Sweet Disposition
by FaithSky
Summary: Ok...so, Katie is an alternative model at Karen McClair's elusive agency, who ropes Emily in too. Naomi is a new photographer and the two start at roughly the same time. What will happen when all inhibitions are released? Naomily and others...have a re
1. Sibling Empathy

**I know, I know...told you all I would be taking a break for a few weeks – but I love writing far too much so here we are! (But, you will have to bear with me as I don't think this one will be updated as fast as the others!)**

**So, this is a new concept from yours truly, ever since Black and White finished I have been sat in silence trying to think of something else to write about. Figured I would try something new and rather out there...**

**Basically a little light hearted fan fiction that starts off slow and builds up into something hopefully amazing! Healthy dose of angst just for good measure of course...**

**Got the idea for this one whilst re-watching series four, title comes from the song of the same name, (Sweet Disposition – by Temper Trap) that is played whilst Emily is half naked at the beginning of episode two (I will let you have five minutes to think about a half naked Emily Fitch...*Waits patiently*...You done? Good...) **

'_**Oh, reckless abandon**_

_**Like no one's watching you'**_** – that's what it should be like right? Despite everything else, you can just be with the person that makes you feel like nothing else exists! :D**

**Enjoy it...**

Chapter 1 – Sibling Empathy

_Emily:_

She was amazing, don't get me wrong...nine times out of ten she was a completely heartless cow who wouldn't even spit on you if you were on fire, but sat here, watching her work; I was fucking impressed. Even the cold feeling of the fake blood trickling down the side of my face wasn't enough to distract me from just...watching her.

I was fucking nervous, this was my first time actually doing it, I had been sat watching for nearly a month and now I was being literally thrown into the action. It was strange, bloody fucked up actually, we had been together forever but here I was physically shaking at the chance of getting to work with her. Katie fucking Fitch, my twin sister and all around cunt basket, except when she was modelling, when she was working the camera...she was actually captivating. This wasn't conventional modelling, this was so far into the alternative end that it was really rather creepy, blood, tattoos, piercings and anything else that makes you in any way different were completely accepted; if not demanded. Apparently as soon as Katie had said she was a twin, it became a necessity for them to meet me and after meeting me I was roped in for a trial shoot and audition period pretty much straight away.

They had loved me, something about me being 'more out there than Katie,' the photographer's words not mine, I assumed it was because I was quirky, with a few tattoos on show and bits of metal sticking out of my ears and naval. Add the bright red hair that Katie had given up on and I was a perfect catch...that and the whole twin thing, seemed like we were a perfect choice.

So here I was, allowing some weird makeup artist to make it look as though I had been beaten to within a near inch of my life, waiting for my sister to once again stop hogging the lime light and let me share in some of her glory.

I had always been in her shadow, although it was thanks to secondary school and college that just how much I lagged behind her was noticed. I'm sure she would forgive me for saying that it was her slag-ish nature that made her get all the guys attention, obscene amounts of makeup and low cut tops worked for her...leaving me in the darkness. I had followed her around like some kind of lost fucking puppy for the first seventeen years of our lives, up until the age of nine we used to take a dump at the same time. I know, gross right, but it was just me being too scared to be anyone other than Katie Fitch's twin, I was too scared to just be Emily.

That had all changed towards the end of college; I found out that being Emily was fucking amazing. I also discovered why I had been so fucking frightened, how can I put it? You get kissed by a gorgeous girl and immediately you are hooked, looking back I think I always knew I was gay, but accepting it made just being me so much easier. Even if it did push most of my family away, in fact I'm pretty sure that Katie only contacted me about this whole thing to further her own career...but at this moment I didn't care, it all looked fucking brilliant if not slightly nerve racking.

"You ready Emsy?" Katie stood in front of me, dressed in the exact same fucked up attire that I was, black corset, black and purple lingerie, fish nets tights and purple Dr Martins...all slightly ripped, even I had to admit we looked hot. Fake blood added to the ripped material and incredibly real fake bruises made it look like we had indeed been kicking the shit out of each other. I didn't say anything as the nerves started to contract around the back of my throat, standing to find I was only just able to fucking walk before allowing Katie to take my hand and drag me until we were standing in front of a white screen, waiting while spotty stage hands pushed and pulled bits of scenery towards us. In no more than a few seconds it looked like we were standing in the midst of war, things were on fire...which I am sure is illegal inside a building, there was crushed metal and blood splatters everywhere and Katie and I were just waiting for our inspiration.

"Ok...Karen wants this one to be passionate, as if one of you has just stolen the other's boyfriend and the whole world is about to end because of it...give me DRAMA!" First impressions, this camera guy is a right fucktard, like seriously far too over the top for his own good. But Katie sprang into action, striking poses that I started to copy, change slightly and in my opinion, fucking own. She didn't like that I seemed to be doing better than her, leaping on every chance to pull at her hair or pretend to smack her in the jaw with a clenched fist. It didn't take long for twin telepathy to take over, each one of us reacting with the other to put on quite a spectacle, causing outbursts of joy from the dickhead behind the camera lens.

The half hour long shoot passed far too quickly, I was enjoying getting to almost beat the shit out of Katie, it was refreshing and every scowl she managed to throw in my direction fired me up more. Bitch calls me back into her life after nearly a month of not talking just to make her own career go up with a bang and it ends up being me that stole the show. Fucking brilliant.

"What the fuck? You looked like you were actually going to kill me?" Katie exclaimed as we were sat in our little director's chairs waiting for the mass of makeup, which had started to run slightly due to the heat from the weird lights, off of our faces.

"I thought about it, you fucking left me, with mum...after Uni, you just fucking came here and I had to deal with her hating me by myself...no job, no money, no fucking girlfriend to escape with...just mum telling me I should find myself a nice boy and stop attention seeking with this whole gay farce." Verbal diarrhoea, a distinct side affect of pent up rage, all flying towards Katie, making her hopefully feel half as shit as I have been for the past few months.

"Sorry, this just happened..." She gestured around her, at the giant warehouse where we were sat, having our hair detangled and being handed white robes to cover the gaping holes in our outfits. I just shook my head at her before returning my attention fixedly to the magazine I was in essence only pretending to read.

"Yea well I'm so glad that you could escape the shit heap that was home, but it would have been nice to spare me a thought before blurting out about your twin sister and finding that it could once again be something weird that you could use to your own fucking advantage...cow." And breathe, ok, she may be a complete bitch but she was the only one who stood by you when you came out, so take it easy. That and her telephone call to get you down here managed to get you away from that shit heap of a home and into something that vaguely resembles your own life.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away, it was all bollocks...I missed you every day." She was smiling at me, holding her arms out and pleading me with her eyes to just let everything wash away in a Fitch hug. I obliged, pulling her close, much to the hair stylists' horror as my weave just seemed to collapse under the weight of reconciliation.

"So, how'd you get this gig anyhow?" All I knew about this job was how fucking weird it was and how Katie seemed to have just stumbled across it from one of her many connections in her 'look at me I'm a fucking slag' mainstream modelling career.

"Karen just kind of found me, told me that she had something new and exciting, something that she knew just by looking at me that I would love...and here we are now." Karen McClair, Chief Exec of everything here...she was only a little older than us but having come so close to winning some god awful show called 'search for a sex bomb' she was thrust upon the modelling world and supposedly worked her way to the fucking top. She may sound like a complete twat but I have such admiration for people who get to where they are in life because of sheer perseverance and strength. I knew we were in safe hands.

"Emily, there is someone by the name of Effy at the shutter, says she is a friend of yours..." We were very rudely interrupted by one of the spotty teens from earlier, but he was bringing good news so I decided he could probably keep his balls. I just nodded, permitting him to let her in.

"Great...lezzer fucking bitch..." Katie mumbled under her breath, trying to hide it from me; which she should know by now is pretty impossible, I'm good at noticing things I am really not supposed to notice. Perceptive.

"Got a problem Katie? I get it, you're a fucking homophobic cow who can't get her head around it but, you still love me regardless...and she _is _my best friend...be nice?" My sarcastic tone was working wonders today and smiling a vaguely smug smile I got up and walked over to the brunette wanting to engulf me in her arms. Effy Stonem, my very first gay kiss; actually my very first proper kiss in general, and...Well I had finally plucked up the courage to kiss her and in taking the wrap for it she had fallen for me and everything ended up perfect. We had dated for a few months, through summer mostly, but it wasn't working...ending it amicably we had remained best friends, much to Katie's annoyance which seemed to solidify our love for each other even more. She was quiet, non-resolute and rather emotionless, a mysterious splendour who to top it all off was fucking beautiful without any effort on her part whatsoever. I'm only a tiny bit jealous of how easy it is for her to fuck gorgeous women; I have my methods and have managed a few serious relationships in my time...and a few rumbles in the sheets in between. But at the moment, nothing, using the excuse of waiting for 'the one' should sum up just how shit the dry spell is.

"Looks like fun..." Completely stone faced as she blinked between Katie and me, smiling at her un-mentioned knowledge that she already knew I had been mere inches away from actually punching Katie square in her face. I rolled my eyes and she put her hand around my waist before seeming to frog march me towards my now very awkward looking twin.

"Katie, long time no see..." There was nothing but mystery in Effy's voice, she always seemed to be exactly the same except for that one little thing that no one, including me, could ever put a finger on...something almost magical. Katie didn't see it that way, all she saw in Effy was someone who had been the object of her gay sister's lust for the best part of a year... in essence she blamed Effy for making me gay as a window. Even after I eventually came clean and told the world that it was me that initiated the kiss with Effy, Katie wouldn't take it, it took me nearly four months to get her round to being ok with me being gay, but through everything she still seemed to be thinking of ways to make Effy pay. In some weird but awesome chain of coincidence Effy and I had ended up at the same university, me studying Classic English and Effy was getting her teeth stuck into psychology...that and all the booze ups really cemented the fucking awesome friendship that we will definitely always have. It was hard to imagine any circumstance that would come between the two of us, even fucking sexy girls weren't enough to break us apart and for me...that is saying something.

"Yea, long time...been up to much?" By that I am pretty sure she meant something along the lines of...'fucking lesbian cow showing up here with her arms all over my sister, who the fuck does she think she is? Better ask a nonchalant question that she won't even cunting answer...' but I was so happy that she was playing nice. Effy shrugged making me smile at just how spot on the sarcastic inner voice of my twin had been, she didn't talk much...only when she was so fucked up that she had no control over anything, which was becoming increasingly often over the past few weeks since we had arrived in London. She had decided to come down with me and we had got a little place of our own together, living off of her dad's guilt money until this modelling thing actually started paying me and she found her own job.

The awkward conversation drifted off on a tangent and I became increasingly aware of Effy's hand remaining fixed to my waist, probably her silent way of pissing my sister off meaning that I couldn't help but allow it. Annoying the fuck out of Katie was brilliant, until it was pushed too far and she snapped, she really was rather scary when she wanted to be.

"Emily Fitch...can I talk to you for a moment?" My head span around the room to see where the seemingly warm lovely voice had come from and ended up facing a rather beautiful brunette with the most brilliantly tanned skin, instantly making myself worry as to who she was and why the fuck she wanted to talk to me. I just nodded watching her as she walked away, before turning to my sister for some form of sarcastic help.

"That's Karen...you're in fucking trouble! I'd get in there pretty bloody sharpish..." Katie had never been one to mince words and the only thanks I took out of hafting to turn and follow my impending doom into her office was that in doing so I was leaving my twin to the mercy of my incredibly obviously gay best friend. Effy seemed to smile knowingly at me, almost as if she knew exactly what was going through my head without me even hafting to voice it. Katie hadn't twigged but I figured she was about to.

"Good luck..." Effy's few words seemed to mean everything as I had a feeling that I was about to wander into the lion's den, waiting like a rabbit in the fucking headlights while she told me just how shit I had been and that they no longer required my services.

It was strange, in the few short steps towards the office I hadn't even noticed being there before, I managed to realise that even though I had been through a rather intense audition period that I hadn't even met Karen. She was this big apparently ball busting boss, who Katie was physically afraid of, yet she hadn't seemed to be involved in my hiring...but it looked like she would be damned if she wasn't going to be involved in my immediate firing. I knew I had been shit, I was having too much fun doing something that I could in essence get paid for, I couldn't work the camera, I looked like crap and I was a poor excuse for an alternative model. Even looking down at my half sleeve tattoo that was incredibly on show wasn't enough to make me feel otherwise. All my brain was telling me was that, for the short amount of time, I had had fun pretending to release all of my anger onto Katie's face. Without realising it, I had knocked on the door.

"Entre." French, anyone who used random words from a different language had to be killed, maybe after she ended my new fantasy of becoming something beautiful. But for now I just did as I was told and opened the door forcing myself to face those almost black eyes that had pierced into mine for no more than a few seconds. Shit, why did I notice her eyes?

"Take a seat Emily..." Such force, I had never heard such conviction in a voice before, even if it was a velvet smooth voice that was about to fire my arse. But once again I was compelled to do as she asked, it was taking all my strength to stop my chin from falling to the floor, if I didn't know any better I would have thought I was smitten. Fucking bollocks that is, she is so very obviously straight anyway!

"Here we demand certain standards, fucking high ones at that, people view alternative modelling as a cop out for the freakishly beautiful, which is almost true, but the level I demand makes it fucking hard work..." She paused, fishing around in her draws for something before eventually removing a small wooden box and lighting one of the spliffs that were pre rolled. She seemed to inhale deeply, allowing the smoke to roll around in her chest before releasing it to the rather dark office like room. I was still just sat there with a completely dumbfounded expression plastered across my face, trying to look at anything that wasn't her.

"Now I've looked over some of the shots from this session..." Ok she really needs to stop pausing, because every time she does my mind has time to wander off into something that I am absolutely fucking sure it should not be thinking about.

"...And it really is rather bloody good babes, I mean seriously fucked up, but brilliant. You sure you have never done anything like this before?" She handed me the spliff and flashed me a smile, bitch had been having me on, and I felt myself jolt terribly as I finally managed to continue breathing.

"No...Never..." Nerves still surrounded me regardless of the calming effects that some rather fucking good weed was responsible for, so I just kept to myself and said as little as possible.

"Well you had better get used to it, we will make it official as of a massive party tomorrow...nothing says welcome to the company better than a drunken masquerade ball with a mountain of drugs to inhale." She winked at me, got up, rounded the desk and pulled me into a hug, allowing me to flounder in her fucking gorgeous perfume and feel her hands against my back. Jesus, I must be fucking sex deprived if I am thinking all of this about someone that I have barely known for ten minutes.

"Sounds fucking brilliant." I practically whispered against her shoulder blade, before returning my full attention to the unfamiliar but really bloody comforting physical contact. She let me go and walked over to the door, holding it open for me to return to the folds of where the actual work was done, showing me another one of those heart warming smiles.

"Welcome to Sweet Disposition, the most out there modelling agency ever..." Her voice followed me for a few footsteps before I heard the door click shut behind me, heart beating slightly faster than usual...facing the beginning of the rest of my life.

**First chapter done, please let me know what you all think as this is going to probably be more 'out there' than the rest of my stories considering we are starting from scratch. And this time it is going to be switching between the two girl's points of view!**

**All reviews are welcome, good or bad, gives me a warm feeling when you leave comments! **

**Love you all...all over again! :D**


	2. Induction To Reality

**Lol, well here we are again...Enter Naomi...**

**Enjoy...This ****one goes out to ****ROONILWAZLIB101...you know why!**

Chapter 2 – Induction To Reality

_Naomi:_

I felt like I had been involved in a train wreck, either that or there was some serious construction work going on inside my brain. Why the fuck does he let me do this...every time I go out with Cook I end up far too wasted and with a mouth that tastes a little bit like a sand pit. I didn't want to open my eyes, knowing that the light would potentially kill me, but I needed to turn off that incessant bleeping...alarms are necessary, but after a good night out they just become a constant fucking annoyance. It was a toss-up, either keep my eyes tightly shut and avoid any light from penetrating into my brain but have to listen to that annoying sound until it gives up; or, release my baby blues to the world and save myself from the ridiculously loud wailing.

Removing myself from the embrace of my lovingly warm duvet I decided to have the best of both worlds and fish around with my eyes closed for a bit just to see if I had any luck in silencing it. Epic failure, so after huffing just to make myself feel a little fucking better about the oncoming headache, I squinted into the daylight and flicked the switch on the back of my clock. Pain immediately smacked me hard in the face, making the whole room start to spin again and my skull feel like it was about to implode upon itself.

"Fuck me..." The exclamation of just how much I hurt seemed to make my face feel even more broken, I wasn't even sure that was possible. I just led there for a few more stolen moments, the knowledge that I had to get up and go to work just seemed to make everything so much bloody worse.

"Exclamation or invitation babe?" I managed an attempt to sit slightly upright to glare at him with my best 'don't fucking start with me when I am in this sort of a state' glare, but I ended up failing yet again and face planting back into my pillow. Trying again, this time one hell of a lot slower, I managed to sit upright...just and started rubbing at my temple which was now throbbing like a mother.

"Exclamation, not going to let you take advantage of me in this state you twat...why did you let Cook take me out last night Freds?" Scowling made my head cringe so I settled with clambering out of the sheets and slapping him playfully on the arm before hopping into the shower and attempting to wash away some of the hangover. I was after all going for my induction today, I have no idea why, I didn't _do_ jobs...freelance photography was my way forward, but Freddie...love him as I do...showed some of my work to his sister and apparently she had to give me a trial. Needed my talent, she was some sort of big wig in charge of a modelling company, sounded rather shit if you ask me...but I promised Freds I would give it a shot.

We had been together for nearly three years, we met at a university open day and ended up at the same campus, sparks flew instantly. He was an amazing guy, sweet, funny, not to mention his ridiculously hot body...skinny but he had the added bonus of just enough muscle in all the right places. He was my first serious boyfriend and it already seemed like we would be together forever, I couldn't picture anything that could possibly come between us, our love was far too deep for that.

The shower was working wonders, feeling the water run over my body was making me feel ten times fucking better, note to self, never let Cook take you out drinking the night before starting a new job...no matter how crap the job sounds. James Cook was my best friend, had been since the age of five, he lost both of his parents at an early age...they weren't dead just imprisoned and/or alcoholics, it really fucked him up; but we look after each other. My mum had taken care of him most of the time; he was in essence my big brother, protective, hard as concrete exterior but just that same lost lonely child on the inside. He never showed anyone the 'real' him, except me...that was our dynamic...he kept me safe and looked after me when my brain fucked up; and I in turn helped him through all the shit. We loved each other in a way that no one else could seem to understand, giving light to Freddie's only flaw, insane jealousy over just how much time I spend with Cook. A lot of that time at the moment consisted of going out and getting rat faced, hence my current predicament that I would be sure to kick his sorry arse for later.

Towel, towel...why is there never a fucking clean towel in this fucking bathroom? Ok, so screaming in my own head makes it hurt, something else to add to the list of things that hurt to do when I am hung over, although I am damn sure that list would include anything that isn't sleep. I fumbled around only momentarily whilst falling over in a million directions looking for something that can be used as some form of dryness until I actually find a towel. I ended up hafting to use the shower curtain...what a classy way to start the day, waking up with a mouth like a sewer, a head that feels as though there is a little tiny bull rampaging around inside it and now here I am covering up what is left of my modesty with a fucking shower curtain.

I scoffed into thin air before diving into the utility room and grabbing one of the incredibly warm and cosy, newly washed towels from the dryer, ultimately making me acknowledge that maybe it wasn't all bad. Even if the incredible heat emanating from it was making me want to go back to sleep.

"Babe you want coffee?" Stupid fucking question that was, had he not seen me this morning?

"Um, yea...creamy!" Drying myself properly and managing somehow to meander into the bedroom with relatively little effort, I attempted to find some 'smart' clothes. It quickly rushed through my brain that for the past three months after Uni, I had been taking pictures for fun and selling them when someone showed an interest...jeans and t-shirt kind of job. Now, not only was I supposed to dress smarter for work, it was at a fucking modelling agency, so I am almost positive the standards would be much cunting higher. If I didn't hate Freddie for setting this up before, I certainly do now.

Eventually I settled on some black skinny jeans, a white camisole top and my calf high yellow converse...not smart as such, but presentable. It was after all alternative, some fucking creepy shit to be honest, the last major cover I had seen involved some girl in a mock Freddie Kruger outfit, blood everywhere, chained to a lamppost. Weird. I knew I was going to hate it, taking photographs should be spirit of the moment type stuff, I didn't like anything posed...but Freddie said that was part of my appeal, so I assumed that I was being drafted in to help get some creative brain juices flowing. I decided to crimp half of my hair and straighten the other, give myself at least some slightly odd looking edge to play with. My hair was pretty much fucked anyway, bottle blonde, had been for eons...I didn't really know what my natural hair colour was, but it was thick, really thick, I could probably sell some of it to make weaves; especially when this new job didn't work out.

"You want me to drive you, or are you taking the wagon?" I don't know why Freddie insisted on calling it 'the wagon' it was my baby, a black VW Camper that managed to hold all of my photography junk that made me look like I had even the slightest clue as to what I was doing.

"Yea, don't worry, me and _the wagon _will be fine thanks..." Ok, so sarcasm could go on the list of things that didn't hurt when I was hung over, it felt pretty good actually. I felt Freddie's arms wrap around me, crossing over my stomach and holding me tightly against him, trying to be polite I figured I would keep quiet about the smell of his after shave making me want to vomit.

"In which case I'll see you later yea? And be nice, it may be a little weird...but I'm sure you will fit right in, besides I want to go to that party tomorrow!" He kissed my neck gently and before I could utter even a word of the retaliation that was building up inside of me, he was gone; leaving me to ponder what the next few hours would bring. I downed my now rather cold coffee in an instant, ultimately deciding that, seeing as I had been left alone anyway, it would probably be in my best interests to leave early and avoid the uncomfortable situation of being fucking late on my first day of induction.

I had been to the giant warehouse-like space before, three or four times when Freddie had dragged me with him because his sister had demanded to see him...so getting there wouldn't be a problem; unfortunately. Stepping out into the sunlight, I paused momentarily to just take in how beautiful the day was. The outskirts of London with a few remnants of trees and greenery, influenced the breeze making the shadows dance across the pavement, wispy clouds decorated the sky giving a hint of flawed perfection to the morning sky. It was one of those perfectly hot summer mornings that just made you want to get your bikini on and lounge about in the back garden working on a potentially amazing tan. Even if I did hate my body.

It would have been the perfect start to my week, a beautiful Monday morning, Vampire Weekend flowing melodically out of my stereo, driving towards something completely unknown without the hindrance of traffic. _Would _have been the perfect start, obviously I omitted the incredible weight of a hangover that was now well and truly set into the back of my brain, the oncoming attack of Karen bossing me around and the endless amounts of stuck up models that I was going to have to fight with. It was only a fifteen minute drive but in my current state it felt like a lifetime until I was pulling into the ominous looking parking space for designated visitors.

It was a strange place, from the outside it looking like some kind of movie studio, but as soon as you walked through the giant metal shutters you were accosted with colour. Giant cover girl posters were everywhere; wearing very little and making my eyes bulge out of their sockets only slightly in complete jealousy. They were all fucking gorgeous yet entirely different in their own right; it was rather alluring. Moving on, from the sublime to the completely bloody ridiculous, I wandered through the double doors at the end of the corridor into a burst of brightness. Karen had kept the 'warehouse' floor completely open; there was a swimming pool, a giant treadmill, a clear plastic platform about twenty feet up in the air and even a blackout room. The busy bustling noise coupled with the sudden attack of light did absolutely fucking nothing for my headache; so slipping into my sunglasses I made my way towards the helpful sign shouting 'reception.'

"How can I help?" The receptionist didn't even fucking look up at me; just sat there filing her lime green painted nails. I managed to silence my inner bitch, deciding that it would be in my best interests to be polite...for now at least.

"Naomi Campbell...here to see Karen about a job prospect." If her eyes had shot up to me any quicker I would have put money on them rolling right round to end up staring at the empty space where her brain should be. I gave her the usual 'no, not _that _Naomi Campbell' smile as her excitement diminished slightly. Her eyes regaled me, making me shift under the veil of awkwardness that had appeared between us without any effort at all.

"Yeah; her office is over in the right hand corner...but you're gorgeous and a little strange...you'll have no problem." I was about to scream at her, how dare she call me strange but then I rethought; in a place like this strange is bloody brilliant so taking it as a compliment I nodded in thanks and disappeared across the floor towards Karen's office.

From the outside it looking like a cramped and tiny side room, stuck onto the main floor just to give her some personal space, but knowing Karen the decor would be stupidly fancy. With one of those big leather swirly chairs that she could reside in pretending to be a Bond villain. Standing outside I could hear voices, so draping my camera around my neck...I waited. And waited. Then waited some fucking more, ok, so the eleven o'clock meeting I had was turning more and more towards the early afternoon; killing any hope I had of getting back to bed early.

I could feel eyes on me, gazing around the room in attempt to find them I noticed two girls stood in a similar awkwardness to my own. A Brunette wearing nothing more than a long shirt and some leggings, and another girl dressed up in some black ripped material; covered with a white robe. The brunette was staring at me, like seriously staring, her eyes were...from what I could make out they were a piercing blue with a hushed hint of green. I tried not to stare back, but her quirky smile made it so fucking difficult, she was naturally beautiful and as such I made the instant assumption that she didn't work here. Probably only hanging around for the free muffins or to meet up with a friend, looking at her figure I assumed it would be the latter. I smiled in return, allowing her to return the uncomfortable conversation she seemed to actually be enjoying. I returned my attention to waiting just in time to hear the door behind me click open; I turned on my heel just in time to be walked into.

She hadn't fucking seen me, fucking cow had knocked my camera bag to the floor and didn't even seem to be turning around to apologise. If anything was broken I swear I would hunt her down and rip her fucking tits off. As I gathered it all I managed to look up and try to take in as much of her as possible just in case I did have to hunt her down, and immediately every bad feeling I had washed away. Grabbing a solemn glance at her face, even through the sunglasses I had completely forgotten I was wearing, she had the most brilliant red hair I had ever seen, and that arse...fucking peachy. Her legs weren't really that long, but were perfectly toned and looking at her attire, she was definitely a model, and now her...I wouldn't mind working with. Stop looking at her, you are not young and reckless anymore...you're madly in love with Freddie and no longer ponder over the bounciness of women's arses. Fuck it...

"Welcome to Sweet Disposition, the most out there modelling agency ever..." Karen's voice erupted behind me, following the red head that had escaped my disappearing wrath and my focus was immediately snapped back to the agonisingly annoying task in hand. She clicked the door closed...great, was I fucking invisible or something?! Huffing as silently as possible to myself I managed to stand upright again without overbalancing and falling face first into the floor, I knocked and continued waiting.

"Entre." French, anyone who used random words from a different language had to be killed; it was something about Karen that definitely pissed me off. But I just swallowed my building anger, swung my bag over my shoulder, opened the door and sat down without waiting for permission. I had been standing around for the past twenty minutes, I'll be damned if I was going to linger for a warm welcome.

"Oh...Naomi, nice to see you...ready for the first day are we?" The air in the very fancily decorated office was thick with the gorgeous smell of weed; as much as I didn't really get on with Karen she had fucking good taste in grass.

"Yea, little nervous, feel like I am going to throw my fucking guts up, but that might be due to the stupid amount Cook made me drink last night..." Karen smiled at me, I wasn't sure whether it was a 'funny anecdote' smile or a 'you ever go out drinking before starting work again and I will claw your face off' smile.

"What do you want me to do first?" I needed to break the silence; I'm not good at silence unless it is one of those comfortable silences where nothing really needs to be said. This was definitely not one of those cases, Karen's eyes were piercing and I always managed to get lost in them, ending up feeling completely fucking afraid.

"I'm setting you up with my best girl, Pandora Moon, fucked up; but completely brilliant...you'll shoot her and we'll see how it goes. You do well, I already have an idea of an upcoming pair of beauties I want you to be responsible for shooting. Spontaneity is what I'm looking for...think you can handle that?" I just nodded as she handed me a photograph of what I assumed was a human being, there was so much make up and pink glitter that I wasn't sure what I was looking at, but taking a guess it had to be Pandora.

"Sure, when does the lens come off?" I couldn't take my eyes off the photograph, so much beauty residing in someone who looked as though they were on LSD or some other hallucinogenic making them believe they could actually fly. It was the eyes that got you, like a child's eyes, innocent but with that hidden edge that made her seem...well, brilliant. I was starting to think this may not be the complete waste of my time like I had once thought, I reckon I am going to enjoy being wrong for once.

"You have an hour to set up and get used to my way of doing things...simple backdrop, a few props, don't forget...she will take her cue from you, so you had better start thinking of ideas." Her voice was harsh, almost as if she wanted me to fail, but then if she thought that...why the fuck did she invite me here in the first place? Was it to make Freddie happy or to just find another way to tell me that I wasn't bloody good enough for her kid brother? Either way...I was determined to prove to her that I could do this.

"Not a problem...I have a few ideas." Ok, so that was a blatant bag of bullshit, but I had an hour to think and hopefully this Pandora person wasn't a complete diva, so she might be able to throw some knowledge into the mix.

"Oh and don't forget the masquerade bash...bring Freddie..." With that she showed me the door, let me loose on her fancy equipment and her 'best girl' leaving me hoping that the creativity would start to flow at least. As I stood out in the light of the massive open space I noticed two things immediately, the brunette that had been staring at me had gone...and that in the space of half an hour I had gone from loathing the idea of all of this to relishing the challenge.

I _was _going to be the best damn photographer she had in this place...and with that proclamation I got to work on the best fucking photo shoot 'Sweet Disposition' had ever seen.

**Ladies and Ladies...Naomi Campbell...**

**You know what I want you to do...reviews please? The comments I got from the first chapter were brilliant, so, let me know what you all thought of Naomi's characterisation! :D **

**Peace and Love! **


	3. Through Masked Eyes

**LOL – I tell you I won't be updating regularly and here we are again! Not sure where to take it after this though, so...no prizes for guessing the next chapter might be a while! :D**

**For Now...Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Through Masked Eyes

_Emily: _

I had only done one fucking photo shoot and I already felt knackered, thankfully, as soon as the clothes were off and my mane of hair was de-tangled I was free to leave. Effy had waited for me, thankfully, and as soon as I came out from my 'meeting' with Karen, we had just fucked off home to get planning on what the hell to wear to a masquerade party. The only thing I knew for certain is that we both needed to have a fucking mask on; everything else seemed to be personal choice, in which case I was fucked. Wouldn't go as far as to say I was a fashion disaster, but, I certainly wasn't as good as Katie when it came to putting on clothes...or taking them off for that matter. As soon as she had finished her solo shoot she was coming over to organise me; seeing as Effy had gone out job hunting, I was bored enough to call on my sister.

"Ok, so you need to look hot, but not as hot as me...that should go without saying..." Shopping with Katie Fitch, something that I would have once, rather stabbed myself in the eye with a red hot poker than actually do, now seemed like a necessity. I just trailed behind her, nodding every so often when she pulled out some jeans or a top that wasn't completely awful. I scoffed at how every single one of the shop managers seemed to know her by name, and how many of them were young men seeming far too eager to give her some form of discount. My sister was definitely not one to shy away from putting herself fucking out there, especially if it got her twenty percent off shoes.

"Katie, none of this stuff is...you know..._out there_ enough..." She seemed to nod in agreement before grabbing my hand, starting off at a blistering speed out of the shop and along the high street, I had been to London a few times, mainly to avoid the horror of home during breaks from Uni, but never with a hyped up Katie at the helm. She knew what she was doing and where the fuck we were going, I just wished she would slow down...we still had the whole afternoon to get ready. Rounding another corner into another street that I still didn't have enough time to note the name of; the only thing I managed to notice was that I recognised nothing. Must be one of Katie's little secrets.

"Flawed Perfection is one of my all time fucking faves, on the Goth side of couture...but with that hair, it's bound to suit you..." I wasn't really listening to Katie mumbling on, I was more interested in the display window we had stopped outside, a _lot _of black, but there were hidden and rather striking colours and patterns that made my mind spin. It really was beautiful and for once I was proud that she was here to snap me out of the fixed stare I seem to have going for me. She squeezed my hand and pulled me inside, heavy music flowed out over the stereo system and I found myself lost amongst the mass of breathtaking clothes. Stopping only slightly to see that Katie had wandered off somewhere, ultimately, leaving me to deal with the fact that I was getting excited over fucking clothes by myself, before I continued on in my journey into some form of fashion heaven.

Calming myself down and bringing my attention firmly back to the task in hand, I remembered the mask I had purchased earlier from the fancy dress shop...it was simple, red mostly with some hints of black and silver glitter swirling over the front of it. The ribbon that would attach it to me was white, so in a vague effort to be almost colour coordinated I shuffled over to the, shall we say, _brighter _items of clothing. If the knowledge that this was my first time actually doing a proper clothes shop, with a proper purpose, wasn't enough...Katie had put the added pressure of her wanting to match into the mix. At the time yelling something about, we are twins, that's why you were hired; so we should at least make an effort. She had bought a similar mask to mine, only it was a deep blue colour, meaning that I not only had to look for something fucking hot, I had to look for something fucking hot that had something similarly gorgeous in blue. Cracking.

I started pulling things off the rails, everything I liked, didn't have a partner in marine, and anything seemingly breathtaking in blue...well you get it...I couldn't find a fucking thing that I liked.

"Got anything out the back babes?" Katie's voice found me through the break in the music and I wandered towards it, giving up on all hope of actually finding something that would look amazing. She was slumped over the checkout desk, head resting on her chin, smiling at the someone once again running around trying to bend to her every need. But it was fucking worth it, within seconds the smiling almost blonde had returned from her rummaging with identical dresses...except for the colour obviously. Today was turning out to be far too perfect, something was bound to go tits up, my life never gave me good without bad.

She turned to look at me allowing me to see the pink that was streaked through her hair and held the stunning red dress out in front of her. It was flawless, the top half of it looked like a corset, red and black lace adorned with black ribbon winding its way down towards the ruffled black that would cover my thighs...just. There was a single black fabric rose sitting neatly on top of the hidden wire that would curve smoothly around my cleavage and a single black band of material running around it, giving it the edge of distinction. It was fucking marvellous, with my black fishnets and black converse it would look just; well, as good as I could physically look.

"We'll take em..." Katie smirked at me as the girl started packing the two dresses away again, breaking our eye contact momentarily to search for her purse. We were going to look fucking aye!

_Naomi:_

First impressions can be wrong; really wrong. The photo shoot had been brilliant and nowhere near as contained as I thought it would have been. Freedom was key, the wilder the better and if something looked too staged, it just looked ordinary and no bloody good...it needed to jump out at you. My job was made easier by the fact that Karen was right; Pandora was fucking brilliant, really hard to control as she was as bouncy as a sugared up toddler, rattling around and completely off the walls. But brilliant nonetheless. I made the 'creative' decision to go with a photo shoot that was different to all the covers I had seen, almost sickly sweet; colours everywhere, computer generated trees and flowers in the background and the star just swirling around in the centre. I wanted it to look like something that had just fallen out of Alice in Wonderland, as if the Mad Hatter was about to round the corner and destroy everything. It just fitted, Panda, as she had insisted I call her, was ridiculously batty...but as far from being a diva as you could possibly get. Actually come to think about it, I wasn't completely sure she knew where she was most of the time; let alone what the fuck she was doing. But that was part of her mysterious beauty.

"Bonkers aye? Wonderful but well on the wonk, see you laters potaters..." Those were her parting words before she actually skipped away waving. Mental age of around five, completely outstanding at what she did and a friend I wouldn't mine making; seeing as for the entirety of the shoot I had been smiling like a fool.

The rest of the day after that had gone pretty slowly, just tinkling about on the computer putting all the finishing touches to the shoot. Karen looked over the finished product and pulled me almost head first into a hug that I think may have killed me if I hadn't squirmed a little. She uttered nothing but praise, something that I never thought I would hear coming out of her, especially for me...it was a nice feeling.

"You can start properly after the party...set you up with an old hat and her new and exciting sister. See if you can fucking rock it..." Karen's select choice of words had left me nothing but stunned, even Freddie couldn't quite believe it when I told him how nice she had actually been. Now all I had to do was dress to impress for the bash tonight, something I assumed would be harder than the past few days put together. I wasn't one for social gatherings, unless it was with Cook, now here I was getting ready for the biggest party the agency had ever thrown, every second that passed making me even more fucking nervous.

I didn't really have a costume as such, but I decided that the dress I was going to wear to prom would suffice as long as I had a mask. The dress was completely strapless, pulling effortlessly over my tits, it looked like a tastefully put together mass of tartan pleats...each one folding into the other that then looked like it had been tied in a bow on the front. Accessories were limited so I just decided to go with one of the necklaces that Freddie keeps telling me are far too chunky for such a perfectly slender neck...but I love them. Black and white stones adorned the silver chain that hung tastefully over my skin, giving me an essence of grace. Freds had bought me the mask, it was pure white, with a red single feather hanging from it like a tear, thankfully it didn't have to attach to my face it was one of those ones with a stick on it...I could just hold it up rather than messing up my hair which was neatly straightened and hanging just over my shoulder blade.

"Wow, you look...wow..." Freddie appeared in the doorway, dressed in a dinner suit, red shirt underneath just so we matched slightly and a black mask dangling from his fingertips.

"Not bad yourself..." My eyes wandered over him as he walked towards me, dropping a kiss onto my lips and allowing me to melt into the smell of his cologne. More subtle than the aftershave I fucking hated, making it a lot easier for me to cuddle into his neck for the few brief moments until we heard the beeping of the limo outside. Freddie had insisted on arriving in style, I would have preferred to just take the wagon, but thinking about it...at least having a driver allowed us both to get absolutely fuck faced...part of me however was craving for Cook to crash the party and add a dose of entertainment. Freds is a brilliant guy but at times he can be a bit of a fun sponge, but at least the knowledge that Pandora and her entertaining vocabulary was going to be there made me look forward to it.

We had already had a few glasses of wine to start the evening off right, it used to be don't show up empty handed, now it was don't show up without being a tiny bit fucked already. The way generations views change is bloody brilliant, and at the moment, in a warehouse in the middle of fucking nowhere...ours didn't give a shit. Freddie and I shared a swift kiss before wandering into main room and pulling our masks down, hiding ourselves from the world. The drugs were flowing, the lights were dimmed and everyone's arms were in the air as they swayed to the bass beats of electronic music that flowed effortlessly from the huge speakers dotted around the room. Instantly I saw Panda; even through the obvious mask, jumping up and down like a complete fucking loon, chatting to the DJ and waving for me to go over. I looked at Freddie who muttered something about going to find Karen, at least I think that is what he said, I couldn't quite catch it over the music, but we went our separate ways nonetheless.

"Whizzer party, Tommo's my boyfriend, bang-up DJ aint he..." I had to listen even more carefully, not only for her voice to get over the music and the hint of wine already roaming through my system, but to actually comprehend half of what she said. I decided to just nod, if all else fails smile and fucking nod, solves all problems...politicians should learn how to do it instead of bickering like the dickheads we know they are.

"Nice, he looks hot, fancy a drink?" She nodded before dragging me over to the hopefully free bar, ordering us a couple of shots and waiting while I got myself a beer. Quietly I waited in the awkward silence to see if the weird looking guy behind the bar was staring intensely at me because I was looking ever so gorgeous tonight; or because he wanted me to pay for my booze.

"Nice dress..." He smiled before walking away to serve someone else, leaving me to indulge in the six shots Panda had ordered us, each one tasting better than the last which probably had something to do with the fact that they were free. Panda continued to natter on about something as we got more and more fucked before wandering onto the dance floor to give everyone a show. I always knew I was a better dancer when I was completely wasted.

After a few songs, the sweat was glistening perfectly off of everyone's skin, shining faultlessly in the flashing lights and I felt fucking brilliant. Panda had given me some of the MDMA she was hiding from everyone else and I was positively buzzing, completely unable to think of anything other than moving with the music. Freddie had pissed off somewhere, Karen was nowhere to be seen either, leaving me with the crazy girl, both dancing our hearts out without a care in the world...it was refreshing to say the least. I was utterly with her, pretty damn sure that at this moment in time I would follow her to the ends of the earth and back again just for sheer shits and giggles. That did sound like a little too much effort for now, so instead she dragged me to the toilet allowing me the pleasure of holding her mask while she pissed. I'd gone from unknown photographer to friend to personal assistant in the space of two days...fucking brilliant.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror momentarily, I managed to summon some sort of focus to sweep the hair, which was stuck to my forehead, out of my face. Retaining my own attention I fluffed up the ends of my blonde locks so I didn't look completely fucked and ran my thumb over the mascara that was only just starting to fuzz up beneath my eyes. I think Panda may have passed out considering the amount of time it is taking her to pee; either that or she had escaped from the loo without me noticing her. I decided in an ultimate wave of wisdom that it would be best if I checked the floor; just in case, seeing how easy it was to spot her...it wouldn't take me long to take a quick look. Having to steady myself just before I reached the door proved to be fatal as it opened, throwing me backwards and smashing me back against one of the cubicles, waiting for the apology or for the mask to be removed so I could smash her face in...Either way was absolutely fine with me.

No apology, not even a hint of sorrow, from what my quickly sobering mind could make out she hadn't even batted an eyelid. So it was the latter of the two scenarios I was waiting for, good, it's about time I had a good bathroom brawl...but then I saw her face. It was the same fucking cow that had knocked me over outside Karen's office, there was definitely no way I was holding my tongue this time...she would feel every ounce of my slightly wonky anger.

"No way you could have seen me...right bitch?" I tried everything not to slur and I think I managed, but thinking about not stuttering and trying to sound really pissed off at the same time, whilst fucked...was no easy feat. The look in her eyes told me she got part of the message, turning round to look at me with frustration in her features.

"You were in my way...slag..." Ok, so definitely a model, fucking stroppy one at that, but no one spoke to me like that; even if they did seemingly seem to think they owned the world. Her hair colour had changed, probably so the blue dress she was wearing didn't clash with the ecstatic red I remembered her hair being. She may be decidedly gorgeous, now that I got a drunken if not slightly veiled look at her face, but she had crossed the line of arrogance I could tolerate...twice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She broadened her shoulders, crossed the small distance between us with ease and punched me full on, square in the face.

"I'm Katie fucking Fitch, who the fuck are you?" She tried to hit me again, but I saw a single flash of red before the pain in my head coupled with the alcohol coursing through my veins made focusing impossible.

**Not sure whether I liked this chapter – but anyhoo...tell me what you guys think! Reviews please! You know I can't live without hearing all of your awesomeness! **

**Next chapter has more Naomily action – PROMISE! :D**

**BIG LOVE! :D**


	4. Already Fallen

**So here you go people, sorry it has taken a few days! Hopefully it is enjoyable though...despite the major issues I had with making it flow right! **

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, added this to their favourites or even just read this! It really does mean the world. **

**This one goes out to anyone who has fallen head over heels in love from a single glance... **

Chapter 4 – Already Fallen

_Emily: _

"What the fuck Katie? Angry drunk much..?" I had managed to pull Katie off of the scantily clad blonde still looking up at us trying to make sense of whether we were actually twins or whether she was seeing double.

"Come on...let's get you outside..." I helped her to her feet and barged past Katie, hoping to get her into some relatively fresh air so some sense could be made of the situation. She was a fucking handsy drunk; either that or she was clinging out for someone or something steady to hold onto, she had after all just felt the full extent of my sister's fist. I had my arm wrapped tightly around her waist whilst her hands were moving slightly too close to my arse for me to maintain utter concentration on actually getting her outside and sat down. The fresh air hit me and I had to not only steady myself from the onslaught of the alcohol I had forgotten about, but I had to make sure that I didn't fall on top of her...although looking at the way her dress curved over her breasts and how perfectly biteable her neck was, I wouldn't mind much. Not now Emily, do not perve over her, so she may be absolutely fucking gorgeous, with legs that went on and on and on and STOP IT! Managing to shake myself out of my rather mouth watering thought spiral, I helped her to the ground before attempting to give some sort of attention to her obviously split lip.

That was when it hit me, that was the very second my world stopped turning...her eyes...were like nothing I had ever seen. Perfectly blue, effortlessly deep and more than anything something that I wanted to spend the rest of my life drowning in. I tried to shake the gaping expression off of my face for the few seconds I spent making sure she didn't have any serious damage and taking the opportunity to run my thumb along her bottom lip at the same time. Electricity raged through the slim point of contact and throughout my entire body, all sense of reason and knowledge escaped me until I felt like I was a quivering mess of total abandon. She smiled a groggy smile and I caught my breath. She looked completely out of it, wasted beyond all measure and wincing against the pain erupting through her face, but she was quite positively the most beautiful girl in this or any other universe. But straight...so obviously straight it physically hurt that we could be the last two people on the face of this god forsaken planet and all thoughts of earth-shattering, skin against heated skin, ragingly orgasmic sex, would not even cross her fucking mind.

"Anything I can do?" I tried to ignore the wave after wave of desire that washed over me as those eyes didn't leave mine once, and how she was still permitting my hand to remain lightly on her cheek. Maybe it wasn't a lost cause, no...don't fucking think that! As soon as you think you have a chance something blows the whole scenario out of the fucking water.

"Naomi, Jesus babe, what the fuck happened? Who fucking did this?" Some complete tosser came running out of the metal apex doors behind us, practically shoving me out of the way and running his own fat, disgusting man hands all over the celestial beauty of the woman I was pretty sure could kill me with a single glance. I stood scowling my best 'fuck off, I want your girlfriend inside me' scowl, before realising that even though brilliant, gut feelings often led to heartache. And heartache over, what was it...Naomi, could almost certainly shatter everything I thought I was sure of.

Love and hate. Two of the strongest emotions that depict everything that is raging inside of my soul at this very moment. I always thought that love took eons to develop, days of hand holding, kissing, talking, trusting, longing and just really...being together against everything. But standing here, freezing my fucking tits off, watching some git paw all over the most beautiful thing in the world, I had been hit by the lightning-fast realisation that she, Naomi, was it for me. She could destroy me without even knowing what the fuck it was she was doing. And as for hate, well that was easy...I hated him for being able to touch her openly, kiss her perfect lips and hold her naked in his arms at night. Two emotions that smacked me almost simultaneously in the pit of the stomach, crippling all strength I thought I had within me and making me unable to fully concentrate on anything other than every time his skin scraped against hers.

"Freddie, fuck...where did she go?" He helped her stand, tosser, and every fibre of my heart that hadn't already been stolen by the deep blue embrace of glistening perfection, screamed that she meant me. But then reason set in and I figured she was probably after Katie, considering the events of the past few minutes, it looks as though she would once again be the most memorable fucking twin. I debated going back inside but it seems that, even though she was in the arms of someone else, I couldn't move an inch through the fear that my legs had turned completely to jelly at the sound of her voice. My own brain decided now would be the most inappropriate time to start reciting her name over and over again at the back of my consciousness. Naomi...Naomi...it was fucking perfect for her and an easy way to get all thought of _him _out of my mind, otherwise I was damn sure I would tell him to fuck off and ask oh so politely, where the hell he was while his girlfriend was getting punched.

"Who babe? Do you remember who did this?" She shook her head, causing her pristinely bottle blonde hair to shiver past her bare shoulders, making it even more fucking difficult for me to remain in the state of actually standing.

"No, her..." She paused whilst grabbing a strand of her hair and whipping it in front of his face.

"Red..." Fuck me a thousand times sideways with a rubber duck, she meant me...she actually remembered me and wanted me to be with her right this second. And he knew it; turning to face me with a look that told me I shouldn't have stood around waiting to see if she was ok and showing me just how much he wished I had just fucked off. Too bad, prick, I was in her head now...so I was going to have to settle for the 'friend zone.' I would gladly settle for friend, even if it meant that we could hug, hold hands, even share a peck on the cheek and for every agonising second of physical contact I would be dying that little bit more inside at the knowledge that nothing would ever fucking happen...I am more than fucking positive it would be worth it just to spend time surrounded by her obvious truth, beauty, freedom and above all...love.

"I'm here..." I surprised myself with just how strong I had managed to make my voice sound, although the fact that I was able to even speak at all was a triumph. She focused on me; those eyes regaled me for something near an eternity before she took a few steps towards me and held out her hand. I released the steadying hold I had on the waistband of my dress and placed my slightly quivering hand on top of her own. She was only going to say thank you or some shit but I couldn't breathe, everything shut down, I was a useless shell of my former self for the simple fact that her thumb was drawing circles over the top of my hand.

"Fuck sake Emily, I didn't hit her that hard what the fuck is going on?" Katie appeared behind me and the same quizzical look that crossed her face in the bathroom reappeared and her slight movement against me stopped completely. My sister had possibly the worst timing...ever, it seemed like she always knew when I was even slightly happy, so that she could barge in and fucking ruin it.

"Twins...nice..." She took a step back and muttered something under her breath; her body seemed to relax slightly as if she had just understood something that had escaped her before.

"Fuck me if this isn't a completely twatish series of misunderstanding." Naomi laughed into the oncoming darkness. Ok, I was fucking confused, and from the looks on everyone else's faces, they were too.

_Naomi:_

Fucking twins, everything clicked into place despite the alcohol that had been coursing through my veins at the time. It hadn't taken me _that _long to explain and for Emily to apologise ridiculously about bumping into me the first time, back at the studio before we eventually all made our way inside.

The rest of the party had sucked, largely because of Freddie's over-protective nature and the fact that Panda had fucked off leaving me to contend with all the uninteresting shit by myself...without even a hint of comical phrasing to make it all seem so much more hilarious. Katie had dragged Emily off somewhere, so it was just me and the fun sponge that I loved, sat next to the bar, waiting for Karen to have her say so we could just go home. Emily, for the short amount of time her big bad wolf-like sister had permitted her to talk to me, had been amazing, talking to me for a bit about how new and fucking scary this whole thing was, I remembered how hard I thought that was to believe considering how fucking made for the role of alternative model she was. I even remembered blushing slightly at the fact that I wanted nothing other than to run my fingertips over the colours that had been delved into her skin, but I blamed that on the drugs. Thankfully the night eventually wound down and we hopped in the back of the limo...I was asleep before it had even pulled away.

The hangover wasn't terrible, it wasn't fucking great either, but at least I could open my eyes without it feeling like someone was jabbing a screwdriver through the back of my skull. Luckily however Karen did take it upon herself to allow us one whole day of recovery before returning to the fray of ball busting work. She had pretty much insinuated that she wanted me to have free rein over the first photo shoot I did with the 'old hat and new, exciting sister' but I didn't have a fucking clue. Remembering back to the whole, posed photographs are unreal, scenarios running through my head despite obvious distain from the back of my brain at actually hafting to think, I noted that something would come to me...and it would be fucking awesome.

So work had come back round again, this time however I faced it with a clear head and none of the trepidation and hatred that I had before. This time I was going to throw myself at it, splash around a bit and see who I could make fucking wet, raising an eyebrow at my own sense of innuendo, I jumped in the wagon (fuck Freddie he's even got me saying it now) with nothing but excitement at meeting the stars of my next project. I felt like a kid on their birthday, waiting to open that really huge present that everyone insisted you save until last, only hoping that the sense of unknown wasn't going to overthrow actual reality. Something about, building myself up for a fall, but I didn't really care, considering all that was going through my head right now was getting to actually see Emily without being pissed off my tits and unable to hold even the simplest of conversations without being interrupted by Freddie.

I was early, like really fucking early, pulling into the car park at just gone seven and knowing full well that the only people likely to be inside were the cleaners. I wandered along the corridors, taking more in, comforted by the fact that I could gaze around like a twat and no one would see or pass judgement on it. It wasn't that I was self conscious, in fact I actually enjoyed people noticing what I had to offer, but this place...it held something, a sense of adventure, that one small thing that I really couldn't put my finger on allowing the mystery to drown into my soul. I walked through the double doors and onto the main floor, looking around at how different everything seemed without a few hundred people bustling around making masses and masses of fucking unnecessary noise. Silence, always the best thing to be surrounded by when observing, you notice more, how everything seems to have its own energy, that little spark that shines out and pulls you towards it. In the encroaching silence even the fucking camera rigging looked and felt spectacular...I don't think I had ever been this excited about a big hunk of metal. But thinking about the journey I could be embarking on with that giant pile of steel, made me smile contentedly at the world.

"Morning sunshine..." The familiar voice erupted from behind me, but I couldn't quite place her husky tones. Turning effortlessly on my heel and hiding the triumphant smile that flashed across my face in light of the fact that I didn't fall flat on my arse, I saw the red hair of Emily Fitch, my fucking hero from the party.

"Hey yourself...you're here early..." Small talk, not my forte, especially when this kind of lump appears at the back of my throat and all I really want to do is ask her if she has any more tattoos and whether she would show me them at some point. Fucking psycho, you've known her for a grand total of about three hours and you are already trying to think of some way to get her as naked as possible without admitting the fact that she intrigues you.

"So are you...couldn't stay away I guess..." She looked down at her feet, allowing her perfectly flowing hair to stream over her face, hiding whatever expression it was I knew she didn't want me to see.

"Thank you for the other night...you know...rescuing me..." She smiled up at me, hopefully something to do with the realisation that even through all the shit I had pumped into myself, I remembered her saving me from the clutches of her barmy sister.

"I'm Naomi by the way...Naomi Campbell..." I took the few small steps towards her, holding out my hand as a formality, hoping she would brush it aside and encase everything about me in her perfectly toned arms. Her face twisted around my name, but she raised her eyebrow and effortlessly twirled one side of her lip up into a smirk in the knowledge that showing any hint of laughter or sarcasm over my unfortunate naming would end in her demise. She didn't take my hand, in fact she just stared at it, looking as though the meagre offer of a hand shake was a little too fucking weird considering I am pretty sure I had my hands all over her at that party.

"Hi, I'm Emily...Fitch..." She added her surname as another hint of formality against the awkwardness and did as my mind had begged, wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tightly against her. The hug was short, perfectly friendly and absolutely fucking wonderful...only interrupted by the clicking of the metal shutter behind her opening, sunlight starting to flow effortlessly throughout the room and Karen McClair to come storming in. She stopped as soon as she saw us smiling elegantly through really big, bug-eyed sunglasses, sipping her coffee gently and pausing to take in the chance meeting that was unfolding.

"So, you two looking forward to working together?" She disappeared into her office after uttering the eight slender words that did the impossible, made the already overwhelming excitement of working here...even fucking better.

**There ya have it, hope it was worth the little wait...**

**Please review, even if it is to tell me that I am shit! :D Good or bad reviews...I really don't care, just let me know what you think – I love every single review I get! **

**Peace and Love to you all...**


	5. Mysterious Intrigue

**So, this is almost just a little filler chapter...needed to put some stuff in here about what Naomi was thinking.**

**This chapter is for Hypes, I couldn't think of anything good enough to say about your latest update – so have a chapter! :P**

**Enjoy it! **

Chapter 5 – Mysterious Intrigue

_Naomi:_

Test shoots – in 'proper' alternative modelling this is a period of about two days where the photographer gets to know the models she is working with. Basically it is an excuse to go absolutely fucking crazy and get paid for taking really bloody awful photographs of everyone just pissing around...or so I was discovering. Katie and Emily were fucking brilliant, so much energy residing in such fantastically diverse twins that I was actually starting to think I was really bloody stupid for not noticing the differences before.

I've always believed that through a photograph you can see more than just expression; it is almost perspective, showing you so much more than the face value. If you really looked, like seriously fucking scrutinised over it, everything seemed so much clearer...almost as if you could see the soul of the person or element residing captured within the frame. I know I sound like a giant nerd, but photographs can show you so much; you just have to look for it.

"I know I'm fucking gorgeous but shouldn't you be making notes or some other shit to make me look even more perfect?" Katie Fitch, by far the most up herself of the two, she knew she was beautiful and then fucking flaunted it. She always wanted to be the centre of attention and being the accommodating photographer that I was...I let her...for now anyway. I just smiled and shook my head at her briefly before returning to gazing over the immense beauty and raw emotion that was in every single shot. I didn't like distractions, I was a complete perfectionist and if something got in the way of me achieving such heights then I generally got incredibly pissed off. I was also a complete loner, if I had a job to do I liked to be left alone to fucking do it and definitely not have a rather up herself model hanging over my shoulder telling me that her eyes should look brighter. So I was relieved to say the least when Katie left, leaving me to tinker with the details of the test shoot by myself.

At least the silence that surrounded me suggested I was indeed alone, but Emily was still ever-present, just sat next to me...watching my fingers work over the keyboard. She was regarding me with such intensity I could literally feel her eyes start to burn their way through my skin, making me feel a tad uncomfortable. She did smell good though, even after all the energy that she portrayed today, the sweet husk of her perfume swarmed over every single one of my senses, until I had completely lost all focus. I couldn't pay attention to anything other than listening to the sound of every breath that escaped her through the ever decreasing light. Why the fuck did she intrigue me this much? I didn't even know that much about her, just her name, she was the same age as me and she was by far my favourite of the twins. Even staring through picture after picture of her flawless smile gave me nothing; it was so fucking frustrating that the one person I wanted to know more about seemed immune in every photo. All I saw when I looked at her was mystery, maybe that was it, maybe I was completely lost in the fact that I felt drawn to her and knew nothing...she just had a force about her, something I wasn't all too sure I wanted to escape.

"Ems...why are you still here?" I had never had so much trouble breaking silence before, I fucking hate silence...but the one that had surrounded us was agonisingly comfortable, and something that I'm sure we would have both sat in until the other took it upon themselves to leave.

"I figured I would keep you company...it doesn't seem fair that we just stood there whilst you did all the work and then fuck off to leave you playing around with the photos...thought you might like some company...but I couldn't think of a fucking thing to say...so..." She averted her eyes from me as she spoke, Jesus, did she feel that slight ounce of fear around me that I definitely felt being near her. It was irrational and completely absurd really, something that I couldn't really explain and everything that I thought I had grown out of...I could not under any circumstance let my appetite overthrow the feeling of all reason...my intrigue would have to remain just that. Something unknown that would always hint at temptation.

"Thanks Ems, but...it's late and the serious work starts tomorrow, so fuck off and get some sleep...you need to be ravishing for tomorrow." I instantly regretted my decision to roll my R's over the world 'ravishing' as it made another one of those cheeky smiles over her face.

"I'm already ravishing, but I guess...I just...wanted to know what makes you tick...I've never seen anyone treat a camera as a separate entity before." We smiled that mutual smile of awkwardness that fell between us, it was the simple question we both knew would start an entire evening of getting to know every single small detail about the other, starting us on the road to wherever the fuck it was we were going. Hopefully it leads to us creating some bloody amazing photographs that would literally fuck Karen's brains out against the wall of her office.

And thus the conversation blossomed, we chatted, talked, coerced, basically shouting and screaming everything about ourselves, what the shoot would hopefully be about and how amazing it was going to be working through a project such as this with each other. We had even discussed running away and starting our own company, leading to the discovery that Emily was a sarcastic bitch; but it was fucking funny...

"I can just see it now, in lights...Campbell 'n' Fitch...Alternative Reality..." Her eyes blazed over me and I was gradually getting more and more comfortable under her striking gaze, even if she was taking the utter piss out of the my rather awesome name idea for our imagined agency.

"I thought it was quite catchy..." I frowned slightly as she scoffed a laugh.

"Yea well, so is AIDS..." And that was that, we immersed each other in stupid chuckling for most of the late evening until the giant clock on the wall got nearer and nearer to the new day, eventually making us decide to call it a night.

Freddie was asleep when I got home, snoring his head off, so loudly he sounded a little bit like a cross between a chainsaw and a car crash. I couldn't care less, it wasn't like I was going to get much sleep anyway, too busy thinking through everything that I had learned about the wonder that Emily Fitch was turning into. I know I shouldn't be _this _interested in someone, but I couldn't help it, she was well and truly burnt into my brain and no matter how hard I tried to forget her...it was proving fucking impossible.

I decided coffee was the best way forward, well that and lying on sofa, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how even after talking solidly for nearly three hours I still didn't know much about her. How I could spend the next year in solid conversation and still not know everything, there would always be something about her that remained secret, thus fuelling my intrigue. Just thinking about her made me have that fluttering feeling in the base of my stomach.

Imagining the way she had moved, the way her hair had danced in the flash of the camera, the way her smile had washed all over me with ease. I licked my lips, I certainly liked thinking about her and eventually I gave into the thoughts and feelings of inescapable desire that rattled around in my head because of one Emily Fitch. I knew it was wrong, really fucking wrong, but I couldn't help but think about all the terrible things I would gladly let her do to me...allowing my fingers to wander underneath my shirt. Fingertips brushing against my heated skin, scratching slightly as I thought of her writhing beneath me before moving my hand down underneath the band of my trousers. I was so wet for her, hafting to stifle back the moans of pleasure that I imagined her causing, rhythm increasing as my fingers moved against the heat residing within me. I shuddered, thinking that if the very unlikely event came around that I actually got to fuck her; it would almost certainly destroy me. nothing but red flashed through my vision as I came, heavily breathing and shuddering ever so slightly against the thoughts that I should absolutely not be having. As soon as I had finished myself off, Freddie crossed into my head, I thought about how amazing he was, and how much he really did love me...nothing like the remembrance of your boyfriend to make all knowledge of wanting to have fucking dirty sex with a gorgeous red head fly completely out of your brain. Tears started then, making me turn over on the sofa and hug myself tightly against the pillow to silence my sobs. I have no idea what time it was that my brain finally shut down all function and I fell headfirst into the embrace of sleep, but I would have put money on it being a good few hours.

Ok, so sleeping on the sofa, after pleasuring yourself with the thought of someone, who wasn't your boyfriend, screwing your brains out, is fucking uncomfortable and made me wake up with a neck that was quirked slightly to one side and was now pretty immobile. Perhaps some neck exercises before spending my entire day on the laborious project that I'm sure Karen had lined up for us all. I hopped into the shower stupidly early; it was still just after half past six so I had to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake the snoring giant still curled up between our sheets. I was halfway through a bowl of cheerios when he finally decided it was about time to see if I was home, dragging himself out of the bedroom and looking sleepily in my direction. I had ultimately decided that I would just have to deal with my obvious lust over Emily in silence, Freddie definitely didn't have to know and eventually it would just go away and leave me once again...living in happiness with my boyfriend.

"Where the fuck were you?" The eloquence of my boyfriend in the morning was outstanding, not even the slightest worry about whether I was ok, he just wanted to know what was more important letting him know where I was and what I was doing.

"Sorry...got tied up at work..." He almost fucking scowled at me, but seemed to shrug it off, cross the room and drop a morning breath scented kiss onto my forehead. It was fucking disgusting; there is nothing worse than the stink of Freddie's breath in the morning, it was almost as though a skunk had crawled down his throat and died.

"Go brush your teeth babe, you fucking reek..." He rolled his eyes at me before doing as I had asked; knowing that ignoring my pleasant request would have had dire consequences. I took his momentary absence to get myself dressed and ready for the day of hard work ahead, and by hard work I mean making the impossible possible...making Emily Fitch even more fucking strange and beautiful than she already was. Oh and Katie, best not forget her, still have the cut on my lip from the last time I had pissed off the evil twin. Halfway through pulling on my jeans, I felt the chill behind me as the bedroom door swung open.

"Anyone would thing you didn't want me to see you fucking naked..." I smiled a shy smile as I heard his footsteps cross the carpet behind me, waiting for him to wrap his arms around me. Sure enough, within seconds, his arms clasped across my bare stomach, just underneath my bra and his thumbs swirled circles on my skin. I continued opening buttons on the red and black chequered shirt I was going to wear, anything to take my mind off of the fact that, at the moment, after the annoyingly permissive thoughts of last night, his touch made me feel nothing. For fuck sake, you love Freddie, he loves you, Emily is nothing but a fucking gorgeous mystery that you want to have steamy sex with, nothing solid there, so just...stop this. He started kissing along my neck, warm, now minty kisses that usually would have made me melt into him, but today, just made me pull away...out of guilt if nothing else.

"Not now babe, Karen is busting my arse at the moment, need to be there early..." I shuffled out of his arms and gave him a brief kiss on the lips before pulling the shirt over me, covering my bra and hiding pretty much all of the skin that had got so flustered over Emily last night. What was this girl doing to me, so I had been fucked by one girl in college, that doesn't mean I am a raging dyke, Freddie would prove that. But...Emily, I had never met anyone like her, just the way she looked at me made me hot under the collar, she was probably the straightest person imaginable...but there was just something about her that pushed all the right buttons.

"We'll pick this up where we left off tonight though babe right? It's been too long since I rocked your world..." I stopped at the door, smiled back at him and then left. Everything was fucked; I still didn't even know that much about her and was already thinking about her fucking me senseless. How could she do this to me without even trying? I was completely lost.

**There you go then, the main photo shoot starts in the next chapter...I think I have a pretty good idea what it is going to be based on...but we will see...**

**Even though it was only a short one, I would love to know what you thought – and that means...REVIEW!!! :D**

**Love to you all...**


	6. Enter Hell

**Thank you all so much for the resounding awesomeness of your reviews so far – I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter so hopefully it shows! **

**Well, happy reading! This one goes out to nikinak13 – you really do make me giggle! :P**

Chapter 6 – Enter Hell

_Emily:_

Basically, Karen's idea for this shoot couldn't have been more apt if she had consorted with the fucking God's over what was running around and around in my head right now. 'Hell,' that was all she had given us to go on, she wanted an entire shoot surrounding the thoughts of what it would be like to smoulder in the burning depths of everlasting torment. I certainly felt as though I would welcome the minions of the blazing inferno right now if it meant I could have one Naomi Campbell naked between my thighs. The feeling of her skin against mine would definitely be something I would quite happily be dragged into the fire pits for.

We were supposed to be brainstorming, throwing ideas out there about personal hell and what it meant to all of us. I couldn't participate, as in doing so I would be revealing everything about just what I was feeling for Naomi, and how my idea of individual hell was being this close to her and unable to reach out and hold her hand, or brush my lips against hers. Being so close that I could literally see every single flutter of her eyelids and every tiny breath that escaped her ever so perfect chest as she breathed; but still unable to wrap my arms around her...it was agony. I can't really describe just how painful it was to hear Naomi's admission that her own hell would be if Freddie ever left her, the knowledge that I would never be that person to her, well it fucking sucked. I longed to be brave and tell her just how much I wanted her, how I could make her the happiest person on the face of the planet, but in doing so I was almost certain I would disintegrate with the grief of being turned down.

Shaking myself out of my own head proved tricky and as it neared lunchtime I realised that I hadn't said a word, disappearing for a cigarette just in case my absence from the debate became an issue. It was nearly summer, but residing in the cesspit of the earth, good old England was still as fucking cold and muggy as ever. In a year I think we had only had maybe two weeks' worth of sunshine, and even then the thermometer had struggled to get into double figures. I shivered as I tried to light the fag dangling daintily out of my mouth, taking a long calming drag and suddenly feeling so much fucking better.

"Are you alright?" Naomi's voice washed all over me, making me jump slightly before I turned to see her blonde locks flowing effortlessly in the wind no more than a single step away. I could kiss her right now, snog her face off, letting her know the complete truth. But that wouldn't make anything any fucking better, it would just end all hope of a normal friendship, after the undertone of raw lust dies down at least. I just nodded, still unable to speak for fear of saying something that absolutely needed to stay wielded shut within my heart.

"Fuck babe, you look freezing..." Suddenly hell worsened and the fire got even more intense, she stood behind me, wrapped her arms around my shoulders allowing her warmth to flow into me and then stole my fucking cigarette. I watched her chin appear on my shoulder as she took a drag before handing it back to me, I had never wanted to be a cancer causing tobacco stick more in my life...it had got to touch those lips...fuck me, I was jealous of a cigarette. I have definitely fallen, and fallen fucking hard.

"I'm better now though, did you get _any_ sleep last night? You look fucking knackered..." I crooked my neck back slightly so I could almost look into her eyes, noting just how sleepy they were, actually I was trying to focus on anything other than her fingertips playing with the zip of my jumper. She smiled gently at me before burying her head into my shoulder and imitating a snoring noise, making me laugh just a little before she removed her torturous breath from burning into my skin and returned her focus to the grey sky above us.

"Not really, far too much to think about..." I held up the cigarette and she took another long drag without needing to take it from my fingers, releasing the smoke out into the universe and once again settling her chin far too close to my neck. We just stood there in understanding silence, smoking, watching the clouds open and start to throw rain down upon the world below. The beauty of everything was heightened by the stunning blonde that was currently wrapped around my body, the fucking joys of the friend zone.

"Come on, we have a photo shoot to plan...haven't heard any ideas from you yet..." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me back into the warmth and comfort of other people bustling around doing nothing in particular. Being alone with her was dangerous, it allowed not only my mind to wander, but my eyes...glancing over every part of her like a ravenous beast salivates over its immanent prey. Suddenly Katie was my saviour, at least the added...shall we say...bonus of working with her was that she was always around and as such left me very little time to fight the urge that came hand in hand with being alone with Naomi Campbell.

"So, need fire right? And fucking lots of it..." I was starting to think my sister was a pyromaniac, so this was a shoot about hell, but all she could think about was covering herself in flames and brandishing pitchforks.

"You're thinking inside the proverbial box...we not only need to breakdown those walls but rip the fucking thing to smithereens." I finally managed to stop staring at how Naomi's shirt gaped just perfectly level with her tits to give some input at least. Even if it was to yell at Katie's stupidity. She gave me her best set of glares before returning to the annoying tapping of pen against a rather empty notepad.

"Fuck me...I've got it...The Divine Comedy..." Naomi almost jumped out of her chair at the thought of it, seemingly scared of her own genius, what a fucking turn on.

"Uh...hello...it's got to be about hell, there is nothing fucking comical about fire and demons and shit..." My sister ladies and gentleman, pretty to look at but empty in the old upstairs department, love her as I do, there were times when she didn't really know anything about, well...anything.

"No...Prick, she means _The _Divine Comedy, otherwise known as Dante's Inferno, a fourteenth century poem describing a journey through the levels of hell?" I knew none of what I was saying would make any sense to Katie, but I was fucking on board; it was a bloody brilliant idea, nine levels to explore...each one worse than the next. I couldn't wait.

The conversation took off like a rocket, it seemed that Naomi and I had exactly the same taste in demonic poetry, actually I am surprised I managed to speak at all, she was staring at me with complete awe. We were completely ignoring Katie, despite her loud huffs and tutting, I didn't want to include her in our fucking conversation, it felt sacred...something that we could share just between the two of us. No outside distraction of fuck ugly boyfriends that run out like a knight in shining armour and pushed me out of the bloody way. So I was bitter, but I suppose slightly relieved he did interrupt us, seeing as my eyes were glued to hers and I wanted nothing more than to kiss the obvious pain away. Let's just say if I had been allowed to be alone with her for any longer, I would have almost definitely put my neck on the line and crashed our lips together. God, just looking at her made me quiver, listening to her idea erupt was making my heart crash so loudly against my ribcage I was frightened that she would hear it and fucking run.

The way she smiled, the drift of her hair over her face, the endurance of her eyes shining into my own and even the pure sense of excitement that was flowing out of her...made me tremble at the thought of hafting to work so closely to her. I wanted my skin to be flawed so she would have to touch it and make it perfect once again, I wanted my hair to fall over my face so she could brush it out of the way...I wanted her hands all over my body, twisting me into positions that would make the best fucking photographs the world had ever seen. I needed to make 'art' with her right now, in front of everyone, hips bucking wildly against each other on the table where our first venture together had begun. I was hooked.

"Emily!" Oh god, I had drifted off into insanely filthy visualizations of what she would look like screaming my name and there she was doing it...although not in the way I'd hoped.

"Hm, Yeah...what?" Smooth, I am such a prick sometimes, but her chortled laugh suggested that she was none the wiser to the thoughts running around in my brain.

"Limbo...seems like the logical place to start right?" I just nodded, before I felt the burning stare of my annoying still here, twin sister...gazing at me with a look on her face that just screamed 'you want to fuck her senseless' causing my attention to snap back fixedly to my shoes. I attempted to kick her under the table but ended up slamming my own shin into the metal leg of a rather heavy fucking table...at least the pain was distracting. Katie just laughed, she was a complete bitch sometimes, but she was so right...I did want to do a whole number of unmentionable things to Naomi. I didn't even notice the time; we had been rambling on about hell for the past three hours, making it just after five and nearly time to call it a day, unfortunately separating myself from the utter agony that was just being near Naomi Campbell.

"You ready to go?" Oh bollocks, I had completely forgotten that Effy was picking me up today, but there she was, as if on cue to make the room even more fucking crowded making all thoughts of just a brief second alone with my new blonde temptress, to say goodbye, fly out of my brain. I almost glared at her, that was until I saw that she had grasped hold of the tension in the room already, fuck she was going to say something that made me squirm. At least the glint in her green eyes gave me fair warning to prepare myself for a really quick exit.

"Got to get you back on the market sometime...won't get yourself a girlfriend sat there..." With that she left me in the void of her musings, Katie laughing her head off and the sound of cogs turning in Naomi's brain as she put the pieces together. I left before she had chance to say anything.

I was going to kill her, not even in the figurative sense, I was actually going to attack her with some form of blunt instrument and put her lifeless body in the ground. A spade perhaps? Effy had always been able to read any situation so deeply, it was fucking annoying. I used to think that she was some kind of supernatural being, sent to Earth purely to wreak havoc and make me struggle under how she always knew what I was thinking. If you looked into her all-knowing eyes, you would feel the same. There was nothing you could keep from her, the words 'could read you like an open book' spring to mind, but even that doesn't do justice to the full extent of her powers. Probably something more along the lines of she was sat there with a bucket of popcorn watching the premier of just what would happen in your life...before it had been released to you. Even so, her foresight was not going to be enough to save her from the steam train of Emily Fitch that she had released with her hapless comment. She _was _going to pay. Making everything seem so much fucking worse was the fact that she knew it, even more away with the fairies than usual and seemingly oblivious to my best 'Fitch' scowl that I had learned from Katie, it was supposed to strike fear...not make her smile.

We had started driving in silence, I was sat there thinking how to portray the rage and embarrassment rolling around inside me and Effy was just sat there with the unbelievably annoying grin on her face.

"She's hot..." Effy decided, ultimately, to bring my inevitable breakdown forwards by once again trying to antagonise me more.

"Nah...really...you think...she also has a boyfriend and didn't know I was fucking gay!" That felt good, sarcasm was always the way forwards, the lowest form of wit...which in turn is the highest form of intelligence.

"Ashamed of it are we?" God she was dry, I loved her for it...but it was also bloody annoying and made me want to start smacking her silly, if it wasn't for the threat of her crashing the car, I may have done just that.

"Fuck off, no...I _love _being gay, I love women, I love fucking gorgeous, pure, women...but Naomi doesn't...now she is just going to think I am a complete fucking stalker, running away from any attempt I make to...get to know her..." I sounded like a twat, did I really think I was actually able to sway the wondrous beauty that was Naomi Campbell round to the dark side, well...even if I did; all hope I had of persuading her, was now blown out of the fucking water because of Effy and her big mouth!

"Sure..." Effy was the kind of person you had to literally shake in order to have a conversation with, usually using very few words but portraying so damn much.

"I sound fucking loved up right?" Anger had subsided and was replaced with nothing other than the pure emotion of burning love that I absolutely should in no way actually be feeling. Effy just winked at me, she really was no help at all...in fact she was more of a fucking hindrance. But I still couldn't be without her, she held me together, made all the crazy just kind of walk away and leave me somewhere near normality. I really don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for her helping me through coming out, she even stuck up for me 'being so rebellious' in front of my mother. Balls of steel and my fucking hero, it was then I knew that she had blurted out what she had purely to help me, I couldn't make a prick out of myself if Naomi didn't want to spend time with me...now could I?

"She's just...there is something about her, guess I'm just attracted to mystery..." I still didn't quite understand it myself but I hated when Effy fell silent, it meant she was thinking about things, analysing everything and not even planning on telling me her thoughts until a very awkward moment that would more than likely piss me off. But still she said nothing, in the end I gave up, Effy was never going to share her opinions with me unless she thought I needed them, guess I was holding my own.

I ended up just sitting there, wallowing in the diminishing silence, thinking about Naomi's almost absent reaction to my 'outing.' She hadn't budged, just kind of looked at her hands whilst I left and Katie fucking giggled. Bollocks, I had left her with Katie and her oh so eloquent thoughts about me and my lesbianism...probably my greatest mistake. My oh so evil twin had probably told her about my womanising ways, and how I really was unable to keep it in my trousers for more than a few days before the lust bubble burst. Fuck fuckedy fuck fuck fuck, she was going to run away from me, taking my heart with her...I'm not entirely sure that my life would have any light at all if she left it.

I thought about her, running her fingers in her perfectly fake blonde hair, thinking of any excuse in the book to get out of spending any more time whatsoever with me. I thought about her standing there, holding my still beating heart between her delicate fingers, smirking at my pathetic existence and how she literally had all power over me. Maybe my world didn't fall apart when she looked at me, maybe it is falling apart now in the new fangled knowledge she had about me, well and truly driving her away. I wasn't calling her homophobic, basically I was noting the truth that she would have to see just how fucking in love with her I was...then run away screaming. I didn't want to think about it anymore, it was really starting to hurt and make me feel completely nervous for tomorrow. I thought it was going to be the start of something brilliant, but it was turning out to be something that I really didn't want to face.

My phone interrupted me, vibrating wildly in my pocket, sending shivers up my spine and immediately filling my brain with nothing but wonder.

_Hey, got your number off Katie, why didn't you say anything...I love lesbians ;] love Naoms xXx_

Jesus Christ, I actually think my heart stopped.

**Oh Emily, I have decided I just love writing from her POV – as mentioned, I really enjoyed this chapter, Dante's Inferno has always been something that I have been interested in – any questions about it don't hesitate to ask!**

**...REVIEW please!? All of your comments make me so very happy!**

**Big love as per usual to each and every one of you! :D**


	7. Limbo

**Had some serious problems with this chapter, writers block and a few shall we say...distractions. Figured I should also put a major warning in here that it may contain hints of actual heterosexual fucking! I know, I know...I didn't like writing it, but it just seemed to fit and I hate myself for that!!**

**Hope it is vaguely enjoyable though! :D **

Chapter 7 – Limbo

_Naomi:_

Christ, she was fucking gay, where had that come from? Shit, I'm not entirely sure whether that made dealing with the thoughts waging war in my head easier, or so much more difficult. I was just sat in the car park, hands gripping the steering wheel with whitened knuckles, waiting patiently for the onslaught of the inevitable headache. So, all the tremendously dirty thoughts I was having were now a distinct possibility, she _could _actually do those things to me...if she wanted to, she would make me scream. Ok, this made it all so much trickier, she was no longer an untouchable distraction, Emily Fitch was now not only intriguing, but fucking gay. I couldn't move, the only thing I could think about was what Emily must be feeling right now, the same brunette that had been staring at me, had now changed the world. No, no she hadn't, it would only make a difference if you were actually debating _doing _anything with Emily, you're not, you have Freddie, he loves you and more importantly...he is safe. I needed to get to him, smell his fucking horrible after shave, drown in his arms and just, sort of, forget that she exists.

My mind was made up and thankfully the traffic enabled me to get home as quickly as the wagon would let me, even in the knowledge that Freds wouldn't be home just yet. My hands were actually shaking as I fumbled the key into the lock, it took fucking ages to get the door open and no sooner was I safely within the confines of our apartment, I started the music blaring. Shedding myself of the clothes that suddenly felt so dirty, crawling into one of Freddie's t-shirts and sparking up a spliff before collapsing in a quivering heap on the sofa...allowing the music to dissolve my brain. 'Escape The Fate' flowed effortlessly out of my speakers, of all the songs in the entire fucking universe; this one had to play...

"_I could've found a better way  
You know I never should have stayed  
I could've done the things I believed were wrong" _

So I guess I wasn't destined to forget about her just yet, suddenly she completely filled my brain, not only her perfectly deep chestnut eyes but how if I was feeling like this over her 'outing'...what the hell was she feeling. Emily should have told me, fuck...did she like _like _me, was that why she hadn't said anything. Shit, no...I absolutely under no circumstances could read too much into this and above all I had to let her know that I don't care about her liking minge. It was just going to make everything one hell of a lot harder to deal with, but Freddie and I were strong; I could keep my inhibitions in check. I found my jeans, pulled out the crumpled bit of paper Katie had given me, you know...just in case. I didn't have a clue what I was going to do, did I phone her and risk blurting out something that I absolutely shouldn't, and if I sent her a text what the fuck was I going to say. I ultimately decided that there was less chance of me making a complete tit of myself if I texted her, and that suddenly my witty charm and cracking sense of humour would just have to do.

_Hey, got your number off Katie, why didn't you say anything...I love lesbians ;] love Naoms xXx_

That should do it, I must have read it over at least seventeen times before I finally just closed my eyes and pushed the send button, regretting it instantly and collapsing more inside myself than I thought was actually physically fucking possible. Wine, I need wine, fuck it, there was a bottle of Pinot Grigio in the fridge, Freddie was supposed to be saving it for dinner with his dad in a few days, but this was an emergency...I needed to feel numb, or at least off my face fucking pissed.

Three glasses later and I was pretty gone, everything always seems so much more, brilliant, when you are off your tits. The world generally spins on a new axis where everything just looks more manageable and quite frankly life seemed to be something that I just didn't give a fuck about. I was halfway through my third spliff, and as such pretty mashed, before Freddie came bundling through the door...falling over the shoes I had forgotten to move in my haste to just, not remember anything about a certain red head that seemed to be burnt into my brain. He just looked at me, suit jacket hanging off of him, eyes running all over the obvious evidence lying around showing him that I was well and truly fucked.

"Babe, you are not serious..." He looked almost angry, but I needed him to help me forget, I needed him to cover me in everything that was amazing in our relationship and make me feel that every single thought I had indulged in about Emily was wrong and unnecessary. He loved me, I loved him...that was the dynamic that I was dealing with here, nothing else, there wasn't a single other thing running around in my head, threatening to blow everything to pieces like an atomic bomb. I smiled at him, managed to make myself vaguely upright before wandering into his arms, letting him know that I wanted him to pick up exactly where we had left off.

He seemed to get the idea as he whisked me off towards the bedroom, throwing me onto the bed and practically ripping my clothes off. I wanted it rough, as hard as possible, I wanted to thrash around underneath him and shudder as he toppled me over the edge. But instead I felt sod all, in fact my mind wandered as I lead staring at the ceiling, moving ever so slightly as he fumbled about with his idea of foreplay. His touch did nothing, his kiss did nothing, all I could think of was red, her deep brown eyes blazing down at me...this wasn't fucking working. Freddie was pounding and pounding away, mumbling gently about how good I felt and how I was going to have the best orgasm of my life. At the moment I'm almost certain he couldn't give me an orgasm if he stapled his tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer, then it hit me, I was just going to have to deal with the obviously lust over Emily, ignore it...until eventually it just went away. By the time my brain managed to crash back down to earth, Freds had obviously fucked me good as he was just led next to me, breathing heavily, stroking his hand stupidly over my stomach, whispering about it being 'good for me?' No it fucking wasn't, I'm as dry as I was to begin with and actually now a little sore...but I bet she could make me scream, Emily would know which buttons to press...I fell asleep dreaming about her, after all...no reality in a dream, right?

I hadn't waited for him to wake up, in fact I hadn't even bothered to get any breakfast or my usual creamy morning coffee...I just needed time by myself, to think. So here I was once again, ridiculously early, it was still dark, glancing over at my phone I noted it was still before five before watching the sunlight start to wander through the windows and cast its light down on the beginning of something wonderful. I had taken Freddie's keys, Karen had given him a set just in case she wasn't about and the alarm went off or some shit, I didn't really care...I was suddenly somewhere that despite my early negativity, now felt completely like home. I started thinking in the absence of everything else, I couldn't let this, well I wasn't even fucking sure what it was, but this _thing _with Emily, it couldn't ruin the bloody gorgeous photos we were going to screw Karen's brains out with. We were friends, she didn't want, and I didn't need her to fuck me senseless, she was just gay and I was going to have to get used to it. I got all my stuff ready, stands, tripods, film after film just in case and more importantly started to make the web.

The first level of Dante's Inferno was a little something called Limbo, its where all the souls went that hadn't really committed a sin, but hadn't really accepted God either. Basically stuck in the midst of nothingness, waiting for divine retribution or some shit, but this was modelling and above all it had to be fucking intense. Hence the web, I had thought of it last night after Freds had gone to sleep and the booze had fucked off right out of my system...thinking about the photo shoot seemed like an adequate distraction from my other unthinkable fantasies. You were stuck in limbo, wanting nothing more than really; to go one way or the other...at least then you were either praised or tormented. There was no hope of reconciliation, just a big gaping sense of everything remaining fucking incomplete, something that I couldn't help but feel at this very moment.

The web, I started by arranging an apex of scaffolding, it was fucking tricky, but manageable...it didn't need to be perfect, just secure. Finding some of the really thick rope that just happened to be lying around in the corner of the warehouse seemingly having no use whatsoever, I started winding it around the mainframe at random angles. Jutting it out here and there until there was just a mass of thick rope swallowing the space between the metal jousts, looking effortlessly like something that people and souls could be caught in. I was sweating, pushing my hair back out of my face to admire my handy work and taking a swift gulp of the water I had managed to grab out of the back of the wagon, I found that it had only taken me just over three hours...everyone should be arriving soon...and considering I hadn't had a text back from Emily; I knew it was going to be fucking awkward.

"Fucking hell you've been busy..." Karen appeared from god knows fucking where, standing with her stupid sunglasses on, regarding my contraption in all its glory before whistling slightly to prove her point. I just smiled, waiting for her to ask question after question about what we had planned for her, but she said nothing...just kind of enjoyed the moment of my first real achievement with me.

"I don't want to know...I want this shoot to kill me, in a good way...make it real, make it fucking screw me silly babes...yeah?" Oh I knew it was going to do just that, nodding effortlessly in response before continuing to work on the web, splattering fake blood here and there, before settling down on my chair and waiting for the arrival of my two stars. My mind drifted, thinking of all the computer generated awesomeness that I could put into the background, but I decided that didn't matter. The Inferno was all about personal sin, not creepy CGI demons; the emotion had to be coming from the expression not all the fancy shit I could play with thanks to technology...it had to just be me, my camera and two twins fucking owning the set.

"What the fuck Naomi?" Ah, the sweet melodic voice of Katie Fitch, signalling her arrival and hopefully that of Emily too...but alas, my eyes were only met with one of the sisters much to my obvious disappointment.

"Seriously...I said what the fuck? Not, hey Naomi...why don't you look at me as though I have sprouted wings..." She waved her hand across my face and instantly brought my attention firmly back to her, my eyes never left the door as I started explaining everything. She loved the idea, but the dresses that had come were even more fucking beautiful, black lace and a lot of it...strapless, short and flowing, just bloody perfect really. I wanted to ask where Emily was, but it was still early, I could settle for watching the door for a few more minutes yet. I tried to listen as Katie mumbled on about how amazing this was going to be, I even tried to pay attention as I took a few test shots against the black and white backgrounds...ultimately deciding that the black made the rope stand out better...but I couldn't keep my expectant eyes off of the door. I needed to see red, just to know she was ok and hadn't fucking run away because of my completely cuntish reaction. I was a fucking prick and I needed her to know that, even though everything certainly was not fine in my mind, we were friends and that was that.

It was then the red flashed across, walking over towards us with that perfect smirk, the sway of her hips making me feel suddenly flushed...fuck it, thinking like that is just going to make it too real...just don't think. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in so tightly I thought I would die as I inhaled her sweet perfume. Jesus, I felt more between my legs right now just hugging her than I did all night with Freddie doing whatever it was he thought I liked...what the bloody cunting hell was happening?

"I'm sorry about yesterday, it was just you know...a shock...I really had no idea..." I whispered against her and it was all I could do to stop myself shuddering as she ran her hands along my spine and pulled herself out of my embrace, allowing me to drown into her eyes once again.

"Don't worry, I guess it just didn't crop up...but now you know...and don't worry...the first thought that crosses my mind isn't I want to fuck that girl..." She laughed. My heart sank; I was actually disappointed that just the thing I thought I had wanted to hear had fallen out of her flawless lips. She didn't want to do anything even remotely filthy to me, Emily Fitch, the one girl who could probably quite easily have anyone...didn't even look at you _that _way. It made everything easier, but for some reason that didn't stop it from feeling like someone had actually plunged a knife, handle deep into my chest. This really was bollocks.

"Cool...you ready to go?" I only just managed to smile, watched as she nodded before joining Katie to get changed into the outfit that was just going to make my chin hit the floor yet a-fucking-gain. I got my camera fully loaded and waiting, fiddled with bits and pieces...basically did absolutely fucking anything I could to avoid actually thinking. Thankfully it didn't take too long for them to get ready, makeup was minimal and hair was just sleek and stylish...this shoot was all about raw emotion. I couldn't help but cast my 'professional' eye over the entire length of Emily's body, watching as her muscles contorted whilst she clambered up into the mass of rope. Wrapping limbs around it here and there until she fell almost magnanimously into a contorted shape that actually looked pretty fucking uncomfortable. Katie seemed to follow suit, twisting and turning until they actually almost mirrored each other, I just smiled up at them both, grabbed my camera and started clicking.

Close ups, wide angle, panoramic, you name it I shot it; they were fumbling around within the ropes, looking well and truly stuck and scared. My light source draping from the top of my creation, casting perfect shadows beneath them, was making it look as if their souls were actually trapped for an eternity. I had taken far too many photos of Emily, they way she moved between the red stained ropes, fell agonisingly perfectly into positions that made me tingle, her flawless red hair plummeting around her...perfect colour for the perfect girl for the most perfect of photo shoots. Fuck me I was getting soppy, what was it about her that made me...hard ass Naomi Campbell...go all soppy. As soon as I had all the shots I was going to need, I freed them from the web of limbo, allowing them to clean up whilst I sorted out the rough from the smooth.

"Get everything you needed babe?" God, even her fucking voice made me quiver...just remember, she doesn't think about fucking you, you're friends, probably going to be good friends and it _is _going to be fucking awesome.

"Yeah, you were breathtaking..." A small compliment never hurt anyone, until now, she crept over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders; making me die a little inside at the thought that I was actually shivering all over.

"You two going to stay and look over them with me?" Double edged sword that question, if she stayed I wouldn't get a fucking thing done and just end up thinking about everything that Emily Fitch had awoken in me...things that I didn't even know existed, making believing in and loving Freddie seem pointless. However, if she left...I was alone and as such more likely to think about everything, I have a tendency to over analyse to the very point of destruction really.

"I don't know about Katie, but I'll stay..." Glancing over my shoulder was a mistake as even the most momentary glance of her deep eyes was enough for me to lose all coherent thought. I just licked my lips gently before returning what was left of my attention to the screen and started breathing again as she released her hold on me and plonked herself down in the swivel chair to my left.

"Besides...second circle tomorrow right? What was that again?" She pulled herself closer; I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she stared at the now seemingly far too tiny screen.

"Lust..." Fuck it, the second circle was LUST!! Oh bollocks, everything seemed to evaporate leaving me with the resounding thought that if she got any closer we weren't going to have to wait until tomorrow for lust to rear its beautiful head.

**Haha! Hope it was vaguely enjoyable, guess we might be getting near to the good stuff! :P**

**Reviews please? Anything you have to say will be awesome!! **

**Much love as usual! :D **


	8. The Minos That Drag You Down

**Ok, so this was going to be the second circle photo shoot...but I started writing it with the best of intentions and it just kind of took off on a random tangent. **

**Not sure whether it is going to be to your tastes, lol, but you know...I just went with it and I hope you do love it...**

**Next chapter will hold the old 'Lust' shoot, I promise! :D**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 8 – The Minos That Drag You Down

_Emily: _

I knew exactly what the second circle was, in fact it had been running around in my flustered little brain ever since we started talking about this whole fucking idea...I just wanted to hear her say it. I wish I hadn't asked, the way her tongue flicked over the naughtiest emotion made the butterflies in my stomach move further south. I had to cross my legs to avoid feeling utterly drawn to excuse myself to the nearest empty room and think of what I wanted her to do to me...things could get messy.

It's strange, people always talk about Love and Hate being the most powerful emotions just because they are complicated and often involve a series of events that remain unexplainable. But everyone forgets lust, fuck me lust is intense. I thought I had already been through the agonising cycle of that pure need, but even my 'straight girl crush' days didn't amount to nearly half of what I was feeling right now. Desire is strong, raw and more than anything frighteningly difficult to cope with, it is indescribable and the knowledge that you absolutely should not be yearning after someone seems to make it all the more fucking passionate. Like right now for instance, sitting here, watching the way her fingers surround the mouse and how her knuckles flex effortlessly with every click...is manageable. The fact that I wanted those fingers to be doing something that was absolutely not allowed...was driving me up the fucking wall. If you could bottle lust and find some way to transfer it into electricity, the energy flowing off of me at the moment would probably power fucking Las Vegas for a month. Everything about Naomi was addictive, the often sarcastic wave of her eyebrow, the way she brushed her hand through her hair and hid her eyes when she received a compliment...just fucking every tiny little detail made my curiosity blossom.

We had been sat talking for the past two hours, divulging more and more information about what exactly made each of us tick. Slowly noticing as everyone else seemed to disappear until once again, it was just the two of us, sat in the almost darkness, exchanging stories and anecdotes about the past and the hopeful future. The only light that surrounded us was that resonating off of the computer screen, surrounding us in a slightly blue glow...making her eyes seem even more ridiculous. With no visible effort on my part whatsoever, I found that I was no sat mere inches away from her, breathing in her perfume and quivering at the warmth emanating from her skin.

"So...have you ever been the subject matter?" Ok so I had been reading up on some professional photographic lingo, but every page was worth her perfect face smiling over at me.

"Once, a long time ago...at college with my..." She paused, I leant forwards as if to try and see if the words were illuminated in her eyes but they held nothing but the essence of rethought.

"...um, this girl...a friend of mine..." She had stuttered over the memory, maybe she was embarrassed, or nervous of what I presumed she knew I was going to ask her.

"Right...come on then, show me how to work the camera and get going..." Her face flashed red, before she returned every minute section of her focus to the screen in front of us both, but I certainly wasn't taking 'no' as an answer. I placed my hand lightly on top of her arm and twisted her round until she was once again facing me.

"Come on...why not...everything once right?" I reached over to start taking the camera off of the table only to be stopped by her quivering fingers resting agonisingly on top of my own. Skin against skin, fire erupting throughout every single one of my senses and even my focus slightly blurring as she stood, put the camera in her chair and went to collect the complete file of photos she had sent to the printer.

"I don't know how to move like you do..." She had stopped moving; file in hand, seemingly intent to be absolutely certain that she didn't make any eye contact with me at all. I walked over behind her, so close that she had to be able to feel my breath on her back, but far enough away so she didn't feel completely uncomfortable at the fact that I was more than blatantly checking out her arse. Reaching around her waist and taking the file out of her hands swiftly before throwing it gently onto the table in front of her...far enough away so that it was difficult to get to.

"Pick it up..." I didn't sound menacing, just enough force behind the closeness of our bodies to make her think I might do something we would both regret if she refused. Almost instantly she started to walk around the table, stopping only because of my hand once again reaching out, pulling her until her back was completely against my chest. Big fucking mistake that was, she was almost certainly going to feel how fast my heart was beating in its cage...but there was no time for thinking, otherwise I would have over thought the situation and already be attempting to fuck her.

"No...pick it up without moving, from here..." With that I moved my hands so they were gently pressing on her hips, showing her exactly what I wanted her to do, waiting, heart in mouth until she started bending effortlessly forwards. I moved with her, as her spine started to arch slightly I pressed one palm firmly into the small of her back, smiling despite my precariously dirty position at how easy she was to mould. Her warm skin bit back, reminding me just how dangerous this whole position was, I started to lean forwards, brushing my hand along her arm, making her reach out for the folder that now seemed far too close. Running my fingertips along her skin until I could firmly push on her shoulder, making her back perfectly straight and to anyone on-looking making it seem like I was taking her faultlessly from behind. Eventually her hand graced the file, clutching it between strained fingers as the smile on my face started to falter before regaining some strength as she turned around...my hands still placed lightly on her sides.

"See, you know how to fucking move even when getting a file..." She just looked down at me, chest heaving slightly the ragged breaths that told me she was almost completely lost. She cleared her throat before parting the conveniently placed silence.

"...You're a good teacher..." Oh baby, there are so many things I could teach you, so many ways I could make you beg for more...each one more unmentionable than the last. I could teach you how to scream, teach you how to quiver under my touch...Christ, I could teach you that it is ok to love me like I long for you. Fuck it...current position is getting me nowhere; I removed my hands and turned my back on her before taking a hopefully unnoticeable deep breath. Noticing the camera still lay untouched prompted my first two steps; from there I think I was basically falling under the weight of the physical contact I had just endured until the computer chair stopped me. Picking up the camera, I turned effortlessly on my heel to find that Naomi was still stood in the exact same position I had left her, eyes almost bulging forwards, hands quivering and the folder draped stupidly under her arm.

"Move for me babe..." I smiled at her, letting her know that she had more strength than she realised before fiddling with the flash momentarily and clicking the shutter. Light enveloped the room for the briefest of moments before fading as quickly as it had arrived. She just grinned before shaking her head silently at me, throwing the file back down onto the table before giving me the show of my life. Fuck me did she move, arching, bending, rotating, twisting anything you could think of, she just threw herself headfirst into the mouth of oblivion and fucking owned every shot. If the flexibility she had demonstrated wasn't enough, her face was flawless every time, blue eyes positively washing over the film...every shot just looked so...alive. I was speechless by the time the camera and the subject finally started complaining about effort levels.

"I had no idea doing this was so...revealing..." Actually I think you will find, Naomi darling; that it is not nearly revealing enough, we were looking over every shot of her and I was finding myself increasingly more annoyed at the fact that none of them showed even the slightest hint of more of her skin.

"You were amazing..." I smiled, noticing that we had once again regained the dynamic of me just sat on the desk next to the computer, looking on as she twisted the photos to her every whim...but this time instead of gazing at frame after frame of me and Katie...it was all her. She seemed to cringe every time a new pose flashed up, she was regretting it, but it was all so fucking beautiful I couldn't even reassure her that she really was the most cunting gorgeous women in this or any other existence. I was actually having a hard enough time keeping myself from dribbling like a lathering puppy dog, it was actually fucking tricky.

Glancing at my phone that had been absently receiving text after text that I had promptly ignored, I saw that it was actually two o'clock in the fucking morning. I was going to be knackered tomorrow but it was going to be completely worth it, I managed a quick shudder at the thought that I still had to walk home.

"You alright?" Her smile made everything drift away, I am absolutely sure I could be in the most immense pain and watching the corner of her lip turn up perfectly would make it all just evaporate.

"Yeah, just...I have to think about getting home..." I didn't want to think about anything other than kissing her perfect lips for the rest of my life, but it was late and even though parting from her was such sweet sorrow...It was something unfortunate that seemed inevitable.

"You could go home...or..." She paused, oh god please say 'you could fuck me senseless right here right now' I would have given everything I owned for those words to escape her mouth.

"...I have a bottle of vodka in the back of my wagon...it _is_ late...we could just collapse there until morning..." Fuck me, yes please. I actually couldn't believe this was happening, in fact I didn't believe she was actually serious until I was sat on the rather comfortable blanket covered floor to her wagon, swigging from a bottle that had touched her lips. The warming alcohol coursed through my system, spliffs were sparked and before I knew what the hell was going on we had both managed to get pretty mashed.

"This is cosy babe..." I was still admiring the space back here; you could do some serious activities and still have room to swing a cat. I found myself wondering just how good the suspension was, thinking of several ways we could test it out, before taking the spliff that Naomi had held out to me.

"It isn't that bad to sleep in...A little cold sometimes, but fuck it...we'll keep each other warm." I'm not sure whether she had meant to say it so damn sexily, or whether my own brain was twisting seemingly innocent thoughts, but looking into her eyes seemed to give me the strength to wriggle closer. Inhaling the smoke deeply, allowing the soothing effects to wander throughout my body before giving it back to her and lowering my hand to the ground...fuck, my hand landed fluently on top of Naomi's. She didn't fucking pull it away either, she just wrapped her thumb around my fingers and started gliding it perfectly over my skin. I think my heart stopped.

I couldn't move, didn't want to fucking move really for fear that this was all just a lust induced dream, but I managed to just swallow slightly before turning my head to look at her. I took a deep swig of the horrendous liquid just to steady the shaking that had seemed to take control of my body at her touch, before licking my lips agonisingly slowly and returning my eyes to hers. Her eyes were flicking between my eyes and my mouth, it was the 'kiss me now' look...but it was just the alcohol, she wouldn't even be considering it if she wasn't suitably pissed. It would mean nothing to her but the fucking world to me...I wanted nothing more than to have her tongue dance the forbidden dance with mine, but I couldn't let it happen. She was straight, had a boyfriend for fuck sake, and even though my body, head, lips, soul...everything was screaming for me to lean those few inches forwards and encase those lips within my own...my goddamn heart wouldn't let me. It just wasn't right. Not like this.

So I turned away, broke the eye contact just in time for the tears of some form of redemption welled up in my eyes.

"I'm going to sleep...knackered you know...got some awesome shit to do tomorrow..." Even fake humour was difficult, her hand was still on mine and I didn't dare look back to see if she was feeling the same agonising remorse that I was. It would have killed me more. I just snuggled down as best as I could, head resting against a bunched up pile of coats and shit that Naomi had found, pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes against it all. I could still feel her moving beside me, trying to get comfortable...heaving slightly...oh fuck it, was she...crying?

"Sorry Ems..." She was sobbing, bollocky wank shite, she _was_ crying...I have never been good with girls crying, it holds such a weakness, especially when they were apologising for obviously only wanting exactly the same as me, that was ultimately...forbidden. It was the trepidation that was getting to me more than anything, the waiting, in seemingly coincidental fashion I felt like I was being dragged down into the depths of hell by the Minos...creatures of the fire that judged you on the sins you have committed. I had sinned, the thoughts that were running through my mind right now secured that fact, I would definitely sin again. I absolutely couldn't leave her crying though, that I was sure of...what I had to do was going to be torment, but it was one of those agonies that you just have to deal with. I rolled over to face her, brushed the hair out of her tear strewn eyes and uttered those two heart wrenching words.

"Come here..." She did, cuddled down in my arms without a word and I was left eyes wide, staring at the sunroof, safe in the knowledge that I was going to get no sleep at all.

**So, another filler chapter that really appeared out of nowhere...you are probably all getting annoyed with the lack of 'action' and the fact that I produced this, really; out of nowhere probably isn't going to help with that...SORRY!!**

**If you have any thoughts...REVIEW!! :D Good or bad, anything you have to say would be awesome!**

**Much love as always! :P**


	9. Lust

**I got told off for apologising, so, no more me saying sorry for it being a 'filler' or having no action...If you like it, you like it...if you don't, then...that's ok too!**

**So instead of rambling on I am just going to dedicate instead! :P**

**This one goes out to Ladyhawk1709, who made me laugh so much with the last review in which I was offered a cookie!! Hope this chapter is worthy of such a prestigious offer! Also to niceoneBlondie who has taken it upon herself to give me Godly status! LOL – if you haven't read the story 'Ink' – go do that now, then come back here and give this chapter the old once over!**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 9 – Lust

_Naomi:_

Jesus fuck me and call me Shirley, Christ...I had made a complete prick of myself last night, I had basically begged her to kiss me and then cried when she fucking didn't. Could I have been more of a fuckwit, I'm guessing not, and to make it all just that little bit worse...she had gone by the time I had woken up. Emily had left me after I had spent the night in her arms, with nothing other than a note:

_Emily slept here xXx_

I couldn't remember much, only that I had given her 'the look.' I had wanted her to kiss me, fuck, I still wanted her to kiss me and making everything worse was the niggling feeling that maybe, just maybe...so wanted it too. There was also the fact that I was straight and currently had Freddie, remember him, whom I had been dating for fucking ages. He had never made me feel anything near what Emily had awoken within me over the past few days, just being with her was earth shattering. But where I was happy enough to give in to the completely immobilising feeling of lust, she pulled away...then fucking held me whilst I fell asleep. That must have been torture, I was too out of it to really know what the hell I was doing, but if I could remember one thing it was just how fast her heart had been beating as I drifted out of consciousness. Shit...

"What are you doing?" I muttered to myself whilst I was attempting to find the jacket I had discarded last night and found it was currently indented, assumingly where Emily had slept. Wrapping it around my shoulders she filled every sense, the addictive scent of her just endeavoured around me until I was completely lost. Ok, certainty is this, Emily is attractive, wonderfully funny, perfectly cute and makes me feel lightheaded, spell bound, lost and most of all that stupidly annoying tingle over my skin every time she is near me. Whereas Freddie doesn't, actually he never did make me feel anything remotely close to it. Even when we first got together, it was hot and passionate...but Emily, well everything I feel when I am around her is so amplified, concentrating on anything else is impossible.

But I owed Freds my life, I was struggling...mother fucking your favourite teacher, ignoring everything about you just because she thought communal living was the way forward, dad pissed off since basically birth and showing no signs of even existing. I was well and truly fucked in the head when I had met him, he had been my strength...starting off as a friend who I could talk to about anything and gradually, after a drunken fumble, became my boyfriend and had been ever since.

He had helped me through so much, counselling, the period in my life where I pumped far too much shit into my body, the comedowns and made me face everything else I had fucking run away from. I owed him more than whatever it was I was feeling for Emily, I needed to at least try to forget that I wanted her to do all number of terrible things to my naked body. It will pass, I know it. Her note was trembling in my hand, making me ask the seemingly inevitable question...did I talk to her about this fleeting feeling that shuddered through my heart every time she was near me, or was it something that would be better to keep hidden. And did I talk to Freddie? For fuck sake...too many question were making me dizzy, well that and the amount of vodka that the empty bottle next to me indicated I had consumed.

Emily, where the fuck had she gone? And why? Jesus, cunting questions needed to just sod off and leave me the hell alone to wallow in self pity in peace. AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS INTERNAL BANGING NOISE?! Ok, retract last statement; someone was actually trying to get my attention...

"What?!" Probably should have adjusted the tone and pitch of my internal voice before screaming at the doubtlessly innocent passer by just checking that the girl cuddled up in the back of her wagon was still breathing.

"Jesus, you're cranky in the morning..." Emily crept back into the wagon, coffee and muffins in hand, smiling up at me through seemingly tired eyes. I couldn't hold back the stupid grin that crossed my face and suddenly everything shit running around in my brain just seemed to fuck right off. The only thing I could remember was how her hands had run all over me last night, how she had moved me to her every whim, fuelling my complete desire to exploding point and fucking back again.

"Sorry...just, thinking about the shoot, it's going to be tense." It was a lie, and she knew it was...but she seemed to know just how cut up I was about my heart currently being ripped in two, she was going to be admirable. For fuck sake, why couldn't she just make my decision for me, just take me right here right now and show me just what I wanted...but she was far to pure for that and this was after all _my _problem; not hers.

We sat in silence, exchanging hidden smiles and captivating glances whilst eating the makeshift breakfast and drowning myself in the liquid perfection that was coffee. Mutually we decided that both of us seemed ready enough to pick up where we had left off, watching over a computer screen before Katie arrived, ready for today's shoot.

Ok so, lust...the second circle of hell was where the real punishment begins, where the souls of those found unable to resist the appetite of forbidden love are tormented with a non relenting storm. Blown to and fro by a fierce wind, ultimately symbolizing lust's ability to completely knock you over, to sway your reason and judgement with a single act. Hence the wind machine, water sprinklers and the messed up hair my muse and her twin were currently sporting. Fuck, did I just internally call her my _muse_; well I had to admit that photographs had never looked so good...but that may be something to do with my heart skipping a beat every time I look at her.

You know what...Fuck it! So I want to shag her, I want her to make me scream her name, it's wrong, fuck is it wrong...but...I'm going to enjoy those thoughts, I don't need to act on them. Just attempt to find some way through them to the realm of inseparable best friends, I nodded in understanding of my silent plan before picking up my camera and flashing everything else away. Still in complete awe of the way Emily moved, despite the wind and horribly cold water that was being thrown on her; making the elegant white shirt she was wearing start to show her black lace bra and making my breath hitch, her face was still effortless. Her body was still contorted into the weirdest and most wonderful shapes imaginable, striking pose after pose that was making my legs feel like jelly.

"Naomi...may I have a word?" Karen, always chooses the most inopportune moments to drag me kicking and screaming out of a wonderful daydream about just how cold the water would need to be to make a certain part of Emily's anatomy stand rigid. I motioned for everyone to take five, that's showbiz for fag and coffee, before wandering off to Karen's office for something that better be fucking important.

"Take a seat..." Motioning for me to sit down before taking a long drag from the spliff dangling from her bottom lip and getting a folder out of one of her numerous draws before facing me with a smile burning in her eyes.

"You never told me you modelled?" She threw the folder at me, mind wandering as fingers flew through picture after picture that Emily had taken of me last night. Shit, bollocks, balls, wank and anything else that means I have royally fucked up. I should have deleted them before getting pissed in the back of my wagon with the unbelievably tempting thoughts that seemed to have me hooked.

"We were just messing around..." I stopped looking at the obvious happiness on my face in every shot, the obvious lust strewn over every single one of my senses that I could pick up on from every fucking pose.

"That maybe the case Naomi babe, but these are fucking awesome...you and Emily have a sort of...connection...bring out the best in each other and all that shit." Smoke filled the room, which is probably a good thing considering that my face was flushed at us 'bringing out the best in each other' in a completely unmentionable way...and naked, let's not forget naked.

"Yeah..." I smiled against the thoughts that were now taking over my entire body before closing the folder and sliding it back across the table. Karen had fallen silent as if waiting for me to understand something that she had implied...oh fuck it, was she suggesting, no way...there was absolutely no way in 'hell' (excuse the pun) that I could actually even fucking considering modelling _with _Emily. it just wasn't a possibility, being near her I found it hard enough to cope with my heart reaching out of my chest to her...but actually working with her, there was just no way. Collisions would be insurmountable, scary and above all heated and very very messy.

"Good, you get it...one of my favourite photographers, Jonah, will be along shortly to take over where you left off...now get going..." I didn't even have time to open my mouth in protest; she had already bustled past me and opened the door, releasing me and my sudden uncomfortable new project to the world. Ok, breathe, slowly and deeply, you can do this...fuck who am I kidding? There was absolutely no way in hell this was a good idea.

Katie and Emily didn't take much persuading, a few short words from Karen, probably threatening their jobs if they didn't go along with it, and they were on board. Even if Emily did look as scared about the prospect as I did, that just made everything fucking worse...the whole mutual understanding thing, both knowing the other wants the same thing, but there being so many fucking complications that reaching out for it...just wouldn't happen.

Jonah, or JJ as he is now insisting we call him...something about the principal of a name resonating the fact of complete ownership against something that is...I gave up listening as he prattled on, waiting in the stunned silence that whatever we were about to do...Emily and I were going to do it together. Katie had filled _our _knew photographer in on what the concept was, well to the best of her knowledge anyway, which was basically the whole fire and bloody pitchforks thing again. But it seemed that JJ wanted me to keep creative control, Karen had told him something about, just click away...the girls will do the rest. It was nice to see that she had faith in us, but the intensity of the situation was starting to drive me round the fucking bend. The conversation between us all had exploded, ideas overflowing and awesome plans for the next few circles...we just had to get past lust first. Glancing his 'professional' eye over the mornings shoot, JJ had decided that it didn't show any desire, just the consequences and that both were critical for it to make sense. Then came Katie, fucking big mouth Fitch and her ne'er-do-well attitude of making my life face crisis after cunting crisis.

"Hey, Emily's gay...and you fucking look like a lezzer, no offense but you do...so why don't you pose together and shit..." Of course JJ had loved it, Christ even I had to admit that with anyone else it would have been a cracking idea, but holding onto her thighs, pressing my body against hers, looking lustfully into her eyes, whilst being blown to smithereens and watered...intense.

But now here I was, waiting to face the storm with my brilliant red head, wanting nothing more than the whole world and all its complications to disappear so we could just _be._ JJ was still fiddling around with his lenses and Katie was texting someone obviously more important than the trepidation that her sister and I were both currently feeling and Emily moved agonisingly closer.

"Well this is...unexpected..." Her complete essence of confidence washed over me, reaching out to put her tattoo clad arm on my shoulder in some form of reassurance before smiling one of those smiles that made all hints of angst and apprehension just disappear.

"I'm sorry about last..." Before I had even finished my sentence she had placed one of her slender fingers to my lips, silencing everything and sending volt after volt of unrelenting electricity into my body.

"Don't apologise, it was nice just being with you...there is far too much going on for us both, so how about we just...rock their fucking socks off...no repercussions...agreed?" All I could manage was a nod, she had turned me into a quivering mess at the slightest touch, completely unable to speak or even see anything other than her deep eyes. Ultimately thinking that now, the wind and 'rain' could bring it the fuck on...she was going to be in my arms and as such...I could face anything.

"You guys ready?" JJ's voice erupted through the new universe we both found ourselves in, smiling and nodding in response without taking our eyes off of each other, completely falling into lust. The wind started, the water began pouring over us and we gravitated together, slowly at first before the rushing want of contact took over. Bodies crashing together in no time, hands permitted to wander and Emily's head burying perfectly into my chest with an effortless smile as she heard my heart pounding. We moved as one, twisting, turning and flowing into each other...eyes delving deeper and fingertips brushing over flaming skin. Every movement she made against me pushed me further and further towards ecstasy, one of her hands running down my spine and the other gently cupping my cheek. Energy raged between us and the only coherent thought that managed to struggle its way into my brain was that she fucking suited wet hair, all I could hear from JJ was praising mutterings and Katie at this point was just a blur. I was completely lost in the moment and wondering to myself whether letting her fuck me in the middle of a professional photo shoot would be lustful enough for everyone and unfortunately, ultimately deciding that Karen probably wouldn't approve, the thought was banished.

_It was nice just being with you..._I was too busy thinking that I didn't see it coming, I didn't see her close her eyes and lean in, I didn't hear her exhale as she drew that final breath. The first thing I knew about it was that brief moment of expectation before her lips had encased my own and my whole world imploded around me. Mouths moving in complete euphoria, the most tender and gentle of kisses that nearly made me collapse under the weight of everything that was fucking welling up inside me. Her lips were against my own for no more than a few agonisingly quick seconds, but that was enough, as she pulled away, hands and fingers intertwining with my own I could feel the pull of my heart towards her. She was going to blame the shoot, tell herself and me that it was just to capture a good photo, but her eyes gave away her most escalated confession. What I had known for some time now...she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

But then the wind ceased, the 'rain' stopped pouring down upon us and simultaneously the truth decided to rear its ugly head as when my focus managed to stop dancing the 'fuck her now' dance, it snapped firmly outwards to the source of some rather sarcastic applause.

"Good show...now I see what, or should I say who, you were doing last night that was more important than fucking coming home or even bothering to tell me where the fuck you were..." Freddie was stood there, pain and sorrow blazing through his usually soft features for the split second before he turned and strode away. I could feel Emily's heart break as I let her go, fuck...my own heart was screaming at me not to do it, but I ran after him. Wet, cold and crying empty tears over a relationship that still meant something, leaving behind the only person that had ever made me feel alive. Two words running around and around in my head...

_No repercussions..._

**Hope you liked it! **

**Reviews would be so very awesome of you, I have received some awesome feedback so far and would be so immensely happy for more! :D**

**Much love as always! :P**


	10. Addiction

**You knew it wouldn't all be sexual tension and muffins right? **

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 10 – Addiction

_Emily: _

So we had kissed, and it had been earth shatteringly amazing, everything I had expected and so much more. An explosion had shuddered me to my core and made absolutely everything other than the sense of being with her melt into the background. It almost felt as though a black hole had just opened up and swallowed the both of us, taking us away from everything else that had seemed important. A completely new and fucking flawless universe had formed the second our lips had touched, ripping all knowledge of anything resembling reality swiftly in half. Nothing else mattered, complete rapture accentuated around me, contorting over us both and utterly proving that as long as I had her I could face anything. The stars could fall from the sky, the world could tremble in complete blackness, even the sun could disintegrate in on itself and I wouldn't give a shit. I would quite happily watch everything else fucking obliterate, if I could observe from the comfort of Naomi's arms.

The strangest thing however, was the resounding knowledge that everything I had thrown headfirst into that kiss, had done nothing. She had gone after _him_, so he was her fucking boyfriend...compared to the ecstasy we had just achieved how could he be anything? I know she had felt exactly what I had, fuck me, her heart was beating fast enough to break completely out of the 'I'm straight' shell that she found herself contained within. I didn't know anything about their back story, fuck I didn't know much about a great number of things. The only things I am currently absolutely sure of was the fact that she trembled under my touch and just how much I loved her...but that should be enough...it should make a difference when someone loves you; shouldn't it?

Maybe that was it, maybe _his _love did make a difference and mine had ended up being mere distraction from a now seemingly irrelevant point. No! She had wanted it as much as I had, she was crying out for me, on fire for me, but she had fucking ran after him. It should have been a short conversation based on the simplest of lies 'it was just a photo shoot' or the easiest truth 'I love her and there is nothing you can do about it!' See, easy...but she hadn't come back, I had wasted so much time just waiting to make sure she was ok and to hopefully hold her until everything else fucked off. I wanted nothing other than to see her beautiful blue eyes smiling down at me as she told me that everything would be fine, I wanted nothing other than for her to tell me the fucking truth or to even just walk back in through the doors crying. Nothing, hence the fact that I was now sat at home staring out into the darkness her absence seemed to have banished me to.

I tried music, but every single lyric pushed me further into my own brain, thinking about everything that had gone fucking tits up with what should have been a completely innocent kiss. Effy's absence wasn't helping either; she was probably off somewhere dancing with a bunch of fucking gorgeous women that had fallen for her charm and obvious beauty. I wished I was out with them, instead of just rocking on my bed, knees curled into my chest, in the complete fucking emptiness with mental images of Naomi, Freddie and make-up sex floating around in my head. Actually no, that's a lie, the imagination I could do without, but I needed to remember her. I had to remember how genuine it had all felt, no one had ever made me feel anything close to this...and the pain I felt right now, even though fucking hard to deal with, was real. I loved Naomi Campbell and had done from the moment I met her, and she loved me, but couldn't let him go...fuck love. All it does is hurt you.

New day same shit realisation, I hadn't slept for more than a few seconds, which is a cunting achievement considering every time I closed my eyes...I saw them gazing at each other lovingly. Effy had been fucking some random girl almost indefinitely; the hushed groans vibrating through the wall didn't help. I was drowning; unable to save myself...not even sure I actually wanted to save myself.

I didn't wait for Effy to emerge and tell me how much of a twat I was being, I just walked to work...it was a shame I was feeling so completely run down, it was a fucking lovely day. A cerulean sky painted effortlessly with clouds that screamed summer, trees swaying carefully in the distant breeze and even the smell of the sunlight covered world started to dance around me. The walk was peaceful, allowing my mind to wander away from the darkness, hoping that Naomi would be there with her camera and that stupidly sexy grin on her face...acting as though absolutely nothing had happened.

After nearly falling over countless children, who were in the process of skipping to school, I managed to drag my incredibly weary bones through the doors and into the confines of the truth that I was absolutely not looking forward to facing. Naomi wasn't here yet, her wagon's absence told me that...but Katie was, just fucking great, all I needed was a royal bollocking from the 'know it all' older twin. I could do without her lecture; actually I could do without the smug look on her painfully similar face once again telling me that everything in my life had fucked itself up when hers was absolutely perfect. But she didn't even speak, just wrapped me up tightly in a Fitch hug, she felt like she almost didn't want to let me go...maybe she did understand just how confused, lost, scared and helpless I was feeling. The resounding silence was attacked as a voice shattered everything, he was far too happy...was he really the only one who hadn't fucking got just how terribly my world had careened into the abyss yesterday?

"Morning, well yesterday was eventful wasn't it, Emily I just can't seem to comprehend just exactly what it was that resonated off of the two of you whilst I was..." JJ gets locked on, something he has been dealing with for quite a while and something that we only found out about yesterday and have been trying to help with. Usually a quick, and gentle, slap around the face whilst telling him that he is getting locked on, generally snaps him out of it.

"Hey JJ, you ready for today..." He simply nodded as his complete attention seemed to wander past me, his eyes crumbled slightly, making me turn around just in time to see Naomi and Freddie exchange a parting kiss at the door. Maybe he did understand, why the fuck did everyone seem to understand but the one person that really mattered. Why was Naomi fighting it? I didn't know, my brain was refusing to work after everything that had just knocked me backwards, I'm surprised I still managed to stand.

Hope is a funny thing really; something that you never really hold that tightly until the one breaking moment that it is stolen from you. It holds us together, makes us believe that no matter how shit things got there was always the chance of redemption. But as soon as it's gone, nothing seems the same. I wanted to cry, curl up into a giant helpless ball of loneliness and shake myself to death. The pain of being away from her without knowing was nothing compared to the utter ache that had set in as I saw her proclaim her choice. It was him, of course it was fucking him, I was an idiot to think for even a second that she would pick me...they were too strong together. I was just temptation, something thrown in to test the waters of their relationship and I fucking hated myself in an instant for even trying to be something more than that. That still didn't stop the hurt, just amplified it, for fuck sake...she had felt it, she had wanted it...and now, well...she was denying it. If the denial didn't kill me, all hope of reconciliation fleeting outwards as he smiled smugly at me, certainly did the trick. My heart had stopped. All logical reason had escaped me. Everything just...ceased. But I was determined to hurt myself more; the reverberating truth was that, even if she didn't want to hear it. I needed to talk to her.

She didn't look at me at all, those blue lying eyes didn't grace mine for a second, she could sense just how fucked up I was feeling. I had said no repercussions, and then told her just how I felt with the most breathless of kisses, yet here she was throwing it back in my face. It felt as though she had ripped my heart out, thrown it bleeding on the ground, stamped on it a few times and then fucking spat on it for good measure. Fuck me, if losing her after a single kiss was this tough, maybe it was a good idea that nothing else was going to happen...I'm certain losing her after something more substantial would fucking destroy me.

I tried to keep my mind busy, thinking about the third circle, gluttony and addiction...where those souls that had given into an introverted indulgence were kept trapped and tormented by Cerberus. Those who had been judged gluttons lay sightless and heedless to those around them, ultimately symbolising the solidarity that came hand in hand with material greed. But the third circle wasn't just for those who had shown an over-indulgence, but addiction, fucking addiction resided there with force. The dependents were forced to wallow in a vile slush, away from the object of their reliance; which seemed punishment enough without all the shit.

Of course, thinking about needing something or someone so much it physically hurts to be away from them, just made my mind wander annoyingly full circle back to the fact that she still wouldn't fucking look at me. My name is Emily Fitch and I am a Naomi-aholic, I _was _addicted to her, and the complete pressure that resided in her not even seeming to want to be around me, was fucking torture.

The shoot had been discussed, morning cigarettes had been indulged and I still hadn't been permitted a single heart rendering glance from her sapphire pools of unblinking emotion. New thought, maybe being close to her and unable to do anything wasn't my idea of eternal torment, maybe the knowledge that she wanted me as I wanted her but didn't have the strength to do anything about it was actually nearer to residing in the fiery pits of anguish for all time. Either way, I was starting to understand the agony of the third circle, how it feels to be forced away from the one thing you know deep down you can't fucking live without. Pain doesn't even come close to the gut wrenching, earth shattering, non-relenting void that has taken hold of me. I'm empty, emotionless and fucking pissed off that she thinks it is bloody fair that she seems content enough to not only forget _it _(the kiss shall now and forever be referred to as 'it,' maybe then my mind won't think it fucking meant so much to me) even happened, but to ignore me completely. Not cunting likely bitch, I may be the wet blanket, teddy bear hugging, less boisterous of the two twins, but I still fucking care when my heart gets trodden on...and you are not fucking getting away with it.

I needed to breathe, realising that the look I had on my face would probably be dark enough to destroy all sunshine, lollipops, rainbows and anything else that symbolises a general view of happiness. The conversation had boomed about what exactly the next shoot would entail, they were blabbing on about what to have each of us doing, something along the lines of see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil...but that was bollocks.

"No..." Everyone stopped talking, their attention flicked effortlessly towards me, everyone except the one person that I longed to really _look_ at me. I debated sighing, before just shaking my head and deciding that it would be more powerful for me to make my point by continuing with my rampaging train of thought.

"...It should be solitary, pain, sorrow and nothing but pure agony strewn across their face because of separation from someone, or something, that they know they cannot live without...it should _mean_ something..." Katie's face shot me a look that told me she was going to have a serious talk with me later, JJ actually looked as though his brain was running in circles trying to word just what he thought of my idea...and Naomi. Well; my heart stopped all over again, the purest pain was etched all over her face, I had wanted nothing other than for her to gaze longingly at me but now her blue pools were meeting my own eyes with a mixture of disdain and utter anguish. I felt guilty, I felt fucking guilty for making her feel like that, I knew the pain was my doing, knew that the way she was fighting back tears was due to my outburst. It hurt to see her like that, and no matter how loudly my internal voice screamed at me, saying 'she deserves it, she fucking left you...remember?' it didn't change. I was just forced to watch her get up and leave all over again.

This time I followed, allowing a few seconds between us both just to make it look a little less blindingly obvious than I knew it already did. She was nowhere, I checked the toilets, all the computer rooms and the fucking smoking area, however; everything just seemed to accentuate her absence.

Every fibre of my soul filled with complete trepidation about what I knew I absolutely needed to do the second I saw that her wagon was still sat in the car park, curtains pulled across the windows, music blaring. I didn't stop to think about what it was I had to do, just marched, heart on sleeve towards the one person who could quite easily completely annihilate me. I didn't build up enough speed, my hand reached the handle and I froze. Fuck, why was it so difficult, just open the door...scream at her for being a cunting coward and then leave her like she ran away from you. It should be simple but the complete fear of watching her face fall was enough to make me immobile, stutter and turn around, face in hands, shaking.

I paced for a few seconds, my legs were working at least, mind yelling at me to just do it, everything floundering around. Panic flooded in and I was suddenly faced with the startling truth that if I didn't barge my way in there soon, I wouldn't have the strength to do it...she made me weak, childlike, unable to think, move, or do anything other than sit there, chin hitting the floor thinking about everything I wanted to do to her and everything I wanted to teach her to do to me.

It really was now or never.

"Ok...you need to tell me..." My face was full of fury born out of the silence, but even raw anger wasn't enough, she was crying, and the second I saw tears fall I wanted to do nothing other than to wrap her in my arms and kiss every single one of those tears away. I shuddered, watching as she brushed her tears away, fighting back tears of my own and just wishing it all into nothingness. I stood just studying her face, looking on as she tried and failed several times to speak, I could see everything she had wanted to say hiding behind her tear soaked eyes, gazing up at me with the complete apprehension that was jolting through my soul. I just waited.

"Don't...please Ems...just don't. I need him, he's always been there...I owe him more than this..." I had imagined all number of situations involving her telling me that I wasn't good enough, that she wasn't gay or that she just didn't feel anything for me. But Naomi didn't tell me any of those things, she was just reiterating the point that she was hiding from herself just because she didn't have the strength to break away into something new. I was good enough, she did feel something for me and there was the slightest piece of my brain that didn't think she was completely straight...but she 'owed him more than this' for fuck sake.

"You don't love him Naoms...you proved that with the kiss yesterday, I know you feel something for me...so if you're scared tell me...if you don't know what the fuck is happening to you, tell me...but you will be hurting him more by lying to him..." I furrowed my eyebrows, looked down on her quivering form with saddened eyes and leaning down; placed my hand gently on top of hers. She hadn't looked at me for the entire morning and here she was unable to glance anywhere else, the pain she was so adamantly showing; hurt me terribly. My heart broke just knowing how much I had barged my way into her life and splashed around like a right prick. That's the only problem when you splash around in life, other people end up getting wet and at the moment I had fucking soaked the one person I knew would be in my heart forever.

"I do love him, more than you know Emily...yesterday was an impulse, but Freddie..." She pulled her hand away from mine and in doing so put the final nail in the coffin that encased the hope I already knew was lost.

"...I've got a life with him...he's my safety and I know exactly who I am when I am with him..." This time tears fell from my eyes, so that was it, he was just the safe option...she was so fucking scared of being unsure that she would rather live a passionless life than give anything else a chance.

"You know what...fine...keep lying to yourself, keep telling yourself that everything will turn out for the best, but you and I both know how alive we felt when sharing that kiss...you can tangle yourself in a fucking web of lies all you want but the one thing that threatens to blow your life wide open...you can't lie to your heart. One day, not very far from now you will look at me and wonder what if? And trust me...that is the hardest fucking question to answer..." I forced her eyes to meet the sincerity in mine for a few final fleeting seconds before turning to walk away, leaving behind my future...wandering head first into a vacant existence of feeling nothing but emptiness.

Naomi Campbell, I had known her for no more than seven days and I had already fallen, exclaimed and lost love. I didn't bother to stop and look at the summer world, everything was lacking colour and passion, it just all looked as black and drained as I felt inside. My eyes were stinging with the tears that I couldn't let myself cry in front of her, I needed to stay strong in the face of adverse sorrow...I needed a fucking drink.

**This one was really close to home...some of the feelings that were running around in my head after my ex (the bitch) decided to leave me for someone else, it took me a while to get over it and even longer to deal with actually not being with her...so hopefully experience speaks volumes!**

**Please let me know what you think, also, sorry but there are no excuses for Naomi staying with Freddie, it just felt true...but yeah REVIEW! Let me know just how much you hate me for making you wait even longer for the burst of the sexual tension we all know that they can't escape from! **

**Big love goes out to you all...**


	11. Avarice and Jealous Nature

**This is for everyone who is reading and loving this story! I love each and every one of you who are taking the time to read, favourite, alert or most importantly reviewing this story! And of course a special mention to Ladyhawk1709 – I might take you up on the offer of cookies, muffins and incredible amounts of alcohol! :D**

**Next chapter here we go...**

Chapter 11 – Avarice and Jealous Nature

_Naomi: _

I couldn't sleep. She was everywhere. Behind closed eyes and in every breath all I could see, feel, smell and hear was her. Emily had stirred up so much within me but I was blinded by fear, I had to run back to him...he made me feel safe, I did owe him more than just leaving him for a moment born of pure fucking lust. Didn't I?

Bollocks, I didn't know anything anymore, my mind was running around so bloody fast the only thing I'm sure I feel at the moment...is dizzy. It wasn't late, but dark enough for my mind to wander and see nothing but red; it wasn't completely silent, but quiet enough for me to hear her words over and over again. She really was burnt into my brain, seemingly something that I was never going to be able to escape, well that and we fucking worked together, Jesus...how awkward is that going to be? No, I couldn't think about it, we would be professional and that would be it, friends but at a distance...I couldn't let her get close again...She might just be able to break those barriers down.

Emily was the first girl that had ever made me feel anything, I mean, looking back I had always noticed girls but never actually wanted to act on those feelings. But Emily had made an impact, I wanted to let her do all sorts of unspeakable things to me even before she was 'outed' by that brunette who I still hadn't had a conversation with. I wasn't sure of much anymore, and it was that freaking me out more than anything, I wasn't entirely sure it was possible for someone to break into your life and turn everything upside down with the simplest kiss. Emily had messed it all up; I had thought Freddie and I were happy. But that's the thing about happiness, sometimes you think you have it and the next instant it has all been pulled out from fucking underneath you, leaving you scared and very vulnerable. I couldn't leave him, however much it seemed that my heart was breaking over what Emily had said, I was tangling myself up but I would rather that than have my heart destroyed by the unknown.

Darkness had crept in on the rather lonely Friday evening, Freddie had already fucked off to sleep and I was just sat on the sofa thinking about everything I knew I should at least _try _to forget. I needed to stop wallowing in memories that were obviously in my brain for the long haul. I sighed and attempted to clear what was left of my brain before pulling out my phone and dialling his number.

"Can we go somewhere..? Anywhere..." Conversation was short and brief, I knew Cook would be here within moments so I lurched up off of the sofa and tried to make myself look presentable. Actually I didn't give a fuck how I looked, it was just habit. I ended up just fluffing up my hair, running some eyeliner underneath my eyes and fighting with my calf-highs just in time for my phone to start vibrating in my jeans, letting me know Cook was outside. I said goodbye to the empty darkness and left.

Ok, I was suitably fucked, Cook was my complete hero. There really is nothing like getting completely off of you face drunk to make you forget the red haired beauty that had turned everything tits up in the matter of a week. So, maybe I hadn't forgotten about her, but at this moment in time, pissed off my face and slightly high, it just all seemed more freaking hilarious. I didn't even know where the hell we were, all I could see was the way the lights danced off of sweat soaked skin, all I could hear were the effortless bass beats to fucking fast music and all I could taste was the aftershock of whiskey and the salt of my own flustered lips. Cook was jumping next to me, singing along at the top of his voice to whatever we were dancing to...it was catchy, but probably shit. I was moving along with the crowd and actually slightly out of breath, but I didn't care...I felt free, unhinged and absolutely fucking wasted.

A few more moments passed before Cook released the universal signal for him wanting another drink, immediately causing me to remove myself from the embrace of a random girl that had sort of jumped on me; and start heading back over to the bar. I left Cook waiting for the barmaid to actually pay him some attention and made my way, rather unsteadily, to the bathroom. Fuck it, why when you actually need to pee are all the cubicles taken? Seriously I swear there is someone somewhere telling these people the exact moment when my bladder is about to burst, just so I have to fucking wait. I tried desperately to avoid doing the little jig that usually accompanies my waiting time, and ended up finding it easier and a lot less embarrassing to just sit on the edge of the sinks. Christ some people do make the weirdest noises when they are peeing. Oh shit, muffled sighs, captivated groaning...oh that's just fucking disgusting who in their right mind fucks someone in the toilets.

Deciding now would be as good a moment as any to check my appearance in the mirror, I noted that the black tank top was a little too see through but at least I had a good bra on. My silver jeans were falling gently over my hips, showing the top of my matching undies, causing me to promptly yank them up before checking on the state of my face. So I wasn't completely able to focus, but I take pride in the fact that I was able to sort out my eyeliner without poking myself in the eye...right now that was an achievement. I gave up waiting, deciding ultimately that seeing as I waiting anyway, I may as well wait standing next to the bar laughing at Cook trying to 'get his dick wet!'

The club was still bustling, overflowing really; everyone was swaying to the bass rhythm, hands in the air almost worshiping the beat. Cook was nowhere to be fucking seen, bloody typical, so I ended up back at the bar, waiting for the next lot of vial liquor that I was going to throw down my throat. I ended up smiling to myself as the sound of Electric Six wound itself around the dance floor, causing me to bob along fluently before starting to look wildly around to see who Cook was rubbing up against. I loved him so much, he always knew just what I needed to keep me sane, usually a good fucking night out, even if he did keep disappearing on me...he was protective over me, but when it came to getting fucking mental he knew I would quite happily get home in some way or another. Seriously, that boy could party, he had been having a pint and a spliff for breakfast since he was thirteen, and even though I knew his softer side...he hadn't changed that much.

I knocked back three more shots in quick succession and grinned like a fool that I only cringed a little as the liquid burnt through my body. Alcohol really was disgusting, but at the moment it was helping me forget absolutely everything, and as such was ok with me. I turned myself around, making absolutely sure that the bar remained at my back just as some kind of support against the fact that I was now completely off my face fucking out of it. At least I could stay in bed all day tomorrow; all I had to do was plan how exactly I was going to maintain a professional relationship with one Emily Fitch. Fuck, I was still thinking about her, here I was, very unstable due to massive amounts of booze and I was still completely unable to shut my brain off. How could she make me feel like this? I wasn't gay, I was just Naomi, and I still couldn't fucking shake off the feeling that she was more than I had let her become.

Emily scared me, how she could make my heart fly with the simplest of glances, made me tremble just by being inches away from her. I knew she could quite easily annihilate me, Freddie was safety, and he was just a convenience. People seem to think you are the most blindingly honest when you are drunk off your tits, and that was true, because right now every part of me was screaming out just how much I realised...I didn't love him. Fuck me, I didn't love him. I just loved the idea that he was infatuated by me. I may owe him my life, but what Emily had said was right, he was such a wonderful guy and he deserved to be with someone who was madly and passionately in love with him. Not someone who was only staying with him because she was so fucking afraid of taking the leap into the unknown. It had taken the obvious attraction I had to Emily for me to realise that, and the kiss, it really was fucking intense, I'm surprised that my heart was still managing to function. She was it for me, whether it was lust or love or just the want to fuck her...I needed to know just what I was feeling, and that involved telling her. I had to tell her.

Fumbling with my phone I suddenly found that I was far too pissed to actually focus on doing anything, let alone pouring my heart out to someone. New plan, dance the fucking night away and do this all, hung over, tomorrow. I must have had the biggest grin on my face, looking around the dance floor for Cook one last time to exclaim just how extremely wild and unknown my life was on the brink of getting. I wish I hadn't.

Karen was stood up against the far wall, smile locked onto mine, eyes rolling back in her head as none other than the owner of my silent proclamation and now holder of my heart wound her way down her body. Red hair flowing over her neck, mouths locking, rushed kissing and effortless hands running down the lengths of each other's bodies. Emily and Karen, Karen and Emily...fuck, everything else just seemed to stop, all I could do was just stare and try so desperately to stop the world from falling apart around my ankles. They shared kiss after heated kiss, fingers intertwining, breathing getting more and more frustrated as they moved together. Karen winked at me as she ran her hand agonisingly close to Emily left breast, grinning into those chestnut eyes as Emily released an obvious gasp of ecstasy. I narrowed my eyes, attempted not to just walk over there and punch the both of them to the ground, clenched my fists and ended up just glaring at them twisting around each other with complete desire. I watched as Karen pulled strongly on that perfect red hair, arching Emily backwards before running her tongue down the flawless skin of her neck. I watched as Emily fingertips ran over Karen's thighs, pulling her knee up around her own waist and started pushing her further against the wall.

I was jealous, completely taken over by the intensity of resentment and the longing that it should have been me. Emily should be shoving me up against the wall, she should be running her hands all over my begging body, this was it...this was the 'what if' moment Emily was so adamant I would find agonisingly difficult. She was right, I was still frozen to the spot, attempting to fight back tears and just staring at every exasperated movement between the two of them. Fuck this shit!

I needed to get out of there before, well before Emily had noticed me staring, which considering the fact that I had lost all function, had just fucking happened. Her deep eyes met with my own and her smile immediately faded, I couldn't see much due to welling up tears but all I could note was that she looked just as lost as I did. I didn't have time to drown in her, or even to hurt myself more despite the knowledge that my heart had just been shattered into a million tiny pieces within my chest. Cook appeared like my hero in the night and dragged me out into the chilly early morning air before wrapping his arms tightly around me as the tears began to fall.

His back was sticky with sweat and he smelled a little bit musky after all the random drunk dancing, but he was a comfort against the onslaught of emotion that had crippled me from the inside out. He held me up, biceps straining as I tried everything to just collapse in a drunken jealous stupor on the floor, rocking against all the shit. But he wouldn't let me fall, he just squeezed me tightly as I quivered out tear after tear of my angst and complete terror that Emily had worked her way behind my barriers and then kicked the shit out of them by practically fucking our boss, and my 'boyfriends' sister up against the wall. Making everything so much fucking worse was the distinct feeling that I hadn't given her any reason to do anything different. She had given me my chance to tell her just how terrified I was and I had still kept lying to myself about loving Freddie. She had kissed me and I had wanted her to kiss me, in that moment we had put everything on the line and then I had fucked it all up by running after him.

I hated myself instantly, I had known I wasn't in love with Freddie for so long but still didn't want to let myself believe it. Then Emily barraged in and shook it all up with her legs, her gorgeous smile, her perfect personality and her completely amazing arse. I knew I could love her, and after having her lips move against my own, I knew she could love me but that still hadn't been enough for me to throw Freddie away. I'm a fucking coward who deserves to be hurt like this; she deserves someone who is brave enough to want her back.

"You want to talk?" Cook's voice washed all over me, his hands still clamped behind my back and giving me sufficient access to fumble around in his pockets for the fags. Pulling away from him momentarily, I placed on carefully between my lips, lit the end a glowing orange and looked up at his worried face, tears running down my cheeks; wanting nothing more than for the past few days to fuck off and allow me to do it all again.

"I don't love him James..." He still shuddered when I used his real name, but James was the person I knew, 'Cook' was just his rough exterior that everyone else got to see day in day out. Right now I needed James, my best friend and the one person who really knew me.

"Freddie?" His eyes flashed with confusion, but he started walking us both away from the club, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder and guiding me gently in the blackness.

"Yeah, I don't love him...have never loved him...he was just kind of _there_. You know?" Cook nodded, wanting me to continue but there was really nothing else I could say. The realisation had come too fucking late anyway, Emily had, well; probably still was, fucking Karen and I was stuck in the awareness that I couldn't stay with Freddie.

"Do you love her?" Oh Christ, just how much had Cook seen? I looked up and tried to judge from the glint in his eyes, he always had been one for the quirky lesbian fantasies. But he was nothing but concerned and the silence forced him to continue as I glanced away.

"...The red head, you were staring at her and Karen...unless it's Karen you have fucking fallen for, you know...the older woman..." Even with me balling my eyes out and taking drag after drag of his cigarettes; he was still a fucking twat who could make me smile regardless of it all. I didn't say anything; I just nodded, finally admitting everything that I had been trying desperately to avoid.

"So what are you going to do?" Cook was asking the question that I just couldn't answer; I didn't have a fucking clue where I was going to go from here. Emily had made me feel so much in a stupidly short amount of time, lust, need, want, desire, love, adverse anger, jealousy and even a touch of rage. She evoked such emotion in me and I was physically scared of how easily it would be for her to destroy me, in fact I'm pretty sure I was dying right at this moment. But I knew one thing, Freddie deserved better, that I was damn certain of, I couldn't stay with him now, it wouldn't matter how I tried to tell myself that everything would work out for the best and we could still be happy. I loved Emily, had done since the very moment my eyes had locked onto her arse as she walked away from crashing into me.

I loved Emily Fitch...and adamant fear meant that I could never fucking tell her. So this is what they mean when they say that 'the truth hurts.'

**So there you have it, I am pretty much planned for the next couple of chapters so hopefully it should all be taking shape quite sharpish!**

**You all know what I need you to do – Review please; it makes me feel all sorts of awesomeness! :D**

**Big love out to everyone, especially Beanie (Hope you liked it!) **


	12. Wrathful Remorse

**Here we are again...thank you all for the ridiculously awesome reviews of the last chapter! Made me smile like a complete loon! Glad everyone is enjoying it!**

**Hope this is to your liking! Oh and noblsheep – this is for you and your comment on me writing drunk well...lots of *ahem* research went in there I assure you! :D**

**Enjoy it...**

Chapter 12 – Wrathful Remorse

_Emily:_

Being hung over on a Monday morning is shit enough without the startling prospect of facing your boss, whom you fucked for a good day and a half; and the girl who owns your heart..._and_, just so happened to witness you almost fucking your boss up against a wall! So, that was complicated, but you get the gist...Monday's are shit, but this one in particular is going to be a whole lot cunting worse.

I had gone out on Friday with the best of intentions, a few drinks with Effy and Katie, possibly a dance with a ferociously gorgeous girl and then home to deal with missing Naomi in peace. But that had all gone tits up from the start, everyone had fucking disappeared on contact with alcohol and I was left to drown my sorrows alone. That was where Karen had come in, already drunk off of her face and obviously high on something, she dragged me out for a dance, hands wandering everywhere, eyes locked on each other and just kind of drawing me in. What! She might not be Naomi but she has fucking nice eyes, and legs, and well...a rather hot toned body to boot. She bought me drink after drink and we ended up sharing more than a kiss in the bathroom before taking our party back out onto the dance floor. I was far too fucked to care who was looking, but it was heated and when I finally managed to remove myself from her for the briefest of seconds...my world crumbled all over again.

Naomi had been fucking watching, just stood there staring at us attack each other with passion for god knows how fucking long, and then was dragged away by some guy who wasn't even her cunting 'boyfriend!' I tried to find her, but walking in high heeled black boots when you have had enough alcohol to knock out a horse is not easy. In the end I just collapsed into one of the booths and started to cry, tears over losing her again and tears over the look of complete jealousy on her face. She was fucking jealous, but I am almost certain she was still denying it all. Karen had found me again, head in hands, tears streaming down my cheeks and she had just wrapped her arms around me. For even the briefest of seconds she made me feel as though I was the most important person in the world, almost as though no one else existed and that...well...she made me feel beautiful!

In my drunken stupor, that was the only excuse that I needed and before I knew what the fuck was happening we were ripping at each other's clothes before doing the naughty between the sheets...for the entire of Saturday and most of Sunday morning. Loo breaks and a few trips to the kitchen for drinks and food omitted of course, I just couldn't help myself...shallow I know, but you try ignoring a ridiculously hot girl waiting for you between heated sheets. I know it's a cliché but I was thinking of Naomi every time Karen touched me, every time she kissed me all I could see was the sparkling blue eyes of the temptress I couldn't forget. Karen was a simple distraction; I guess she was just kind of in the right place at the right time.

The walk to work didn't take long enough and before I knew what exactly had hit me over the weekend; I was facing the nerve wracking experience of walking into the warehouse in the knowledge that whichever way I played this...I was fucked. I managed to avoid throwing coffee all down me and took my rather groggy self to sit down next to an even groggier looking Katie. She kind of smiled up at me through strategically placed sunglasses, before returning her attention to watching JJ resume fiddling with the photos from the shoots on Friday. Katie looked fucking brilliant. Portraying just the right amount of pain and suffering that one would associate with losing something or someone that you know you could absolutely not live without. It was nice to see that even after mine and Naomi's slight breakdown; they were still able to get some serious work done. I sipped my coffee gently, waiting for the inevitable conversation to erupt between us. Katie was far too fucking nosey for her own good sometimes, but at this moment I was actually looking forward to talking it through, might allow me to make a little more sense of the whole damn thing.

"So...where did you disappear to then bitch?" I had to hold back a smile at how predictable Katie was, even without using the whole twin telepathy thing; she was so easy to read.

"I really can't remember much just, um...fucking Karen..." If Katie's eyes had popped further out of her head, they would have fallen to the floor and ran away from this entirely fucked up situation that I found myself in. Her chin hit the floor and I could actually see the cogs turning, even through the gaudy sunglasses that were attempting to provide some shelter from the fluorescents, working out just exactly what I had just told her.

"Um...you were fucking what? Karen...as in our boss...you dozy fucking cow!" I couldn't tell whether she was being seriously angry or not, however the smile seemed to suggest she didn't really care as long as I didn't fuck things up for her.

"Before you say anything...it just kind of happened, we're not serious or anything..." I don't know why I thought I needed to offer my twin sister clarification on things going on in my own life. But it was hopefully going to stop any more prying questions that would make me squirm under the memories. She attempted some kind of smile, it was more of a silent reassurance really, letting me know that I wasn't going to be attacked by witty responses or a slap, which was a slight relief.

"Just be careful, you stupid fucking lezzer..." Ah, Katie Fitch, she really was a complete twat sometimes but at least she made me grin from ear to ear just by being her annoying cuntish self. I did love her though...most of the time. The smile faltered slightly as I realised that talking it all through made nothing any better and that Karen was still very much a big part of my future now, however this fucking charade panned out. Katie looked away as I was removed back into my own brain, she returned to watching JJ and of course the photos of her good self, leaving me with my own thoughts, slightly smiling and still watching the door for any signs of blonde that were to come flashing my way.

The photo shoot for today was pretty much planned, the fifth circle was wrath. It was really another excuse for Katie and me to attack each other, unless Naomi wanted to join in the assault on me, something I was all too sure she would. You really can never go wrong with fake blood and choreographed violence, it just looked so perfect on film and once again it was nice to just pretend to hurt one another. It didn't take long for the makeup person to arrive and start smothering me in the distinct coldness of the red gloop that was fake blood. It may look really good, but it is fucking itchy.

Time dragged on, gradually my headache got slightly better and I was able to maintain focus for more than a few seconds before drifting off into my own little hung over world. Naomi was still nowhere to be fucking seen, and with each moment that passed I got more and more worried that something had happened. We started the shoot without her, Katie and I gouging, prodding, biting and just basically kicking the shit out of each other, we were the 'wrathful' fighting on the surface of the river Styx, that as soon as she made the appearance I was waiting for, Naomi would be sullenly drowning in. The fifth circle is when Dante starts to grasp the idea that the things we do in our lifetime alter what happens after we die, he starts to see just how any non-repented sin will be punished in the afterlife. JJ kept exclaiming that the on-lookers would be already starting to get it, yelling that everything was so 'beautifully messy' and going on and on about just how 'amazing it was to be involved in the whole thing.' I wasn't really concentrating on much, the blonde that I wanted so much to be drenched in still wasn't here and I had that stupid niggling feeling in the back of my still clanging brain that I was forgetting something.

Fake blood was the hardest thing to get off in the fucking world, I swear if I scrubbed any harder I would bleed for real. My arms were a vague shade of maroon, and the odd boldly red line was decorated past the few freckles I had here and there.

"Fuck sake..." I tried desperately to get it off of the back of my neck, but it was fucking impossible, I was going to look like Hellboy for the rest of my life. I jumped a little as I saw the door to the toilets open, but all the feelings of resentment and vague fear disappeared when I saw her reflection smiling a lost smile at me.

"Need a hand?" Naomi walked over until she was standing so close behind me I shivered as the cold resonated off of her, I could smell the mixture of cigarettes and her perfume wash all over me and I had to do everything in my power not to collapse as her hand encased mine for the briefest of moments before she took the cloth. Fuck me; was it going to be this crazy just being near her every time? The only movement I managed was a brief lick of the lips as she bent past me to dip the cloth in the sink before returning the sensation to my now heated skin. My heart jumped every time her fingertips accidentally brushed against my shoulder blade which was completely bare; actually I was completely fucking naked other than my girl boxers and a well placed towel. Christ. I just watched her eyes glance over my body, not entirely sure whether I was imagining it or not; but she seemed to grace my arse with a good few seconds of wide mouthed staring. She looked as though she had been crying, a lot, and I found myself unable to ask her what was wrong...actually I couldn't fucking speak at all, I froze under the combination of her effortless touches and her continued wandering eyes.

So we just stood there in silence, me watching every movement she made against my skin, listening to every warm breath escape her lips and settle gently on my skin for the briefest of moments. I was clenching my hands so tightly I could hear my quickened pulse as she reached past me, one arm either side of my shuddering frame, plunging her hands into cold water and resting her chin carefully on my shoulder as she did so. Fire raged under the contact, I was completely dizzy and fell backwards slightly into her, but she just steadied us both and pushed me back until I could feel the entire front of her body against my spine. Jesus, I was fucking wet just feeling her body against mine through clothes, still watching as she studied the stains on my now flushed skin and moistening her flawlessly kissable lips before speaking.

"You're really fucking beautiful, you know that?" I couldn't breathe, my heart had actually lost all ability to function properly and I felt slightly fucking faint. Her eyes met mine in the mirror and I was lost instantly, I couldn't even bring myself to smile at her, I just stared and fell head first into her beauty all over again. I could spend my entire life in her eyes, I wanted to spend my entire life with her but there was just the niggling problem of her boyfriend.

"Hey babe..." Fuck...so there was the niggling problem of her boyfriend...and his fucking sister. Karen bundled her way past Naomi, pulled me around and crashed her lips against my own. The force of the kiss took me by surprise and I almost dropped the fucking towel at just how eager she seemed, her fingertips were running all down me, attempting to replace the heated touch where Naomi's fingers had been no more than a few moments before. She wrapped one hand around the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her, moving against me slightly as we turned around on the spot until my her back was towards the now seemingly pissed off blonde and I was forced towards the sink. It seemed like a fucking eternity before she pulled away, breathless and with a huge grin on her face before winking at me, draping an arm protectively around my shoulders and regarding Naomi properly.

"Fake blood's a bitch yeah?" I swallowed my heart back down into the confines of my chest and just nodded. Still unable to speak at what exactly was going on here, that was when Karen turned to wink at me and my brain flew back to the previous morning, waking up in her arms and telling her that I...oh shit...

"_Last night was amazing Emily..." _

"_Yeah, we have to do it more often...I miss having that special someone to snuggle down with..." _

Oh fuck, had she thought, had I said, what if she...BOLLOCKS! She figured I meant I wanted to date her, NO! I was still on a high; I hadn't meant anything even remotely close to 'hey, be my girlfriend?' It was fun, yeah, but not this...I really wasn't ready for a relationship, especially with my fucking boss. This was way too fucked up and to make everything worse was the look of complete dismay and utter covetousness on Naomi's face was almost heart breaking. But she didn't have the right to be struggling with this, she had Freddie and now...fuck me...now I had Karen, whether I liked it or not it seemed.

"So, here I find you in the bathroom with another girl...babe, wasn't I good enough in the club's bog on Friday night?" Karen started nibbling my ear, trying to whisper sweet nothings to me and play with the hem on the back of my underwear, but I couldn't focus on anything other than Naomi. She was fighting tears, physically straining under the pressure of whatever the fuck was happening. Even I wasn't sure. I just attempted a smile back at Karen before turning away and looking everywhere for the rest of my fucking clothes. All that was spinning around in my brain was that now Naomi knew I had fucked Karen in the toilet on Friday and that I now seemed to be her girlfriend.

A silent sigh escaped my lips and I had to smile at how Naomi cleared her throat just to remind Karen that she was still in the room and that fucking me now would definitely not be an option. She was jealous and I had to keep telling myself that she had no fucking right to be, she had her private life and I had mine and now...I was dating her fucking boyfriend's sister. Images flooded my brain of nice sit down dinners, Christmas around the fire and even standing there looking on in a fucking awful bridesmaids dress as her and Freddie exchanged 'I do's. I hate my imagination.

"Sorry Naomi, didn't realise you were still here." Karen's bluntness was a massive turn off, even if there had been a glimpse of us fucking again, it had all but disappeared at her blatant attempt to get rid of the one person who I still actually wanted to be with.

Actually you know what...fuck it...Naomi deserved to be tortured, she fucking LOVES me; I know she does and she won't admit it. Let her watch, let her think 'what if?' Karen wasn't ugly and she could hold some form of conversation without wanting to rip my clothes off, present predicament excluded, so she was already heaps better than my past three girlfriends. And she had been a pretty good shag from what I can actually remember. If Naomi wanted me she had to be brave, she had to fight for me like I was fighting to stop myself from jumping on her; she had to want me so much that it hurt her to be away from me and killed her to know there was a small chance I was with someone else. I felt so guilty just thinking about making her jealous, or angry, or just pissed off...but maybe it would be worth it. At this moment in time I would try anything, even using my own boss, to get Naomi to see just how right for each other we really are. Desperate times call for desperate measures and all that crap.

I wracked my brain for something to say, anything that made even some sense would be a triumph when all I wanted to do was put some fucking clothes on and make myself feel a whole lot less vulnerable. I really did pick the worst day to wear skinnys and my black top was far too see through to even attempt putting it on without a bra. Guess I am stuck with the fucking towel for a bit. I turned back around and looked at both of them just staring at each other, waiting for conversation to just burst out from behind the hand drier and encase them both.

I wriggled as close to Karen as I could get, blushing as her hand found my arse and gave it a good squeeze, causing Naomi to dramatically look up at the ceiling and cross her arms in a gesture of stability.

"As cosy as this is...you need to get dressed and...Well, I need to watch you get dressed...my office?" Karen glanced down at me and I managed to remove my gaze from Naomi for a split second, just enough time to nod gently at her obvious question and gather my things before I was practically being dragged out. Leaving Naomi, standing there, arms folded presumably glaring at the empty space I had left behind.

**Ok, so we are back to the sexual tension but without the muffins (I know, I know...I miss them too!) but there is a new and exciting twist in the form of Karen, surely that makes up for it! :P**

**Let me know what you thought – meaning REVIEW please! It really is amazing how this story has been received and I really do get so very excited when my phone flashes with a new e-mail bringing with it an awesome comment from you lovely people!**

**Big love...bla bla bla! :D**


	13. Knowledge Descends

**For Hypes - (Because I can!)**

**Couldn't stop writing this chapter, it just kind of flowed out of me...guess something is giving me a little too much inspiration at the moment! But it does mean you get an update sooner!**

**And for those of you that are missing the muffins...here...*throws muffins* - Better? Now settle down, nibble on the muffiny goodness and cast your awesome eyes over this...**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 13 – Knowledge Descends

_Naomi: _

Monday was supposed to make it all better, all the tears, all the sleepless nights arguing and most of all every single fucking emotion that Emily had shattered within me; would start to be rebuilt. But the start to the week had been just as shit as the weekend, being so close to her and then physically pushed away by Karen; I didn't even know she was 'female friendly!' I mean seriously, is there really someone sat in the sky deciding what exactly happens to me and having a good old fucking laugh at how much crap that they were currently putting me through. Freddie's fucking sister, she could have drunkenly got with anyone else in the world and in the end it was _his _sister.

I had gone to find her, wanting to let her know the truth, scream from the fucking rooftops just how I felt about her and had done from the very moment my eyes locked into hers. Admittedly I had got distracted, she was after all nearly naked in the bathroom and I was faced with a blindingly obvious excuse to run my hands all over her body. It was ridiculous, my heart and stomach felt like they were about to jump out of my torso, do a little happy dance around the bathroom and then leave holding hands. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, her skin was so smooth beneath my fingers and I wanted to just curl up with her safe within my arms and never have to let her go. Then, halfway through the breath I was taking to let her know just how crazy and scared she made me feel, Karen bundled her way in, took Emily in her arms and stamped all over my bare; still bleeding heart in the process. And then to top off the crap sandwich that my day was turning into, I had to go be beautiful whilst pretending to drown in the 'river Styx', dying in the annoyingly imaginative knowledge that Emily and Karen were together, in the office...almost certainly screwing.

"Fuck sake!" I turned over in my dazed and sleepy state and shouted into my pillow, I had been thinking about it all for the entire night, got no sleep and was now dreading another day in the company of Emily and her girlfriend. Sixth circle, heresy, so the only thing I vaguely had to look even remotely forward to today was being buried in a flaming tomb, fucking great. In my new lovesick wisdom I could also conclude that Calvacante was an unintelligent prick, personal hell doesn't come from the knowledge of the future, it comes from the understanding that you are stuck in the present; without hope. I was continually groaning into the covers I was rolled up in, maybe getting stoned off of my face last night hadn't been a good idea...I was absolutely sure that, above anything, I would need my wits about me today.

"Babe, if I didn't know you had gone all fucking lezzer on me...I would be turned on by those noises." One thing my already unbelievably shit morning could have done without was an extremely naked Cook standing in front of me with that stupid grin plastered all over his face.

"Fuck off James!" No sleep, really uncomfortable sofa and the resounding knowledge that I had completely stuffed up my own life in the matter of three days, you can excuse me for being just a touch agitated. He just laughed before I heard the flick of the kettle and smiled due to the hopeful promise of coffee to control some of the self loathing stupor I was currently wriggling in.

"Yeah you're right Naomikins...it fucking turns me on more!" He was full on laughing at me now; I stood up and rolled my eyes at him sarcastically before removing myself and his stupidly itchy pyjamas to the bathroom. I usually sleep naked, but since I was staying with Cook I figured I should at least cover the small sliver of my remaining modesty. I know he wouldn't willingly do anything to me, but seeing as I had been here since Friday and he had only spent an average of two hours a day sober, I wasn't entirely sure he had even the foggiest idea what he was doing for the rest of the time...that and he was a pervy little cunt anyway. I hopped into the shower and attempted to wash all of the figurative shit away, warm water caressing lonely skin wanting nothing more than to just curl up and slowly forget anything exists.

Work had started the way it had left off yesterday, shit, I was just sat waiting for JJ to put the finishing touches to the shots of me in the pool and trying with all my might not to glare at how much time Karen was spending out of her office for obvious fucking reasons. She was wrapped all around Emily, hands and fingers intertwined and graceless whispers resonating far too close to her perfect skin. I couldn't breathe, my chest felt like it was about to self implode and crash into the darkness and it was taking every ounce of my strength not to cry.

I was not looking forward to the shoot, in my fucking wisdom I had suggested that we should all be huddled together protectively against the fire. Genius plan that was, sadistically torturous even, nothing better than holding Emily so close it would make my heart stop completely. The only saving grace I had was Katie, although she kept shooting me confused glances, presumably as to why I had to avert my gaze every time it wandered over to _them. _

"You girls ready?" Bless JJ for trying to maintain some form of medial happiness, it really was a lost cause to make me even attempt to smile at the moment, but his charisma helped make this whole shit situation seem that little bit more bearable. Katie jumped up off of her chair with far too much fucking energy for my liking and I just nodded as I permitted a cautious glance to where Emily was carefully removing herself from the bitch that I would gladly hurt. Part of me died inside when they shared a heated kiss before Karen thankfully fucked off, leaving me cringing and welcoming death. Katie took my hand, flashed a brief smile at me before frantically pulling me towards the screen where Emily was waiting, looking fixedly at her shoes. Maybe she did know just how much she was hurting me, her expression suggested that she was guilty, but why should she feel guilty...she was just attempting to be happy. Fuck sake Naomi you giant fuckwit, here she is trying to have a loving relationship and you are making it impossible by being a jealous prick. I had to contain the sigh that threatened to encroach on the appearing silence, instead deciding that smiling would probably be for the best, fighting for her perfect chestnut eyes to meet mine for a brief second of silent acknowledgement before my world stopped turning completely.

Ever noticed how, when you want the clock to speed up, when you need something to just hurry up and end...everything just seems to be in slow motion? How had I managed to get myself into this? We were all lead on the floor, cuddled up into each other, looking up at JJ on the giant cherry picker raining down shot after agonising shot. Of all the places he could have said 'Emily looks best' it had to be her head resting on my chest, nuzzled far too close into my neck and making each breath impossible to avoid her smell. Fucking brilliant. Katie was the other side of me, head rested on my stomach, tightly enclosed together away from the fire that would be added in later.

"Great expressions girls; you can really see the angst and trepidation..." JJ was taking shot after shot and I was wondering how the look of almost certain disdain on my face was even remotely right for this shoot. I couldn't control anything; I was concentrating so hard on keeping my heartbeat somewhere near normal that I just was unable to focus on anything else. Except for the way that Emily's hand moved against my neck every so often, causing wave after wave of pure desire to shudder through my body and making it even fucking harder to maintain any sort of unheated centre. Every second took more of my strength away until eventually I was nothing other than a shell of my former self; I had always been so sure of who I was...so convicted in my assumptions. But now, it felt like she owned me and that without her, I really was nothing. Without her I was just a ghost passing by in life devoid of colour or knowledge or certainty or even consciousness. In her absence, I was fucking empty.

As soon as the shoot was done I excused myself for a fag, not that I needed the nicotine, I just needed to get the fuck out of there for a few stolen moments of solidarity. It was cold for May, dark clouds had rolled in and the rain was starting to hit down on the metal roof I was standing under, beating an effortless rhythm against the world. I surrounded myself in smoke, each drag calming me down and giving me that little bit of a head rush making everything fly into some form of perspective. She didn't want me. Emily didn't fucking want me...because I had wrecked everything, I should have been brave and just jumped; eyes closed into the unknown, but I was too scared to make that leap. I was too petrified to let her love me and to love her back, unconditional is a strong fucking word...and in running from it I had sealed my own fate. I was just going to have to miss her terribly and keep my distance from what could have been.

Chain smoking is never good, especially considering I was shivering with the cold that had set into my shattered frame. Three cigarettes later and I was still just staring out into the rain, trying to watch each drop fall and thinking how, even the world seemed to be crying the tears I fucking couldn't.

"Hey bitch, you going to actually do some fucking work today or what? JJ wants your take on the shots..." Katie did have a way with words but it wasn't her extensive vocabulary that grabbed me. Nonchalantly she had wandered over to me and fucking hugged me...actually pulled me into her arms and squeezed. Katie and I had never got on, for the obvious reason of her punching my lights out over a simple mistake and yet here she was holding onto me as if her life, or mine, depended on it. I just stood there, letting it happen and raising a single eyebrow in question as soon as she removed herself.

"I get it...it fucking sucks, but she'll get it sooner rather than later, but you really should fucking tell her...Emily is a little dense at times." She just smiled, turned around and left me standing wide mouthed and completely confused, replaying her words in my head over and over again. Tell her what? I hated metaphors and all that crap, why can't people just tell it as it is, stop all the guessing...I usually ended up guessing fucking wrong anyway. Blonde remember?

I stopped thinking, using my brain instead of my impulsive heart was what got me into this mess in the first place. Life really is so much simpler when you don't think about anything, just go with it and let the worst happen. Wandering back in onto the floor, shaking slightly both in shock and with the considerable amount of nicotine currently raging around my body, I managed to get to JJ and sit down...just. I wasn't really paying any attention whatsoever, just nodding and smiling at the obvious moments and trying desperately not to pay too much consideration as to how contorted together our bodies were. It was Seamless really; we both looked cracking together, almost as though we fitted perfectly in concert as one, a truth that I ached for.

"It really is beautiful..." Emily appeared behind me, resting her hands down on the table in front of me at either side of my shoulders. She placed her chin gently on the top of my head and I felt her swallow, my body cried out for her and I had to fight myself back into submission. Stomach tied in a million knots, palms sweating and skin on fire against the stupidly lame amount of contact we were sharing. Every time she laughed at something anyone said I could feel her chest shudder against my back and it was driving me fucking barmy, being so close to her and unable to do all the things I still wanted to do to her however...was killing me.

"Aww, that one's cute...we look awesome Naoms..." Each word she practically whispered against my hair made me crumble all the more. I just attempted a nod, unsure of whether I was actually still able to converse without making a complete tit of myself, besides it was taking all of my concentration not to just spin the chair around and let her know just how awesome we could be. Just tell her...so what if it doesn't change anything, you fucking love her and she needs to know...like Katie said, get rid of whatever pride you are trying to keep locked away and just fucking scream it to the world. I took a deep steadying breath, attempting to ready myself for actually carrying out my silent proclamation and in doing so...giving Emily permission to destroy me.

"Emily...I..." FUCKING LOVE YOU, why was it so hard, my internal voice could scream it, yet my actual voice was too dry and too shaken from nerves to even attempt it. Everything melted away behind a wall of my own fear until I could see and hear absolutely nothing other than her arms twitching slightly to either side of me and her breath gently escaping the lips I wanted on my skin. Daydreaming was my first mistake.

"Bitch!" I was knocked backwards out of the chair with such force and ended up flying a few feet across the floor and banging my arm against a table leg. It took me a few moments before I actually regained focus and saw a stupidly flushed Karen standing over me, being held back by three sets of hands, one of which were attached to a completely dismayed looking Emily.

"What the fuck Karen?" I struggled up from the floor and noticed the blood that was pouring down my forearm from where the bolt in the table leg had gouged into my skin.

"Nearly four fucking years..." She was practically spitting hatred at me as took a short pause in her ramblings before resuming her verbal attack.

"Nearly four fucking years and the only excuse you can give him is that you're fucking GAY!" Oh shit, Freddie had told her, why wouldn't he tell her? I had ended our relationship over something that was now a vague impossibility.

"You fucking destroyed him and couldn't even tell him the fucking truth about why you were dumping him? You owe him more than that...you were a right mess when he first brought you home...ungrateful cow!" She was still straining, but one pair of hands had let her go. Emily was staring at me, eyes locked towards my own, brain running around at a million miles per millisecond trying to fathom it all out.

"I don't love him Karen...I have never loved him..." It might have been a bit late to try telling the truth considering the fucking insane amount of pain coursing through my body from where Karen's hand had impacted on my face and from my now nearly completely red elbow.

"You're not gay...you're just stupid! And do you know what's worse? He spent his last four months pay on a fucking non-refundable engagement ring...you fucking pathetic cunt!" Tears escaped me, not over Freddie or over how much I had obviously meant to him, but over the shock and hurt that was appearing in Emily's eyes.

"Sorry..." I'm not sure who I was apologising to, Emily, Freddie or even fucking Karen. It just felt like I needed to apologise, this mess was my own and every second of it hurt like nothing I had ever felt. I was completely numb, the only thing I could feel was my heart collapsing in on itself and the warm blood trickling down my arm. Karen seemed to calm herself, making everything so much worse, she was a mental case...but at least when she was trying to kill me I could escape the fuming hatred that was now creeping in over her seared features.

"Yeah well...you're a fucking heartless bitch who deserves to be alone and trust me; no one is going to fucking want you after I'm done. My clients, however, are important Naomi, so after you finish this hell shoot...just get to fuck yeah?" With that she turned, took Emily's hand and stalked away. I watched until they reached the door and Emily's perfect brown eyes caught my own for the brief moment before they were gone.

I collapsed, knees finally giving in to everything that was flowing through my body. Adrenaline, fear, pain, sorrow, angst and even lost love roamed around my veins until eventually...I just passed out from it all. Escaping everything into a world full of black with just one resounding notion staying in a vaguely conscious thought.

At least she knew...her eyes gave it all away...

**So there you have it, another chapter...can't believe I am actually managing to get this written so fast! Oh and...To all the blondes out there – please don't take offense at the 'dumb blonde' insinuation! I LOVE blondes! :) **

**A BIG THANK YOU, to everyone that has taken the time out to read and review this...but don't stop now! Reviews please! I really love hearing what you all have to say, your awesomeness is what gets me through the day! And keeps me writing! :P**

**As always...massive love to everyone! ;)**


	14. Hidden Violence

**Cripes, another update...gosh, what are you all doing to me! Can't a girl attempt to write at a leisurely pace! LOL – who am I kidding, I get as engulfed in every chapter as you do!**

**This really is becoming a pleasure to write! Especially considering all the lovely things you awesome people are saying! This one goes out to Ladyhawk1709, Naomilyloveless and Lazyhazy8228 (welcome back missy! – The dictionary definition made me blush something terrible! :P)**

**Now, this one is again...sort of a filler...but hopefully you all love it anyway!**

Chapter 14 – Hidden Violence

_Emily: _

Overbearing, stupidly protective and completely insensitive fucking heartless bitch. Not only had she dragged me away from possibly the most difficult situation of my life, she had taken me somewhere that I hated. In this or any other universe, including the pits of hell, sitting here watching Freddie smoke spliff after spliff and suck on a bottle of whiskey would be bottom of my list of 'places to go'. Coincidentally, top of my list would have been sat, holding Naomi whilst she cried, before taking her any which way she asked...twice.

So why was I still sat here, well partly because Karen drove, far too fucking fast and I really had no clue where the fuck I was and partly because there was so much going through my brain any actual movement would more than likely end with me in a big sobbing heap on the floor.

Naomi had spent her weekend breaking Freddie's heart...for me, and I had returned the favour by shagging Karen to within an inch of her life. Brilliantly well handled even though I do say so myself. And to top it all off, Karen thought she was my girlfriend...and the one person who owns my heart thinks I _have_ a fucking girlfriend. I hate complications and feelings, other than love of course, there shouldn't be any ramifications, just reason and an end product of you in the arms of the person you belong with. Not sat here listening to some guy babble on about his recollections of that certain someone you wanted to make your own memories with. I wasn't paying any attention to him natter on about how much he thought he had meant to her and what he was going to do without her and shit...I was far too busy following my eyes around the room and taking in all the photos of Naomi, Freddie and their happy life together. Christ, what had I ruined?

I wanted to yell at Karen and then run the fuck away, but I was scared, physically shaking from a resoundingly emotional smack in the stomach. I yearned for Naomi, for her touch to grace my skin with complete honesty, just to lie wrapped up in her naked body and let the rest of eternity just melt away.

"Come on Ems...let's go back to mine yeah? We both could use a release..." I definitely didn't want to shag her, but at this moment in time I would have gladly done anything to get the fuck out of there, and at least I knew where her apartment was so I could send out the SOS flares. I didn't say anything; there were no words that could represent what was going through my brain so I decided to just remain quiet. The silence would just have to be fucking awkward.

For the entire fucking car journey Karen had been blabbing on about how much of a 'selfish fucking cunt' Naomi was whilst I stared mindlessly out of the window, wanting the world to just turn on its axis and bring me face to face with the object of Karen's rambling. Everything was passing by so quickly, the colours of the earth seemed to wash together with adverse positivity and passing grace until all I could see was a world reflected in her eyes. The perfect blue pools that had stared back at me as I was being dragged away with nothing but sorrow and perpetual understanding blazing deep within them. I had known her for nearly two weeks, and was already absolutely sure that I needed her in my life forever; she had burnt herself into me making it impossible to even think of anyone or anything else. I didn't want to spend any more time with anyone, I just wanted to curl up in a fucking ball of harrowed loneliness and allow the darkness to settle. I pulled out my phone, illuminated the fact that it was nearly fucking eight o'clock meaning that I had been sat in the presence of the McClair's for nearly four cunting hours, before typing out a rushed text.

_Get to Karen's; I need an excuse to fucking die...xx_

As soon as I had sent it I finally found I could return my attention to breathing through all the shit that had faltered into my life within the past few days. Ultimately deciding that I definitely needed to end it with Karen and then run into the fire that was Naomi Campbell without a second glance back at my former existence. Only one resounding thought was stopping me from doing just that, she scared the shit out of me, her touch could cause such an addiction and her rejection would probably make my heart turn to a dead weight in my chest. She could destroy me without even fucking trying and I was sat here in my 'girlfriends' car fighting with myself whether or not to take a chance on obvious love. Guilt rose within me, if I hadn't been such a prick in the toilets, just told Karen to 'fuck off' then maybe she could be in my arms right now. She had come to tell me, she had wanted to let me know that she had broken up with Freddie, who she had been with for nearly four years, for me. And what had I fucking done? I had just stood there, with a smug grin on my face as I cuddled myself up so tightly in Karen's arms before allowing her to fuck me in her office. Tactful.

I didn't stop thinking about just how much of a cunt I was until we got back to the apartment, where Effy was waiting for us, thank fuck.

"You need to come home..." Few words that even Karen didn't take a problem with; there was something about Effy Stonem, a silent power that threatened to engulf you if you gave her even an inch of you to work with. Then she would pass judgement on you, allowing the friends to pass by without problem, but the foes were made to squirm under her glare for the rest of eternity. A fate Karen seemed to want to avoid, at least she was vaguely intelligent, if not a completely overprotective and clingy fuckwit.

Another silent car journey followed, we didn't go home, Effy just kept driving, taking me away from every single thing that she already knew was bothering me. By the time we got to the waterfront it was pitch black, only the silvery light flowing off of the moon and being reflected off of the water enabling us to see anything. It's amazing how much you can actually perceive in the darkness, black outlines are silhouetted against a deep indigo canvas tinged with the hint of evaporating light left behind by the crumbling sun. Everything looked so fucking peaceful, so serene that the war waging between my own thoughts seemed to calm just regarding the ripples in the river. Silently, Effy offered me a spliff which I took without question, allowing wave after wave of the high alter my perceptions no end, meaning that before long all I could do was chuckle at the stars.

"What are you doing?" I swear I don't think I have actually heard Effy say more than a few words without there being an annoyingly non-specific question involved. She was led beside me, gazing upwards into the dark velvet painted sky, rolling blade after blade of grass between her fingertips, waiting for me to blow it all wide open.

"Not a whole lot, thinking about just how far away the stars are, but how they are still so fucking awe inspiring." We both glanced at each other, knowing full well that that probably wasn't the answer she was looking for. She wanted me to exclaim my love for Naomi from the rooftops, ditch Karen's 'bunny boiler' arse and make everything finally click into place. So why didn't I think it was going to be that easy?

"Truth is always hard Ems, but it's pure..." Didn't I fucking know it, I would gladly give my life to be snuggled up next to Naomi right at this very second, but the truth is, I was scared shitless of just how vulnerable she was making me feel. Ever since I had come out, I had been so strong and ultimately refusing to take any shit from anyone, dealing with my stupidly homophobic mother sought to that. I learned to push everyone that didn't matter away, but those who got in, those who bundled through my self-deprecating barriers, could change everything I thought was real. And that was just my friends, letting Naomi in, well...she could cascade everything gently to nothingness leaving me bare to the bone and shuddering towards death. Maybe that was it; maybe it was resounding fear keeping me from ditching Karen and stalking head first into the beyond, fear about just what Naomi could do to me if I surrendered myself to her.

"It's all fucked up Ef...she could kill me." Her eyes met mine in complete understanding, she was after all the one person who knew me...she had been inside my barriers since before they were built; she was the unstoppable force that would help me shift the immoveable object. I know she would push me to do the right thing, even if part of me really didn't want her to, I guess that's why I fucking loved her so much.

"Ems...believe in her..." And so it was settled, with a few simple if not slightly stoned words she had once again given me the swift kick that I so desperately needed...now if only she could get rid of Karen for me, everything would be fucking aye.

The world was so hushed; we were just lying there, staring up at the glistening stars and enjoying the few moments of complete contempt that we had settled into. It was peaceful and it wasn't long before the rush of the breeze through the trees and the sound of undulations flowing through the water had sent me into the best sleep I had had in a while.

So we had slept outside for a bit, snoring off the adverse effect of some seriously harsh weed before gathering our things as dawn began to break. The sunset was breathtaking, watching the world waken was perfect in every way, even if it did signal the start of another incredibly shit day in the life of Emily Fitch. We had managed to get home for a little after seven, leaving me a handy hour to hop in the shower and throw on some clothes ready to face whatever today was going to fucking bring. I was grateful for the mug of coffee that Effy had almost forced down me before allowing me to leave.

She had taken me to work and left me standing there, trepidation plastered over my tired exterior, with nothing but a parting glance that was supposed to give me all the strength I needed to make the world shift. Naomi's wagon was already sat in the car park, great...of all the days to have an early start she chose this one. I needed every single one of my wits about me if I was going to get through this without having my lights punched out, and Naomi being here would only offer a distraction. I would end up thinking about her hands intertwining with my own, our lips dancing together in a moment of pure emotion and our naked bodies writing around between satin sheets. Shit, for fuck sake Emily...focus.

"You'd better not hurt her..." A harsh male voice rang through from behind me, turning effortlessly on my heel and hafting to hide a smile at not falling flat on my face I noticed that it was the same guy that Naomi had left the club with after witnessing my own personal demise. I just looked up at him and shuddered under the resounding strength that poured off of him, it was almost like I could smell the testosterone, and it was making me fucking sick.

"Um...who are you and what makes you think you know what the fuck is going on?" I tried to give him my best 'Fitch glare' when really; I was just inquisitive as to how everyone seemed to know what I was going to fucking do...everyone except me. He raised one half of his mouth up in a rather sadistically sarcastic smile as he looked behind me, eyes narrowing over whatever was approaching.

"They all come to the Cookie Monster in the end..." He muttered under his breath and I turned in time to see Karen storming over, high heeled boots clicking elegantly against the ground, with a look of complete rage on her strained features. She stopped, mere inches away from him and slapped him full on around the face, leaving her unmistakeable mark upon his skin and making everything that I had come here to do rise up within me before being silence by niggling fear over getting the shit kicked out of me.

"How could you let her do this to him Cook? She's your best fucking friend...what the buggering tits is going on?" His grin grew wider as he glanced at the knowledge that was creasing over my face. I knew him; Naomi had spent a good few hours talking about James Cook and how she would be a wreck without him. In that instant I wanted to hug him, fucking do anything to thank him for looking after my fallen angel for so long, let him know that I was going to help...even if it did kill me. But instead all I could manage was a stifled gasp as Karen's hand wound its way over my arse.

"She doesn't cunting love him does she? Never fucking has...there has always been something about my little Naomikins that I didn't get..." He paused, making sure that we were both paying him our outright attention, I felt like a small child being told a story for the first time, sat there cross-legged, wide mouthed, mind racing at the thought of just how fat the hungry caterpillar is going to get, urging him with all my might to continue.

"...She's a fucking muff diver aint she, so blindingly obvious now, just took the right person to make her see it..." He looked over at me for a few agonising seconds before turning to walk away, but not before letting Karen know that even though he would never hit a girl...he would absolutely do anything to look after Naomi, including go back on the silent promises he made himself. James Cook had showed strength when facing the beast, and his words told me that I could do the same...I wouldn't hurt Naomi. I couldn't fucking hurt her more than the torture of being unable to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go was hurting me right now. I blinked up at Karen, licked my lips and took that deep breath that would begin the downward spiral of everything that had got so very fucked up. But she just looked at me through tired eyes, tears threatening already, before taking my hand and kissing every one of my knuckles individually.

"I'm so glad I've got you..." Perfect, out of all the seconds we have spent together, she picks fucking this one to tell me how amazing her life is ever since we started fucking. Let's face it, that's all this is...fucking...there are absolutely no emotions involved, from my part anyway, I was void of all feeling except the reckless abandon that was leading me towards the inevitable blonde of my dreams. I rationalised, fucking brain, and ultimately decided that Naomi was just getting over one of the most difficult things she had probably ever had to do, she had broke someone's heart, and in doing so almost definitely destroyed part of her own. I knew she loved me, but I wanted her whole, she needed to recover and in allowing her to do just that, it gave me relinquished time to attempt to come to some conclusion as to how the fuck I was going to ditch Karen. Telling her how I was madly in love with Naomi Campbell may have been the easiest way, but I'm sure she would have ended up hurting my blonde bombshell far more than she had done yesterday. My own inner voice was silenced momentarily as she linked our fingers and we began walking towards the metal doors. I just smiled an empty fucking smile as she held the door for me, nothing drifting around in my head more resoundingly than, Naomi had already felt the full force of Karen fucking McClair for me...there was no way I was going to put her faultless face through it again. Spending a few lost moments staring into the blinding space that my own brain had left me in...

So, first choice is made, I can't tell Karen the truth...

**Now comes the bit you hate – Next chapter might be a while (and yes, even though I usually say this and then just update straight away because I find myself incapable of not writing...I actually mean it this time!) I have a few pretty intense days at work, so writing is going to have to take a back seat for a while! **

**But I will make you all a promise – Only one or two chapters of tension to go before the world jutters towards the Naomily explosion that is just over the horizon! :D **

**Reviews please! You know I love them!**

**Big love to everyone!**


	15. Solidarity

**I know, I know – Once again it seems I tell you I am going to concentrate on work and then come running in, flustered, laptop under my arm already willing to update! So hows about we just forget I said anything about a delay in updates and start afresh...**

**Hello again...what was that? Huh, you want more muffins? MORE tension...well...ok...seeing as you all asked so nicely.**

**This chapter is one of the longer ones (NOT A FILLER!) so much needed to happen before the next chapter and even though I hadn't meant for it to all happen in one chapter, I couldn't bring myself to break it up into two! Guess what I'm saying is...a few more words in this one...DEAL WITH IT! :D**

**This one doesn't really go out to anyone in particular, just everyone who has reviewed thus far!**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 15 – Solidarity

_Naomi:_

Watching them walk in, hands intertwined, didn't kill me. Watching them share a passionate kiss before parting didn't kill me. Death flew in on rapid wings as Emily looked over to me, eyes locking together, breath hitching, with nothing but broken remorse residing within her perfect form. She did know, and she felt the fucking same, either that or she was just leading me down the cruellest path my life has ever had the misfortune to travel. No, not Emily, she was too pure for that, she did love me as I loved her...so what was she still doing with Karen?

Every heartbeat rang out in some form of exasperated measurement of just how much desire there was between us. We both found it impossible to sit still, fucking difficult not to let our eyes wander the entire length of each other's longing frames and straining to not just run headfirst into each other's arms whilst screaming 'fuck you world!' But we couldn't, her reason as to why would remain a mystery but mine was simple...'love' had felt like a punch to the stomach when I thought I had felt it with Freddie, but with Emily, it was more like a raging fucking steam train, rampaging fast towards me and knocking me out without any effort at all. I couldn't move, I was unable to speak and feeling so lost that I swear even the four or five steps needed to get to her would make me crumble to dust.

The premise of the shoot wasn't making anything any fucking easier, the only brief moments of her agonising contact that I had grown addicted to, were vanishing in the presence of the last three circles. They were the sins that promised solidarity in hell, violence, fraud and ultimate betrayal...each one worse than the one before it falling slowly downwards into the epicentre of the fiery afterlife. And as such, in someone's creative wisdom or another awful slip of the tongue from me, each shoot was going to be solo. Katie was to depict violence, apt choice there...Emily was to signify fraud, leaving me with nothing other than the writhing icy pits of betrayal.

We each had an hour or so to attempt to think of something that we thought appropriate for our own shot, working in order, meaning that I did at least have the chance to watch Katie before losing all focus when Emily stepped up to perform. Katie had chosen suicide, violence against oneself, unique in hell as those who are guilty are not transformed into a human form, they lost their bodies through the act of their death and as such are souls stuck within vacant thorns. The makeup artist had done a fucking wonderful job, her skin had an almost green tinge, her hair was strutting out at the most random angles imaginable, leaves here and there, but there was still the hint of bloody suicide running down adamant scars in both her wrists. Clothes were supposed to be bland for this, but as she walked out, ready to face the camera, even I didn't think she had the bottle. She wore nothing other than a white robe, which she promptly removed leaving her completely naked other than a rather skimpy pair of black lace knickers, bare to the world and ready for her close up. JJ started stuttering, and after yelling at him for being locked on Katie spoke out simply and honestly, something I had never come to expect from her.

"It just seemed to fucking fit ok?" No one needed to say anything else, she arranged herself so that her hair was drooping down, Eve style, hiding her breasts before exposing the dark red residing on her wrists and giving the camera so much fucking energy. That girl was a fucking triumph. But then resounding truth welled up in my brain, making the pain already residing there thanks to Karen and her anger issues, increase tenfold until it felt like my brain was actually about to burst. If she had done it naked then the I would probably feel it was due for me to do it fucking naked too...and Emily...oh Jesus cunting Christ...Emily would be nearly naked, posing, twisting, baring herself to the world and I would have to watch. Not only would I be permitted to look on in almost painful wonder, I would have to deal with so many images running around in my remaining reason about what it had felt like to have my hands treacherously close to her heated skin and the knowledge that I was unable to act on a single one of them. Fuck, it was going to be torture.

I felt the full force of just how fast the world could spin when you didn't fucking want it to as before I knew what was happening Katie was posing for the last frame and Emily had disappeared to get ready. I couldn't breathe; actually I couldn't even blink meaning that tears were filling up in my eyes with the premise of what was just around the corner, I was lacking all functionality and still had no fucking clue what I was going to do with betrayal...but my heart was betraying me right that second. Making me believe that it would be so damn easy, just walk up to her, tangle her perfect red hair around my fingertips and pull her lips against my own. Maybe that was it...

Every time the curtain to the dressing area even moved slightly I found myself sit bolt upright, before continuing to slouch in the light of it not being her. Nothing could prepare me for the moment when she actually did emerge from the hidden embrace. I could feel my pulse start beating effortlessly in the back of my throat, and my body felt like it didn't belong to me as my eyes glazed over at her red hair cascading downwards over the white robe that I knew contained her naked form. Christ I was a mess, a fuming bundle of pent up lust and sexual desire that threatened to overflow at any moment and take no prisoners in the wake of full release. I was unable to stop the nerve in my leg jangling, and as such was rewarded by an almost Thumper like beating of my foot against the ground. I needed a cigarette, no I needed at least two and a stiff drink...no, fuck it...I needed to run over to her, encase her in my waves of passion and rock her world.

My mouth was dry, my palms were sweating slightly in the anticipation of the whole fucked up situation and she had the fucking cheek to smirk at me, a simple act from a few muscles making a new world erupt between my thighs. Her eyes didn't leave my own as she untied her dressing gown excruciatingly slowly, I watched as it slid down her body before remaining fixed in a crumpled heap on the floor. I swallowed, clung to the arms of the chair for dear life and watched as she arranged herself, black and red girl boxers matching in with her agonisingly red hair the only two implements causing her modesty to remain hidden and allowing me to keep myself breathing.

She had chosen hypocrisy, dwelling within the sixth bolgia, yea I know...the last circles of hell are split down further and it all really gets rather fucking confusing. But in the eighth circle, holding the fraudulent everything is split into ten separate 'Bolgie' or stone pits that are patrolled by all number of hideous beasts. My personal favourite being Greyon, a mythical creature that is made up of human, beast and reptile that is used as means of transportation as Dante descends down upon the last two circles, leaving all light behind until only the flames fight their way through the darkness. It really is a fucking beautiful poem. But even my love over poetry, feminist views, politics, vodka, fags and really everything about the punk scene era, was nothing compared to the heart rendering truth that was baring herself in front of my eyes. Lead weights attached to her blood streaked naval, arms and legs, representing the falsity of appearance and how spiritual progress is rendered impossible. Her tattoos bare and slashed with the inescapable redness, each one perfectly coloured on her skin, she really was art in its truest and most raw form.

JJ readied himself, put the finishing touches on the zoom he was going to use, muttering something under his breath about it being no wonder he was getting so locked on watching all these naked women parading around. Emily looked ready, still smiling slightly at the gasping look that I'm sure was plastered all over my face, attention wandering over her body, legs, arms, torso and then moving elegantly upwards towards...God her tits...fucking beautiful, perfectly formed and looking so smooth I wanted to run heated kisses over them and never stop. Yeah, no idea how did I not notice I was slightly gay before, I have an unfathomable attraction to breasts, I'm a stupid fucking prick. My attention flashed between Emily's silent shifting and JJ's finger winding upwards to the button pausing slightly before attempting to take that first perfect shot.

"Don't...wait...NO!" What the fuck? In a jolt of what can only be described as pent up exasperated electricity I had jumped to my feet, ran over to JJ and grabbed the camera at full force. He just stared at me, blinking far too quickly and Emily just snorted a laugh, I couldn't let anyone else shoot her like this, it had to be me...fucking brain, reaching around in numbing circles for some photographic mumbo jumbo as to why I had just screamed like a banshee and took the camera off of him.

"The lens is too wide, the shutter isn't nearly open enough and the flash is going to be far too harsh for the subtle light at the moment..." Ok, good, that sounded vaguely plausible even though we both seemed to know that the camera was set up perfectly, if it wasn't it probably wouldn't have made the slightest difference, Emily was the subject and as such each photograph would be flawless. But he just smiled at me, before taking a step backwards and positioning himself in front of the computer, motioning for me to do what I pleased.

"That's cool...it's your shoot..." Jesus, but at least he was playing along. I felt protective, if not slightly selfish, but it had to be me. There was something special in the connection between Emily, the camera and me, a full on centrifugal force when I had captured her before, but now she was naked...I felt possessive over her perfect body and as such, well...it just needed to be me taking shot after shot of her impeccable beauty. I pretended to fumble about with the lens, making it look as though I was changing something around when really all I was doing was moving the zoom in and out, before turning my attention back to the startling tranquillity that was Emily Fitch.

Shot after shot poured out, each one ever so slightly different to the last and I was stunned to my core that I noticed each and every one of those discrepancies. The way the muscles in her arms twinged against the 'weights,' the way her hair fell gently over her shoulders and more than anything the way the angst and longing portrayed on her face was completely fucking heartbreaking. It was so slow, so pure and every time my finger crashed against the button I knew I was capturing the complete perfection and awe-inspiring truth that made us both able to survive through the rendering tension.

"Perfect..." A single word from JJ meant the world; we had created something so able to speak for itself that even fucking JJ couldn't make up a ridiculously long sentence about its splendour. In this instance silence spoke louder than all the words you could think of, our eyes remained locked for the few brief moments as Emily was helped out of the clasps and I just stood there, froze once more against the rush of blinding emotion that threatened to make planets collide despite the pull of the sun. What I felt right then was nothing less than plutonic, a miraculous shift in reality that could force everything into submission with a single waver of my flustered heart.

The stage hand had returned from the errand I had sent him on and I had no more fucking excuses, so swallowing my heart back down into my ribcage I wandered towards the screen to which I had become accustomed. I stood there, legs turning slowly to jelly as she stopped laughing about with her sister and just blazed her chestnut eyes all over my thankfully still covered body, I already felt completely naked residing in her gaze, but I sighed gently in an attempt to fill myself with evaporating strength. It was my turn now, so I smirked, a small flick of my tongue ran over my bottom lip as I watched her body shift so she could pay me the grace of her full attention. I had thought the make up team had done a good job on Katie, but even I had to admit that my body looked ridiculous.

Those who dwelled within the last circle of hell, in contrast to the fire of popular belief, were actually made to reside within chasms of ice. Each soul frozen to a different depth depending on the nature of the betrayal, seeing as I couldn't really bare to put my naked body within an inch any form of cold water whatsoever, makeup had managed to tinge my skin blue and attach small pieces of Perspex here and there to give the essence of ice residing within my skin.

My eyes found hers, I didn't avert my gaze despite my entire body feeling like it was about to self combust, I just watched as her chest started rising and falling with more haste as I removed my robe, allowing her to see just what I was going to do. My heart was my betrayal, and as such I was going to portray myself as having had it removed, the stage hand had ran to the local butcher to find me something resembling a heart and it was still drenched in fowl smelling blood as I removed it from the bag he handed me. Covering slightly over my left breast was a gaping wound, red and blossoming, thick drops and trickles of blood flowing down over my stomach, underwear and even the tops of my thigh. My eyes blazed into hers as I crumpled myself to the ground, lying flat on my back unafraid of hiding my tits, bending one knee up slightly and holding onto the fake heart in my hand, waiting there for a brief moment as I was covered in more blood, watching her eyes fully dilate.

I writhed around on the floor as JJ took shot after shot, I squirmed, jolted and just pretty much rolled around in the agony that I presumed came hand in hand with being stuck within the frozen torment. I kept my eyes fixed on Emily as I ran my hand down the entire length of my body, trailing blood from the heart in streaks down my side. She was having so much trouble fighting the flow of eroticism that I was throwing her way that I swear she actually squeaked as I arched my back, pushed myself up onto my elbows and threw my head backwards, exposing the length of my neck. I allowed my body to things I hadn't even dreamt of, twisting and turning to the full extent of my flexibility and hafting to stifle a smile at how Emily sat on her hands, seemingly to avoid them wandering over her in her own excitement. I managed to sit up gracefully just by contorting the muscles in my stomach, a triumph considering I had never actually done a sit-up in my life, before running a blood clad hand through my blonde locks, leaving a trail of red...a colour that I wouldn't mind being covered in right now.

My spectacle had attracted quite an audience, but I didn't care...me, Naomi Campbell not scared that there were so many people gazing over my naked flowing body. The only thing I cared about was Emily, how she looked so strained against the emotions running around in her soul and how she seemed completely unable to look anywhere other than at me. Natural earth altering adoration blazed out over the chasm of space between us, almost as if no one else existed and that at any given moment she would spring into action and run her perfect hands all over me, causing everything to change so dramatically cosmologists would still be studying it in years to come. Dante's Inferno suggests that as they escape from hell they pass through the centre of the earth and even the direction of gravity is changed. Something that now seemed a possibility, Emily Fitch had already changed everything in my life, why stop there...I'm sure she could quite easily alter the world. I floundered slightly before scrunching my knees into myself and draping the robe back over my shoulders before regarding her truthfully for the first time. If she didn't know before she had to know now...this was me, bare to the bone, screaming everything I had felt over the last two weeks to the world.

I fucking love you Emily Fitch and there is not a damn thing anyone or anything can do to stop it.

"That was startling, brilliant even, you know it actually looked as though you were, no can't go there, not allowed to think about current predicaments otherwise it could lead to a riveting display of utmost gratitude towards..."

"JJ! Locked on..." I just smiled up at him before flopping the congealed and lifeless heart back into the bag, cringing slightly as I did so before allowing pride to well up in my face. I returned my attention to where Emily had been sat, but she had gone, vanished and left me in the wake of her, shuddering and cold against wave after wave of the emotion that threatened to engulf me completely.

A thought crashed around in my mind about her hafting to excuse herself to the bathroom and 'relieve' some of the pressure that had built up within her during my shoot. But I just ended up making myself feel physically sick to my stomach in light of the fact that she had Karen to do that for her. I had been living in the want of a lie; however much it hurt I needed to force myself to believe that there was absolutely nothing between Emily and I. I couldn't keep thinking that I stood a chance because every second of not being with her or even near her, not being close enough to smell her skin or close enough to feel her warmth dance across my body...was destroying me.


	16. Destiny Unleashed

**So, this one took a few days...I know...daily updates flew out of the window! Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you all though – LONGEST YET! (So deffo not a filler in the slightest!)**

**This one goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...but mostly KairiM – thank you for helping me escape my own brain...love you to bits too! :D**

**Enjoy it...Let's make things interesting aye! :P**

Chapter 16 – Destiny Unleashed

_Emily: _

I had to get out of there, another second of the torture of watching her naked torso wriggle against the searing redness of the fake blood that was slithering over her tits and I wouldn't have been able to contain the animal welling up inside me any longer. I would have unleashed the beast, stalked over to her, slammed her lips against mine and thrust myself inside her so hard the stars running around in her mind would have formed a brand new shiny fucking universe.

Fresh air rushed around me and every time I blinked I saw her smirking at me before showing me the contortions of her body. The way her pink and black boy pants hugged her hips, the way she had three tattoos that I had never had the pleasure of being told about, well...really...everything about her was burnt into my head without hope or want of escape. That fact alone was enough to make me smile beyond belief and want to spend the rest of my days with my eyes wide shut, dreaming of Naomi Campbell.

I had no idea how long I had just been stood there, basking in the sunlight and smiling at just about everything. You can hardly blame me for being a little bit fucking scatty, after the events of the past couple of hours; I'm just impressed I can stand without needing assistance. Only one thing was for certain, I was completely lacking in all senses of the word 'focus.' All I could manage to vaguely comprehend was searing blue, striking blonde and a distinct need to find out whether fake blood tasted nice. I was swooning and falling headfirst into something that felt so pure and dizzying that you could probably bottle it and make fucking millions.

"Some of those shots are ravishing babe, private showing later...yeah?" It's funny, after being eye-fucked by the most gorgeously leggy blonde for the past few hours; the last thing I wanted to be disturbed by was Karen McClair, the creepy psycho bitch otherwise known as my 'girlfriend'. FUCK! I needed to end it and I needed to end it fucking now. Even her voice was starting to make my skin crawl and every fibre of my being wanted to do nothing other than shy away from her until she just gave up and moved on to easier pray.

"Yeah, actually...Karen, about that..." My body isn't yours, I die a little bit inside every time you even try to kiss me and frankly as gorgeous as you are you have the personality of an axe wielding murderer. It would be that simple, it would piss her off a bit but at the end of the day it would work...if she wasn't my boss and I didn't care if I hurt girls feelings, I probably would have told her exactly how needy and pathetically controlling she was. But, she _was_ my fucking boss and I _liked_ my job, so stepping carefully might be the best of ideas...stupid cunting consequences.

"...Don't really think this whole thing is working out..." I couldn't look at her when I spoke, instead deciding that playing with my bracelet was a lot safer than actually looking her in the eyes. I had to fight back an anxious smile at her baring a similar likeness to medusa, able to turn me to stone with a single hatred filled glance.

"Oh, that's cool babe...you can bear all for me some other time...yeah?" Why was it that whenever I was trying so delicately to break a girls heart she always ended up being a dense fucking prick. I managed to look up at where she was standing, far closer to me than I remember and smelling slightly of burnt toast...I hate fucking burnt toast.

"No Karen...I'm not talking about _fucking_ you...I'm talking about being with you...It's not right, bloody creepy actually...seriously I had a nightmare you were trying to smother me with a pillow and shit..."She started to smile before capturing the seriousness in my face, causing all hints of happiness to drain from her now seemingly pained face. Even though I didn't feel anything for her, I still felt terrible, I had given her false hope, almost a silent promise and now I was telling her just where to shove it. She was fighting tears and I was physically disgusted with the fact that I still felt fuck all, just resoundingly heart warming adoration for the skinny, naked and blood smothered body of Naomi Campbell that was doing a 'sexy' dance around my brain. Not the time for fantasies, focus Emily, you need to get rid of Karen before you can realise the potential explosion of having her blonde hair tickle your thighs.

She was just staring, eyes flashing with hints of anger, pain and even a twinge of something a whole lot fucking darker residing deep in her soul. I wanted her to slap me, punch me or even pull at my hair...anything would have been better than the emptiness that had now taken Karen over. She just looked blank, terrified and unable to make anything slip into comprehension; the silence was fucking killing me.

"Sorry, but I figured it was best to tell you now, than to keep mindlessly fucking each other until one of us eventually cheats..." I really do have a big mouth sometimes...

"What the fuck, have you already fucking cheated? Seriously, I thought we fucking had something, you know...I was falling for you, you selfish fucking cunt...mindless fuck...thanks bitch..." She was pacing, which is never a good sign, generally it means a girl is building up steam to lamp you one...or at least try to. Christ...what a mess I had managed to get myself into, it didn't look like it was about to get any bloody easier either, she kept turning to look at me, brain feebly trying to think of something else to verbally attack me with. As long as it was verbal...I didn't fucking care, but pushing everything to the back of my mind I decided to get in there first.

"Karen...look...you deserve better than someone who is only with you because you're a good shag. You really are beautiful, you'll find that one person who makes your heart skip a beat just by smiling, you'll find that one person who could drive you crazy just by laughing against your skin...you'll find that one person that makes you feel alive just by breathing..." I had glazed off, Naomi and all her glory flying round my head at a million miles per hour and the thought that maybe...soon...I would get her all to myself. She seemed to have stopped in her tracks too, no longer pacing offensively, no longer throwing her arms up and down in a childlike tantrum. She was just stood there, looking at me with wonderment as to just how much I had _really _meant with those unfathomable words.

I was just smiling openly, my love for Naomi had actually stunned Karen into silence, and not that she knew who I was crazy about or anything, it felt fucking amazing admitting just how brilliantly in love I was. Even if no one else knew just how much resided behind those few solemn words, they meant the fucking world to me.

"Ok..?" I needed to make sure she got it; a pathetic and rather scary stalker was not on my list of wanted accomplishments at the moment. Karen just half nodded half sobbed at me and I gave her the parting grace of a kiss on the cheek before practically fucking skipping back inside in search of my captivatingly blonde tease.

Of course she had gone, fucking vanished, well she had been fired...I even traipsed around the car park hoping that some random twist of events would lead to her wagon still being there, pillows in the back, waiting for the suspension to be tested. But there was nothing. No trace of Naomi existed, other than the flimsy green folder that I had teased her with, well that and the 'FUCK YOU KAREN' painted in fake blood across the white screen. It looked like she really knew how to get her point across; I had to hold back a smile at the trail of profanities that escaped from my ex about how it was nearly three hundred quid for a new one. I just bit my lip, silently removed the folder and left for home, Karen had after all planned a massive 'wrap' party for the inferno shoot being finished and sent to the client...and I needed to relieve some tension before even thinking about getting ready.

The walk was peaceful, summer had well and truly settled, the sky was that perfect blue colour that was only matched by the peaceful pull of Naomi's eyes. The sun was shining golden, causing that haze to leap up off of the road in front of you, pure heat reflecting from the planets core and making even the air melt. Shadows were dancing in the effortlessly comforting breeze, making my hair swish across my face and for a brief moment allowing me to remember her blonde streaked with my red. Serenity didn't come close to the way the Earth was moving in my new found admittance, it was like everything had just clicked and was finally starting to make sense. It was all so beautiful, so calm and fucking awe inspiring, or at least it would be were it not for the niggling feeling that Naomi still wasn't holding my hand, or wrapping her arms around my waist before kissing me deeply. Oh...Shit!

How the fuck was I going to find her? I knew she wasn't staying with Freddie, and he wasn't going to be very fucking likely to tell me where she had gone, the thought crashed through my mind that I could just wander around aimlessly in search of a black VW wagon...but even with my HyperFitched brand of stamina it would take fucking ages. There was Cook, but I didn't know how to get hold of him, fuck being scatty, and fuck forgetting the seemingly most important things about every situation I was finding myself in recently.

Those thoughts stayed with me all afternoon into the early evening, Effy was sat on the sofa watching the angst and worry fall on my face. Saying nothing, just smiling at me occasionally when I caught her staring, why did she always look like she knew what was going to happen next. She was a fucking oracle, well...I suppose now I come to think about it, her eyes did remind me somewhat of little crystal balls. I just wished she would share some of her fucking precious information, instead of just smiling knowingly and offering vague words of confidence.

"It will sort itself out..." I mean what the actual fuck, love Ef as I do, she could be so damn mysterious; I found myself wanting to beat the words out of her. I do trust her with my life though, and I know beyond all realms of truth, that if I needed to know...she would tell me without question.

I had managed to get myself showered and changed, one of Katie's leftovers. She had given it to me a few days ago, muttering something about showing a little more skin never hurt anyone...unless you died of a fucking chill. It was black and skimpy, figure hugging in all the right places but really impossible to bend down in, actually it was pretty fucking useless other than admittedly making me look quite hot. It was cut off high on my thighs, wrapping itself around my arse almost liquidly, held up by one shoulder strap and the curve of my tits alone...ok, yeah...nice dress. Impractical but absolutely fucking gorgeous.

To go with my new found liking of skin tight dresses I had settled on some hooker red high heels, natural makeup with a hint of slut thrown in for good measure and a simple silver necklace falling downwards over my skin. I fluffed my hair in the mirror before checking my teeth for any signs of lipstick and finally wondering why I was making such an effort when the only person I wanted to be going home with wasn't going to fucking be there anyway.

"Fitting..." Effy was so stoned right now I didn't even give her the satisfaction of making me slightly uncomfortable with her praise of my, well...actually I didn't know what the hell she was going on about. I was too busy wondering if either Naomi was going to the party...or whether someone there would know about her whereabouts. I could try and get Karen drunk enough to let it slip, but in light of certain circumstances that might actually not be the best of ideas. Thankfully I only had a few moments alone with my rather loud thoughts before Katie was beeping outside letting me know in her own little way that she was here.

"Don't look too surprised though yeah?" Seriously, Effy loved her riddles, but this was getting fucking ridiculous, there should be a book published on how to understand her. I just rolled my eyes at her slightly before vanishing out of the door into the evening air that still held the resounding warmth of the disappearing sunlight.

Katie's car was like a furnace, she flatly refused to open a window because of her hair, instead deciding that it was probably best to turn up stinking like the inside of a teenage boys locker. But being ever prepared she had god knows how many tiny bottles of perfume to drown us both in before wandering into the club that 'Sweet Disposition' had booked for this evening's festivities. It was an up market shindig, buffet food, some rather awesome music and, more importantly than anything...a free bar. Thank fuck for that, at least I could get drunk off my tits and blame any probably inescapable cock ups on the booze, it might even give me the courage I needed to pump Karen for any information regarding where she was residing.

I looked around the room for her briefly in some vague attempt to make some sort of plan, only to discover that not only was she staring right at me...Freddie was here as well. Fucking great, another perfect moment ruined by the McClair clan and their clingy cunting nature.

So, three pints, four shots of god knows what, a random cocktail Katie insisted I tried and a Jaeger bomb...maybe a free bar isn't the best way to drown your sorrows...at least when you pay for it you can gage how much it fucking hurts. I had somehow managed to fight my way onto the dance floor and was currently wriggling far too closely to someone's crotch, but from what was left of my focus could make out...it was a nice crotch...in a skirt...good.

The warm buzz of alcohol was running around in my blood stream, added to the powder that Katie had smuggled in and I was well away. Twisting and grinding up against a rather attractive looking brunette and, despite obvious rebuttals from my lapsing brain, allowing her hands to travel all over my body. It felt good, but not fucking good enough, there was only one pair of hands I wanted to die beneath the touch of and she was somewhere unknown...this was fucking shit. The music turned from something verging on electro to a rather slow dingy song and I felt myself being pulled in to a rather sobering embrace. Brain fighting through the alcohol to look upon the face no more than a few inches in front of my own, I couldn't do this...I had to find her and I had to find her now.

As if by some sort of magic, I was immediately removed from slow dancing with her; who on second thoughts was a butt ugly girl with hips that were far too fucking big for her. But...wait...what the fuck...Ok, it wasn't some kind of magic that had separated us, more a screaming Karen attempting to bite the poor girls fucking head off.

"Keep your grubby fucking hands to yourself yeah...bitch!" Oh shit, that was the only thing I could think of...oh shit. As soon as she had sent the other girl packing, Karen turned to look at me with eyes that looked as though they were filled with remorse and I was shaking at the thought that no one seemed to bat an eyelid at Karen fighting some girl off of me...I was starting to wonder just what she could get away with before someone noticed.

"Are you ok?" She mouthed over the music whilst trying to pull me in towards her with an outstretched arm.

"I was...can you just fuck off please..." Ah, twin telepathy, at least living with Katie for so many years had taught me a thing or two about being a right bitch.

"Sorry babe...it's just..." She put her hands on my shoulders and was immediately jerked backwards as if an electric shock had coursed through my veins and sent her flying. I stumbled momentarily before everything just stopped as I regained my focal point completely, standing over a rather pissed off looking Karen, was an even more ragingly annoyed Naomi. My heart stopped, I lost all functionality and I swear I melted into a liquid ball of Fitch when she spoke.

"She said...fuck off..." Karen leapt up and rugby tackled her to the ground, I winced as I watched Naomi take the full force of the floor to her back, gasping slightly against the onslaught. They were full on punching, slapping, tugging hair and basically kicking the shit out of each other whilst I just stood there, unable to move, shocked and loved up at the fact that she was actually here. And more than that, she was defending my fucking honour. She was so strong and I found myself lost in watching her muscles twist and turn as she fought Karen to the ground, pinning both arms above her head and drawing her fist back one last time.

Freddie sprang out of god knows where and pulled Naomi kicking and screaming off of Karen, I couldn't help but smile mindlessly at the look on her face in light of having her arse handed to her on a silver platter by my blonde hero. I had completely failed to notice that we were all now standing in an almost circle, watching with intent as the boss and the ex-photographer had a little tiff, silent onlookers to something they would never truly understand.

"Seriously Naomi...what the fuck?" Freddie was playing mediator, standing between his old love and his sister, waiting for the answers neither of them looked ready to give.

"She had it coming Freds..." I shuddered to my core when she used his nickname and everything hit me at once. They had a past and up until recently a present and a future, something that had been completely destroyed over the lingering hints of lust and pure need between the two of us. If that had even been the fucking reason, old naive Emily Fitch once again reading far too much into the fucking events unfolding in front of her seemingly closed eyes.

"Come outside, we've got stuff that needs talking through..." He started pulling her away and in an instant she had grabbed her arm back defiantly before flashing her eyes around to meet mine, treating me to a smile that made me turn into some form of gelatine.

"No Freddie, there is _nothing_, there never fucking has been..." I felt sorry for him, not because he was losing something because after all, his loss would hopefully be my gain. But because he had forced himself head first into something that would really, only ever end one way...embarrassment.

"I fucking love you Naomi...what is so wrong about that?" Karen had disappeared into the crowd by this point, leaving her poor brother to get crushed in front of all these leering people. It was almost heart breaking.

"Freddie, you've got to understand something...I like girls...no...I like a girl...no...I love her...ok?" She paused and allowed our eyes to meet for the briefest of reassuring moments that made me feel so love sick I wanted to just crawl up into everything Naomi Campbell and drift through life having sex and taking fucking awesome photos of it. I was almost off into another one of those wonderful daydreams before I remembered just what was happening.

"...I love..._her..._" My world crumbled and fell in a giant heap around my ankles when she pointed at me, nothing else mattered...just Naomi and I, finally on the same page. Any doubt had drifted so far away that I was starting to wonder whether it was possible for me to feel anything other than the heart warming joy that seemed to have me crippled. I just stared out at her in complete adoration, lust, need, want and everything that you can associate with that one moment when someone you have been in love with from the first moment of contact, declares that everything is fucking mutual. Every ounce of sexual tension was balanced on a knife edge, daring one of us to make the first move, take the initiative and leap off into a world where everything is just about us. But when her smile faltered, my heart leapt up into the atmosphere and disintegrated into a million tiny fucking pieces.

She made the first move...she fucking turned and walked away...

**I know, but they couldn't exactly indulge in naughty explosive sex in the middle of a dance floor now could they! Well they probably could actually, but...not in my mind...something more pure would be more fitting I'm sure! :P**

**I fear I have said too much...**

**Reviews please? You know they make me happy right? Good, just checking...**

**Big love to each and every one of you! :D**


	17. That Little Death

**I won't say much here, just that I hope it was worth the wait...**

Chapter 17 – That Little Death

_Naomi: _

I had done it for the right reasons, it was fucking difficult, leaving Emily standing there, knowing that she definitely knew how much I loved her; and felt the same. So why had I left? Well, if I had stood there staring knowingly into her eyes I would have made mad passionate love to her in the middle of the dance floor. Maybe not such a bad thought if it wasn't for all the other people in the room, I wanted to kiss her openly for the first time without the sneer of thirty minging stage hands readying their mobile phones. I wanted to feel her breath on my skin honestly for the first time without knowing that at some point, I would have to stop and pull away to lead her somewhere more...private. Fuck, I hadn't even been able to bring myself just to take her hand and run us both the hell out of there, in my currently adrenaline fuelled state it would have just led to mindless fucking at the nearest available opportunity. But what I felt for Emily was too pure to subject to adolescent desires, it needed to be special, I knew it would mean something but I wanted it to mean absolutely everything. Hence, I had walked away, and was now standing underneath the washed moonlight bouncing off of the four walls to which I had grown accustomed, praying that she had followed me.

Every single second that passed in her resounding absence seemed stretched; completely negating time itself in the agonising realisation that I probably should have told her where the fuck I was going. I was just perched on the table that Emily had bent me over, in the middle of the warehouse, gazing at the red rebellious trait I had left before my departure. Smiling slightly at every single memory that Emily and I had here, talking until stupid o'clock in the morning, watching each other's naked bodies twirling effortlessly and that kiss...each recollection had changed my life. I definitely didn't want to forget any of it, in fact I wanted nothing other than to relive each and every moment Emily and I had spent together, in the knowledge that we had both fallen so far and so fast 'breathless' couldn't even begin to describe it. I had never believed in all that love at first sight bollocks, love was something that needed to be worked on, something so complicated that an instantaneous belief of it was just stupid.

I was fucking wrong.

Love itself wasn't complicated; it was just pure and unadulterated truth heightened by lust and longing, something that definitely could drown you in an instant. A single glance was enough to catch you, and everything from then on was just necessity to confirm the feelings you knew were already running around your body. The complications arose their fucking ugly heads when it came to making love _work_, relationships, starting a family...marriage...everything that is added to such a flawless emotion to make it practical. It shouldn't be practical, it should feel like losing it would kill you, you should feel so drained and empty in the absence of that one special person...but more than anything, it should make your heart fly just being safe in the knowledge that she feels the same.

I heard the door behind me click shut, a glimpse of light flashed into the silver darkness from the empty corridor and I managed to stop myself from collapsing as I turned around...just. In the moonlight everything was tinged grey, everything except the blinding red that was definitely my favourite colour. Her chestnut eyes met mine in a moment that could only be described as utter perfection, she had fucking found me, she had known...and now she was here, ready to start making things complicated. Her heels were draped in one hand, and her slinky black dress was hitched up; presumably to make running to my arms easier. She raised one eyebrow and kinked her lips up into a smirk that made my stomach jump and release the captured butterflies that I really wanted to remain suppressed; giving me some element of self control. Everything started to overflow, passion raged and I knew she was finding it as difficult as me to actually breathe; we just stared at each other for a few moments of completely comfortable silence. Smiling, licking our lips in the promise of what we were starting, pulse in the back of my throat and ready to jump headfirst into whatever our intertwined lives would hold.

"Why here?" She took two graceful steps towards me as she spoke, placing her shoes gently down on the computer desk, before running one unflinching hand through her hair. Every movement she made allowed the tight black dress to move over her skin, like liquid heat, something that was currently raging elsewhere on my own body. My eyes wandered, disloyal to my calm exterior, all over her perfect frame. Taking in her ideal calves, thighs, waist, hips, the curve of her stomach before reaching upwards and settling on her tits, she really does have perfect tits...mind flashing with memories of her so very nearly naked and suddenly wanting nothing other than to reunite her body with its most natural of attire. It took me a good few minutes of watching her watch me before my brain decided to click back into action and think of an answer for her question I had all but forgotten.

"Isn't it obvious...still had Freddie's key?" She smiled at my attempt of sarcasm before fluttering her eyes, she really had no idea just what she meant to me. Deciding it was my turn to move, mostly so that I could get to the swivel office chair and stop myself from falling, but also because I knew that as soon as I took even a step, the far too tight vest top I was wearing would hunch up revealing my lower abdomen. I grinned as her attention flooded over the new skin, I could almost hear her pulse quicken before she returned her eyes to mine and gently shook her head.

"Ems, everything we are is here...every moment we have had together has been between these four walls...think about it, why did you come here? Of all the places in the world I could have gone, you came _here_ to look for me..." We were no more than a few feet apart now, I could smell her distinctly sweet perfume twinned with the alcohol that was still rampant inside her. I was almost physically shaking at the strain of not closing the gap between us with the ultimate force, I wanted it slow, then quickly and then just any way she could think of.

"Dunno...just felt right I guess." She was so cute, unbelievably gorgeous really, completely unable to look me in the face now....a creeping inability to let me really see her. I felt inadequate in my jeans and grey vest top, taking the opportunity of her looking at her feet to let my attention wander over every inch of scantily clad Fitch. I slid myself gently closer to her, eventually able to feel her warmth dance over my own skin, I placed one hand up underneath her chin and made her look at me, made her perfectly deep brown eyes spark into my own. Making absolutely fucking sure that she was here with me in all senses, she had to see the sincerity...I needed to let her know just how madly in love with her I was.

"Exactly..." She smiled again, and I flinched in light of the tears starting to sting her eyes and even though I am sure they were tears of nothing other than happiness...I needed to hear her laugh.

"You know how fucking sexy you look when you dance?" I saw her cheeks blush as I took her hand in my own, intertwining our fingers and suppressing a smile at just how much she was shaking. I could see her mind racing for something to say to combat her inability to take a compliment; she glanced back up at me as she spoke.

"Just how long were you watching me from the shadows? Perve." The look of shock and embarrassment that I could feel flushing my face provided me with the sound that I had so longed to hear. Her laugh, deep and flowing, wandering all over me and pulling me in closer than I thought I could stand. Everything within me was crying out for her and the slim connection of merely holding hands was raging with a fire that would have melted anything.

"Long enough...but you saved the last dance for me right?" I managed to talk through seemingly nervous laughter as she started gently moving her thumb over the top of my hand, small circles that were driving me fucking batty. She just looked at me again, asking me all number of questions with her effortlessly beautiful face. I winked at her, watched as her eyes followed the direction of my hand, reaching down over my body before delving into my pockets and removing my phone. A few buttons later and my eyes rested on a song that was far too perfect, clicking play and allowing the first few synthetic sounds to wash over the two of us. I took my time to look at her, melt into her eyes again as the intro wound out of my speakers, still keeping the contact of her hand in mine and closing the few inches that still remained between us. She was so close I could feel the tickle of her breath on my neck and as the first lyrics rang out I placed my hands tenderly on her waist and pulled her hips into mine before allowing my palms to settle on the small of her back.

_Broken pieces break into me,_

_So imperfectly what you should be..._

Her body started moving against mine as she wound her arms around my neck and started to pull me closer to her. Her hair smelt faintly of coconut and I was slightly dizzy before we had even begun to turn in time to the slow rhythm. She felt so good underneath my fingertips and as she pulled her head back to look me in the eye, I knew this moment would be with me forever.

_I don't want you to go, _

_Don't wanna see you back out in the cold,_

_Air you're breathing out fades you to grey,_

_Don't run away...Find me..._

As the chorus erupted; our eyes locked, my heart was beating so fast I thought it would leap out of my chest and betray me all over again. She was playing gently with the back of my neck, sending shivers down the entire length of my spine; I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold back my desire. Her body was placed so close to mine I could feel the goose bumps rise up on her arms as I ran my fingertips along her skin, slowly lifting her chin slightly to recapture her eyes.

_Let's enlighten the night_

_We can fall away, slip out of sight..._

I found I was mouthing the words and I suddenly became aware of the way she was obviously watching my lips move. She was captivated, so I curled the side of my mouth up into a smirk and ran my tongue out over my bottom lip resulting in her swallowing deeply and flashing her eyes up to meet my own as she leant up to close the distance between us. I held back, lips parted in a smile that I knew was driving her crazy, all self control failed and I ended up shivering when her warm breath washed over my skin. I closed my eyes in preparation for that perfect kiss, unable to do anything other than tip my head downwards and capture her perfect lips within my own. It felt utterly earth shattering, nothing like the first 'lustful' connection; this was something so natural it was actually scary, my body was falling into her, allowing her tongue to pass and having to stifle a gasp as her hands started wandering over my body. I had to keep screaming at myself, this was actually fucking happening, the object of so much tension and unruly desire was kissing me and playing with the hem of my shirt.

The music continued, that was the only other thing that remained in focus, our mouths moved together, telling the story of just how much we wanted each other. She started to pull away and my head went with her, breathing desperately as we parted...trying to force oxygen into my lungs and stop the fucking room spinning. It was no good, Emily was all I could see and I leant in again, pulling her bottom lip between my own before letting our tongues wrap around each other...briefly remembering to move her round so we were still dancing as we kissed. Everything other than her hands running over my ribcage and her mouth enquiring my own seemed null and void, she was my life now, and actually...she had been for nearly three weeks already.

_I know the battles, of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be_

_It doesn't matter, go on and shatter_

_I'm all you need..._

She was all I fucking needed, and I think she knew it...but thinking wasn't enough, she had to know it, she had to know that I was completely open for her. I was a quivering mass in her arms and she owned more than just my heart, she had every single shuddering part of me. I broke the kiss with another exasperated breath, resting my forehead against hers, needing contact...I couldn't physically get any closer to her, bodies pressing together, breathing matched and mind racing around in light of what we were creating.

"You know right?" My voice was nothing other than a whisper, barely audible, creeping out into the trepidation and utter elation that was residing within the few inches between our lips.

"Yeah..." She nodded slightly before cupping my cheek and pulling me back into her, crashing our lips together with more force, tongues colliding as the heat started to build. I could feel her want mirroring my own as she pushed me backwards slightly until my legs buckled against the table. She didn't stop, just used her unbelievable upper body strength to hold me for the brief moment it took me to shuffle backwards before leaning herself between my thighs. Fuck, she was so hot for me. Hands starting to gather the bottom of my vest top and dragging it upwards, I smiled slightly before allowing her to remove it completely.

My skin was on fire as she crashed her lips against every part of me, gasping against me and moving slowly downwards over my collar bone and licking over the top of my bra. Animal instinct had taken her over, I assumed it was my punishment for pushing her too far with my naked writhing photo shoot...fuck me I hoped so. I tugged at the back of her hair, wanting her lips back against my own and she even managed to turn that to her advantage, reaching around behind my arching back to unhinge my bra and stepping away to watch it glide effortlessly over my flushed skin. Her eyes were completely black with naked desire, she ran one effortless finger between my tits causing me to buck my hips wildly against her own. She leant in once again and bit down slightly on the top of my left breast, I was going to bruise, I moaned then...loudly, causing her to flick her tongue over my nipple and my eruption to begin between my thighs.

Emily was pressing so hard against me I could feel her through my jeans, as she continued to plant hungry kisses I travelled one of my hands along the length of her back and fiddled with the zip of her dress. I persuaded her lips to once again grace my own as I undid it, pulling agonisingly at the material, needing to see her skin, pausing in the stolen moment to trace over her tattoo before her eyes met mine and I was lost all over again.

As I looked over her stupidly see through black lace bra my own animal was released, grabbing her waist tightly with my knees and pulling her into me. I started kissing down the length of her neck, biting slightly against her raised pulse, listening to her gasp against my hair and driving myself even more fucking crazy. The salty taste of her skin was amazing, the way she shuddered when my hands wound themselves around her hair, tugging her head backwards to give myself more of her to play with. Her eyes flew open to gaze at the ceiling...

"Fuck..." I smiled, big mistake, by pausing I gave her the opportunity to untangle my hand from her hair and slide me backwards onto the table, straddling my waist and pinning both my arms above my head. She slithered herself agonisingly down my torso, back arching against her as she started undoing the button on my jeans, whilst my hands pulled her dress over her head and helped it to the floor. Skin against heated skin, fuck it felt good. She was kissing down my stomach as she attacked my trousers, wrestling them down over my knees before pressing her nearly naked body hard into mine.

Nearly wasn't good enough, I fought her out of her bra and kissed all over the new found skin, clamping my mouth over one of her nipples and sucking gently as she cried out in sheer pleasure. Her breath hitched as my mouth and tongue ran all over her collar bone before back upwards to taste her tongue lashing against my own. She ran her hand down my side before grabbing the inside of my thigh and bending my knee upwards, pressing herself down into me, rubbing against my needy centre before removing herself and undressing me completely.

I remained perfectly still as she looked at me, heavily breathing, totally black eyes drifting over the entire length of my body. She was taking it all in, I was open for her, naked and bear against all odds, waiting for her to take me...needing her to make me scream.

"Emily...please..." That was all I could manage, but it worked. Before I knew what had hit me her tongue had graced my wetness with one long stroke causing the Milky Way to erupt in my vision. She was tasting me, flicking her tongue over my clit, teasing me with every movement as my back arched and my longing centre started rocking against her. She reached upwards with one fluid movement and started twisting her fingers over my tits, every muted moan or incensed breath that flew from my lips made her work harder, I was so close and she wasn't even inside me. She started moving her mouth back up the length of my flustered body and as her excitement tinged lips met my own she slipped two fingers effortlessly within me. She rolled her tongue with mine, allowing me to know what I tasted like, capturing guttural 'fucks' and increasing the tempo of her thrusting, hips moving with her...so deep. I was clinging to her now, nails digging into her back slightly as she bit down on my neck, causing the convulsions to begin. Her palm was rubbing against my clit as her fingers moved in and out, guiding me gently towards ecstasy, she could feel I was close and dipped her head allowing her tongue to rejoin the assault. With a third finger now curling inside me and her mouth caressing my most sensitive area, I felt my legs begin to twitch and my body to flail uncontrollably.

"Jesus...Ems...I'm so...Fucking...Close..." I spoke between breaths and managed to gaze down at her working, red hair streamed over my thighs, my knee resting gently on her shoulder giving her the room she needed as she smiled up at me. Swirling her tongue over my belly button on her way up and pressing her thumb tightly into my clit as her lips recaptured my own, her free hand steadying her as the thrusting deepened once again.

"Look at me...I want to watch you come..." She whispered and as my climax hit, I obliged. I allowed my eyes to capture her own as a new universe exploded within me; crashing down all my barriers before I couldn't stand it any longer. I scrunched my eyes up tightly and threw my neck backwards; she decorated it with perfect kisses as my shuddering ceased and as the stars began to sparkle. Gently she removed herself from residing inside me, making absolutely sure I was watching her as she put her index finger between her lips, tasting my orgasm before winking at me.

"Tasty..." That was enough, she had had her fun and now it was my turn, pulling her beneath me with a simple twist of our entangled hips and pressing one of my thighs effortlessly between her legs. She gasped, uncertainty tried to take me over, but I was a quick study...gliding my tongue over her still flushed chest, biting down slightly on one of her nipples and being rewarded with an almost silent gasp. I moved myself downwards, playing over her belly bar with my tongue and smiling as her hand tangled in my hair, desperately trying to move me to where she needed me most. I resisted for as long as my own curiosity and need would allow before breathing a heavy breath over her last remaining item of clothing.

"Christ..." That was my cue and almost as if it were nothing I ripped her out of her dainty thong and ran my tongue through her. Her hips pushed upwards and in nothing but pure instinct I slipped one of my arms under her legs and ran my nails along her side. She cried out, flicking over her excited core and placing one timid finger inside her before she started grinding against my face. I made her wet, Emily Fitch is fucking moist for me, confidence hit then, a second finger was added to the fray and as her back arched against me effortlessly I could feel her orgasm grow. She pulled me up towards her, swirling her tongue with my own, our tastes intertwined and it was fucking sexy. I started fucking her, there was no other word for it, this was a downright dirty fuck and her moaning was just spurring me on.

My pace quickened and I used my thigh to press myself as close to her as possible, watching as the sweat glistened off of her, feeling her warmth around my fingers and wanting her to tell me she was nearly there. Biceps were on fire, but she was writing beneath me and that was spirit enough to keep me going, fingers curling slightly before my palm found its way to her clit, slamming against her and driving her towards the edge.

"Tell me Ems..." She gasped again as my words travelled along her neck before being registered, I just continued with what I was going, pace steady, long deep strokes that were barely allowing her to breath.

"Fuck Naoms...I'm gunna...I'm...fuck..." That was all I needed to hear and with one effortless movement born of pure lustful ferocious emotion, I added a third finger with ease and pushed myself hard into her one last time. She clamped around me as she crashed over the edge, slamming full force into oblivion and pushing herself up into me before she died that little death. She was still shuddering beneath me for a few heart rendering moments of utter perfection before I allowed myself to collapse down onto the cold table next to her and regain some sort of composure.

I felt her hand take mine in some silent assurance, almost like she was making sure I was still there with her, seemingly scared that she had frightened me away. After everything that I had been through to get her there was no was in HELL I was going to let her slip through my fingers, even if they were still a little wet from her excitement.

"You haven't frightened me off yet babe...maybe we should go somewhere more private and try harder?" As much as I loved this place, I needed her between satin sheets, pushed into pillows and begging for my touch. She turned to me, eyes full with nothing but adoration as I let myself turn over to look at her properly and when she smiled one of those stupefying smiles...everything fell into place.

**I'll let you recover for a bit...*waits patiently***

**Well there you go, tension has finally been released...leave me a review on your way out?**

**Big love!** **Oh and to anyone that is interested, the song was 'Broken Open' by the wonderfully talented Adam Lambert! Seriously worth a listen...**


	18. A Brief Aftermath

**Back again – sorry it has taken a while, after the 'excitement' of the last chapter I wanted to have a little break, little rethink and then get to trying to write something vaguely awesome!**

**So, I won't apologise, but just know that if this isn't up to expectations...I blame the chickens that have no sense or knowledge of time and are currently crowing outside my window despite it being DARK!**

**This one is for nikinak13 and HacknSlashUK – and all the new reviewers...on a personal note niceoneBlondie...I'd get them smelling salts ready! :D**

**Muffins anyone? LOL – Enjoy...**

Chapter 18 – A Brief Aftermath

_Emily:_

Last night was a beautiful blur, a vision of colliding skin, entangling limbs and a flawless escape from the realms of reality completely. I have lost count of how many times I saw stars, but we had fucked until the sun started to creep through my curtains before falling gently into an exhausted sex coma. I was far too worn out to dream but I'm sure my subconscious was replaying the completely rampant events of the evening. Starting off with the ultimate portrayal of ferocious longing on _that_ table, moving with jellied legs into _her_ wagon, we had barely re-dressed before we shed our clothes again and rocked its axis. The drive back to mine and Effy's was agonising, she kept looking over at me with _those_ eyes, making want rise up between my legs all over again in the knowledge that I had to wait at least ten more minutes before feeling her curl inside me. But as soon as my bedroom door was slammed shut, fuck me...it was incredible. She had released all inhibitions and threw herself upon me, Naomi Campbell owned my heart, my body and my soul...I was hers to do with what she wanted. And thankfully, at that moment, all she wanted was to fuck my brains out.

Every touch she made against my skin caused me to fly that little bit higher, every time she ran her tongue through me I cried out in complete ecstasy that little bit louder. In the knowledge that she was here with me, everything in my life...was that little bit better. I wanted it all to get better for the rest of eternity and I knew that, residing within the lapse in time and being wrapped up completely in her eyes, it would.

Back in the warehouse, when she leant in to complete the kiss everything changed, something miraculously inescapable shifted and the word 'love' took on a completely new and effervescent meaning. All the emotion that I had managed to keep hidden from her over the past three weeks poured out into the heart rendering moment of perfect honesty. The place where we had met, where we had stayed up till all hours of the night just talking and most importantly shared our first passionate connection...even if it was thanks to a fucked up shoot that I really need to thank Katie for. I fucking love her, and it seems that all the fear and trepidation was completely just, because she loves me too and it's scaring the shit out of both of us.

I smiled into that not asleep, not awake state, where you can feel yourself rolling around on the bed but thanks to a rather sweet dream you don't want to open your eyes and let the world in...Just yet. That was until my hand graced against the empty space on the mattress to the right of me where Naomi should have been, every draining angst filled emotion surged up within me causing me to sit bolt upright and flail my attention wildly around my bedroom. Nothing, I was dying in the absence of her, she had fucking run, I had frightened her off, she had taken my heart with her and now I was destined to spend the rest of my shitty existence alone. I moved my hand in an attempt to unstick some of my hair from my faced and it brushed against something out of place. Everything melted away in an instant.

_Naomi slept here..._

_Not nice to wake up alone is it...sorry babe, wanted to get my EXPENSIVE shit out of the wagon and you just looked so cute and peaceful!_

_So...keep ya vagina on, I'm not running. I'll bring back coffee too..._

_xxNxx_

All remnants of panic subsided and I was just left naked and alone in my bed, but the resounding knowledge that she was coming back was enough to start a fire within my soul all over again. She was fucking gay, definitely, no girl could fuck like that and still even pretend to be straight. I fell back into the pillows and Naomi's perfume surrounded me, inhaling deeply before curling myself up in the dent she had left behind and closing my eyes to collapse into precious memories.

Remembering her fingers...there...her kiss...here and her skin crashing against mine was enough to make my hands start to wonder. Stroking over flushed skin before sliding downwards and feeling just how excited mere memories could make me, fingertips flicking over the little bundle of nerves before delving deeper. Liquid heat was raging between my thighs as I imagined her taking me, my body bending to her every will as she thrusts herself deeply inside me. Gradually turning over onto my back and bending one knee up slightly to give myself more room, back arching faintly and my free hand gently running over screaming nipples. Fuck this girl was driving me crazy and she wasn't even in the room, but she would be soon...and that was attacking my senses more than anything. I was close...eyes shut tightly against the rush of pleasure caused by my own curling fingers and the memories of her blonde hair wrapping itself around me as she trailed kisses over my heated body.

"Fuck..." I couldn't hold back the almost whispered sound of excitement that ran out as I threw my head back and pushed myself off of the edge before collapsing back down into the pillow she had slept on. She surrounded me again, full throttle until the stars crossed back into the oblivion which I was recovering from. That was until her scent was lost to the feint aroma of perfectly made coffee, making me sit bolt upright in bed for the second time that morning.

Naomi was just stood there, coffee in hand, a bag containing hopefully something sugary sweet, her camera draped around her neck with her chin caressing the floor. I could feel the blood rush around my body before settling on my cheeks, trying to avert my gaze which unfortunately ended up resting on the way my bra was hung over the lampshade, making me blush fucking more. How horny had I been? There must have been some serious screaming coming out of this room last night, which led my brain nicely on to Effy, she was a modern day oracle when she didn't know what the fuck was going on...if she did have the slightest clue you can bet your sweet arse she was going to make me stupidly uncomfortable.

"I...um...got..." She was stammering which was just plain adorable. "...uh...muffins..." Naomi cleared her throat before managing to take a rather unsteady step towards the edge of my bed and looking as though she was about to fall arse over tit. I attempted to shake off some of the embarrassment of being watched and instead just helped her by taking the bag and a cup, giving her a free hand to steady herself with. Fuck, I love how much of an effect that had on her...she was obviously wound up and in need of a release, and the only choice I had to make was whether it would happen before or after muffins.

I sipped from the cardboard cup gently, it was fucking brilliant coffee but still far too hot to be enjoyed properly so instead I just placed it carefully on my lamp table and turned all attention back to where Naomi was standing. She was looking out of the window and as such had her back to my bed, hopefully an attempt to compose herself which could easily be thwarted...if I just...

I wrapped my arms around her waist, kneeling down on the bed behind her and started breathing heavy hot breath over the back of her neck. I smiled carefully against her as she leaned her head forward and wrapped her arm around to play with the back of my hair, tugging at me gently until I pressed myself into her tightly. Running my hands over the thin material of the top she had managed to find from wherever it had landed in the heat of last night's moments, pausing briefly to take note of the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Probably with the most care I had taken, I removed her camera and draped it carefully over the handle on one of my draws before returning my hands to her chest. Thumbs started to twist over her nipples that had started to show signs of her excitement before my hands dipped underneath the bottom of her vest and removed her of it once again...this time slowly. I brushed my fingertips all over her skin, the curve of her back, noticing for the first time the elegance of her spinal tattoo. It was beautiful, tracing my fingers over the swirling black stem of a wondrous red lily reaching upwards to a full moon painted sky decorated with the most perfect scattering of stars. Every inch of it was gorgeous and I remembered catching glances of the artistic creation as she had been writhing around me all night.

"The lily is me, the moon is supposed to be my mum showing me the light and the stars each represent someone who has made a difference in my life...good or bad..." She turned her head slightly and I moved to capture her lips in another one of those heart warming kisses. Her tongue starting to slip effortlessly against mine and as I felt the desire start to rise within her, I reached around and firmly cupped both of her breasts, causing a moan to escape into my mouth. I raked my fingernails carefully over her rib cage before breaking the kiss and pulling her down full force onto the bed, pinning her arms above her head and wrapping my very naked thighs around the denim that needed to fuck off.

I started biting slightly against the nape of her neck, each gasp that escaped her making me work harder for her, slipping my hand down into her wetness and running my index finger along her folds allowing her back to arch elegantly towards me. I removed my hand agonisingly and licked over my finger gently, making damn sure she was watching me taste her, eyes turning savage at the want that resided within. I moved my hips slightly so that one of my thighs was pressing down against her hungry centre, smiling against her skin as she started to rock against me.

I began moving my mouth over her heated body, flicking over one nipple then the other before kissing my way around her belly button and hooking my fingers in the tops of her jeans. She was still rocking against me so I used her own momentum to safely guide her out of her remaining clothing before returning my naked body to the excruciatingly wild contact of hers.

"Open your legs for me baby..." I whispered against her neck and returned my lips to her own as she willingly obliged by lifting her left knee slightly and moving it outwards a little to give me the room I needed and the access to give her what she craved. I wound my tongue right down the middle of her tits over her stomach before sliding my shoulder underneath the knee she has so graciously lifted, pausing, running hot breath over the inside of her thigh before we both couldn't stand it any longer. I ran my tongue up her wet folds, flicking it quickly over her clit multiple times and waiting for her legs to begin that uncontrollable twitching. I moved my hands up and started playing with her nipples, twisting them between my fingers and running my fingertips over the length of her abdomen as my tongue worked.

"Fuck Ems...I need..." I sucked on her clit sharply causing a rushed intake of breath to interrupt her attempted chain of speech.

"...I need you, inside me..." I smiled briefly before turning slightly over to one side and making her watch as I walked my fingers up the inside of her leg, dragging out every moment of contact for as long as possible, making want give way to need and lust give way to a burning desire. As she arched her back against my teasing one last time, I gave into complete temptation and pushed my fingers into her molten centre, delighting at the gasp that escaped those perfect lips for no more than a few seconds before resuming my attention to stimulating her clit. Tongue resuming where it had left of as my fingers continued to glide and curl in and out of her, each movement making her shudder beneath me until the convulsions began.

"Fuck..." A deep guttural noise escaped with every breath, some audible some mere noises of pleasure. She was close, her excitement rising and tightening around my fingers as pre-orgasmic waves hit, crashing over us both as I moved myself back up so our bodies were nearly mirrored before attacking her lips with my own. Tongues dancing, hips grinding as my arm started to burn, she was moaning against my neck as she threw a surprise of her own to the scene. Reaching down between us both and shoving two strong fingers inside me, causing my own body to start contorting around her. I started uncontrollably riding her fingers, using the weight of my own increasing excitement to press myself harder and harder into her, adding a third finger before pressing my thumb down against her clit. We were both close, riding the waves together, hurtling full pelt towards oblivion and unable to stop the blindingly flustered state we were both wrapped up in.

"Oh...Naoms...fuck..." I was unstoppable now, something was in the process of being released that I couldn't contain, grinding against her, my fingers curling inside her, her fingers curling inside me. Simultaneous orgasm struck without a moment's notice, her back arching flawlessly up into me and me throwing my head back as she pushed her palm against my clit at that final second. She really was a fucking quick study.

We both lay quivering for a few lost moments, planets had realigned, stars had dissolved and the fucking universe had quaked to its core in the matter of a few minutes. We held each other at our heights for as long as possible, moving slightly within each other every so often to drain the climactic rise and prolong the heavy breathing indefinitely. Heated skin remaining against heated skin for as long as possible before fingers were finally removed and heart rates were permitted to return to something near normal. I wound my fingers in her hair tightly and pulled her into another perfect kiss, tongues moving slower as lust subsided until nothing but the purest passion moved with us. I released her and collapsed down to her right hand side, chest still rising and falling gently and fingers still wandering over glistening bodies. Just staring at the lampshade that my bra was still decorating, smiling at all the stupidly wonderful memories we had made in the last few days, the shoot, the dance, _our_ dance and now a night and a morning of fucking each other's brains out.

"That was definitely better than muffins..." Her beautiful blue eyes flashed over my body, want already arising and need starting to take over again. I just smiled before allowing her to start with a single kiss...

Ok, we had fucked...A LOT...Next on the list...making love.

**Figured you could all do with another happy smutty chapter! I promise the next one will contain some actual storyline rather than mindless fucking! :D**

**Hope you all liked it though – a review would be so awesome of you right now...please?**

**Big love to you all**! **:D **


	19. Now It Comes

**So unfortunately back to reality we go, but you can bet whatever you like they have not waited 17 chapters just to 'deal with it' – we all know I'm far too dirty minded not to have at least a little smut floating around for a bit!**

**This one is especially for those people out there who give me inspiration, I won't name names...but you should all know who you are! Also to anyone who was left with no functional thought after the 'events' of the last chapters – sorry!**

**Oh and, hopefully this chapter puts the really shitty trip on the M25 right out of your memory! :D**

Chapter 19 – Now It Comes

_Naomi: _

Monday. Fucking. Morning. It was shit enough in the prospect of actually having to get up and go to work, but I had gotten used to rising and shining with the bloody best of them. Today was worse, I had absolutely nothing to do, except perhaps go and get some clothes that didn't smell of sex. But Emily, she had to actually leave and throw her body head first into the one thing that had brought us together...without me.

I woke early, stupidly fucking early as the sun was only just rising and throwing out its inescapable light over the world, reminding me just how real everything else was outside this room. Reality has a habit of hitting you square in the face when all you really want to do is spend the day naked with the girl of your dreams. I had to go back to Freddie's. Most of my clothes and all of my boxes of photographs and basically everything I hadn't managed to grab before fleeing to Cook's was still in that bedroom. I started to turn over slightly and grumbled into the pillow, muttering insane profanities at the prospect of actually needing to function without Emily writhing either above or below me.

I just led staring at the ceiling, revelling in the comfort of her body heat next to mine and smiling at every precious breath that escaped her. She had the sexiest smile as she started falling back into consciousness and as I rolled onto my side to get a full look at her, her alarm clock made her perfect eyes flick open. I leant over her, starting to fiddle with the button to silence the noise as she snuggled up towards me and placed a few stolen kisses over my neck. I returned to the comfort of the sheets and wrapped my arms carefully around her waist, asking her with everything I could not to leave, despite us both knowing that in less than an hour she would be out the door. I couldn't hear the clock, fucking electric shit bleeping cunting clock, so I was unable to even start counting the seconds...hoping to god it would just stop.

"I don't want to go to fucking work..." Emily's voice echoed over my skin making me shudder uncontrollably, we had spent all weekend wrapped up in a sex bubble and I still wanted to push my hands downwards and make her beg for my touch all over again. But the awesomely kinky bubble would have to burst at some point, sooner rather than later...fucking decisions. I drowned in the sense of her naked skin, her warmth wandering all over me and causing a tidal wave to hit me straight between the thighs.

"Fuck it..." I full on kissed her then, pulling her tongue along with my own and wanting nothing other than for the promise of work to just get to fuck. Her hand started travelling along the length of my side and it seemed that my choice of morning sex being the way forwards was indeed one that my red haired goddess agreed with.

"Fuck you..." She muttered into my hair before pinning me down into the pillows and attacking my neck with heated kisses that promised a wild ride to remember her by. It was shit, even thinking about just what she was about to do to me there was still the niggling feeling that after spending the entire weekend wrapped up in her arms...I was going to fucking miss her. I felt like such a cunt, she would only be gone a matter of hours and despite her tongue melting around my raging nipples and causing a fire to erupt over my body, knowing what I had to do today...everything fucking sucked.

"Babe, where are you?" It must have been obvious that something wasn't quite right as she stopped and looked up at me as all the raw need for pleasure drowned out of the moment in a instant.

"I'm here..." I pushed her body upwards and drew her into another one of _those_ kisses, telling her that everything was fine, despite the well of mopeyness I found threatening to take me over. She smiled against my mouth before colliding her tongue with my own, I threw every ounce of emotion I had right back at her and leaving her speechless and breathless as we finally pulled away.

"Fuck...I'm going to miss this today..." She spoke in a whisper, almost afraid that anything louder would cause the perfect moment just to malt away and for the realms of reality to be permitted an intrude on our flawlessly tangled existence. I just looked up at her with molten eyes, kissed her once more and attempted with all my heart to make her feel like she was the only girl in the world. She moaned into my mouth and I was gone, once again hers to do with as she pleased...and the effortless grin that creased over her lips told me she knew it.

It wasn't the rushed morning fuck I had been hoping for; it was so much more, slow and with all the passion and raw desire that we both had tied up inside us. It was honest, earth shattering and actually the first time I think I had properly made love, even if it did end with another one of her magnificent screams.

No part of me was even remotely happy about hafting to see him and after the events of the weekend I was starting to wonder whether I would actually need clothes again...but the photographs, they were my life up until Emily and whether I wanted to face Freddie or not, I needed them back. I didn't want to go anywhere near that flat ever again, actually I didn't want to do anything other than lie in her bed for the entire day relishing the memories we had created. But I needed to, I wanted to make a completely fresh start with Emily, I realised that as soon as she left me; post coital cigarette between my lips and naked as the day I was born. I had so much emotional baggage in Freddie, it needed sorting and unfortunately it fucking needed sorting now, before Emily and I started our lives together properly. Fuck, what was I talking about, we'd only had sex...admittedly a shit ton of it, but...now was not the time to be wondering whether she was going to be my girlfriend. I had to give getting in and getting out of that apartment my full attention, otherwise something was going to happen that I would regret for the rest of my days.

I had been stood just staring at the front door for roughly twenty minutes. I had never been so fucking nervous, I was physically shaking and my head felt as though it were actually going to explode at any given second. I hated him for still having some form of an effect on me, I wasn't even fucking sure he was home and I was still quaking in my high tops. I needed her strength, it seemed that without her next to me I was lost, unable to think of anything other than the next moment I was going to get to drown in her eyes or just curl up next to her and regain that feeling of skin against skin. Emily had changed every single thing I thought I was sure of, and that was when I didn't even think I stood a chance, now...we were intertwined and I could start learning again.

I took one deep breath before hammering my knuckles against the door, only hafting to use my keys in the hopeful event that he wasn't still sat at home doing fuck all in my absence. Unfortunately the shuffling noise and the click of the door being unlocked told me he was doing exactly what I fucking expected.

The expectation in his face was enough to make all the guilt rise back up inside me; it felt like acid, taking over every single part of me as his eyes lit up with hope. He looked distraught, tired and completely off his fucking trolley despite it only being just after lunch. I felt tears begin to rise within me, I hated seeing him look so desperate and broken, it made me realise that I had meant so much to him...but in light of what was growing between Emily and me...he was nothing but a nice guy in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I've come to get my shit..." I tried to fake strength and composure but just ended up sounding as remorseful and guilty as I'm sure I fucking looked. He didn't even put up a fight, just let me in and pointed to a mass of boxes labelled 'Naomi' before slumping himself back down onto the sofa and lighting what must have been his fourth spliff of the day already. Judging by the butts in the ashtray and the graveyard of empty beer cans strewn across the floor he had been incapable of much else for a while. I swallowed hard and just started taking box after box out onto the porch, hoping that as soon as I had shut the door behind me I could just forget it all and fall headfirst into all things Emily all over again. Even if right now all I could feel was worry over his mental state and wonder as to why Karen, who had seemed so fucking angry when I broke his heart, wasn't here taking care of him.

"Thanks Freds..." I managed a few solemn words as I took the last box out of the door and set it down with the rest, looking up just in time to see him running at me, arms outstretched before falling to his knees at my feet.

"Naomi, fucking...don't go, you've had your fun yeah? Now just...come fucking home..." His words were slurred and even though the tears started to fall from my own eyes I couldn't let him do this to me.

"Freds...I can't...I've never loved you and my fucking heart belongs to someone else...it has done for a while..." He crumpled the spliff in his hand and I winced at the pain that must have forgotten him as I imagined the burning bud being forced against his skin. He threw his fists down on the floor and sobbed, I had never seen him show any hint of emotion before...except for the residual smile that seemed to always be faded. It hurt more than I thought it would to see him disintegrate, all of his strength and conviction gone within a few days and all because of me. So my fucking heart belongs to Emily, as does my entire body and every inch of my soul, but I still felt kind towards Freddie...and he was fucking hurting because of me and my tactlessness.

"Please...please..." I couldn't breathe and this time for all the wrong cunting reasons, the weight on my chest from watching him beg was so heavy I felt like I was just going to be crushed under this whole situation. The only thing giving me any ounce of strength was her, the knowledge that in no more than five hours I would be able to wrap myself around her splendidly toned frame and just drift into a faultless sleep after writhing around in pleasure beforehand.

"I can't..." Words were lost and as I remembered the way she had smelt before she left this morning, freshly done up and showered...I closed my eyes briefly against the situation and imagined her, just stood there, smiling at me. It didn't make anything hurt less, but when I opened my eyes I saw him for what he truly was...my past, so I still cared for him, but the thought of Emily made it easier to just walk away, leaving him broken hearted and cold.

I started cursing blindly at just how many photographs I had, meaning that a sixth trip to the front door, pausing briefly to hear him shouting and crashing about inside the flat, was a necessity. I managed to stop myself from asking him if he was going to be ok, not only was it a stupid bloody question...it just wasn't my place anymore. You can't stop love, it will hit you full force regardless of how you try to sway it, I had fucking tried to stay with him and not look at Emily with puppy dog eyes filled with the most terrifying of emotions. But any attempt was feeble and really trying to deny something that just felt so completely right and true.

From the very moment I had watched her arse as she walked away from me I knew there was something powerful about her, and I didn't even fucking know her. I tried to persuade myself it was just the mystery, but all those hours just sat talking intrigued me more and when it finally struck me that she didn't only seem to feel the same, but she was gay...well there was no way I was going to let obvious fate pass me the fuck by again. I had to at least see what all the fuss between my legs was about, whether it was just a sexual frustration, or something more. When we had danced, just feeling her slender body move against mine in a completely innocent way was proof enough that whatever it was I was feeling definitely wasn't just raging lust.

The moment we had finally slept together, releasing everything that had silently been building in one raging motion of flailing limbs, curling fingers and lashing tongues...it was magical. Something that is beyond all sense of knowledge and recognition, there are no fucking words to describe just how much that girl had woken up in me, she had changed my world...by re-aligning it with her own. Emily Fitch was all I needed and how I needed her right this fucking second, it seemed my mind had already been made up and before my body had time to argue I was picking up that last box of memories before starting out on whatever this new life was going to entail. The only thing stopping me was a brief twinge that caused me to turn effortlessly and stare upon that door for one last gut wrenching second...

"I'm sorry..." I whispered into the remorseful air that had settled around me and permitted one final tear to fall over thoughts of hurting Freddie, he was a good guy and I probably could have played the whole fucked up situation better, but I couldn't help him now.

I put the last box in the back of the wagon and decided that before I went to surprise Emily at work; that I should probably at least attempt to clean myself up, especially if being faced with the promise of a stupidly fucked off Karen and whatever mood Katie decided to be in was anything to go by. Fuck sake, maybe exhausting ourselves repetitively all weekend wasn't the best of ideas, we still had so much shit to sort out, including whether this was actually a start to a relationship or a few days of solid sex. Even if I had no idea where the fuck I stood, the memories of it all still made me grin like a mad woman and want nothing more than for Friday to roll around again.

Cook hadn't been in, thank fuck, bumping into him right now was not something I needed...I had sent him a few texts in the little sex breaks just to let him know I wasn't dead but probably wouldn't be around much within the next few days, unless Emily kicked me out. He had just responded with a few rather explicit messages about his latest shags and how fucking flexible this one gymnast had been. That boy never changed, which thankfully meant that he was probably out on the lash or pretending to do something constructive, so the house was empty allowing me to jump in the shower in peace.

I'd wriggled into some skinny jeans and my white Velvet Revolver tee before attempting makeup and styling my slightly curly blonde locks into something that didn't resemble Amy Winehouse being dragged through a bush backwards. I nodded at myself one last time in the mirror and then jumped into the wagon before charging as quickly as was physically possible, considering the sticky gears and annoyingly tight accelerator pedal, towards the safe and perfectly formed arms of my Emily. Mentally calling her 'mine' felt comforting, but completely fucking illegal, we still hadn't spoken through anything, every time I had taken that breath to ask 'so does this mean you're my girlfriend?' her fingers had started swaying and I once again lost all coherent thought other than...'fuck me now baby!' Today was the day I officially asked her out, it was cheap and cheesy and we had already explored every inch of each other's bodies, but I needed to make absolutely fucking sure this wasn't just a sex thing, even though every gasp and moan that escaped her perfect lips had been telling me otherwise.

The warehouse looked different now, the memories Emily and I had made inside it were still enough to make me smile at the prospect, but most hints of excitement had vanished and been replaced with fear about just how much I needed her. There was still an undertone of complete ecstasy and longing, but she was well inside my barriers now, she had stolen my fucking heart and I was still scared shitless. I was shaking slightly as I left the comfort of the wagon, started wandering up the corridors and towards the big open space that contained her beauty. I felt like a fourteen year old boy trying to find some way of looking into the girl's bathroom at school without being caught as I pushed my face up towards the glass on the door and shot my eyes around in all directions trying to see a flash of red.

"Yeah well, get to fuck Karen, you don't fucking own me...and that shit can go down as sexual harassment..." I heard her before I saw her, storming out of Karen's office, face like thunder and pacing quickly over towards where I could now see Katie, JJ and Panda staring gaping mouthed at the spectacle that was unfolding. All fear went away as I barged my way through the doors and practically ran to her, everything burning inside me telling me that she needed me and as soon as I had stopped in front of her smiled slightly against the anger that was already welling up, she had thrown her arms around me and screamed against my chest.

"Emily, fuck sake..." My blue eyes, hazed over with the reddest of pure hatred, stared over at the sight of Karen, storming out of her office with a look that suggested figurative death. She stopped as she saw Emily in my arms, who after looking up at me with a face that mirrored my own and a slight sexy smirk that I am sure was just for me, turned around and moved my hands so they were resting gently on her stomach before bending her arms around and placing them fixedly in my pockets. She was fucking poking the outraged bear in front of us with a stick, teasing Karen that I had her and she didn't, this was only going to end one way...and I was fucking looking forward to it.

**So there ya have it, a return to normality (ish) – next chapter will hold more of the dirty, smutty awesomeness that I have become quite accustomed to, so I am throwing in a health warning that it might be in your best interests to read it in privacy!**

**Leave me a review? ...you really all are far too awesome!**

**Big love as per usual! :D**


	20. Naked Truth

**Here we are again! I have had a really crappy couple of days so, no matter how told off I get for doing so, I apologise for this one, I don't think it is my best!**

**Won't go too far into why, but let's just say I have a Giant Not Naomi stalker of my own that no matter how much I tell her to 'Get to Fuck' just keeps annoying the hell out of me! It is rather creepy, so my mind has been a stranger to me the past few days...**

**Well this one goes out to anyone that has sent me a private message and/or reviewed this story – I really do love each and every one of you!**

**Enjoy...If you can...**

Chapter 20 – Naked Truth

_Emily:_

Ok, so I might have been using Naomi to wind Karen up on purpose, but every inch of me was so ridiculously happy that she was right here with me, listening to Miss McCuntbucket shout and scream about something that I am sure I should be fucking paying attention to. Her hands were drumming on my stomach, her tits were pressing agonisingly tightly into my back and her perfume was washing over every single inch of my body; making thinking about anything other than getting her naked seem impossible. We just seemed to fit, there was absolutely no other way to describe how good it felt to be wrapped around her, in public, facing the fucking creepy bitch that in some weird way, helped to bring us together.

"...Maintain professional fucking courtesy..." Karen was still blabbering on and I just knew that Naomi had that stupidly sexy if not slightly evil smirk on her face. My blonde hero knew just what I was doing and intensified the whole situation by simply leaning forwards, kissing me gently on the neck and resting her chin on my shoulder.

"You need to stop moving your fingers in my pockets babe, you're making me so wet..." Naomi whispered as close to my ear as was physically possible, causing a drift of pure emotion to rage down my spine and make my legs start to tremble. I swallowed slightly at the thought, fuck I wanted her right now, but the notion that Karen had actually stopped talking suddenly made me realise that this wasn't over just yet.

"Care to share the fucking secret?" Karen was standing closer now, as if the thought of her missing out on something had shot her forwards in an attempt to grasp just what was going on. Her eyes were a fire of rage and blackening jealousy, being fuelled by the spectacle that was the stupidly gorgeous Naomi Campbell toying with me. Ok, so maybe my mind was a little preoccupied with the fact that Naomi Campbell was toying me, she was so going to pay for this later, as much as I loved her for standing up for me and being right here with me...I had wanted to tell Karen just where to get off, not be stood here like a pathetic heap of jelly just because she is just so breathtakingly gorgeous...and mine.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just asking Ems if she thought your little bitch rant would be over anytime soon or whether I needed to get a fucking chair..." I couldn't help but smile, fuck me this girl was impressively sarcastic and had the comic timing of a professional, Karen looked as though she was about to implode in a mass of accentuated ferocity. It really was rather funny, but I guess snort chocking in my inability to hold back laughter anymore might not have been the best of ideas.

"What's so fucking funny bitch...you realise you are so fired right?" She stepped forwards again until she was no more than a few feet away, definitely within striking distance. That was until my position shifted with no effort on my part, Naomi pushed herself past me until she was stood between me and the beast that was practically slobbering over the prospect of another fight to contend with. She was so protective, and I loved her for it...but I wasn't the wet blanket Fitch anymore, I was Emily and as such I had my own bollocks to deal with this shit.

"Do what you want you pathetic fuck, you don't own me Karen, you're just a stupid cunt trying to use her professional standing to get herself wet..." I took a small step forwards and linked our fingers together, Naomi and me, finally against everything...out in the open and honest in front of everyone. It felt perfect, the way her thumb was winding softly over my knuckles, the way she had this energy about her that told me she would do absolutely anything to keep me safe but more than the world was just how strong she looked, glaring over at Karen. Silence descended, wrapping around everyone on the warehouse floor, I should be drowning in embarrassment but instead I was so fucking proud to be stood there, hand in hand with the love of my life, watching as our ex-boss' brain tied her up in knots.

"Oh, in all this excitement I almost forgot...thank you Karen..." What the fuck, I frowned slightly and glanced over to the now smiling face of my lover as she reached with an outstretched hand. My eyes took a moment then to flash around the room, smiling gently at the fact that we looked like something out of Westside Story, Karen was stood in front of a few stage hands and a couple of the 'uglier' models. Whereas behind Naomi and I, we were being backed up by Katie, Panda, JJ and one of the mechanics I think went by Tommo, all that was needed now was a good dance off. Mind rushed back to the other dance Naomi and I had shared here, lust and desire rose up within me and I could feel my heart start to flutter at the prospect of another few days in bed.

"...after all it was you that brought us together..." I looked over at Karen and could almost see that jibe settle deeply within her, Naomi was still smiling and Katie was fucking giggling behind us, obviously in some form of praise to a fellow bitch. I had never seen this side to her personality, bitchy, strong, completely protective with that little hint of something fucking sexy...I liked it, she made me feel secure.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call security..." Karen was out of ideas, submissive to the wonder that was Naomi and playing her last card, we both just smiled at each other and seemed to agree that getting out of here was definitely a good plan. I may have just lost the most cushty job I have ever had, I might have just made a twat of myself in front of everyone but all that paled into insignificance. I would work on a checkout scanning bags of bananas and boxes of tampons for the rest of my life if I could do it in the knowledge that Naomi would be waiting for me when I came home and I didn't have to deal with such a fucktard of a boss. But there was nothing else left for us to do, just smile at those stood behind us and walk with intertwined fingers towards the exit and the start of a whole new existence. Although there was time for Naomi to put one last thing into the fray as she slid her arm gently down my back before squeezing my arse tightly, fuck she was a tease.

No one followed us, I half expected Katie to come out and show her appreciation for Naomi's tactless approach to dealing with Karen, who I also expected to come striding out after us to attempt to shove Naomi into some kind of ditch. But her wagon was close now and I could feel the warm glow erupt at the bottom of my stomach informing me that we were about to be alone for the entire afternoon. Suddenly the day was looking so much brighter.

The journey was made in complete silence, the occasional smile flashed in my direction from the beautiful blue eyes that held me captive. I took the time to just notice her, the way her hair fell gently around her shoulders, the way the muscles in her arms accentuated perfectly every time she changed gear and even the way she licked her lips slightly when regarding traffic lights as 'fucked up monstrosities destined to slow us down!' I hoped she didn't notice me staring, but the playful flutter of her eyelashes suggested she knew exactly how intently I was looking at her. Everything was so unbearable, for each second the traffic was immobile I wondered if I could get away with fucking her before the jam moved on. It seemed that the world was fucking putting everything on hold at just the moment when we needed so very badly to be naked and rolling around between the sheets. Then she smiled at me, I had seen her grin and smirk and laugh...but never just smile, a completely honest portrayal of everything she was feeling bundled together in the movement of just a few muscles that made damn sure nothing else existed.

"We need to talk..." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and I held back the sigh that yet another perfect moment had been ruined by those four unforgiving words. I knew she would run, I was kidding myself to think that any of this meant anything, everything in front of Karen had been a facade and now she had me out in the open, ready to tell me where to get off.

"...I need to know, Ems..." She paused and I felt as though Mike fucking Tyson had wound down the sticky window and punched me full on in the stomach before skipping gleefully down the street wrapped up in the delight that was my own self misery. I turned away, prepared myself for the rush of tears I could already feel building behind disbelievingly misconceived eyes and then just waited for it...that naked truth that would without a doubt, be the end of me.

"...are you mine? I mean, um...you know...like...my..." The speed at which I turned my head back around to face her hurt all down the side of my neck, and I had to quickly change the shocked facial expression that had settled before she thought I was having some kind of stroke. I urged her to continue, begged her with everything other than the words that were still lining up in the forefront of my mind. She took one deep breath and glued her eyes back to the road...this was it.

"...girlfriend?" Fuck me that word sounds so sexy coming out of her perfectly parted lips, I couldn't hold myself back, I just leant forwards, wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her full force into a kiss that meant the world. Cars beeped behind us, a group of teenage boys wolf whistled from the pavement to our left but none of that fucking mattered, my whole body was screaming my answer. Yes, a fucking thousand times yes, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and never let a moment pass where I don't think about you and what the future will hold. But my tongue was too busy to make these impressively coherent thoughts into anything other than a perfect kiss. But the look in her eyes when we finally parted breathlessly and more turned on than, well...more turned on than certainly I had been in a long time, told me she got it...she understood and it was fucking aye. The world started again at a million miles per hour and it wasn't long until I was fumbling with my keys and being pushed increasingly violently towards my own bedroom. This was going to be hot.

We hadn't even made it to the bedroom before the cardigan that I had so lovingly placed over my shoulders that morning was being ripped to the floor by ravenous hands. I span around in her arms just in time for her lips to crash against my own, tongues lapping together and hands starting to run riot over begging bodies.

"Fuck, I need you..." Naomi practically growled; animal instinct once again taking over the both of us as her mouth attacked my neck with fevered kisses that promised so much more yet to come. She had pinned me up against the wall now, one of her thighs pressing agonisingly between my legs and both of my arms stretched out above my head and being held there tightly by her left hand. She brushed one light kiss against my lips briefly before slipping her thumb underneath my shirt and started to undo button after button without breaking the steamy eye contact we had going. Feeling her fingertips dance over my skin was making a fire erupt near to where her thigh was resting; my hips started rocking against her as I parted my legs further.

"Naoms, please..." My far too eager centre was begging for her, I needed her now and I needed her fast but the look in her eyes told me that she had other ideas than the instant orgasm I was hoping for. She started dropping slow and tender kisses along the top of my blue lace bra, breathing over my nipples carefully and smiling as my body reacted with its own predetermined set of reflexes. I was hers to play with and she seemed intent on doing just that as she slowly removed her own top and pressed herself tightly against me before taking my lips in hers and letting her tongue explore. I moaned into her mouth which made her more ravenous, her fingers started fiddling with the zip on my sleek pencil skirt and in no time at all it fell perfectly to the floor. She pulled back slightly, watching as my chest rose and the fell quickly with a grin plastered over her face as she enjoyed the desire and need I had for her that was flowing off of my nearly naked body.

"Are you wet for me baby?" She was goading me, seeing how far she could push me before I jumped on her and made that new universe all over again. She perched herself on the side of the sofa, wriggled her way out of her jeans before resting herself back onto the arm of the sofa and looking at me with wild eyes. She was waiting for me, wanting me to go to her and be the obvious top she knew I was, not this time, teasing me to within a near inch of my life would get her nowhere. Instead I smirked gently before deciding to play her at her own game, after all, there was no use having my legs wide open for no fucking reason.

"Bad move babe..." I raised my eyebrows at her slightly before travelling one of my hands down the length of my body, pausing slightly to run my fingers underneath my bra and flick over my own nipples. I saw her swallow; my eyes remained fixed to hers as I stroked my fingertips over my abdomen before twirling into the band of my underwear. She licked her lips then, eyes wide with the show that was going on in front of her as I finally plunged my hand down into my skimpy knickers and started playing with myself. Lifting my knee up slightly to give myself more room and slipping one elegant finger inside the wetness that Naomi awoke in me, I gasped then, making sure she could hear how excited I was for her. She was still watching, eyes flicking between my fingers doing the job that she absolutely wanted to be doing and my face, neck falling softly backwards as my own rhythm increased. My legs were starting to grow weak as I pushed another finger up into my liquid core, watching her as I bit my lip and tried not to smile at the black rush of hunger that flew across her face.

"Oh...Naomi..." That was it; she practically floated towards me and grasped hold of the hand that was currently making me squirm, pulled it clean out of me and then put the busiest of my fingers in her mouth, sucking gently and tasting me before pulling me harshly into the bedroom.

"Tease..." Was all she managed to say as she pushed me into the sheets, biting down on my neck and making me buckle underneath her. She reached around behind my back and in the swiftest of movements managed to unhinge my bra and pull it clean off me in a matter of seconds, I had to smile in acknowledgement that it was fucking skilful. She kissed down over my nipples then, sucking each one gently and ran one of her hands down my side before hitching my knee up ever so slightly so that she could start rocking her thigh against my core. Fuck it felt good, she felt amazing as she kissed every inch of my exposed skin and my back began to arch, thrusting my tits up into her waiting lips.

"Oh...shit..." I moaned carefully as she flicked her tongue over my flushing chest, ripped off my one remaining item of clothing and plunged two fingers inside of me without any warning whatsoever, thrusting herself inside me so deeply that pre-orgasmic convulsions started instantly. She dipped her head and wound her way down my torso, avoiding my twitching legs and started whirling her tongue just where I needed it the most.

"Right there...oh...fuck me baby..." Her rhythm was insane, the way her fingers and tongue were working in unison to destroy all links I had with this reality was astounding. I was rocking against her, shuddering as her hair tickled my thighs and her fingertips floated over my body, taking every inch of me and then some. She pushed a third finger inside me and I was already seeing stars, the new world was opening up above me and as she returned her lips to my own, allowing me to taste just how wet I was for her, I saw everything in her eyes.

Desire, lust, longing, need, fear, destiny, complete truth and that little hint of building love was rampaging around in her perfect blues as she watched me come. She held me as I crashed over the edge at a thousand miles per hour, she slowed her pace so that I could savour every last second of a truly mind blowing orgasm before collapsing down beside me and steadying herself for my ultimate payback.

I propped myself up onto a still very unsteady elbow and just looked at her shining body; she returned her eyes to my own and leant up to kiss me with all the passion in the world. I didn't care about anything else, just the way her mouth moved against mine and how I needed to make her see just how bloody brilliant everything she had just exploded within me was.

And making it all the more perfect was the ultimate realisation that I was her girlfriend, and she was mine...fuck off world.

**Another load of smut for you, hope you're still breathing? Maybe leave me a review just to let me know you are safe?**

**Hope you liked it...**

**Big love to you all, especially if you leave a review, they make me smile on the bleakest of days! :D**


	21. Barely Focused

**Safety warning – SMUT ALERT! Do not read in front of mothers, grandparents, colleagues, small children or anyone and anything else for that matter, privacy is kind of a must!... :D**

**This once again took me a while, getting a tad annoyed with it really, just trying to get to the 'next big thing' so you will have to bear with it! :P**

**Thank you to everyone who is still reviewing! Really does mean the world, this one goes out to Assassinslover – Smut war is GO! And to NiceoneBlondie...your fantastic idea made this chapter...so thank you! :D**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 21 – Barely Focused

_Naomi:_

In my life I have woken up about eight and a half thousand times, but not a single one of those sunrises could remotely compare to this one, rolling over and being met with the smell of your girlfriend's perfume, twitching slightly and feeling her warmth against yours...just waking up with her was fucking breathtaking. She was still completely naked and even though my eyes were now allowed to wander over every inch of her flawless body, I wanted nothing other than to watch her deep brown eyes flutter into consciousness.

My fingertips floated over the warmth of her skin and I smiled at the electricity that seemed to rage between us, even in the monumental chasm of space, skin in want of that faultless contact...energy still flowed effortlessly. She must have felt it as within seconds her eyes opened and smiled into mine, causing a whole host of butterflies to start fluttering around in my stomach, wings beating as fast as my heart and making me feel just that little bit nauseous. I still couldn't believe my luck, she could have probably quite easily had any girl in the entire world and here she was, naked, in bed with me, letting her fingers run up and down my side, making everything else just stop. It was ridiculous really, never in my life had I felt anything near to the agonising anticipation and complete need I did whenever I was around her. The way a simple smile from her kissable lips would send me spiralling into a new and dumbfounding world where nothing else existed other than the two of us, colliding perfectly forever.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered, her voice holding that sexy husk that usually followed a night full of naughtiness, the memories were enough to make the excitement below my stomach start to grow. She was worried, well, I was being unusually quiet and just kind of staring at her really, with my mind running round in a million circles as to just how stupidly beautiful she was. I managed to stop myself from falling too far under her spell to remember just how annoyingly sexy she had been last night, teasing me to within an inch of my life and then back again just for good measure. Sarcasm rocketed through my mind, a million things I could say as response sprang to life in my already fevered imagination and I smiled as I found the perfect solution. I took her hand and started to pull her closer, palm to palm, without letting her eyes leave mine until we were no more than mere millimetres apart.

"I'm sure you can guess..." With that I pushed her hand downwards to the soft skin between my thighs, allowing her fingers to flick through my wetness as I leant in to kiss the emanating smugness right off of her face. I smiled against her lips as she moaned into my mouth, fingers starting to work by themselves and before long I was on my back, being pressed down into the bed as her hips straddled my own.

"Someone's feisty in the mornings..." I smiled up at her blackening eyes and saw her lick her lips tenderly before shooting kisses down my neck, my hips bucked involuntarily as she bit down, hard, into the soft skin above my tit. She walked her fingers slowly down my body, pausing to play with the outline of my stomach muscles before gracing my thighs. I wasn't going to let her have her fun, I arched my back upwards fluently and started lashing my tongue over every inch of her neck and flushing chest. Biting slightly, causing her head to fly backwards and for that stupidly cute moan to escape her lips. Her fingernails were digging into my back and even though I was pretty sure I was bleeding, it just made me work harder, sucking on her raging nipples, flicking my tongue against her own to stifle her whispers of 'fuck' and almost silent groans of pleasure.

"This is insane." She gasped as I slid a finger gently between her legs and started running it amid her wet folds, smiling next to her skin as her hips started to grind against me. I was toying with her, and the slight tinge of complete need that her face held told me she knew it as she pushed me back down into the crumpled sheets and captured my lips effortlessly. My fingertip was still playing with her clit, making her wetter and wetter as she licked gracefully over my tits, twirling her tongue around one nipple then the other before pulling my right knee up around her waist and pressing her thigh down hard against my wanting centre. As she rocked against me I managed to tangle my free hand in her hair and pull her down for another breathless kiss as I slipped two fingers into the excitement that had been building within her.

"Fuck..." We both moaned in unison, her breath running along my neck as she returned the favour and put two fingers of her own inside me. We moved together, connected, stars flying across my vision and a volcano erupting between my thighs as the pace quickened. Lips intertwined, tongues dancing, fingers curling and souls colliding, everything about us was becoming one as we worked each other closer and closer to the brink of complete destruction. It had never been like this before, we had always fucked each other separately, her first or me...followed, usually without time to breathe, by the other. It was always intense, but not like this; feeling her orgasm grow as my own raged towards completion was earth shattering, the way she started to convulse around my fingers, making her rock harder against me, which in turn drove me further towards the edge...was startlingly brilliant.

"Christ Ems...I'm gunna...fuck..." I couldn't form a sentence, each breath I took was marred by a moan or some form of attempted profanity. We were both climbing so fast and so high that the fall was going to be tremendous and we knew that we were both going to be there to catch each other. She rested her forehead against my own as she started to shudder, the sunlight barging into the room shone pristinely off of her sweat glistened skin as she rocked harder and harder against me.

"Look at me baby...I need to see you come for me..." She spoke against my lips, biting at my top one slightly before pulling away and gazing into my eyes as I flew, no holds barred, over that figurative notion of anything actually existing other than the way her fingers moved inside me and how she was tightening as her own climax hit. We held eye contact for as long as was possible, as the pace slowed to drag out every immobilising second of a perfect moment, before my head fell backwards and hers buried snugly into my neck. She kissed me a few times, whispering something completely inaudible against my skin, before removing herself from me and collapsing in a breathless molten heap of Fitch beside me. We were inches away from either falling into another sex coma or starting all over again as hands began to wander, when the door flung open leaving me scrambling for the covers. Eventually after what seemed like an hour of grabbing at the duvet and trying desperately not to show off too many of the love bites Emily had given me over the past few days I managed to throw all of my attention to the reason behind the intrusion.

"Effy...fuck off..." Emily laughed from her still rather naked position, of having the sheet just wrapped around her waist, showing off her perfectly flushed breasts to the brunette standing at the door, cigarette between her fingers. She just looked over _my _girlfriend's naked exterior for a few seconds before blazing her own green eyes at me; taking in my embarrassment and making me feel far too uncomfortable. She took one long drag of her fag and blew the smoke out into the room making me crave post coital nicotine, before smirking and taking a breath that signified speech.

"I get it...the neighbours get it...the school girls that wait at the bus-stop outside the window every morning get it...but can you please tell the guy that keeps phoning that he's not going to get it?" With that she threw my phone at me, watching as it landed in my lap before turning to walk away, leaving both Emily and I, staring at the flashing wonder, crossing everything that it wasn't the one person who...deep down we both knew it would be.

Nineteen missed calls from Freddie and one rather explicit text from Cook about some eighteen year old virgin he managed to 'willy waggle' with. I didn't want to listen to my voicemails, I wanted to throw my phone away and forget that anything else existed other than the way Emily's hand was just circling over my stomach.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Her voice sounded empty, as if speaking about me ever having a life before her had suddenly drained her body of all emotion, until she was just as numb to it all as me. I definitely didn't want to talk to him, I had sweet fuck all left to say to him, I had told him the truth and that was that. He just needed to grow a backbone and fucking deal with it. I took a cigarette out of the packet that had miraculously appeared beside the bed, probably fallen out of my pockets as I was ripped from my clothes last night. I held the smoke in my lungs for as long as possible, allowing it to roam around my body and fill me with that instant calming sensation, making thinking clearly seem like a possibility.

"No..." I switched off my phone and wrapped my arm firmly around Emily, showing her just how committed I was to her, trying in my own stupid way to let her know that she was it for me. I wanted her to feel the strength, just being with her, gave me. I needed her to understand that I had given up my past life to start something new and completely amazing with her, and that nothing; especially not my ex, was going to stop the blinding force that was dancing between the two of us.

"He was the past...you're my fucking future Ems, nothing else matters..." I smiled towards her as I took another long drag from my cigarette, frowning slightly as she removed it from my lips and leant in to kiss me. There was no raging desire for it to go any further, no pent up sexual frustration at the fact we had been led in her bed, naked, for a whole half an hour without properly touching each other...absolutely bloody nothing other than the essence of pure love and adoration. It was enough to make tears well up in my eyes.

We must have slept then, or passed out from yet another round of franticly loud love making, just to rub Effy's nose in it, because the next thing I knew I was blinking my eyes open and facing a clock that told me it was mid afternoon. Emily's arms were still wrapped tightly around me, but the fact that her fingers were completely still and her breathing wasn't already a little rushed, told me that she was still sound asleep.

As carefully as was physically possible, I removed myself from her loving embrace and practically fell into some of her pyjamas so that I could go and make myself some coffee. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from ravishing her all over again as my removal had caused the sheet to slide down until it was sitting just below her belly button...she still looked fucking amazing. Suddenly coffee didn't seem all that important, but I figured that if reality was good enough to remind me of its existence in the form of my ex boyfriend, the least I could do was cast some attention over looking for a new job. I fumbled with the kettle for about five minutes before telling it to just 'fucking work' which actually seemed to help as I heard the faint sounds of water starting to boil before I went in search of some coffee granules. The cupboards were pretty bare, but eventually I managed to locate my treasure and fumble myself a cup of liquid happiness.

I wandered back into the bedroom with the best of intentions, laptop out, job planning to begin and no more sitting and looking at the wonder that was Emily Fitch. But that all vanished as she rolled to one side and I caught a good glance at her half sleeve tattoo, I mean I had noticed it before...it was pretty hard to miss, but I'd never _really _looked. Most of it was black and grey, except for striking green in the eyes of the pin up girl that made the focal point on her arm. Behind the girl was a forest scene, towered over by a full moon and a multitude of stars, the whole thing was held up by four words running in a band just above her elbow. Truth, beauty, freedom and love...it really was brilliant and before I knew what I was doing I was reaching for my camera bag and clicking on the high pixel zoom.

I just sat there, camera in hand, closing my eyes to bring forward the memories of her other tattoos, I counted seven...and I longed more than anything to know just what had inspired them and feel them beneath my fingertips. I pulled the camera to my eyes and focused on her still very naked body, watching for the briefest of moments as her chest rose and fell in the arms of sleep, she was fucking breathtaking.

Click, I captured her perfection time and time again, every single one of her tiniest movements made my finger crash against the button. Frame after frame was effortless, she poured beauty and with every breath I found myself starting to move around the room. To anyone looking in it would have looked completely perverted, heck if Emily actually woke up she would probably think I was a little perve, but to me it was just my own way of dealing with what was happening to me. I saw the briefest flash of the crease of her stomach muscles as she turned and smiled at the rosy lips that were tattooed there, remembering my own mirroring it earlier. I swallowed audibly, watching as her body began to talk to me, moving more as she was probably pushing herself into some form of consciousness.

I couldn't believe the site that was unfolding in front of me, the bed sheets had been pulled right down to just above her knees and I was physically straining from not going over there and waking her up in the best possible way. But instead I just took photograph after photograph, waiting as tears started to well up in my eyes at just how bloody amazing she was, and how she was actually mine. I couldn't believe it; I kept thinking that at any moment I would be dragged back from this incredible dream and end up back in my old bed, surrounded by my old life wanting nothing other than to fall back into a deep sleep and plummet once again. But this was real, Emily was striking poses for me in her fucking sleep and I was clicking away with my camera like some kind of sex craving fiend. Each shot was faultless, after probably around three hundred photographs of a naked Emily on my camera I couldn't do it any longer, I allowed the strap to tighten around my neck as it just hung there, folded my arms across my chest and slowly shook my head against the rush of emotions that I felt just watching her sleep.

She sighed, blinked her eyes open and smiled up at me, noticing just how exposed she was and just _what_ I had been doing, before licking her lips and pulling the sheets up to her chin as she sat...never once breaking the eye contact that had me spinning.

"Perve..." She grinned again and I just sat down on the edge of the bed, intertwined her fingers with my own and leant in to kiss her perfect lips for the thousandth time already. She pulled me closer to her using the camera strap and started flicking through all of the photos I should probably invest in my own dark room to develop.

"You know you could do this..." I was too busy staring at her perfect skin to pay much attention to what she was saying, so the gormless look on my face must have prompted the explanation.

"...wedding photos or some shit, got to be a good income there baby." I just looked at her, kissed her again before pulling myself away and readying myself for another attack on her gorgeous exterior. She rolled her eyes briefly before settling back into the pillows, completely removing all of the bed clothes and crossing her legs, flashing the swallows that were coloured onto her left thigh, pushed her right wrist forwards showing me the angel wings...she was posing, allowing me to see as many of her tattoos as possible, so without question, the second she smiled up at the camera...I pushed down on that most specific of buttons once again.

It was almost a professional shoot, ridiculously erotic, every movement showed me more of her decorated skin, without showing _too_ much. I was getting increasingly turned on as she arched her back over the bottom of the bed, folding her arms lightly to hide her tits before thrusting her hips upwards, fuck she looked amazing. I couldn't bring myself to capture that moment, it was just for me, so I took off the camera and as quickly as possible manoeuvred my way on top of her, kissing down the length of her rib cage.

"You know you _should_ do that right? You were born to model babe, I feel awful knowing that you were fired because of me..." She arched her back and in one fluid movement met my lips with her own, capturing the surprised moan that escaped me.

"You didn't get me fired Naoms, my complete repulse for Karen got me fired, but it was absolutely fucking worth it..." She kissed me again and my body already seemed to know where this was going, pressing my thigh gently down between her legs and smiling against her lips at just how much sex we had been having. The word rampant came to mind, actually several other words came to mind, but my tongue was too busy dancing with hers to make any of them known. As she pulled away and looked up at me I was lost all over again, completely enslaved by her deep brown eyes and rendered useless by the way her hand was burying underneath the makeshift pyjama top I had manufactured.

"We should just do it..." She spoke mere inches away from my neck, re-awaking all the emotions that suddenly decided to rush between my thighs. I furrowed my eyebrows, silently suggesting that 'I thought we were just starting to' which made her smile superbly.

"Tut, one track mind! Perve...I meant, our own agency...just small, a few models and a couple of photographers, tasteful elegance...Campbell and Fitch, 'Alternative Reality' what do you think?" She ran a few tender kisses along my jaw line, as her knee started to bend upwards around my hips, I was far too preoccupied to even attempt to decide whether or not she was being serious.

"I think if you want me to take this even remotely seriously you had better stop fucking teasing me, or at least make me scream first..." She laughed, shuddering beneath me as her hands started to wander further, my mind shot around in a few hundred different directions ultimately settling on mentally thanking my red headed beauty for taking the second of those two options. Guess I wasn't the only one with a one track mind, honeymoon stage was well and truly in full flow, and it was fucking amazing.

**Well, it seems my mind has once again decided to write a ton of smut and nothing more, although...there was some storyline...right? Maybe, ok...who am I trying to kid, you can all see right through me, there was very little actual storyline! :P**

**But hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review to let me know! :D**

**Big love as usual!**


	22. Ambition Exposed

**Hello there, I know you all like smut, but something needs to happen ok...this is again another sort of 'filler' without it the next one wouldn't have quite the, well...you'll have to wait! :P**

**This goes out to all my lovely reviewers, you lot really are FAR too good for me! And I love you all so much! Thanks for being here! Oh and Beanie - 3 you! :)**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 22 – Ambition Exposed

_Emily:_

So this is what the real world looks like, it is different than I remember...everything seems so much more beautiful. The way the slight breeze whispers through the trees, the elegant smell of freshly mowed grass and even the simple hue of summer air makes me just want to stop and appreciate just how fucking gorgeous the world is. It seems like Naomi Campbell has awoken so much in me that even London looks better because of her. The last four days I have done nothing but give in to temptation after temptation, lust, desire and everything that associates itself with finally being allowed to touch the person who has enslaved your heart. Maybe her love hadn't created a new and sparkling universe, it had just let me see everything through new eyes...eyes that held the knowledge that no matter how shit everything seemed to be, I had her...and she would always be there to hold me until it all just went away.

It is love's ability to change absolutely fucking everything that makes is so powerful, in essence why I had always been scared of letting anyone in properly...other than Effy, but Naomi's power matched that of the searing love that had burnt its way deep inside me. She made me feel safe and in danger at the same time, made my body physically ache for the contact of hers...but above everything, made me feel like no one or anything else existed. It was just us and reality could come and go as it pleased, at the end of the day I would fall asleep curled tightly against her, making it all worth it.

Hence the fact that I had left her, stark bollock naked, in the middle of my bed, begging me with her eyes just to ravish her then and there one more time...to speak to my fucking sister. Last night's conversation had taken a turn for, well...it had turned into another bout of extremely awesome fucking before it had even gotten off of the ground, but I was serious. We both held such passion for the power of modelling that had brought us together, whether she wanted to admit it or not, the photo shoot that was all the rage in magazines at the moment was our idea...we could fucking do this.

"You can still actually fucking walk? I figured she would have shagged you to a quivering pile of jelly by now..." Katie was a sarcastic bitch at the best of times, it seems even more so considering I had asked her to meet me on her lunch hour. She was just staring at me, cardboard cup of coffee in hand, waiting for what I thought was so fucking important to drag her away from being beautiful.

"Funny...bitch..." I sat down opposite her, gave her my best stare and was rewarded with a slight smile before ordering my own drink.

"So what's up Em...usually you hate being seen out with me..." Oh she really was on form today, she's one of those marmite people, you either love her or hate her, sometimes I fucking hate her...but have been conditioned to actually have to show her some form of affection, especially when I needed her help.

"I need some info, you've been through agency after agency...what makes a good one?" Better to not get into a sarcasm fight with Katie, we both knew she would win and at the end of the day it would waste precious time that I could be spending in bed with a hopefully still naked Naomi. I felt a smile creep across my face at the memory and heard Katie scoff quite loudly; it really was annoying just how well she knew me. I just rolled my eyes at her, a silent attempt to get her to remember the question rather than ripping the absolute piss out of my current loved up state of mind.

"Honest answer...passion, but that doesn't count for shit if you're not _known_." Katie actually made some sense, fuck sake...even if we did manage to set this up how the hell were we going to get our name out there? Bollocks.

"Why?" She said it in the way that made me think she knew exactly what the fuck I was on about, just wanted me to let her in on the little secret. She really was a fucking nosey cow, she always picked up on the things she wasn't meant to, if anyone was trying to keep something schtum, you can bet anything that Katie would be on the case in seconds.

"Naomi and I were thinking about setting one up, after all...she's a fucking wonderful photographer, has a flare for it...and I can hold my own...just need some way to get noticed." Our eyes locked then and the smallest flash of a smile flew across her lips, it was a determined yet sly remark that made me question her before I had even had chance to think.

"You mean like a Dante's Inferno shoot that some other fugly cunt is trying to take the credit for?" She full on grinned at me then, it was slightly fucking evil to be honest, but in some weird way held that hint of reassurance that was completely confusing. It took a few seconds for the truth of what she was saying to hit me in the face in realisation, but she was fucking right, Karen was taking full credit for something that was entirely Naomi's idea, and then _our _fucking hard work. I was lost, the only thing I knew how to do was stand there and have someone put some magic into a camera to capture something effortlessly beautiful, I had no fucking clue how agencies worked...maybe this was all a little too farfetched. I could hear the supermarket beckoning.

"There's a show and catwalk convention, tomorrow...I suggest you fucking make a scene...you'll have clients queuing up around the block." Katie was actually being vaguely helpful; I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit worried. I just kind of stared at her, a mixture of wonderment and disbelief on my face, wondering why the hell she was actually lending a hand. She never got down and dirty in my business, just kind of fobbed me off as some weird way of making her own fucking popularity increase in one of her 'hey look...I'm so great they cloned me' moments. I ended up just taking a sip of my coffee and shaking my head carefully at who this imposter was and what she had done with my sister.

"Why?" The question escaped from my lips before I had thought through anything, a silent reminder that no matter what Katie did, or how much she was trying to help, there would still be the slenderest part of me that wouldn't trust her.

"Because I have been modelling for fucking ages and the first time I didn't feel like a tool was when I was with you and Naomi, it was bloody brilliant Ems...and I will be the damned if I am going to let Karen take all the praise for something that we all put our hearts into...alright babes?" Nearly twenty two cunting years and she still surprised me, maybe she did actually have some form of heart shaped organ locked away in that bitchy shell of hers. Katie fucking Fitch may well just be human after all, well fuck me, this was something that would definitely need some getting used to, if not some form of therapy. I just nodded, afraid to say anything else for fear that she would actually go the extra mile and hug me before we parted ways, don't get me wrong I know she loves me, but ever since college and Effy she had been getting more and more fucking distant. But sitting here; chatting about something that she actually believed in, I was reassured that no matter how far away she seemed to get, she still fucking loved me...even if she would never ever say so.

"Thanks Katie..." I couldn't look at her as I spoke, I was already starting to feel tears well up in my eyes and knew she would just laugh or tell me to grow a pair. Then I heard her chair squeak backwards, guess she was done talking...so I started gathering my shit to leave with her, after all I had a blonde wrapped up in my bed to get back to. Please let her still be naked.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then yeah?" Her eyes locked to mine and I must have looked completely baffled and a little fucking tatty because she took that moment to tut at me and ruffle with the bottom of my vest top. She did god knows what with it, but when I looked down she had managed to hook it into my bra somehow, showing my pierced naval off to the rest of the world.

"You have a fucking great figure Ems and perfect tits, you should show them off more...and you didn't think I was going to let you stick it to Karen without me did you? I'll pick you and Naomi up at nine...please don't be shagging..." With that she just smiled and walked away, leaving me standing there, torso on show, feeling as though I had just been hit by some form of figurative bus.

I think I had just stood in the coffee shop for a few moments to regain some form of functionality in my already fucking unstable legs before attempting to make my way home. I didn't notice anything about the world this time, my brain was far too preoccupied with what exactly had just happened with Katie and that in no more than ten minutes I would be back in Naomi's arms. That thought was enough to speed me up, ten minutes was still far too fucking long, so I quickened each step and managed to make it to the front door in precisely seven minutes...not that I had been counting. I wrestled with my bag momentarily for my key, I could just knock but I wanted to make a blindingly sexy entrance and have her beg for my touch without the need for words. That's when I heard the laughter, bollocks to it, she wasn't alone...and it didn't sound like Effy either, a million things flew through my brain and I was already imagining her with some other girls head between her thighs...making her writhe and moan and gasp and, where are my fucking keys!

I cursed Effy silently for buying me such a bottomless pit of a bag for one holiday or another as eventually I found my mass of keys, watching as my hand was actually physically shaking in an attempt to put it in the lock. The laughter and muffled voices continued and my insecurities got the better of me as I practically broke the door in my haste. Three pairs of eyes shot in my direction as I nearly fell over the fucking rug and sort of stumbled into the middle of the room, leaving the door wide open and swinging from my almost forced entry.

"Graceful..." Effy stood up and wandered into the kitchen, leaving Naomi and Panda sat on the sofa, still shaking from the bout of laughter they must be recovering from. Her crystal blues shot all over my body, at the naked few inches that I had completely forgotten about, I saw her breath hitch and made a mental note to thank Katie later. I felt her eyes follow me as I disappeared into the bedroom for a few moments to compose myself from the onslaught of worry that I could under no fucking circumstance let Naomi know about. It was too warm for jeans so I wriggled into my white shorts that exposed just enough of my thigh to make Naomi tingle, but not enough skin so that other company would get a sneak preview of the curve of my arse. That was something that my blonde temptress would have to wait and get a private showing of later.

"So what's the rampant giggling about?" I made sure that there wasn't even a hint of real curiosity in my voice, although Effy already knew exactly what I was thinking and Naomi was far too busy staring at all of my exposed skin to be paying any attention whatsoever...so that left a simple glance to Panda, urging her to speak. Not that she needed a fucking excuse, it was almost like she was high all the time, I swear that if that girl ever ingested enough hallucinogens she might actually go full circle and see the world in all its crappy glory like the rest of us.

"Well, we was just talking about your whizzer idea for a new agency and that Karen stepped well out of line and that she is one bitchhole of a boss which puts the whole thing on the wonk really coz you and Naomi were wicked bonkers so I was thinking to come and work for you." No matter how intently you listen to her rambling on you still need to think over each word carefully just to make sure you caught the gist of what she was getting at. But I couldn't focus, Naomi's eyes were still flaming over my body and the prospect of actually being in the same room as her, knowing that now I could wrestle with her naked between the sheets but not being able to due to present company, was actually starting to kill me. So I just took a simple swig of the hundred percent proof Southern Comfort that Effy had stolen from god knows where, and sat down on chair opposite my rather excited looking girlfriend.

Drinking raged, spliffs were smoked and I had told everyone about Katie's fucking brilliant idea before it was decided that Panda and Effy were tagging along too. Something had been said about there being nothing like a good walk-in to attract attention, and with one of the best known alternative models in toe...how could we fail. Naomi still hadn't said much, less than Effy in fact which was a fucking achievement, every time I managed to drag my eyes over to her she was just sat there, drink in hand trying to look at anything that wasn't me. I smiled in my triumph and the hope that I would be able to come up with some excuse for the both of us soon so that we could disappear into our room and reacquaint ourselves with each other's bodies.

The night wore on; Effy had decided that Panda was staying as there was little point in her stumbling home only to have to get back here for the promise of an early start. I frowned slightly at the idea of actually having to get up early, there was only one reason for me to wake up before nine at the moment and that was a certain blonde and her wandering hands. I was starting to hate the real world, it was taking away from my time with a naked Naomi...in my slightly tipsy state I ended up thinking about whether she would spend more time naked if I asked her nicely; before dismissing it as a sight that should be for my eyes only. Something that my eyes actually needed to see right now...

"Come on Panda, early start and all..." Before I could even form a sentence in my suddenly rather cloudy brain, Effy had taken it upon herself to give us the privacy that I had been craving ever since I had bundled in the door earlier. As soon as her bedroom door was closed, we both just sat there, in the encroaching silence almost as if we had actually lost all ability to do anything. It was a stare off; we were both waiting for the other to make the first move, wanting exactly the same thing...to be reunited with our animal instincts whilst fighting each other out of the few items of clothing still covering our naked forms. I shifted slightly, uncrossed my legs and put my empty glass down on the floor before simply smiling at her.

Naomi got to her feet, walked over to me and dropped the softest kiss onto my lips, fire erupting out of the brushed contact that had lasted only a few seconds before she walked towards the bedroom. I watched intently as in one fluid movement of tensing muscles she removed her top, turned and winked at me before mouthing the words 'night then' and disappearing completely. I was out of the chair in a shot; fucking bitch could out tease me...that was the second time I practically fell over myself in raging haste to just get into a room.

She was already waiting there, in the few milliseconds it had taken for me to follow her she had managed to rip all of her clothes off and strike one hell of a pose, completely open for me. I licked my lips at the prospect, pulled my own vest top off and picked my belt up off of the floor, I paused...taking in every last inch of her perfect body. She really was fucking gorgeous, legs that went on forever, soft biteable tits, those piercing eyes and the most flawless skin I had ever seen. But she was going to pay for being so damn insatiable, I crept over the bottom of the bed, allowing her body to shuffle upwards towards the slatted headboard and starting to kiss my way over her stomach and upwards.

"Fuck Ems..." Her gasping my name still made me hotter for her, but I was going to take my time. I was definitely going to enjoy this.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered against her neck and felt her nod slightly as I took her hands in my own and pinned them above her head, using my belt to attach them to the headboard, she didn't struggle, just allowed me to do anything I pleased with her begging form. I made sure that the belt was tight enough to make any arm movement a vague impossibility but not enough to hurt her. Her back arched against me as I ran my hands down over her rib cage in completion, I watched as she swallowed, knowing that she was mine to do with as I pleased was such a fucking turn on. I pinned her hips down by placing my knees either side of her, straddling her, before leaning down and kissing her deeply, swirling our tongues together before biting down on her bottom lip and pulling away lightly to continue my assault on her body.

I ran my fingertips over her, gracing her skin so gently and watching as her body started to respond. I paused before sliding myself down over her torso and latching my lips around one nipple, then the other, dipping lower and kissing over her stomach. I heard the sound of the belt buckle clink against the headboard and smiled that she already needed her hands for something, probably to guide my mouth where we both knew she needed it most. I glanced up at her, smiling into her eyes before rushing my attention over her flushing exterior...I was going to fucking enjoy this.

**I couldn't help but put a little bit of smut in there...so sue me! :)**

**Well there ya have it, Karen – WATCH OUT, they are coming for you! :P Hope this was vaguely enjoyable, maybe leave me a review to let me know! You really are all so very wonderful! **

**Big love to you all! 3**


	23. Walk, Walk, Passion Baby

**Well, this must have been the longest you have all been waiting for an update – nearly a week! What am I doing to you? :P**

**Yeah sorry about the delay, I have been very distracted over the past few days by a gorgeous blonde...so, yeah I'm not sorry at all really but I hope this chapter makes up for the hold-up! :D**

**Enjoy it! And this one goes out to all my new reviewers – so lovely to have you here!**

Chapter 23 – Walk, Walk, Passion Baby

_Naomi: _

That was fucking brilliant; I had managed about two hours sleep and was completely wide awake. The things Emily had done to my body were incredible; she had made me feel things that I didn't even know were possible. I had shuddered beneath her so uncontrollably that even the stars I saw as I came seemed to explode into a fucking black hole of perfection. She had stripped me down to my core, every second her lips were in contact with my body seemed far too brief, every movement her fingertips made against my skin made me fall further into oblivion. It really was fucking terrifying that she could make me need her so much, she was an addiction now, something that I'm absolutely sure I would not be able to live without. The hold she had over me scared me shitless, ever since the first moment I saw her I thought that she could destroy me without even trying...now I knew she could. I was a slave to the love I had for her, it had completely taken me over without warning and now...I was defenceless.

Emily turned against me and I felt her hand brush over my stomach, instinctively she snuggled herself in closer until she was buried into my neck allowing me to inhale every mixed aroma of her exotic shampoo. Coconut, I fucking love coconut, I wanted to just drown in the scent forever, or at least for a few more hours, but glancing over at the clock, my mind suggested that we should really think about getting up...Katie would be here in just over half an hour and probably wouldn't appreciate us still being naked and tucked up in bed. I sighed, big mistake, the deep breath allowed me far too much of a good thing and before I knew what was happening I was just kind of sniffing her hair. She stared to wake then, her hands began their morning stroll over my body and I knew that I had about thirty seconds before her lips would meet mine and I would be lost all over again, more than likely meaning that we would be in the middle of something wonderful that Katie would almost definitely interrupt. I felt her eyes flutter open and she started to move herself backwards slightly, ready to reach up and engulf every single fibre of my body, but I lurched away, practically fell out of the bed and perched myself 'elegantly' on the dresser.

I watched as she startled into full consciousness and settled a loving frown on her face before pointing it fixedly in my direction. It lasted but a few seconds before her expression softened and she just bit her lip at me, it took me far too long to realise that this was because I was stood, completely starkers, covered in nothing other than...six ragingly red love bites that Emily had decided were a necessity. None of that seemed to matter, the sexy smirk on her face, the slight quirk of one of her eyebrows, the way she had propped herself up onto her elbow and more than anything the way her eyes gleamed with her own libido were making standing up fucking difficult. The magnitude of polarity had been reversed and in a matter of a few heartbeats her gravitational pull was already tugging me back towards her arms. Nothing wrong with a quickie before 'work' is there?

* * *

Ok, everything is wrong with a quickie before work, especially with the wonder that is Emily Fitch...a quickie turned into something that was in no way quick. It was fucking amazing, I still feel that tingle of excitement that she actually wants me so goddamn much, and before I knew what planet I was on I was shuddering with her for the fourth time and it was nearly nine o'clock.

"Fuck Naoms..." We were just led next to each other, breathing heavily, with sweat glistening off of our bodies wondering if there was any chance of the clock going back just a few minutes to give us a little more time to get ready. Katie would be here in precisely twelve minutes and we positively reeked of ragingly orgasmic sex. I just smiled at her gormlessly for a few seconds, taking in just how out of it she looked and still feeling fucking proud that I could make her feel even half of the amazement she made me feel just by running her fingertips across my torso.

I couldn't lie there for another second, her hands would start drifting again, my body would be enslaved by her touch and then Katie really would walk in on quite a show...

"Right come on...shower..." With that far too convincing proclamation I grabbed Emily and the sheet, just in case Effy and Panda were already up and sat in the other room listening intently to what was going on behind closed doors...and stalked off into the bathroom. Ok, 'speedy' shower with Emily Fitch...again something that can go on the list of things that were probably never going to actually be quick. It took exactly quarter of an hour for us to shower and fall into something that resembled clothing, we debated calling it 'sorry but the shag was more important-shique' I thought it would catch on. At five past nine we were all sat in the front room, waiting for Katie in complete silence...Effy had that look on her face that reminded me she knew exactly what we had been doing for most of the morning; it was really disconcerting and slightly fucking creepy. Panda was just smiling like a complete loon and bobbing slightly to her own inner music, I really would like to spend a day in her brain...although it would probably haunt me for life; it would be fucking hilarious.

You could cut the atmosphere with a knife, Effy was shooting her attention between the two of us and I was finding it harder and harder to maintain any focus whatsoever because Emily's hand was playing small circles on my thigh. The sensation even through my skinny jeans was intense, I just ended up staring forwards, trying not to notice the giant grin that had appeared on everyone's faces...I felt violated, but in the best of ways.

We all jumped as the door was knocked, I actually felt glad that Katie had actually decided to show her amazingly similar face to break the tension, even if in hindsight Emily and I could have gotten away with an extra fifteen minutes being naked. Emily removed herself from her teasing of my skin, and practically floated over to the door, letting in a flustered looking Katie, several briefcases and some of them nylon covers that indicate the transferral of some form of elegant clothing. She just looked at all of us, suggesting that if we didn't get off of our arses and help her all hell would break loose, needless to say Panda and I chipped in and grabbed some of the shit she obviously thought was important. Effy just sat there, fag in hand, washing us all in her piercing green stare and grinning at the obvious effect her attention had on Katie.

"Been shagging all morning then?" She just eyed Emily and me up and then down again before pushing past us and throwing her shit down on the breakfast bar. I must have been looking flustered because Emily just took my hand and pulled me gently towards her, brushed her lips against my own and gave me so much emotion in a single kiss that rejuvenation was inevitable.

"Fuck off Katie, what the hell is all this crap?" Emily grabbed control of the entire situation and I just smiled at her completely resounding strength for a few brief moments. Everything about her made my stomach jump, the way, even though her sister was nattering on about something presumably exciting, she kept shooting me silent glances and hidden smiles...she was all I could think about and we were in the same fucking room.

Katie's plan unfolded perfectly, it seemed that she was some form of evil mastermind; well...that or she knew how to make a fucking scene, I personally would have money on both. The girl was like a ticking time bomb, far too excited about what we were going to do, her energy was unique and actually pretty bloody scary. She had it all nailed, down to the last detail, music, when we were going to strike, who would be doing what and our outfits...fuck me the 'clothes' she had picked out for us all covered nothing, all eyes really were going to be on us.

Getting changed was fucking difficult, we were basically wearing nothing other than a conveniently placed sash of black silk, covering just what it needed to and fuck all else. There were flecks of random colours here and there but the only thing I was focusing on was just how much of Emily's skin was on show, and judging by the look plastered across her face, she was thinking the exact same thing about me. She looked fucking ravishing. Keeping my hands to myself was difficult when she was in Sunday layabout clothes, but here she was, standing in front of me with nothing other than a small sliver of soft material to cover her perfect body, I was actually salivating. Add on the black high heels that made her arse and thighs look fucking amazing, the careful swish of her hair and the gorgeous makeup that Katie needed to take all credit for...and I am almost positive something high in absorbency would be needed to mop up the liquid pile of Naomi that would be left as soon as I finished staring.

"Come on lezzers..." Katie's voice echoed in from the front room and I could see Emily roll her eyes in the mirror we were both gazing into. She turned to me effortlessly and ran her fingertips over my exposed abdomen, I felt my breathing hitch as she brushed her lips against mine before linking our fingers and muttering something under her breath about Katie never letting her have any fun as we made our way back into the front room.

"About fucking time...we were about to draw straws as to which one of us interrupted the shag fest." Katie smiled innocently before motioning that we should all get our arses outside, handing each of us a nonchalant beige trench coat; we looked like we were going to some kinky spy convention, or about to make some very dodgy porno. Fucking brilliant.

* * *

The journey was bloody tough and not just because of that slight queasiness I got every time I was made to sit in the backseat of a car, but because of Emily's fingers drumming nervously on my knee. Katie and Panda were blabbering on about something that I really didn't understand, but picking out the important bits it sounded like JJ and some tech guy called Tommo were meeting us there to organise the sabotage of the sound system.

This was crazy, not only were we driving headfirst into the mouth of the beast, we were doing it on her home turf...Emily and I were supposed to be the focal point of the whole fucking thing, but neither of us had been to a convention before let alone done a runway. Her eyes locked against my own and I could sense she held as much trepidation as I did, we were both bricking it...but if there is one thing I knew for sure, it was that when the time came we would put on one hell of a show.

The place was packed, seriously overflowing with stunning figures and impressive stalls, all indicating one agency or another. Of course all eyes were on one neon sign 'Sweet Disposition' and out of the corner of my eye I could see Karen smiling her fake 'I'm amazing, come work for me' smile...God I hated that woman. Not only for punching me in the face and having Emily when I fucking couldn't, but for the blatant plagiarism she was attempting right now...taking something that we had all worked so hard to achieve and passing it off as her own brain child. Katie and Emily were stood giving her their best twin Fitch evils. That was until we all dragged them away reminding them that a big part of the 'plan' was Karen not having a fucking clue we were there until the last possible second. We were going to destroy her and it was going to be bloody brilliant...there may have been a tiny bit of me that felt sorry for her, a millimetre of my conscience screaming out for me not to have any part in it, but she had royally screwed with the love of my life...and I was not going to let her get away with it.

"Guys...here..." We followed the sound of whispering and it led us to the back of the catwalk where we found JJ and the guy I assumed was Tommo, who, I immediately recognised as the technician who had worked on a few of the Dante's inferno shots with me. And judging by how he was kissing Panda, the two of them had been more than professional for a while, sly dog, fucking the world's hottest alternative model and the world didn't even have a cunting clue. It looked like some secrets, if kept, could be pretty damn awesome. JJ was bloody amazing, he had already re-routed the sound system so that as soon as Sweet Disposition's slot came onto the runway everything would divert to his control. He was ridiculously intelligent, and Tommo was just as amazing, he had already managed to get our slideshow into the mainframe and all it was going to take was a flick of a switch and our cue to strut would start to unfold.

Katie, Effy and Panda bundled off to talk the guys through what was going to happen, waving a cursory hand at us in some way of telling us to get our shit together and that it was nearly show time. I glanced at my watch, nearly twenty past one...we were going into action at half past...bollocks. Why is it when you don't really want something to happen time fucking creeps up on you and makes you just get on with it.

"Breathe babe..." Emily took my hands, brought them up to her lips and kissed them so carefully I nearly didn't feel her at all. But her eyes fixed to mine, and whether it was fear over what we were about to do or fear over just how helpless I was with her, it didn't fucking matter...everything seeped away until I could almost feel her strength pour into me. She was so sure of everything, I wanted to tell her I was worried, wanted to let her know that I was doing everything in my power to not be afraid of how she made me feel. But drowning in her gorgeous eyes, none of that seemed to matter...it was almost like she knew how I was feeling and this was her bodies way of letting me know that it was all going to be fine.

"We are going to fucking rock this show...alright?" She wasn't asking me...as her lips brushed against my own and her fingertips started to wander underneath the horrendous coat, I knew she was telling me that we were going to be dandy. I just nodded against her forehead, I knew we would be ok; fuck...she made me feel things that were out of this bloody universe...I was just still so damn apprehensive that I wasn't going to be enough for her, that my own insecurities would end up driving her away and in turn; I would end up destroying myself. Instead of allowing myself to worry I just kissed her back, passionately, allowing it to deepen with no effort at all and before I knew what was happening she was pushing me back against the scaffolding and one of my knees was being pulled up around her waist.

"Christ Ems..." I moaned into her hair slightly as she kissed her way down my neck, all the while fiddling with the buttons on my super sexy trench coat, both of us knowing full well that as soon as she was inside that...there was only some thin black lace in her way. I was so fucking wet for her already, I knew we shouldn't, I should be pushing her away and telling her that we were in a public place and as such this was completely inappropriate...but all my mind could do was gasp. Her fingertips were so close, running down the sides of the silk, making me go fucking crazy for her all over again, until I bit down on her bottom lip and pulled her hips in towards me, telling her that I needed her now and fast.

"Next on Catwalk one is the fastest and most acclaimed alternative modelling agency...Sweet Disposition." Stupid cunting voiceover guy, if I ever meet him I will be sure to kick him in the bollocks for interrupting mine and Emily's current 'fuck me up against a wall' scenario that was playing out. She just winked at me before lowering my knee, brushing her lips against my own one last time and started pulling me towards the back of the runway. My heart was crashing so fast in my chest that I was pretty sure that as soon as I set foot out there I would just crumble and need one of those spotty stage hands to come running in with a dustpan and brush to get me out of the fucking way.

"You ready?" Katie, Effy and Panda had appeared from, well, really I had no idea where they had come from but it was heart-warming that they were standing there with us. Against everything, they were here and ready to figuratively; if not literally, slap Karen in her smug little face for being a right cunt and stealing something that was rightfully ours. A quick nod of our heads and a slight thumbs up to Tommo and JJ, everything was in motion, the lights clicked off and the fatal sounds of Lady GaGa started thumping out...I think I even managed to hear Karen scream in light of the fact that something was wrong.

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance_

The first two lines resonated around the growing silence, where before had stood gaping middle aged men just around for the ride and screaming wannabees lining up to be the next big thing, there now just resided a void of expression, everyone waiting to see what was going to happen...and for the first time, with Emily's hand linked with my own; I was strong in the belief that we were going to fucking give them a show.

We let the intro ring out, a few brief moments of composure before Katie burst into the fray, microphone in hand ready to tell the world about the new kid on the block...Alternative Reality. I felt Emily's fingers squeeze against mine and I knew that the world was almost ready for us, Panda and Effy were already out there and the crowd was going fucking spare as I watched a slideshow flick through picture after picture from the Inferno shoot.

_I want your horror, I want your design_

_'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine _

With that line the girls already on stage threw off their coats, revealing themselves pretty much completely, everyone was fucking loving it...although you could sense the anticipation in the air, Emily and I just kind of looked at each other, both knowing that this was it...make or break, sink or swim, fly or fall...

"What the fuck do you clowns think you are doing?" The unmistakable voice of Karen McClair, flushing over us just as we were about to steal the show. Emily and I were working as one now, we turned together and looked at her, disgustingly, before a smile creased over both of our faces.

"Destroying you Karen...maybe next time you will appreciate just what you have before you lose it..." Emily took a small step towards her and ran her fingertips down the side of Karen's face, I felt my heart jump and for the first time since this plan had been created I wanted to be on that fucking stage.

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

Thankfully our cue arrived and I took the opportunity to pull her away and found the balls to watch as she disappeared onto the runway and not to just stare at how amazing her arse was even in a fucking massive coat.

"You'll pay for this Campbell..." Karen was trying to sound vicious, but Emily was well on the way to making it so that I wasn't scared of anything, let alone some pathetic cunt who was trying to screw with my mind.

"I'm a free bitch baby." With that I was gone, leaving her squirming as she was forced to watch the complete spectacle that should be her agency. As soon as my heels hit that catwalk something took over, hearing the crowd practically scream out for us, even in the strobe inflicted darkness I could see hands almost pawing over Emily where she stood at the end of the runway, beige coat still wrapped around her...waiting.

_Walk, walk fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby_

_Work it, move that bitch crazy_

The music slowed, Katie was still mumbling on about how we were looking for new and unhinged talent that could be taken to new heights. I swallowed slightly, took a deep breath before starting to strut my way along the black Perspex runway. Eyes fixed on Emily striking pose after fucking breath taking pose, Effy and Panda were walking back along towards me, in perfect synch and as I stopped, posed and glanced back at Katie...she just nodded as the music raged towards completion.

I paused behind Emily, so close that she could feel I was there, twisted my arms around her body and span her around to face me before starting to fiddle with the buttons on her coat. In no time I was ripping it from her body, she pretended to slap me and I flinched my head back perfectly, I heard everyone gasp and knew that it was working. She tried to slap me again but I seized her wrist and twisted it around behind her before grabbing the back of her collar and dragging the beige distraction to the floor with a simple movement.

I was stupidly turned on and as she fumbled me into the same, nearly naked, state that she was in...the crowd were going fucking barmy for us. I allowed myself a few brief moments to flitter my attention across her tattoos, before twisting her up in my arms once again and posing with her this time. Just like we had done for photo shoot after photo shoot for the Inferno. Her back was pushing into my chest, my arms were wrapped fixedly around her and as she tilted her head back slightly I took my opportunity to run my tongue down the length of her neck.

_GaGa, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance_

As the song came to a close we both picked up our coats and threw them into the expectant audience, joined the others and stalked to the back of the runway, striking on hell of a pose altogether for a brief moment before disappearing completely. Katie's words being the only ones still echoing through the stunned silence.

"Alternative Reality...where nothing is as it seems..."

**Well there ya have it, another chapter down and it looks like Emily and Naomi have actually got some serious storyline to contend with! :)**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter...once again sorry you had to wait so long!**

**Also; might not be the best time to tell you all this, but like a plaster I'll get it over and done with quickly...I am going to Cuba for two weeks at the end of the month and will have no internet access...**

**There hardly noticed it right...SORRY!**

**Big love to you all!**


	24. Alternative Reality

**It seems once again I have gone off of the boil and left you all an age without an update, the only excuse I have was that real life came a 'calling and I received some pretty shitty news. **

**Once again a big thank you to everyone taking the time to review this, it really does mean everything that you take your time to comment on my musings! :D You all make me so damn happy! This chapter goes out to each and every one of you...**

**So an adventure into the new yet challenging world of their own agency begins...**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 24 – Alternative Reality

_Emily:_

The queue was fucking insane, I must have counted at least one hundred girls and guys all lining up to come and strut their stuff for Naomi, Katie and me. After the sabotage of Sweet Disposition's slot Katie had busied herself doing some publicity shit that we had no idea about...and here we were. Sat behind a tiny plastic table, notebooks and pens at the ready, prepared and willing to view the 'talent' that was coming our way. To be honest all I wanted to do was collapse into bed, naked, surrounded by my gorgeous blonde's body. She looked even more fucking breathtaking than usual today, I am actually grateful that Katie was here with us, otherwise I am sure no work would be done and Naomi and I would be testing the little plastic tables legs in the _best _of ways.

Hard to believe that it had been a week and a half since we had destroyed Karen's reputation by embarrassing her at the convention and telling the world just who was responsible for the shoot that was still all the fucking rage. It was incredible...I had actually been recognised twice in random coffee shops after managing to remove myself from the sex fest happening in my bed for a few brief moments. Naomi and I had been completely wrapped up in each other; Katie seemed happy to sort out all the publicity stuff for the upcoming auditions and had pretty much cemented her position in the agency. She was ridiculously organised, incredibly talented and could sweet talk the spots right off of her own leopard print skirt. Add to all that the fact that she knew the modelling world better than anyone, after all she had been through the mill enough times on her way to alternative, she really was the best choice of managing director for 'Alternative Reality.'

"You bitches ready?" I managed to stop gazing madly around the room just in time to see Katie perched on the edge of the table that had already been lovingly set up for us in the conference room. Naomi took a few seconds to wink at me before taking her place on one of the two chairs and pouring us both some water, if I was being really honest this was all far to professional for us...but it made everything that we were trying to do seem real for the first time since we had dared to dream about it. I took a deep breath before nodding at my seemingly far too fucking expectant sister; she just kind of smiled disgustingly sweetly at me as I sat down next to Naomi. I tried not to let my eyes wander over her perfectly curved thighs for too long, instead deciding that resting a hand on hers above the table was the best decision, bodily contact that wouldn't lead to me wanting to fuck her brains out at the next available instant.

So I started to link our fingers, her fingers, those fingers that no more than three hours previously had been waking me up in the nicest way imaginable. Digits that had been thrusting deeply inside me pretty much solidly for the past two weeks, curling, making me come and bend in submission to that stunning body. I had to snap my focus back sharply to the front of the room, as due to Naomi's constant grinning and Katie barking orders at JJ to 'let the fuckers in' I knew I was going to miss something important. To be honest I'm not sure I cared, all my mind could think about was her, my Naomi, holding hands with me and glancing over at me whenever she could without arousing too much scoffing and tutting from Katie...but we needed to at least find some unhinged new talent.

* * *

Nothing, three hours and fucking nothing. I never thought I would actually get tired of watching almost hot fake blondes parade around and pose for me, but the fact that every fucking person we had seen this morning seemed to be a direct clone of the first and the way that Naomi was fiddling with the inside of my pockets...lunch couldn't come soon enough. I was getting so fucking bored and I was certain that if I had to listen to one more Kesha song as 'walk on' music I was going to kill someone. The only thing getting me through was silent glances towards Naomi, the way her bright blue eyes portrayed just as much boredom as I was feeling, but how polite she was being when asking her precisely handpicked questions.

"So what makes you alternative?" I saw her smile slightly as the blonde with the most stupid looking fake breasts I have ever seen struggled under the gaze of us all. I shook my head, Katie laughed and Naomi just shouted 'next' at the top of her lungs. This was a fucking shambles.

"Are we casting for a porno or something because I could have sworn that the fucking publicity for this said _alternative _model not blonde 'I can put my legs behind my ears' bimbo...?" I was frustrated to say the least, especially as the more I thought about it, the more I realised that all this wasted time could have been spent in the comfort of nakedness in bed with my girlfriend, who was currently looking at me with one eyebrow quirked questionably. Fuck...blonde remark.

"Sorry baby, but you know what I mean right?" Katie applauded sarcastically at my fuck up and I practically held my breath until Naomi's features softened and she leant in to capture my bottom lip between hers. The kiss deepened slightly, as her hand travelled effortlessly up my side and over my rib cage, as my eyes blinked gently I noticed that Katie was studying her notes and actually not making too much of a fuss at the snogging that was going on behind her back. That's a first, Katie Fitch not caring that her very gay sister was making out with a girl in the same room as her, let alone behind the table she was currently sitting on.

God she tasted amazing and as her tongue started to whirl against my own I knew that I would be lost momentarily baring some massive shift in the day's proceedings. I cupped my hand to her cheek and pulled her closer, I knew we had at least a few minutes before another ridiculously crap song came bursting over the speakers to indicate another samey girl walking towards us with that fucking ugly 'look at me' smile plastered over there face.

Wrong again, music started blaring almost immediately and I pulled away from her lips without a second thought, never in the few weeks that Naomi and I had been together had I ever thought that removing myself from her kiss would be so easy...but it seemed it was time for something new.

From the first pop/rock guitar beats memories of dancing around my bedroom came flooding back to me and I felt compelled to look intently at the girl who had chosen such fucking amazing music. I know it's a cliché but I've always trusted my gut instinct, ninety percent of the time it was right and ignoring the power of the first impression is something that I would absolutely never do, that and from the first moment I saw her refreshingly different black hair my gaydar was beeping loudly. She was fucking beautiful and just so completely right for what we were looking for, a brief glance at Naomi and I could tell she was window shopping as fixedly as I was.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous_

How I loved Avril Lavigne when I was younger, and the way this girl was strutting to it, ruffling her hair up suggestively in our direction, it seemed she fucking loved it too. She was dressed perfectly, ripped black denim jeans hugging her legs flawlessly, and the little bits of leaked skin suggested at least three tattoos that were hiding, not to mention the countless amounts on her forearms. A black and white checked shirt, open slightly to reveal the beginnings of a black lace bra and yet another tattoo, it was lettering, that much I could see. It seemed that she had captured the concentration of all three of us, allowing my attention to wander off of her slightly as she twisted herself into some fucking brilliant poses in perfect time with the music still blaring out, even Katie was fucking bug eyed.

_You're so good_

As the last part of the song hit, she tangled her hands through her hair one last time, winked at us before turning and walking back towards the far wall, freezing after popping her collar and sticking her hips out to one side. She was it, and it seemed that we were all in agreement as the silence descended whilst we all watched her return to standing no more than a few inches away from the table. I managed to snap myself out of staring at her tattoos and clear my throat ready to ask some fucking pathetic question just to get some kind of inkling as to her personality...I had everything crossed that she wasn't a diva.

"If you had to name one thing about you that makes you different, what would it be?" I smiled at my very coherent question, kicking Naomi gently under the table just to make her aware that I had noticed the glazed look on her face that she was going to pay for later.

"That people think I am a right cunt, but if they take the time to actually get to know me, they realise that I have more to my personality than insane bitch. I guess it's my...I don't give a crap attitude, it frightens people, but I've always thought that if you don't fucking like me, well...that's your problem...not mine." She rolled up her sleeves and took the white rimmed sunglasses off of her head and tucked them in the front of her shirt, making it drop down more and from her new close position I was able to read the tattoo that was precariously dipping over her left tit. It said 'Bite Me!' god I fucking loved this girl already...she really was perfect for the unhinged look we were going for and the smile Naomi was now giving me suggested she thought exactly the same.

"What's your name babe?" Katie spoke up then; it seemed we really were working as a unit, each of us knew she was perfect and that we had to grab her just in case Karen was lurking in the bushes outside ready to pounce on anyone and everyone that we looked at. Thinking back over this morning's optimistic hoard I hope she has one shit ton of peroxide lying around somewhere.

"It's Miffy, and to be honest, I am so fucking nervous to be standing in the same room as you guys, the inferno shoot was insane, I loved it...and the fact that it obviously lead to love...fucking brilliant man." She directed the last part towards me and Naomi, it was slightly embarrassing that we were that damn obvious, I smiled gently and shook my head before allowing Naomi a peck on the lips for good measure which invited a sly chuckle from our soon to be newest addition to 'Alternative Reality.'

"You were bloody fantastic, so refreshing, hopefully you will come back and do a test shoot for us?" Naomi piped up then, we hadn't even discussed it, but in truth we didn't fucking need to...gut instinct reigned supreme and each of us had that feeling that this girl was going to be a triumph and we needed her new, fresh style.

"Sure, just tell me when and where..." Naomi and I looked to Katie, suddenly being flushed with the realisation that we didn't have a fucking clue what was going on. My sister just threw us both a knowing smile before handing Miffy a small envelope decorated with a winged logo that I am sure would mean something brilliant.

"Everything you need to know is on there...it was a pleasure." Katie signalled for her to leave and Miffy didn't bat an eyelid, she just turned in her black converse and left, blowing us a kiss briefly before she disappeared through the door completely. The boring, fake blonde filled day, was a success if she was the only talent we found...but something inside of me twinged with the hope that more amazing people were to follow.

* * *

It was nearing darkness by the time everyone had been seen, and even though after Miffy things had picked up and we had seen some pretty impressive guys, she was still the only one running riot in my mind, I was almost physically shaking in the excitement of just how fucking awesome she could be. Naomi and I hadn't shut up talking about her since she had stalked off after we had invited her back for the test shoot; she was going to be bloody brilliant. It seemed we were finally getting excited about the fact that this was actually fucking happening...we were starting our own agency and we had set up our first rounds of test shots, we stared at each other for a brief moment of disbelief as we sat in the front of the wagon ready to go home.

"This is really happening babe..." I practically whispered into the vanishing light, watching as Naomi turned to me, her face illuminated red by the lights on the dash. She crooked the side of her mouth up effortlessly into that fucking sexy smirk and I was lost instantly. She leant forwards, kissed me gently before pouring herself into overdrive and finding my tongue with her own causing me to moan into her mouth. A whole day of pent up sexual frustration was going to be released and it was going to be fucking mind blowing.

We managed to wriggle ourselves into the back and somehow I had been removed of my top in the process, gasping now at the sensation of Naomi's wandering hands finally reunited with my wanting skin. She felt so good, it would be an understatement to say that fire erupted through each tiny point of contact, I was still slightly tense as to how she could make me so wet for her just by running her fingertips over my back.

"Oh...Naoms..." She kissed hungrily down my neck, biting slightly and with each new movement she made against me I crumbled beneath her. I was hers to do with as she pleased and even though I was definitely a natural top, she had a way of persuading me otherwise, usually an assault of her fingers and tongue, making me lose all focus. She ground her thigh down between my legs and caused my back to arch in an uncontrollably fluid motion that gave her the leverage to remove me of my bra completely. My neck flew backwards as her mouth clasped down on one nipple before gliding faultlessly over to the other, she was taking her time tonight, teasing me by allowing her tongue to manoeuvre over every inch of my body.

"Fuck..." The only word I seemed capable of uttering and even then it was a deep guttural noise that seemed to drive her on, biting over my stomach and dipping her fingers below the waistband of my shorts before pulling slightly on the string of my underwear. I lifted my knee, relishing in the sensation as my knickers rubbed against my throbbing core; she took her opportunity to run her hand across my arse and pull my shorts down towards my ankles, leaving just my now rather moist thong on display. Her eyes widened when they settled on just how excited I was for her, watching as instinct took over my perfect lover and all functionality escaped me completely.

"Please babe..." I gasped against her hair, pulling her harder into my screaming body and digging my nails into her back as she ran her tongue down the length of my chest and torso. Her warm breath swam over my thighs as she tucked her shoulder underneath my knee, pulling on the string once again and making me attempt to hold back a scream. I saw her smile then, a mixture of passion and complete lust raged behind blackened pupils, she licked her lips at the prospect of tasting me and allowed herself a final swish of her hair before removing me of my knickers and running her tongue, in one continuous motion, through my wetness.

My hips bucked, driving myself harder into her face, feeling her mouth caress my centre, tongue flicking around and lips sucking on my clit occasionally. God she felt good, fucking amazing actually, stars were gathering around my brain as I felt myself swim towards the inevitable orgasm. The sensation changed as I noted two fingers slide inside me, slowly at first, seeing how far she could push me before I started a faster rhythm of my own, rocking hard against her. It didn't take long and as she looked up at me from between my thighs I saw my own legs starting to twitch into the pre-orgasmic waves. She sped up then, pushing harder and faster into me. She had made my body beg for her, every inch of my shuddering form was quaking for her, sparkling colours started to appear behind my tightly shut eyes as I felt her palm start rubbing my clit and her tongue parading back towards my nipples.

"Open your eyes...I want to see you come for me baby..." Her lips entwined with my own, I tasted myself in her kiss and managed to squint open my chestnut orbs as I stuttered towards ecstasy. She looked at me then, pushed herself up slightly and really _looked_ at me, I felt myself tighten around her fingers as I flew over the proverbial edge of desire. The wagon kept rocking on its axis for a few brief world altering moments as she held me at my highest, before finally releasing me to crash back down to earth.

We gasped together then, knowing that the drive home was going to be intense, especially considering I already owed her something nasty to remind her that gazing at another girl whilst I was in the room was definitely not an option. Even if Miffy was admittedly really fucking hot. I was just kind of glaring at Naomi, watching as she ran her hand through her hair and smiled, face full of pride, at how much of an effect she had on me. Once my breathing had returned to normal, I slipped myself back into my tee and shorts, not bothering with my underwear...it would only get in the way later anyway. I grinned at her, I could tell she was thinking the exact same thing, long may the sex fest continue, it was allowed...we were celebrating the start of something wonderful by rolling around naked; seriously you should try it sometime.

"I am going to pay for that later right?" She questioned, pouting at me before sliding herself back into the front seat to avoid us getting lost in each other all over again...not that it had stopped us before.

"You'd better hurry up and get us home so you can fucking find out...right babes?" I smirked at her again and she didn't need telling twice, before long we were speeding our way back to the comfort of my bed and freshly changed sheets...I couldn't fucking wait and I had already had my release, god knows how Naoms must be feeling.

It really was a beautiful night, rain had started to fall elegantly and I felt guilty that I wasn't giving its incandescent beauty the reward of my full attention, but my mind was busy thinking of fantastic ways that I could make my girlfriend pay. All of them involving restraints and the possibility of a blindfold...I had never had this much fun in the bedroom and thankfully the drive home was nearly over. She parked up, kissed me briefly on the cheek before removing herself out into the rain, I couldn't help but wash my focus all over her, the way her skin glistened with the mixture of rain and the gentle hum of light emerging from the street lamp. But it was because of that light I saw the silhouette standing on our step, polo shirt collar up around his neck, braces down by his legs and drenched from head to fucking toe. I watched Naomi freeze and instantly felt that pang in my heart that knew something wasn't right. I jumped out of the car, practically ran over to my lover and wrapped my arms around her waist...she didn't move, just stared as Cook emerged from the doorstep, hands in his pockets and looking completely deflated.

"We need a chat Blondie..." The rain may be good at hiding emotion, but it was clear to me that Cook had actually been crying and the fact that Naomi was shuddering in my arms suggested she was too. It was heartbreaking seeing her this cut up about something she didn't even have a fucking clue about yet. Her beautiful face tainted with the malice that came hand in hand with a best friend hurting so deeply he didn't even make a remark about my shirt being completely see through. I sighed gently and pulled Naomi's attention towards me, forcing her to look me in the eyes and kissed her gently on parted lips.

"It's ok...I'll be here when you get back...I'm not fucking going anywhere babe." She nodded and took Cook's hand before walking away into the darkness, neither of them seeming to worry much about the weather or even where they were going. But I loved how close they seemed, I knew they would do anything for each other and even though it killed me to not be able to wrap her up in my arms and kiss impending tears away...I knew she would be ok with him. He would take care of her. I was made sure of one thing though, I couldn't stand the thought of her being upset...and I didn't even want to think of how much it would destroy me to be the one to make her perfect smile falter...I was going to fight tooth and nail to make sure that my girl was nothing other than completely happy.

But even that strength and inner proclamation wasn't enough to deaden the knowledge that the only thing I could do for her right now...was wait.

**Speaking of waiting...I hope it was worth the wait! I think I have a bit of a better picture as to where this is going now, so I will keep my fingers crossed that we should be back to the regular updates for a while...I have a day off now so I will get cracking straight away, don't want to leave you too depressed before I run away for two weeks! :)**

**Well, leave me a review? It would be amazing of you...I really do get far too excited every time I see a new one pop up! You are all far too brilliant to me! And if you are reading this and haven't yet left me a review...now is the time...even if it is just one word...DOOOO IT! :P**

**Big love goes out to you all...**


	25. Dark Clouds

**Yay, you didn't have to wait a whole week for this one!**

**I once again want to thank everyone reading this, and my reviewers...you all really know how to make a girl happy.**

**Well, I personally loved the number of you who jumped headfirst into the conclusion that I had just had Freddie top himself...unfortunately life for Naomi is going to get a LOT more complicated than that...sorry to have to end the smut for a while.**

**But...Enjoy, if you can...**

Chapter 25 – Dark Clouds

_Naomi:_

I had never seen Cook like this, I had known him forever and I had never witnessed anything other than tears of joy fall across his face. I didn't have a clue what the fuck was going on and I still found myself needing to fight back the emotion that threatened to droop over my cheeks. He was struggling and I was fucking helpless. We must had been walking around in the rain for about half an hour before he slouched himself backwards, under the shelter of a bus stop, and replaced his hair before meeting my worried gaze with his own.

He didn't speak, just unstuck his shirt from his chest and miraculously managed to produce a completely dry spliff and light it with ease. I watched as he leant his head backwards, breathing in the calming smoke deeply before exhaling fluidly into the darkening evening air. Still he said nothing, just stared out into the drenched sky, allowing himself to be completely taken over by the silence that descended and the mellowing effects of weed. I had never seen James Cook like this, he looked empty, a shell of the usually very hyped up guy who would generally be wandering around town trying to get his dick wet at this hour.

I felt my heart drop as I looked at him properly, I could see the beginning of a terrible bruise on his right arm, a few scratches on his face and I'm almost certain that he was holding his knee as if it was causing him some amount of pain. Bile rose up in the back of my throat, I didn't have many friends, I never really let people in, I didn't really have that many friends...But the few I did have I would gladly die for. Yet sitting here, watching the night roll effortlessly over us, I felt fucking useless. Cook had helped me through so much pathetic shit, he had been my rock against the world and now I was too afraid of the answer that I couldn't even bring myself to ask him what was wrong. So the only sound that wound its way around us was the careful drum of rain on the perspex roof above our heads, I knew he would let me know what happened when he was ready so I just linked my arm through his and placed my head, gently, on his shoulder.

I was fucking knackered, the exhaustion of my current sexathon with Emily took that moment to hit me square between the eyes and make everything seem that little bit fuzzy. One thing was for damn sure, I couldn't leave him, squinting slightly in a vague attempt to wake myself up and rubbing at my eyes carefully, I removed myself from his resonating warmth and stared into the night. My focus wandered, flicking between watching him smoke cigarette after cigarette and gazing idly into the sky. I watched as it changed from burnt orange to that gorgeous deep blue before eventually settling into the serene shade of indigo flawed only by the smoky grey clouds that were drifting aimlessly. The rain had all but cleared and the goose bumps rising up on my arms suggested that it was starting to get chilly; I shifted towards him, trying to share our body heat so our damp clothing didn't mean either of us contracted pneumonia. He draped his arm around my shoulder, pulled me in tightly and let out a deep breath that imprinted itself on the cooling night air.

The hum of London traffic traced through the silence, sirens flared nearby and the occasional drunk interrupted the general calm that had surrounded us. I could feel him breathing from his tight embrace; each lift of his ribcage was laboured as though he was fighting back the tears that, in light of the disappearing rain, he didn't want me to see. We must have been sat there for a good hour before he took that resoundingly deep breath that suggested speech...I just held mine in anticipation.

"It's all fucked Naomikins..." He paused, rubbed his palms on his thighs and stood up swiftly before putting his hands deeply into his pockets. In the light of the bus shelter I noticed the rip in the back of his shirt as he paced away from me, he wanted to retain some aura of strength...I guessed that he was working up to actually telling me what the fuck was going on. I felt my stomach tighten as his head dropped into his hands, as her nervously scratched the back of his neck and gazed up into the now clear sky...almost begging for the guts to just let it out. From somewhere I found strength of my own, got to my feet and walked around until I was in front of him, taking his hands in my own and pulling him down into the most comforting hug I could muster.

"Don't keep it locked away...It will destroy you." I whispered and tensed myself against him, trying in some way to pass some of my new found strength onto him, letting him know that no matter what; the worst thing he could do right now was to keep it bottled up until he exploded.

"Paddy..." Just this one word was enough to send shockwaves down my spine revolving around just how terrible this was going to be, his little brother. Cook hated his family; his dad had spent most of his childhood in prison before running away to some god awful town to live in a boat. His drunk excuse for a mother had kicked him out of home more times than I care to count and as such he had spent most of his time growing up alone, I was the closest thing he had to actual family...except for Paddy. Cook would do anything for his little brother, it brought tears to my eyes remembering the numerous birthdays and Christmases I had witnessed where his mother would get smashed and Cook would just hold Paddy until he fell asleep before carrying him to bed. I swallowed, removed myself from his arms and looked into his eyes, he was empty...no glistening spark, just a furrowed brow and elements that resounding depression had taken him over completely.

"James...what happened?" I asked slowly, winching as he pulled away from me, obviously trying anything he could to stop himself from crying. I had never seen him look like this before, even when he had his heart crushed and spat on, even through all the shit he was put through growing up...he just used to drink, smoke and fuck his way through it. But now, in the face of whatever was wrong with his little brother, he was bare with naked emotion...and it was fucking heartbreaking. I waited for him to tell me, but once again it seemed he was reverting into his shell, plastering those barriers back up and sheltering himself from harm by not letting anyone in. Instead he just took my hand and intertwined our fingers, it felt alien and took all my strength not to pull away from his giant hands, Emily's hands were so small and smooth in comparison...but I let him lead me away.

I trusted Cook with my life and as such followed him, hand in hand, to wherever it was he was taking me. We walked silently through street after street, I didn't really know my bearings on foot but I figured we must be heading towards town considering the random drunks were becoming less random and the white noise emanating from the traffic built in crescendo. When I saw the illuminating bright white lights I blinked, not just because the sudden onslaught of luminescence was slightly blinding, but in hopeful disbelief that it was plain coincidence that we were walking towards a hospital. I crossed everything that we were just going to end up walking past the sparkling glass automatic doors, I would have gladly walked anywhere fucking else if it meant that Paddy was ok. I could feel my pulse quicken with that niggling twinge of distraught as Cook did turn towards the grubby white walls of St Guys hospital. Fuck.

* * *

I fucking hated hospitals, all the staff were far too happy in their disgusting attempt to hide the hidden truth of pain, suffering and death. But being here with Cook, my near as damn it brother, knowing that somewhere within these walls led one of the few people he cared about...was soul destroying. We twisted and turned around the far too pristine halls, I didn't notice any signs or ward names...really; I was far too concerned with the sorrow hinting anger starting flowing over Cook's face. I saw some kind of reception appear in view no more than a few meters in front of us...I felt my stomach sink and automatically squeezed Cook's hand; hard. Waiting patiently until someone pulled into view on a black office chair, I was fighting back the tears I knew I didn't have the right to cry and just watched as Cook steadied himself.

"Here to identify a body..." His voice was croaked now and there was nothing more I could do to stop the relentless tears from creasing over my cheeks except continually pinching the arm that was attached to Cook in the hope of waking up from this terrible dream.

"Name please?" I wanted to punch her, how could she make this so fucking impersonal, not even bothering to say a whole fucking sentence in response. Fucking heartless cow.

"James Cook...but my brother's name is Paddy, um...Patrick Byatt..." I clutched myself against him and just watched as the bitch with no name fiddled through some paper, my own brow creased as she looked up at us from her files, confusion plastered all over her face.

"I'm sorry sir, but the constable is in there with Mr Byatt's mother as we speak...she is after all the next of kin." I felt Cook tense, saw him start to breathe faster and spun myself around until I was in front of him before capturing his cheeks in my hands and making him look at my tear drenched face. I pleaded him with my eyes to be calm, shook my head slightly without losing his gaze and was rewarded as he released the clench in his jaw. Instead of dealing with things in his usual, fist flying, door breaking way, I was so relieved when I managed to drag him over to the stupidly uncomfy plastic seating so we could just wait.

It seemed like an eternity, but glancing up at the plain clock decorating the dullness, I noted that it had been exactly eight minutes until the double doors swung open and Cook vaulted to his feet in some form of instinctive reaction. Three people emerged, a rather plump looking man in a very grubby brown suit and glancing up at him I noticed the most awful hairpiece imaginable...then there was of course the token uniformed bobby and the stone hearted bitch that was Cook's mother. Ruth was as plain faced as ever, but at least she had the decency to arrive vaguely sober, she just looked at her eldest son before slapping him full force across the face and collapsing against the uniform in blistering sobs. The policeman just looked shocked for a few brief moments before putting his arm carefully around her heaving shoulders and guiding her along the corridor probably in search of some fresh air.

Cook and I were just left in silence, staring at Detective Toupee and I was more than a little confused as to what the fuck was going on. Agitation filled up within me, twinged with obvious sadness...but how ever depressed Cook was he could at least tell me what the fuck had happened.

"I need to take a statement from you son...take a seat..." I just swallowed, I was allowed to stay and listen to Cook's course of events and as each thing became more and more clear, tears started falling harder and faster.

"Freds was down because Naomi broke up with him and he got the fucking sack so he phoned and asked me to meet him in town, Paddy and I told him to get his arse to the pub for a right good night...I didn't realise he was fucked off his face...then the car just kind of swerved, came right towards us like. It all happened so fast, I tried to push him out of the way but..." I watched as his hands wiped over his cheeks, crying in front of me was hard enough for Cook to deal with, let alone showing his emotions to a complete stranger. I couldn't breathe, listening to every word killed me even more...it was Freddie, he had driven fucked off his face and ploughed straight into them both, he killed Paddy and I was stuck with the feeling that it was all my fault. I knew that should be the last thing on my mind, self loathing could wait because Cook needed the strength of our friendship now more than ever...but I couldn't shake off the feeling that in some strikingly coherent string of thought...if I hadn't broken Freddie into a million pieces, Cook's brother would still be alive. I needed to get the fuck out of there but thankfully it looked like he was done with his statement so without much pause for thought we left, back out into the now cold night air.

Silence, neither of us could think of anything to say as we made our way solemnly back to Emily's apartment...some small part of me thought that he did blame me; I fucking blamed me so why shouldn't he? I wanted to comfort him, kiss his forehead and tell him that everything would be ok and that Paddy was in a better place, but I know he didn't believe that shit...Cook saw death as rotting in the ground, that's why he tried to live his life to the fullest. Really...there was nothing I could fucking say, I was absolutely useless. I couldn't even muster the strength to give him a hug, so he left me on my doorstep with a kiss still stinging on my cheek as I watched him walk away. Nothing made sense, it felt like my whole world had been turned upside down in the matter of a few hours, Cook was hurting, needed me to keep him calm and on track before going on the almighty piss up I assumed he was about to take part in...and now I was stuck with the resounding notion that this was all my own fucking fault. I didn't care about the fucking consequences and now I had destroyed more lives than I cared to count, rustling with the key Emily had had cut for me I made sure the door was locked before collapsing in a quivering ball on the sofa and crying gently to myself.

Time passed, all light vanished until I was left in the peaceful darkness, my thoughts keeping me from sleep and my body shivering against everything. I was just staring out into the blackness, rocking ever so slightly and wishing that I could change everything. I didn't hear her, but without warning she had wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and pulled me into her chest, rocking with me, running her fingers soothingly through the back of my hair and kissing the top of my head so gently I could barely feel it.

"It'll be ok..." She just kept whispering those three words at me, over and over again, Emily really was fucking amazing, no idea what the fuck was going on and here she was holding me and letting me cry it out...fatigue eventually took over and I fell into a deep, uninterrupted sleep surrounded by the comfort of her embrace, wishing that she was right...wanting nothing more than for everything to just be ok...

**So there you have it...to be honest that is the first little taste of depression from this story, I'll be weird now and say I actually kind of like writing depressing stuff, gives me a chance to explore imagery in a deeper way!**

**Well, hope it wasn't too upsetting for you all...leave me a review and let me know! **

**Big love to you all as always...**


	26. Indomitable Will

**Hello again – miss me! I know I missed you all too, unfortunately I had some stuff to sort out at home and some hilariously long shifts at work so writing kind of had to take a back seat! So yeah...my bad!**

**This is just a short one really...didn't want to disappear off into the Cuban sunset without giving you awesome people a little something to remember me by for my few weeks of absence...again, my bad!**

**Well, the aftermath of Freddie and his knobbish drunk driving is imminent, brace yourselves... **

Chapter 26 – Indomitable Will

"_Love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can outlast anything. Love still stands when all else has fallen."_

_Emily: _

She dreamt, about what I don't know, but watching her perfect face crease with the remnants of tears was fucking heartbreaking, even in her sleep. I just held her, watched as the early morning sun started to stream in through the break in the curtains, arms wrapped around her and my eyes wide open to the fact that something was more than likely seriously wrong. Her breathing was so ragged with unconscious sobs and her eyelids were fluttering against the angst that was holding her heart captive...I just allowed my fingertips to run soothingly over her back in some form of silent comfort. I heard the morning chorus start to chime, birds springing to life as the gentle morning breeze started to lift through the curtains. I glanced over at the clock on the wall and in the appearing light noticed that it was getting close to seven...the test shoot was today, at some form of hidden HQ that Katie had hired using her poor boyfriends credit card. She was picking us up in an hour, but Naomi was finally peaceful and even though I knew she wouldn't like only having a few minutes to get ready; I wanted to let her sleep away some of the memories.

I managed to drag myself away from her feeble body, her hands reached out for me through sleep and I felt my heart rise into the back of my throat as she pulled a pillow into her chest in my absence. I hated leaving her anyway, missing the warmth of her body almost the instance I removed myself from her, but now; when I knew she was hurting so deeply...it was almost unbearable. I showered quickly, removed the obvious lack of sleep from my face with soap and some tenderly applied makeup before throwing my tired body into something that looked vaguely presentable. I ended up going with my white denim shorts, pale yellow linen shirt and of course no bra...it was far too warm for such pleasantries. I wriggled myself into my white canvas pumps, leaving my hair to dry in the natural curvy way that seemed to suit me before wandering into the front room and finally plucking up the courage to disturb Naomi from her slumber.

"Baby...we've got to get going..." I whispered gently as I ran my fingertips smoothly over her cheek, hoping to wake her without too much of a start, she was usually a grumpy cow in the mornings...and I was slightly scared of what today would bring. I heard a grumble rise from the back of her throat as she turned on the sofa to face me, her expression still pained with furrowed eyebrows and no quirk to her perfect lips. I watched as my continuous touch was making her lapse out of her current state and unfortunately back into the real world, waiting just to let her know that I was here for her and always would be before letting her get ready for the agonisingly tough day of shoots.

"Naoms, come on babe...its nearly time to go..." She opened her eyes then and I waited patiently as her attention met my own and she suddenly snapped into focus. She sat bolt upright and ran her fingers through her hair before glancing wildly around the room, standing up and brushing herself down. Usually, me kneeling on the floor in front of her lead to more scream worthy activities, but today I just looked up at her with worry etched all over my face, hoping beyond all realms of hope that she would just let me in...Let me be her strength.

"Anything I can do?" As soon as I asked I knew it was a fucking stupid question, her whole body seemed to shake as my ignorance brought all of the presumably terrible memories flooding back in one swift movement. I saw her face drop and the beginnings of tears start to form in her piercing blue gaze, she shook her head carefully at me before sitting back down on the sofa and holding her knees tightly to her chest.

I was such a fuckwit, always seem to put my foot in it in the _worst_ of ways, my girlfriend needed me to be a little more tactful. I shuffled across to her, brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead carefully...I needed her to know that I was undoubtedly here for her and whatever she wanted from me, I would do gladly and without a second thought. I felt the tears start to fall over my hands still cupping her cheeks; I felt my heart lurch as she leant in towards me and captured my lips between her own. The kiss was empty...for three weeks I had been allowed to kiss her, and before that I remembered back to the 'lustful' kiss we had shared during the shoot, recalled the emotion that both of us unknowingly brought to the table...compared to that, this was nothing, this was the kiss of someone who had been drained of everything except sadness. I broke our contact, took her hands and linked our fingers together before standing and allowing her head to be buried close to my stomach.

"You need to talk about it..." She flinched then, full on pulled away from me and stood up again, separating herself from any contact that I attempted to offer. Such violently purposeful severance actually hurt me, I hated to see her shy away from my touch but I knew she didn't mean it, didn't I?

"Can you just mind your own fucking business for once please?" Her voice was swimming with venom and it physically hurt to hear her focus all of her anger at me. I saw darkness in her eyes then, and not the dilated pupils 'fuck me now' darkness, the pure blackness of something deeper...and I had no fucking idea what was going on. I felt completely helpless, I wanted to be her knight in shining armour and fight the demons away...but I couldn't, because I had no fucking clue what she was suffering through. She didn't say anything else, just grabbed her jacket and barged out of the door, almost knocking Katie over in her haste, taking every part of my heart and soul with her. I wanted to be strong, run after her and force her into my arms, make her tell me just what was bothering her and then be there to hold her through it. But as Katie looked at me, actually appearing slightly pained over what had just happened, all of my will power escaped me and just fell smashing to the ground below.

"Emzy, what the fuck happened?" She wouldn't be the sister I knew and hated occasionally if she didn't quirk her show of vague affection with some incandescent profanities. I just looked at her, unblinking, hardly able to maintain that steady pattern of breathing without combusting into a million broken pieces in the seemingly sorrowed void that Naomi had left me in.

"I have no idea..." My voice sounded hushed and Katie just dropped everything she had in her hands before pulling me into a Fitch hug with such force any air I had remembered to intake was shocked out of my lungs. I rested my chin on her shoulder, closed my eyes tightly and tried with all of my remaining might to tell myself that this was all going to be ok. If she needed me, I would be there for her, at the moment she was obviously just looking for someone to hate on...someone to blame, my powers of disposition suggested that she was either blaming herself, or me. Either way, I was not going to let her fall, I loved her and as such would give every part of myself to make sure she knew that she meant the world to me.

"You sure you want to do this? I could manage..." She actually looked fucking worried about my relationship with my _girlfriend_. This new and improved, caring, Katie would take some getting used to, so I just nodded against her before removing myself from her comforting embrace to grab my crap, and Naomi's camera bag...just in case.

"Yeah, I need to do it, besides we have all those potential clients to sort out and we need to make sure that all the people coming back for the test shoots can actually hold a pose, without looking stupid..." I knew Katie could handle it by herself, but this was mine and Naomi's idea, and as thankful as I was that Katie was being so fucking helpful and handling all of the business side to it...I needed to make some input, actually fuck it, I just needed to take my mind off of the fact that my girlfriend was pushing me away.

It seemed that no more questions needed to be asked, Katie was never good with feelings that weren't her own and even though she was trying, I guess she didn't want to dig too deep in fear that I would actually open up and tell her something.

"Effy, come on slob..." Katie turned her attentions to making sure we were all ready, I had completely forgotten about Effy, I know it sounds harsh to say that I had put my best friend completely out of my head...but there were more pressing issues that needed my complete focus. I felt entirely lost in Naomi's absence and I felt like a complete tit because we had only been dating a matter of weeks, but I was already damn sure that I loved her and would do anything to keep her safe. I had no idea where the fuck she was and who she was there with, the thought was killing me and making it even worse was the knowledge that I could do absolutely nothing about it.

"Shall we?" Effy draped her arm around my shoulders, smiled an intense aquamarine smile at me, she knew...not the detailed ins and outs, but I am more than certain she knew something was wrong with me...she always fucking knew. I nodded and attempted to make my face look anything other than flushed with complete concern, she was usually the most unemotional person going...to the outside world anyway, but I knew she cared and I didn't want her to worry too much. Effy loved me, she had always loved me and even though at one point we had mistaken our feelings for each other as something more, we really had always been the best of fucking friends. She had been with me through all the shit with my homophobic excuse for a mother, she had helped me find myself and I was so fucking happy that she was still such a big part of my life. Effy was one of those really annoying people that never actually had to say anything to get you to perk up, she didn't even have to smile...just lock her oceanic gaze against your own and you instantaneously felt loved, if not a little confused as to how she always seemed omnificent. She was a fucking modern day oracle and if I didn't love her so much I am sure it would creep me out.

Katie drove, it was a stupidly humid summer morning, where the air felt so fucking heavy if breathing without Naomi wasn't hard enough I now had the atmosphere making it even more difficult. The sun was scorching, watching the road to see that haze of heat settle and very loudly cursing Katie's air conditioning for choosing the day before to give up, leaving me prisoner to the inevitability of the windswept look from practically hanging my head out of the window in my attempt to keep vaguely cool. The three hopefully newest members of Alternative Reality were showing up for test shoots mid afternoon(ish), got to love Katie and her very fixed, incredibly organised schedule, but at least it gave us time to have a look over the potential client magazines that had already sent some startlingly prolific offers in our direction. one in particular that I remembered Naomi getting all excited about mentioned a title of 'Natural' as soon as she had read I could actually see her mind start racing, trying to think of some awesome way to portray it and I got so fucking excited at just watching her.

I felt that lump start building up in the back of my throat again, my chest tightened and I felt that pang of worry start to stab at my stomach. Why is it that when you are trying so hard to keep your mind off of someone or something, all you can fucking manage to do is keep reminding yourself of them. It's sadistic and twisted that our brains love to torture us so damn much and I checked my phone for the eighth time since leaving the apartment, just in case Naomi had decided to text me and let me know she was ok. An empty screen met my eyes and I felt my heart sink lower, I had no idea why she was pushing me away, and even less of a clue as to why she was hurting in the first place...I felt guilty, angry, vulnerable and ultimately numb to the whole situation. I knew I loved her and something told me that she definitely loved me, but I was full of questions that she needed to answer and all she was doing was running away from me.

"Are you getting out or you planning to set up a clinically depressed dyke self-help camp in the back of my car?" I snapped my attention back to the 'real' world and found Katie standing outside of the now open car door, waiting for me, her face covered with a sarcastic smirk but with a twinge of actual apprehension over my seemingly troublesome lack of functionality. If I wasn't so worried about Naomi I would be severely concerned that my sister was actually starting resembling something like a caring human being.

"Fuck off bitch!" I managed a smile as I dragged myself to my feet and wandered into the new home of Alternative Reality...it was really quite small, however compared to the warehouse I had been used to anything would look small. But the old office space was cosy, enough open space for a considerable set up and a few back offices for Katie to deal with all the important behind the scenes type stuff that she seemed to volunteer herself for, secretly I think she is some kind of office buff. Well, maybe not an office buff but I am damn sure she likes to be the one looking at all the funding and clients wanting to pay big money for us to create frame after frame of effortlessly captured if not slightly weird beauty. It really was a gorgeous world, even in the absence of my perfect blonde photographer.

Everyone started arriving, one after the other, door opened then closed, each time I felt the swift summer breeze draft in my focus snapped to the person causing it, hoping that I would catch a glimpse of that blonde hair, even if it was accompanied by the same flushed anger she had shown earlier.

"Hey Emily, so what's the plan for today?" Miffy was far too energetic for her own good, she was practically bouncing off of the walls, but at least she brought something new and exciting.

"Just a few test shots Miffs, see how you work under the glare from the camera..."She smiled then and I started to stare at her lip piercing, wondering if I could pull it off and whether it would hinder the act of kissing in any way.

"Will I get to try this whole shoot thing out with her?" She kinked her head over in the direction of Effy, sat solemnly, completely alone just regarding the rest of them...like she was watching some kind of twisted soap opera. They were just sat there looking petrified and nattering about what we were going to ask them to do and just how far into the alternate we were going to take them.

"No idea, she kind of...chooses her own prey..." I replied honestly before Miffy returned her full attention to my best friend, I silently applauded my gaydar. Watching Effy closely she was antagonising the hell out of them using nothing other than a single smirk. I almost hated her ability to make me chuckle when I was supposed to be worrying or depressing about something, but I suppose that's what best friends do, they keep you sane through everything and allow even the bleakest moment to be tainted with colour.

Then I heard that noise again, the door opening before silence fell across us, I turned my head carefully, for the first time in a while hoping that it wasn't Naomi, that she had just gone home to bed, ready for me to snuggle up with later...her makeup smudged face suggested the tears I was dreading and she took that one hindering breath before she spoke.

"I can't do this..." Her voice was shaken and her eyes had lost all trace of emotion while my heart crashed full force into the ground...

**Right I am off to Cuba for two weeks see y'all later! Oh and apologies I didn't have time to proof read it! **

**Leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this kinda rushed chaper! :D**

**Big love and I will be back sooner than you think! :P**


	27. Truth Always Hurts

**I am officially the WORST author ever...I leave you with a killer cliff hanger, then I come back from holiday with even less inspiration than when I left, then it takes me ages to get going on the chapter AND it's another short filler...**

**All I can do is say "woops my bad..." and try to get on with the next chapter immediately, although I fear I should warn you that I am not sure how many chapters this one has left...**

**Hope you all haven't missed me too much, and don't hold any hopes for this next chapter...it was a stop/start kind of affair and in the end I just wanted to get something up before it annoyed me further...**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 27 – Truth Always Hurts

_Naomi:_

"I can't do this..." From the moment I said it I could feel that rush of emotion that threatened to make me too lightheaded to stand, I saw her face drop and immediately regretted my decision to try and face my fear of losing her. I blamed myself...for everything, Freddie being in jail, Paddy being dead and Cook being in a place so vulnerable there was no telling what the fuck he would do next. I hated that I felt guilty, even after spending most of the past few hours screaming internally at myself that I should just get a grip and that it really wasn't my fault, I didn't believe me. I couldn't believe me. I asked myself the same question over and over again until it was just a constant drumming in the back of my mind.

_Would any of this have happened if I was still with Freds? _

In truth I was scared of the answer, I knew it wouldn't...if I had been able to drown out my feelings for Emily then none of this would have happened and Paddy would still be breathing. But then again, how the fuck are you supposed to ignore something as magnanimous as love? That force that blazes all over you in the smallest and non-expectant moment, it is so pure and so wonderful that even with my seemingly emotionless past...I still couldn't run from it. She had held me captive from the moment I first met her, I knew I loved her from then, I still fucking love her...so to see her face hold back the tears I was more than expecting; was killing me.

She opened her perfect mouth, and then closed it again. The words that were obviously running round in her brain were unable to form into a sentence that she liked; I knew this purely because my mind was doing the same dance. I couldn't look her in the eyes, I was a fucking coward. I definitely didn't come here to break her heart, having something so precious destroyed because of me was something that I'm not sure I could deal with...but I couldn't be with her, not properly, until all of this shit was dealt with. I choked back all traces of emotion, took that deep breath for all the composure I could muster and managed to persuade myself to meet her gaze. Immediately I wished I hadn't, she looked empty, there was no spark to her chocolate brown eyes and somehow she seemed distant. I wanted to run to her, wrap her in my arms and tell her that I didn't mean it, that all I wanted to do was be with her and the rest of the shit could just fuck right off. But it wasn't that easy, I wished to God it was, but Paddy was dead, Cook was moments away from careening off into the blackness, Freddie was in fucking prison and I had, despite trying to think differently, managed to persuade myself that it was all my fault, because I had loved...still loved...Emily.

"Not here..." I was concentrating on my own thoughts I almost didn't hear her speak, I hadn't really even noticed how crowded it was and how Katie had manifested behind her twin with a look on her face that would not only have killed me if it could, but kicked my bloody corpse a few times just for good measure. Emily's pained expression left me winded as she walked gracefully past me and out of the door into the late morning sunshine that seemed far too happy for the chain of events unfolding because of me. Everything was fucked because of me. But I couldn't let this go, so I didn't love Freddie and ignoring my feelings for Emily was damn near impossible, if I hadn't left him...

I didn't want to think about it anymore, I needed to do this, she deserved better.

"I swear to fuck if you hurt her I will..." Katie didn't get to finish her threatening; Effy had just wandered over and placed her hand gently on the scarier twin's arm. She looked at me, green eyes full of pity and an understanding so deep I could feel my pulse rise up into my throat. I didn't hang around, just turned quickly, stuffed my hands into my pockets and followed the disappearing glimpse of red hair out of the door.

We walked in the most uncomfortable of silences, I didn't want to say anything that would lead to me hurting her more than I was already, and she obviously just didn't want to say anything. I didn't blame her, I would have been pissed at me too, but I was actually quite glad of the extra time to think through just exactly what I was going to say and how exactly to deal with the moment I knew was coming. The moment my heart broke because I broke hers. I didn't concentrate on anything other than the way she walked, she almost glided along the pavement and I swallowed the heat that had risen suggestively as I watched her legs make each sumptuous movement. My breathing was ragged, my heartbeat was so fast that I figured the small organ was about to implode in my chest and save me the trouble...unfortunately not. I had no idea where she was going, I didn't recognise anything, the streets were bland and as my attention flourished I realised that Emily didn't know where the fuck she was going either, she was walking in ever decreasing circles with her head bowed to the ground.

"Stop...please Ems...you don't know where you're going." I was surprised at how sure I managed to make my voice; with all traces of anything other than searing guilt burnt out of my system I thought it was going to be no more than a strained whisper. I had managed strength from somewhere but I knew too well that as soon as she turned to face me...I would be lost all over again. She just stopped, I saw her shoulders rise as she took an incredibly deep breath and I closed my eyes in some vague attempt to stop the tears that were already building behind my tired eyes.

"I'm sorry; I just need to sort out all this shit..." I heard her move more than anything then, the sound made me open my eyes in the expectation that she had gone but in reality I was no more than a few inches away from her beautiful porcelain face. Eyes holding complete sorrow with a few traces of hidden anger flashing by ever so often, her lips parted slightly and her eyebrows furrowed in something that almost resembled worry.

"All what shit Naoms...you haven't even had the decency to tell me what the fuck is going on." The obvious rage she was trying so desperately to control seeped out in her voice, her husky tone held that inescapable quiver. She deserved better than this, such magnanimous beauty required someone who could be with her completely...not someone who had nothing but doubt running riot in her mind; no matter how much she loved her.

I told her. Everything. I always thought that if I felt my heart break once it would be enough, that I didn't want to go through anything near as obviously painful as my mum, she was still slightly bitter and twisted...and I am already a right cow. I was so concerned with not allowing anyone in, not letting anyone I truly cared about get close enough so that they could break my heart. But I had never given a fucking iota of thought that it could be me that ends up breaking someone else's world apart. I couldn't shut myself up, I knew I was digging a big fucking grave and burying myself right in it, but everything poured out of me. What had happened with Cook, that Freddie was in jail and that part of me wished I could go back in time and not break his fucking heart to be with her. The word 'prick' doesn't even come close to describing just how much of an idiot I am, basically I had just told the best person ever to happen to me, that if I could change one thing about my life right now, it would be being with her.

She didn't move, just stood here taking it all in as the silence descended around us. It was thick and heavy on my shoulders, an indescribable weight that was holding me captive, making it impossible to say or do anything other than just watch her expression vanquish as thoughts whirred around in her mind. It's terrible how easily everything can get so fucked up, fall down around your tits and end up in a heap around your feet before you can even think to stop it. It's even worse that when you do eventually get the hint that something isn't right and try to do something about it, that you find yourself facing the one person that changed your life for the better, however brief, watching their heart diminish because of you. I couldn't do anything now, she wouldn't even look at me, I had destroyed everything and I had done it willingly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this...and I don't expect you to wait for me to sort myself out...but thank you for making me believe in love Ems, please be happy..." I was waffling, tears were streaming in idle lines down my cheeks and I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I glanced upwards into the crystal blue sky and wished that I had enough strength to let her help me, but this was my mess and she deserved so much more than I could give her.

I'm not sure whether I wanted to torture myself more than I already was or whether I just needed to leave her in the hope that she knew that I would always love her regardless of what happened in my future...but I took a few fragile steps towards her and pressed my lips gently against her forehead. Everything about her wrapped itself gingerly around my senses and refused to let me go, I felt her arms run over my back, I felt the strain in her body to hold back the tears that I was causing. I felt her pain in all dimensions, and it was killing me to know that I was responsible for so much unhappiness. There was nothing else I could do, being this close to her knowing that her heart was breaking was unbearable and it took all of my remaining strength to not look back at her as I walked away.

**I know, I know...**

**Sorry about the brief 'filler' but I promise that the next few chapters won't take nearly as long as these last two...please feel free to leave me a review kicking my arse for leaving you lovely people for so long without an update!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	28. Just Don't Think

**Hey you guys, another week another chapter! If I am being honest this was going to be the last chapter and I was going to end it without the sugar coated happiness. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I am sure you will be happy to know that you are stuck with me for a good few chapters yet!**

**So here is the next instalment of 'Sweet D' – oh niceoneBlondie that made me smile like a complete goon when I received your review in the middle of Tesco...hope you haven't had to have any more conversations with your missus about missing me too much! :D**

**But yes, I haven't done a dedication for a while so this one goes out to Lazyhazy8228 because I now feel selfish for missing her reviews when her latest authors note has revealed that her life isn't all roses at the moment...this one is for you, you awesome lady! I hope it brings some joy to you!**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 28 – Just Don't Think

_Emily:_

Feeling her lips against my skin for the last time hadn't killed me, watching her walk away hadn't killed me, the thing that had put the final nail in my emotional coffin was the fact that she was hurting for something that really wasn't her fault and there was sweet fuck all I could do to help her. She had let me in, she had told me everything and instead of offering her any sort of aid, instead of believing that it wasn't all about me, I just stood there and didn't fucking do anything. She probably would have preferred me to tell her to just fuck off, it would have made more sense, she had after all just told me that if she had one regret about the past few months it was getting with me...but I hadn't done anything. I had just stood there and watched her walk away, taking everything amazing about my life with her.

"Are you going to stop fucking moping? It's been almost a month and we have a company to run; with, need I remind you, six hot girls to take your mind off of her _and _three clients that needed their prints...YESTERDAY!" I couldn't blame Katie for being angry, ok...I could blame her, but I didn't want to, she was right, I needed to stop wandering around feeling sorry for myself and get back on the proverbial horse. Naomi loved me, she knew it...I fucking knew it, not that it changed anything. When I managed to drag myself home; Cook was just grabbing the rest of her stuff and couldn't even smile at me as he walked past...I knew he blamed me. If I hadn't come along and "stole Blondie's heart" his life would still be partying with his two best friends and occasionally looking after his little brother. It hurt that he thought this was all my fault, I wanted to hunt him down and scream at him that you can't help who you fall in love with but at the end of the day it wouldn't bring her back...probably just piss her off.

"Yeah, let me get dressed bitch..." Sometimes Katie didn't get the message unless it was yelled and spat in her face, considering my mood at the moment I was more than happy to oblige. She smirked her typical 'fuck you slag' smile at me before slamming the door and shouting at whoever was listening that she was going to hurt the next person that pissed her off. I love my sister.

I was functioning, just, putting a brave face on anything and trying to persuade myself that everything will get better eventually...even if Naomi had stolen my heart before disappearing into the abyss. I just fucking hoped Cook was looking after her, I was more than sure he was the reason she had left and if he was being a cunt then, if I ever got the opportunity, we were going to have words. Part of me wanted to hate Naomi but the only time I saw red when thinking about her was when my mind ended up wandering over her naked body and settling effortlessly on her perfect tattoos. I couldn't even slightly dislike her, if anything I loathed myself for not showing her the strength I had to give, I had promised myself I was going to be there for her, be her rock and her shoulder to cry on...but instead I had just watched her walk away.

Staring at myself in the mirror didn't help, I saw her hands on my skin every morning and her arms wrapped around my waist every night before I went to sleep. Everything in my room reminded me of her, the desk that she had practically fallen over whilst nakedly trying to escape my grasp and sometimes I thought I could still catch a brief flash of her perfume in the air or on my pillowcase even though I had fucking washed it at least twice since she left. My brain resembled a Naomi shaped mush and I was struggling to comprehend anything other than feeling sorry for myself and trying not to rock on my bed crying because of just how big the hole in my heart is now she has gone.

"Emily for fuck sake..." One of the best things about my sister is that if she has something to work for she turns into some kind of maniac that won't rest until she has either pissed off everyone or started to actually make some headway. Somewhat similar to a Rottweiler with a postman, the poor bastard will either end up running or bitten, she had a way of getting people to do things; generally the way she fucking wanted them done. At least one of us was enthusiastic about Alternative Reality, I still didn't see anything other than Naomi every time I walked into the studio, and her fucking camera was still there for fuck sake. I had tried being a quivering mess, briefly, locked away in the darkness of my room crying in absent memory of someone who had touched my soul. I had tried sitting and staring out of the window, watching the world pass by in her nonexistence and crumbling from the inside out, but I was stronger than that, I was Emily Fucking Fitch and even though Naomi had left a big gaping hole where my heart should be, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. I was yearning for her every single second of every day that had passed since she had left, but I wasn't going to crumble, I was going to stand strong and believe that everything will sort itself out.

"Yeah...I'm coming." The only shit thing about pretend strength is how fucking draining it is, trying to hold some form of reserve against everything just ends up making you weaker if nothing gets better in the end. And right now I was starting to not see the point anymore, but I had to keep going. I just fucking had to. I threw on my giant hoodie, it is my own personal opinion that every girl should have a hoodie at least two sizes two big just for comfort and insane amounts of ice cream, before deciding to actually go and join Katie to do something vaguely productive.

I was still madly in love with the world of Alternative Reality; it was probably a good thing I had something to attempt to focus on even if it was something that reminded me of how fucking awesome Naomi and I had been. But someone had to offer some creative input, for all her business prowess, Katie had the imagination of a garden hose and I couldn't expect Effy to do it all. Miffy was lending a hand wherever she could; she had a fucking genius brain when it came to thinking through what would look good on camera, bitch waited until two weeks into the project to tell us she had a fucking qualification in photography. She and JJ were cooking up a storm and it was looking pretty damn good, a few more shots should finish two clients' projects off quite nicely.

"What do you think?" One of the best things about Miffy was that she was constantly seeking improvement, that and she was fucking photogenic so that each shot was verging on perfection anyway.

"It's fucking brilliant babe, seriously some of those expressions are insane, couple more shots and we should be done...I'm just sorry your first professional photo shoot is for Punky Fish." She laughed at possibly the worst moment and ended up almost spitting coffee over the computer, it took some intense self control for her not to swallow the boiling liquid rather than covering everything, me included, with it.

"It's cool; we've all got to start somewhere...so where are we going next?" I envied her for having such enthusiasm, she was no younger than me but she had such life, such excitement over something that I had helped to create, and part of me actually wanted to hate her for loving it more than I did...even if I did have reason not to. I just turned to her and smiled, it felt so good to actually smile at something again, if I was being honest, Miffy was such a happy person it was hard not to be pulled along with her current of joy and despite jealousy over her happy go lucky lifestyle I was so fucking pleased to have made such a friend.

"I dunno, you tell me..." In a weird way I saw something familiar in her, she made me feel safe and for a few hours every so often could make me forget just how shit my life had become. Made me stop thinking about how empty my life was without Naomi and helped me to appreciate just how much fucking worse it could be.

"You could always go and tell her how you feel; it seems that everyone but her knows that she needs you right now." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I had forgotten that for the few plus points my sister had she was still at heart a gossiping bitch who had probably told everyone in the room my own personal business. I suddenly realised that I was scowling at my shoes and decided that my Fitch evils were a hell of a lot more productive if directed towards the person that had pissed me off in the first place. I looked up and immediately regretted my decision, Miffy was standing and everyone else had kind of filed in behind her, including Katie, my big bad sister sending someone else in as the sacrificial lamb just encase I turned nasty. In fact the opposite; I could feel my expression soften as I looked upon the pain etched on everyone's faces; it was hard to be even remotely angry at a group of people who actually seemed to care about you.

"What is this?" I tried to force as much strength into my voice as possible but it seemed I was running on empty as even with conviction it was barely above a whisper. Katie, JJ, Effy, Panda and Miffy were stood at the forefront of the group that had become such good friends in the past months, they were all looking at me with sad eyes, I watched as Miffy took a step back towards me and raised her hand slowly until it was resting on my shoulder. I would have shrugged it off, but the half smile that accompanied the act of compassion made me just want to collapse back into that mess from which I was only just starting to recover.

"Naomi was here this morning before you guys got here...she picked up all of her stuff and apologised for running..." It was then I pulled away, my head was spinning with the immediate questions twinged with the regret that I hadn't bothered to get my arse out of bed because there may have been a chance to see her again. I felt like a complete cunt that after everything my body and heart still ached to see that fake blonde hair, those piercing blue eyes and that figure that always managed to drive me crazy.

"Shut the fuck up...I miss the part where I am supposed to care..." Anger took me over then; I don't think it was anger at anyone other than myself. I was so livid at the fact that I still cared, so fucking pissed off that just the mention of her name could shake me right down to my core.

"You love her so of course you care...She needs you Ems, fuck it...she needs all of us, whether she knows it or not she is hurting and blaming herself. We all need to grow a back bone and just be _there _for her." If there was one thing I hated more than myself at the moment it was when someone I had known little over a month made more sense of my increasingly fucked up life than I did. Miffy was just looking at me, her face an echo of some of the depression I had felt over the past few weeks but her eyes were full of concern, worry over me and everything I was going through.

"I can't." It was then I broke down, all the tears I had been saving to cry in the darkness by myself came flooding out of me and I found that I had to cling to Miffy tightly to avoid crumbling completely. She just held me, wrapped her arms tightly over my back and supported me as all the emotion that I had bottled up came flowing out in wave after wave of shuddering tears. I cried until it physically hurt to intake breath, I shook until it no longer felt like my knees were going to be able to carry my weight...I let out everything that Naomi had destroyed within me when she left, I released everything until I ended up knelt on the floor feeling nothing but empty. It felt like forever until I could regain some control over my body, a lifetime until my heartbeat returned to something resembling normality...but Miffy didn't let me go, she gave me her strength and it was in that moment that I knew she was giving me exactly what I should be giving to Naomi.

"You can, you just have to be there for her, fucking tell her that you'll never her let go through any of that shit alone...just give her the love everyone knows you hold for her." In that instant I knew I had been a coward and as I felt my own strength returning I knew exactly what I had to do. But there was one problem, one resounding notion that I had overlooked and now seemed key to the rest of my fucking existence.

"I don't know where she is..." I had no bloody idea where she would be, how was I supposed to make everything right if I couldn't look into those piercing eyes to do it.

"It's Freddie's trial today at the crown court in town, she said she was going before she left..." It was Panda's voice but in some way it didn't sound like her, I had never heard her utter a sentence that didn't contain words that really made absolutely no fucking sense. My predicament had even caused Panda to have a crisis of personality in which she actually resembled something near society's perception of 'normal.' Silence descended for a brief moment as my brain tried to return to some function, I couldn't let it, after getting rid of all the depression I had within me I couldn't let myself start thinking again...I finally had found the strength that had been inside me all along to do what I should have done in the street that day. Tell her that nothing she could do would get rid of me, that I was with her to stay and that whether it was all I was doing for the rest of my life I would be her shoulder to cry on and her rock simply because I loved her endlessly. I was never going to let her fall.

"Right...who's going to drive me? I don't think my nerves will allow me to be safe behind the wheel..." I asked the question openly and felt my heart swell as pretty much everyone in the room dangled keys in my direction...I had some fucking awesome friends and it was partly due to them that I knew I could get Naomi back. Miffy was right...she needed us to get her though it. I smiled briefly before motioning to Katie to get her arse in gear and get the car ready. Miffy took my hand and we walked out into the fresh autumn sunshine, leaving JJ in charge of putting the finishing touches to a few shoots, I remember her putting on her incredibly brilliant white rimmed sunglasses and smiling at me before Katie pulled the car up.

"No one has to be alone..." Her last words of wisdom before we pretty much leapt into the car and drove off in search of my heart.

**So I couldn't end it in this chapter with an unhappy and depressing ending...largely because my girlfriend threatened to kill me if I did so but also because I felt that the resounding appreciation I have received for this story deserved better. **

**It just means that you are stuck with this story for a few more chapter! :D**

**If you feel like leaving me a review...please do! I love to hear just what you guys have to say about each chapter, even if you are a first time reviewer...feel free to have a moan or tell me you are enjoying it! Every review I get really does mean the world!**

**Big love to you all – but you knew that already right! :P**


	29. Trial And Error

**I chuckled a little bit too much at the reviews that thanked my girlfriend for threatening to kill me if I finished this story on a bad note...so thanks for those...LOL! **

**It seems I found a new wind of inspiration and even though the updates are not coming as thick and fast as they used to be, I hope you guys are enjoying it! **

**Well, Emily has got fire in her belly thanks to the wonders of Miffy and has just got to get her blonde bombshell back...**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 29 – Trial And Error

_Naomi:_

Have you ever noticed that when you could really do with something hurrying up and fucking off, every moment is in slow motion? You're watching everything through the same eyes you look through usually, but in some annoyingly fucked up way it all seems that much slower. Each movement is exasperated, each second seems to last an eternity and every heartbeat seems lost in the amalgamation of time. Almost as if the world knows you want it just to finish and is purposefully not spinning as fast on its axis, not running in circles around the sun with its usual speed...just to piss you off. Or maybe it's because these moments that we want to get rid of are usually the ones we look back on as major points in our lives, time is just trying to help us appreciate each detail of them in the long run. We hate it at the time but generally, in the end, it helps.

"Naomi Campbell?" If I had ten pounds for every time someone had said my name with that twinge of 'oh my God is it the model?' I would be a millionaire by now. It's always the same thing, they read out my name, look around wild eyed and see that I am the only one sat there looking at them with an expression that hopefully makes my point for me.

"Oh my gosh it _is _you...Naomi Campbell...the model..." I stared at the poor bitch for a few seconds trying to work out whether she was mentally deranged, blind or just plain stupid; until it hit me.

"From Sweet Disposition yeah?" She popped her gum at me and it took all my reserve not to smash her in the face, the only thing saving her from my wrath was the fact that she was obviously of some importance in this god forsaken place.

"No actually I work for..." I stopped myself before I could finish my sentence and looked poignantly at her shoes, I didn't work for anyone and I fucking missed it...almost as much as I missed her. I couldn't be bothered to continue my rambling; it would just end up in the barriers I had managed to erect crumbling down around me, giving the currently absent tears chance to fall.

"...she works for Alternative Reality bitch..." I span around so fast all I could see was a blur of the most fantastic red, my absolute favourite colour in the word blinded me for a few perfect seconds until I realised that I had left her...and I had done it for a logical reason, however much it fucking hurt. She was smiling at me, I had gone over scenario after scenario about meeting her again but no matter what weird and wacky event I thought of she definitely wasn't smiling. I had expected her to rant and rave at me, or worse, stand back and watch as Katie devoured me and dragged me down to the pits of hell. I couldn't move, my heart was threatening to break full force out of its cage; I was feeling ever so slightly nauseous and knew beyond all rational thought that she was the only person that could have this much of an effect on me just by smiling.

I had missed everything about her, the way that when she crossed her arms in front of her it made her tits look perfect, the way her hair shone a multitude of different reds in the sun and most importantly those eyes. The chocolate brown orbs that had me from the very first moment...there was nothing I could compare them too, I had never seen anything like them before and very much doubted I would ever see anything so beautiful. The only thing I knew about her eyes for certain was that I could just look into them forever and die happy.

"Miss Campbell, they need you in there now..." Fuck my life, out of all the possible moments for this ignorant piece of bubble gum blowing shit to actually act professional, she chooses this one. I felt her hands on my arm, pulling me gently towards the double doors that lead to me realising the insane errors of my past. I sighed gently and managed to glance towards her, watching while the comprehension of just what I was here for, settled on her perfect face. Her smile faltered only briefly as Katie took her hand and Miffy put hers on Emily's shoulder, it hurt to see how much like a family they were, no...It hurt to see that I hadn't become part of that family because of my own damn issues. That was the second time I had to turn away from her and leave; and the second time I could quite easily kill myself because I knew her hurting was all down to me.

Freddie looked fucking lost and with every word I uttered in that witness box I watched his eyes fall further and further towards the floor. I hadn't been able to watch Cook give 'evidence' it was too painful to watch him drink himself slowly to death, let alone actually talk about the incident. I felt so fucking helpless, I had tried constantly to get him out of his drunken stupor but it seemed that whatever I did just ended up making it worse. I knew in part he blamed me and that was difficult enough to deal with, but watching him talk about the moment when his world fell apart, would have destroyed me.

I had never been big on formalities; I tended to shy away from anything having actual rules and regulations that needed adhering to. Even my home life lacked any form of structure, I didn't do well with being told that I wasn't allowed to do things, or that I could do them but I had to do them in a particular way. Yet here I was being asked to sit straight and tell the fucking truth about something that I was still entirely sure was my own fault and perhaps more than that, I had to watch the inevitable as Freddie got sent down for a good few years. My mind was a mess of guilt and terrible memories that these annoyingly fucking probing questions were dragging up from the depths of repression. Making concentrating worse was Emily, she was sat there, serene faced, looking down at me and still fucking smiling. Don't get me wrong, I was completely in love with her smile, the small dimples that creased over her cheeks and the way her eyebrows moved slightly just to make her look even more cute, but I never expected to see her again this soon...and smiling. It was just a little unnerving and I was in complete shock that my body was reacting in such a way.

"Miss Campbell, how would you describe your relationship with the defendant Mr McClair?" I had never thought of myself as dumb, having a shit common sense was one thing but I would have never described myself as a fuckwit, so why the hell were they still asking me about my relationship with him. They had three eye witnesses that saw Freddie behind the wheel of the car, he had pleaded guilty for fuck sake...I didn't need these memories of him dug up from the depths, especially in front of the girl I still loved. But like I said, rules and swearing on the fucking bible seemed to force me to not only answer the wigged cunt's questions but to tell the whole truth and nothing but the fucking truth. To say I was pissed off was the understatement of the millennium.

"Freddie was a good boyfriend, I thought I was in love with him but I was wrong because I've known love since him and it is so powerful I can't believe I ever thought I had it with him...he was kind of boring and...Well; I had to do the right thing for me...that's why I left him." I had to take a heavy deep breath to compose myself and hold back tears. I wasn't an emotional person but the look on Freddie's face got worse with every word that I uttered in answer to these probing questions, the only saving grace I had was that when this was over I got to spend a few more lost moments in her deep russet eyes.

I answered that bastard's questions, each one bringing another painful memory up from the depths, I told him about the good moments that Freddie and I had shared and I told him all about me breaking his fucking heart in two. Each word made me realise just how much of a heartless cow I was, I hated myself, I had destroyed not only his life but Cook's as well and I had sabotaged my only chance at happiness; even if Emily was still smiling at me.

"No more questions..." I practically ran out of there, the jury had been sent to make their decision even though everyone knew what the outcome would be. Guilty. He wasn't going to be the only one found guilty, I was feeling it. Guilt was one of those emotions that would completely take you over if you let it and right now I was drowning in it.

I needed some fresh air; I needed to breathe in something that didn't smell like lacquered tweed mixed with old spice, nicotine should do quite nicely. Late August really was fucking beautiful, red was burnt everywhere and watching the breeze whip the leaves from the trees, waiting while they fell idly to the floor just seemed so fucking peaceful. Even the sun seemed warmer despite the goose bumps rising up over my skin, I couldn't be completely sure but I figured that was something to do with the suppressed nerves and naive expectation rather than the weather. My entire body was shaking, every time I took a drag of my cigarette I risked singeing my eyebrows or setting my top on fire I was so fucking jittery. I was aching for her, after one glance I was already falling head over heels all over again; it had taken me so long to block out memories of her and even longer to start thinking that I would ever be remotely happy again. Yet here I was, having been in her luscious company for no more than a minute and I already needed her so badly, my heart was already dancing it's ecstatic dance and my head was starting to spin with the beautiful recollections of her that had come flooding back to me.

I just stood watching nature roll around me and smiled into the changing world for the first time in what seemed like an eternity of bleakness. Its amazing how one person can change your perspective on everything, just by turning up out of the blue and smiling at me Emily Fitch had bought the beauty back to my universe and I was beginning to realise how much of a complete prick I had been to even contemplate letting her go.

"Got one for me?" I was brought back to reality with a thump, for some strange reason life has a way of letting you know that everything is always going to be shit, the best you can hope for is that you find someone wonderful to help you forget all the crap. In my case I had not only found that certain someone, I had thrown her away just because I was too proud to ask for her help, it was all fucked up. Cook was staring at me, holding out his hand for a smoke, I gave him the packet and sat down on the cool concrete step waiting for...well in truth I was waiting for Emily, even though I doubted she had followed me. I guess there isn't anything harmful about living in hope, even if it turns out to be a falsity.

One of the best things about mine and Cook's relationship had always been that words were usually unnecessary. We knew each other so well that we didn't need to talk all the time, we could tell with a single glance or smirk just what the other was thinking. But now, we didn't talk because we had too much to say, in a way we were so similar it was a little fucking creepy and it was due to that connection I knew that he was shutting down. He was closing himself in and if no one got through to him soon I feared her was going to drink himself to death...or worse. Cook was a pillar of strength, splashing around through life not caring who or what got hurt because of him but I hadn't seen him this broken since his mother relapsed. I loved him so much, we had been together through so much and I couldn't fucking help him...he wasn't letting me help him because in part he blamed me. I was falling and in truth, I couldn't see a way to stop myself.

"They're ready to deliver the verdict..." I'm not sure how long I had been stood there staring into the proverbial space but when I snapped back to reality I found that Cook had chain smoked through the rest of my fags and actually gone back inside without me paying one iota of attention to it. I really needed to stop zoning out for minutes at a time, one day it would probably get me in some serious fucking trouble. I swallowed deeply, closed my eyes tightly against all the shit and took a resounding deep breath. I knew I was never actually going to be ready to face the next few minutes of my life but I understood that it was a closure that I needed to go through.

If I ever saw the inside of a courtroom again it would be too soon, it was such a cold place and I'm not thinking about the temperature. The thought of how many murderers, rapists, burglars and paedophiles that you just know have been stood mere inches away from where you are now sat. That horrendous notion alone was enough to make me feel fucking queasy; but add in the fact that I was about to watch a genuinely nice guy get sent down for a long time for turning into a complete cunt, it was really all becoming a little too much to bear. Tears were starting to sting behind empty eyes and I felt my entire body drain of all emotions as Freddie stood looking completely broken. Cook strained beside me and I felt his strength wash all over me, that and hate, deep set anger rushed over the air between us as he looked over at his former best friend. I was finding it hard to breathe, every flutter of my heart within my chest was laboured and I was physically shaking with the cruellest touch of apprehension. He was guilty, everyone knew he was fucking guilty but I would be lying if there wasn't the tiniest part of me that wanted him to have a second chance, a stint in rehab or some counselling to get him through it...get him back to who he used to be; before my absence sent him over the edge.

The judge emerged and we all had to wait as the jury were seated, my leg was thumping against the wooden plinth we were sat on. I was finding it hard just to control my body and tears started to stream in non-relenting rivers down my paling cheeks, I couldn't do this. It was then I felt a hand rest on mine, I hadn't seen her arrive, I hadn't even felt her move against me...the first thing I knew of her presence was the resounding warmth of her skin flaming with mine. She moved closer then, inch by inch until the side of her thigh was practically burning through my trousers, my entire body was on fire for her and just the merest touch of her fingertips running over my thigh was enough to calm me thoroughly. I closed my eyes and intertwined fingers, one brief look into her beautiful face gave me all the composure that I needed and I took another heavy breath...

"Guilty..." It was that moment that made me realise just how much I would always need her.

**Well, there ya have it, things might be looking up for our beautiful girls...and who knows if Emily can get her blonde bombshell through it; there might be some smut on the horizon! ;)**

**Hope you liked it and it would be ever so awesome of you to leave me a review...speaking of reviews, there is a line in this chapter about Emily's eyes, this was courtesy of my gorgeous girlfriend who keeps assuring me she 'doesn't have a way with words' it would be super awesome if, in your already brilliant reviews, you tell her how wrong she is! **

**Big love to you all again, but you don't need me to tell you that! :D**


	30. Beneath A Velvet Sky

**Hey hey, once again...massive apologies for the delay, it seems that inspiration is coming in waves at the moment and I seem to be getting constantly distracted. But anyhow, a giant thank you to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters, especially th one prior to this telling my girlfriend to start writing FanFiction. I keep trying to persuade her myself but my attempts seem lost somehow. **

**But still, I digress...back to the story at hand then, so the realms of communication between our girls have been reopened...coffee and muffins anyone? :)**

**Enjoy...oh and I didn't proof read this, was in a rush to go out so...um...sowwie!**

Chapter 30 – Beneath A Velvet Sky

_Emily: _

She was still shaking; as soon as Freddie had been taken away and the room was emptied I pulled her into my arms and put all of my effort into a Fitch hug to beat all previous Fitch hugs. Fuck me I had forgotten how gorgeous she smelt, her perfume hadn't changed and from the sense of her blonde hair tickling the side of my face, neither had her shampoo. But for all the similarities in her, I could sense one major difference, her spirit had gone. Her body was still as glorious as ever but there was nothing inside those piercing blues now, she was empty and I knew that even if it took me until the end of time...I was going to bring her back.

Her hands traced over my back and her breath was ragged against my hair, she was struggling but at least it seemed she was going to let me help her. We must have stayed like that for a good ten minutes, wrapped up in each other's arms, breathing matched, reacquainting with each other's bodies, and waiting until the falling silence was broken.

"Coffee?" I whispered against her neck and felt her shiver, she just nodded. It seemed that she had said everything she wanted to today; I had never seen her look so fucking devastated, I just needed to show her that I wasn't going to let her down. I wanted her to see that I was going to be with her through everything now, I loved her endlessly and as such she could throw anything at me and all I would do is hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

We remained in the perfectly comfortable silence as we walked to a nearby coffee shop, I didn't try to take her hand or wrap my arm gently around her waist. She needed me as a friend right now, 'girlfriend' we could work on when she was starting to smile again. I played the absolute gentleman, helping her out of her jacket and making sure we were sat in an almost private area before I wandered off in search of the much needed caffeine. It didn't take me more than a few slightly worry filled moments until I was back at the table with a very creamy hazelnut latte and a muffin the size of my face. If anything would help me get through to her it was her favourite coffee and lashings of comfort food, if she wasn't fed up with my company too soon I was even contemplating offering her the tub of Chunky Munky I was hiding from Effy in the freezer.

"Why Ems? I never expected to see you again, let alone fucking smiling at me..." I would have waited an eternity to hear her speak, to hear that gorgeous voice utter my name again. But it was a question I couldn't answer, how did you tell someone that you loved them endlessly, that no matter what they did your heart would always belong to them. True love is indescribable, there are no words that can bring to light the essence of what you feel deep within, you can try and express yourself in a million different fucking ways but the end result is still the same...not even close. The simple answer to her question was just three words, 'I love you' but what I felt for Naomi surpassed even that pure resounding explosion that is love...I knew she was my everything and that I would do anything in my power to make sure nothing ever hurt her.

Some people believe that actions can speak louder than words ever could, that a single smile or brush of skin can portray more emotion than a fucking novel. I wasn't sure what I believed but given my inability to think of anything coherent to say I decided to trust them, reaching slowly forwards and placing my hands lovingly on top of her own, squeezing gently as her eyes dived into my own in utter perfection. I couldn't breathe, the rush of emotion encased me as our focus connected, my chest was tight with each laboured movement and I could feel my pulse in the back of my throat. It was almost as if we were meeting again for the first time, I was so fucking nervous, my mouth was dry and I could quite easily pass out at any moment...but then I saw the first glimpse of movement from her thumb. Everything slowed, she wasn't pulling away and as her eyes remained fixed to my own, she ran her thumb carefully over my knuckles, pressing down ever so slightly, giving me the surety that she was here with me...and she knew. That one small movement gave me more strength than I ever thought was possible, strength to do something I should have done before all of this shit, back when she was leaving, that force to tell her the truth.

"I fucking love you Naoms, you are it for me. I should have told you that instead of letting you walk away, I should have made you the promise to be there and help you through everything instead of doing nothing. Love after all is an emblem of eternity, something that confounds all notion of time and I damn sure know that I will always want to make all the shit go away so you can be happy. Fuck Naomi, I will never let you fall again...I have strong Fitch shoulders, one of the perks from having a fitness instructor as a father, let me take some of your pain...please babe, let me help..." I realised how much I was babbling and quickly stared at anything that wasn't her intense gaze, I swallowed audibly and waited for her to respond. As the seconds spent in silence grew longer so did the worry deep down inside, maybe I should have just kept fucking quiet. Her thumb had stopped its timid movement over my skin; the only promising thing about this situation now was that she hadn't let the slim point of contact go...our fingers were still intertwined.

"Oh..." I almost missed it; her brief response to me almost literally throwing my heart on the table, her voice was so quiet the only thing helping me hear her was the echo resounding off the cup that was brushing against her effortless lips. I was a mass of nerves, everything was shuddering inside of me and I was finding it increasingly hard to breathe. There is nothing worse than uncertainty in a moment of your own weakness, I was vulnerable and had put my heart at risk, yet again, by opening my big pathetic mouth. I was staring at our hands, still linked together, but I could feel her eyes boring into my own, her attention was running all over me in waves and even though I would never feel uncomfortable in her focus; at that moment part of me wished I was invisible.

"Can we get out of here?" It felt like a fucking eternity before she spoke again, every heartbeat in the silence had seemed exasperated somehow and it took me a brief moment to register the question before raising my head and drowning in her attentions again. This time it was my turn not to say anything, I just nodded and in complete understanding we both to our feet and left...fingertips still clinging softly to each other's, making the pulse rise into the back of my throat and my legs start to feel a little too much like jelly.

* * *

It's amazing how silences can change, one moment your foot can be trembling beneath a hard wood coffee table, itching to hear her fluid voice echo out into the deafening embrace. And the next...well everything could swing full circle and you could end up sitting in one of your favourite places in the world surrounded by a peaceful quiet that could quite happily remain unbroken. The only sound was the dull hum of the engine and the occasional squeak of the suspension as I sat, legs crossed, in the passenger seat of Naomi's newly converted VW camper. From what I had noticed she must have been spending some considerable amount of time in the back, there was a freshly fitted rock n' roll bed and several bags full of clothes, at least it looked vaguely comfortable.

I didn't have a fucking clue where we were going and quite frankly, I couldn't give a shit. The most important thing was that I was with Naomi; I am damn sure I would follow her to the ends of the earth and back again if it made any difference. She had captured my heart and as such I would willingly sacrifice anything and everything to make sure that she smiled again. The world passed by out of the window, serene beauty was fading to the dull burnt orange tinged with red as the sun started to set behind crawling hills. I love watching how the sky changes, from sunrise to its blissful setting each moment causing a different colour to erupt over the horizon until the whole world is bathed in the glow of thousands of tiny glistening stars resonating out from the velvet darkness. Time has the power to change everything in your life, be it subtle changes such as leaves falling in the autumn or be it incredible changes such as that blonde temptress finally realising that she is madly in love with you. But sitting here, in a VW camper, driving through the middle of nowhere, I was certain of one thing that not even time could change...Naomi Campbell owned my heart and always fucking would.

I'm not sure how long she had been driving; all my knowledge of time and place had been disrupted just by watching how perfectly her fingers caressed the gearstick and how fluidly her muscles moved whenever a change was needed. Every part of her still fascinated me, I remembered how amazing it had felt to trace those muscles and run my fingertips over her tattoos...I wanted to feel that again and I hoped with all my heart that she was yearning for me as much as I found myself needing her. I couldn't look away from just how beautiful she looked drenched in the shy light illuminating from the dashboard, I was drowning in her so deeply that I didn't register that the camper had stopped and Naomi was now promptly fiddling with her seatbelt until she had turned fully to look into my eyes. I think my heart stopped, actually you know what...I'm fucking sure my heart stopped, not only that, my breath caught, my body lost all trace of functionality and my pulse started beating so loudly in my ears that I thought my head was going to implode.

"Naomi...I..." I wanted to say something, fucking anything to let her know just what she still means to me, let her know just how much I love her. Not only did I not have the words I was stopped mid mumble by her slender finger being expertly laid over my lips before I had even had chance to babble halfway through a pathetic sentence.

"Don't...just follow me..." Her eyes locked to mine for one more brief moment of perfection before she practically leapt out of the door and wound herself around until she was stood in front of the camper. It took me a few brief moments of composure before I regained any control over my body and was able to follow suit and slide myself out of the seat, listening to the automatic lock click into place as I took a few unsteady steps onto the gravel path that spread out in front of us both. Naomi took my hand again, one swift unyielding movement that caused my moment of composure to waver slightly and for everything about the world to become blurred in agonising tension that threatened to take over my senses completely. This time the silence didn't last more than seconds...

"You know everyone has that special place they come to think...through all this shit, I pretty much lived here..." She nodded outwards into the night and I finally glimpsed the beauty of my surroundings. We were in a clearing; no more than a few feet wide, surrounded by trees that were tipped with the silver glow of the rising full moon and the sound of a stream trickled in the distance...it was breathtaking. It was a perfect night, stars shining in the velvet darkness, no traffic burring along the nearby road, just me and the girl I loved surrounded by the most stunning natural scene I had ever seen.

"... Cook was beyond fucking saving and I just ran the fuck away again...but while I was here, all I could think about was you and how much I missed you. I felt like such a selfish prick, Cook was struggling and Freddie was going through hell, but all I could think about was cuddling up with you and forgetting everything." She paused for an exasperated breath and turned to me slightly before burying her head and gazing at the floor. She couldn't hide the tears that were beginning to shine behind her hidden eyes, I didn't think, I just pulled her into me and locked my arms around her back, pushing myself so close to her that we were almost one.

"That's not selfish, fuck Naomi...I don't know how to convince you that it's ok to have someone there to help take some of the pain...but you know I fucking love you right?" My voice was muffled against her chest and I could hear my words echo off of her skin, I felt her swallow and heard her heart start to race. I knew she heard me as the tears that were element in her gorgeous blue eyes started to fall like rain on my hair. It just made me hold her tighter. I didn't say anything else; we just stayed huddled together beneath the starred night sky, each breath mirroring the other, reconnecting in the best of ways, flying in the effortless silence that had descended.

I pulled back slightly, just enough to recapture her eyes with my own, making absolutely sure that she knew just how much I loved her. She nodded in answer of the question I had all but forgotten as she moved her hands up both my sides, over my shoulders, until they were at the familiar resting place on either cheek. She held me there in her gorgeous embrace for the sweetest of moments, allowing both of us to capture the flawless moment in our memories forever, before leaning forwards, lips parted, until warm breath ran over my skin. I tried to play coy and hold back for a few seconds, but it was impossible resisting for long, I pushed myself up gently until our lips touched almost agonisingly carefully.

We moved slowly, tears streaming down both our faces as soft lips reunited against all odds. Naomi wound her hand around the back of my neck and started to brush her fingertips against the band of skin hiding above my collar. She felt so familiar yet completely fucking different, there are no words to describe how I felt at that moment, love so magnanimous can't be described as nothing so brilliant has been discovered yet. It was as if all the beauty had returned to my life in one swoop and I had never realised just how much I had missed it, until the breathless passion took us over and she let my tongue explore familiar surroundings.

We must have kissed for a good few minutes before parting gradually and rejoining our attentions, I heard her sigh and I returned the favour. I had never really thought much of the night. I mean, yeah sure, the stars were gorgeous but I mush preferred baking under the heat of the sun. Not anymore, from this moment onwards every night was going to remind me of this perfect moment and how her beauty would always be with me underneath the velvet starred night sky.

"I fucking love you Emily..." Words I had waited an eternity to hear rang out over the sounds of nature and I'm pretty sure, for the briefest of moments, the world stopped turning completely. I gathered my breath, fought for something, anything to say in return...

"I know..."

**Well there you go, apologies for all those waiting for some FaithSky smuttage, but it didn't seem to fit in just yet, I promise there is some on the horizon...bare with me! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was worth waiting for, drop me a review and let me know? You know they make me as happy as a giggling school girl catching a glimpse of her rather busty English teacher's bra! :D**

**Big love out to each and every one of you! **


	31. Reliving

**Hello again, I am updating now because I am off to the wonder of Reading Fest tomorrow and wanted to get an update on here before then! Can't go off getting smashed off of my face and 'sleeping' in a canvas shag palace for four/five days and not give you guys something to read now…can I!**

**Anyhow, big love to all of you that have kept reviewing…I do love each and every one of you, but this chapter goes out to Hypes, because I can and because I miss 'I Hold A Force I Can't Contain' ALREADY! If you haven't read it then you are silly silly people and must go do that now…then come back…it's ok…I will wait. **

***waits***

**Ok, good…now, hope you enjoy this next chapter…**

Chapter 31 – Reliving

_Naomi:_

We stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for the entire evening, not fucking surprising when you consider that I never thought I would have her in my arms again, but now I did, I was more than definitely going to hold on with both hands. I had been a complete cunt just walking away from her; I thought it would be easier for both of us, figured that in some twisted realm of truth that I was doing her a favour. Giving her the opportunity to find someone who deserved the effortless beauty of her, someone that didn't have a pile of shit to deal with and could give themselves to her completely.

The night really was perfect, reconnecting with the love of my life underneath the effervescent beauty of a clear night sky. We were washed with the shine of an almost full moon and the multitude of stars that were decorating the blackening sky. In the end we just talked, for hours, about nothing in particular. I had so many memories of spending the most part of the night sat in the office at Sweet Disposition chatting about nonsense that it was nice to add one to the mix that wasn't tainted with Karen or my inability to break a guy's heart. Its strange, for the past four and a bit weeks I had been a slave to my stupid brain, listening to everything that was shit about my situation, allowing myself to relive all the crap that had happened…but after an hour in her arms all I could think about was how fucking much I loved her. I felt complete again and knew now that I needed her in my life, she was my heart now…she was everything to me and letting her go again would be the biggest mistake that I would end up regretting until the end of time.

I completely lost track of time, watching her smile, listening to her laugh. Just being with her was enough to make me forget that anything else existed, but unfortunately the chill of a late night autumn wind was enough to force me to pay vague attention as we made our way back to the camper. I had been keeping myself busy doing some conversions in the back so it was more comfortable than the first time Emily and I were here, not that we were intent on comfort back then. We fell asleep in each other's arms and for the first time in a while I'm fucking sure that I fell asleep with a smile on my face, the force of a Fitch in your arms was obviously one that should be held onto tightly.

* * *

My eyes started to flutter open, gently fighting against the early morning sunlight streaming in through currently curtain-less windows. Note to self; put some fucking curtains over the window to avoid being a moody shit and waking up stupidly early. I fumbled around briefly, trying desperately to find anything that I could put over my face and block out the harsh, if not gorgeous, September sun. It was then I remembered, fiery red hair was streaming over the pillow next to me and her perfect breathing masked the dream that was in full flow behind closed eyes.

I had forgotten how fucking perfect it was waking up with her, just watching her sleep was breathtaking, she looked so peaceful and had the cheekiest of grins on her face. Everything angry and pissed off about my current wide awake state seemed to disappear in an instant. Emily wasn't even conscious and she was already affecting my day for the better, I loved how much she could move me to utter stillness just by smiling or breathing in a constantly flawless rhythm. I started running my fingertips over the warm air resonating off of her skin, sighing gently to myself and chewing on my bottom lip just to warn myself that waking her up by groping her probably wasn't the best move. I don't think I could ever get bored watching her sleep, I can't really explain how or why but there is just something about being cuddled up with her, looking onwards as she dreams, which will always captivate me.

"You know, its a little pervy watching a girl sleep…" She opened one eye and smiled up at me and I turned away as quickly as possible to avoid my cheeks flushing that annoying colour of scarlet. I felt one strong arm wrap itself around my waist, as much as I tried to escape the feeling that I was a complete tit, she just pulled me back into her…for such a small person she was fucking strong. I let myself go and fell back into her, waiting patiently for her to do or say anything to make me feel even worse about my blatantly obvious faux pas. I shivered against the warmth of her breath against the back of my neck and felt her run her fingertips over my stomach before I attempted to turn over in her arms and face her. I propped myself up on my elbow and proceeded to raise a sarcastic eyebrow and give her half a smirk to work with.

"Morning babe…" Her voice was even sexier first thing in the morning, usually husky but with that added twinge of sleep still resounding through it adding something to the mystery. I rolled my eyes at her before conceding completely and snuggling back down underneath the blanket that was crumpled over the two of us. She grinned in victory and loosened her grip on me just enough that we were still wrapped up in each other but I was actually able to breathe without any hindrance. We seemed to fit together so completely, I had shared a bed with numerous people in my life, some serious mistakes and others that I thought I was in love with, but I didn't feel as comfortable with any of them as I did with Emily. The way her knees tucked into the back of mine, the way her arm fit gently behind my head and even just the way the subtle twitching of her hand over my stomach tickled ever so slightly…it was effortless falling asleep with her.

"Fuck…no, what time is it?" She flew up so fast I'm surprised she didn't give herself fucking whiplash and wasted no time in floundering around in search of the phone she had taken out of her pocket the night before. I just looked at her, offering no assistance other than looking at my watch and noting that it was exactly seventeen minutes to eight. She was muttering 'fuck' over and over underneath each breath as she was throwing my shit left right and fucking centre in search of the phone that was currently vibrating beneath her pillow.

"Babe, it's nearly eight and your phone is here…" I handed her the phone that was lovingly informing her that her darling sister required her urgent attention. She looked around at me, let out a deep breath and took her phone before leaning in and giving me one of those sinful kisses that always left me begging for more. As she pulled away I wanted to tell her to ignore the fucking world and just make me feel something again, but I knew Katie wouldn't be constantly ringing if it wasn't important. Ok, so Katie would do just that over breaking a nail, but she was important to Emily and as such had to take priority over my building desire.

I tried not to listen to the conversation, it was probably about business or something far more important and I didn't think it was my place to intrude, especially after running away from them both. However, considering how loud Katie was shouting on the other end and how much squirming Emily was doing it was almost impossible for me to not be just the tiniest bit intrigued. However I wasn't a nosey prick and I knew that if it was something that I needed to know about, Emily would tell me. The conversation didn't last long and from reading into the body language of the gorgeous red head sitting no more than a few feet from me, it was bad news. I wanted to ask what was wrong but was bricking it encase that came across as me probing her for information, instead I decided to just remind her that I was here by running my fingers over her back, tracing the outline of her shoulder muscles carefully for a brief moment before she collapsed back into me.

"You'd better get me back to HQ, they've had a break in and all the fucking photos we were going to enter in the Suicide Girl awards have been bloody deleted. Katie is going ape shit, not that it really matters, we didn't really stand a chance anyway." I leant in and kissed her carefully, lips starting to move in an effortless motion against each other before I pulled away and looked at her. I had to stop myself imagining all sorts of different scenarios where that kiss never had to end before composing myself to give her a brief check of _reality_,

"Ok, we'll go, but you know that isn't true babe…some of the stuff has been amazing…" She looked at me with the confused expression I was expecting. I excused myself from the blanket and proceeded to fumble around in the glove compartment for the one thing that had kept me alive for these past few weeks

It was nothing really, a small blue folder that had once held numerous secrets and hidden truths that no one had ever seen, but the moment I met Emily I knew it should be used for more productive reasons. And, if anything, the moment I left Emily seemed to affirm that in my mind. Now it held the truth, proof of the resounding love I had for her and all of the wonderful moments that had lead us to this very point in a rather agonizing journey. I had catalogued every photo through the Dante's Inferno shoot, then came the photos of her nearly naked…only covered by the most elegant of tattoos, a few random bits and pieces from Alternative Reality before I decided to be a dick…and then all of the most up to date pieces that _our _modelling agency had made to print. It wasn't only the story of Emily and I, it was the story of my life, because it began the day I found the something I was put on this earth to do…and that someone I knew I was supposed to do it with, until the end of time.

"Here…and don't fucking laugh, I can be a soppy moo at times…" I smiled as I handed it to her, prepared myself for the onslaught of embarrassment I knew was mere moments away and took one deep breath before her simultaneous laughing and 'awwww-ing' made me want to kill myself. When I was met with nothing but adverse silence, I managed to persuade myself to look up for the briefest of moments, just in time to see her crying. I felt like such a tit, even though I was almost certain they were tears of happiness, I hated to see her cry.

"Ok, I said don't fucking laugh, not cry…" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead as gently as was possible before I felt her move her head into the side of my neck. I just held her there for a few seconds before bringing myself to once again meet her gaze, in the hope that she had stopped leaking. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes still shone with the ever present promise of tears, but she was smiling that fucking gorgeous smile at me and before I knew what was happening I captured her lips in my own. Kissing Emily Fitch was like a reflex, when I was wrapped up in her arms all I had to do was look at her and I could feel myself being drawn into her kiss, it was one of the few reflexes that didn't make me want to hurt someone.

"I can't believe you did this…why didn't you just come back to Alternative Reality?" Her eyebrows furrowed gently and made her look far too cute for words, but there was an element of sincerity there, almost as if asking me that question had pained her in some way. In truth I didn't have an answer, I hadn't gone back because I couldn't bring myself to face her, I was a fucking coward and couldn't bare to think about just how much I had hurt the one person who I ever really loved.

"I don't know, but haven't we got to get you back to Alternative Reality?" I decided that the best way forward was to dodge the question completely until I actually had an answer for her and a sharp change of topic added to the unfathomable urgency of Katie Fucking Fitch seemed to be a decent enough distraction. Thankfully she didn't pry further and just nodded before gathering up most of the crap she had thrown all over the place, tidying it into one vaguely manageable heap and sliding gracefully into the passenger seat. I closed my eyes and sighed gently into the tension that had suddenly surrounded us, silently cursing myself for being a complete prick before joining her and driving like a mad woman back towards the total chaos I assumed was waiting for us.

* * *

It didn't take us long, but that might have had something to do with me driving seventy miles an hour along country roads that were only big enough for one car. I just thanked my lucky stars that all the farmers in the area got the memo about the crazed blonde in the camper van that was bombing along their roads this early in the morning; otherwise there could have been serious injury.

We parked up and basically sprinted the few hundred meters to the base of Alternative Reality, Emily burst full force through the door, but I was stranded looking at how awesome the window display had become. There were numerous photos from the Inferno shoot and a few of the newer pieces they had done all surrounded with black and white photos of random landmarks around the world, it really was fucking beautiful. After a few lost moments gazing at the glory of the world I was once so adamant was a complete pile of bollocks, the nerves hit. Maybe I didn't have the fury of Katie Fitch to look forward to, but there were still people in there that probably wouldn't be as forgiving as Emily. I just stared at the door, heart beating increasingly fast, palms starting to sweat and my head spinning just enough to make me feel a little queasy. It was as simple as putting one foot in front of the other, just a few steps and I would be barging through that door ready to face whatever they wanted to throw at me, but I couldn't seem to persuade my legs to move. It took a whole three minutes of staring and a couple more minutes of pacing before I finally decided that Emily's need for me was much greater than my fear of everyone throwing shit at me as I walked through the door, so after seizing one last minute essence of composure I almost charged through the door.

"About fucking time, what the bloody hell are we going to do?" Katie stood a few meters away hands on hips, clutching her phone like her life depended on it, directing her less that happy question at me. I felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights, it was that moment where you realise that if you don't do something quickly you are going to be dog food…or in this case, Katie Fitch cannon fodder. Thankfully Emily punched her 'playfully' in the arm before walking over to me and marking her territory by brushing her lips against my own and standing in front of me like a mini shield. I noticed Miffy and Effy stood side by side grinning in unison, I never thought anyone could portray as much emotion in a single glance as Effy, but it seemed that the new girl in town was giving it one hell of a go.

"What happened?" I suddenly realised that in my haste to think of anything other than the two pairs of eyes boring down into my soul I had actually asked the stupidest of the idiotic questions to fucking ask. If there was a list of all the twatish questions to ask at this moment in time, 'what happened' would not have only come top, but would have been hand in hand with a health warning about mobile phones flying through the air towards your head. I'm sure Katie was about to do just that but my beautiful protector came through for me again by intertwining her fingers with my own and what I can only assume was giving her twin the full force of her evil glare before practically dragging me over to the debris.

"Someone broke in here last night, destroyed all of our sets and deleted all of the fucking photos we had taken ready for entry to the awards showing just before Halloween. They have to be shopped and proofed before the end of next week, otherwise they won't accept the entry…basically we're fucked." I watched her as she explained and through the explanation all my mind kept saying was 'Karen did it!' but my heart kept telling me that there had to be something we could do.

"Can't we just redo the photos?" I honestly didn't think I was sounding naïve, I knew how long photos took to shop and proof, so it was doable…only just, but the look of confusion tinged anger on everyone's faces told me that I was being a tit again.

"It took us two weeks to get it completely right, and that was with everyone working around the fucking clock, there is no way we are going to have anything good enough even half done by the time they need to be fucking sent off. Besides, it could take anything up to three fucking days just for the set to be replaced." Katie had obviously received the call from the police about the alarm going off as her usually immaculate hair was ever so slightly wonky and her tone of voice was more flustered less bitchy. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I had come back and was supposed to be playing the hero of the hour, the one who comes up with the ridiculously fantastic plan that could save the day for the agency that I love.

It was then my mind left me, wandered out into all things creative, touched the very surroundings of this reality and burst right through them, leaving nothing to the imagination this time. Emily noticed my blank expression change as a smile started to creep up the corner of my mouth; she took a step closer until I could smell the sweet perfume she must have applied while I was searching my conscience for the strength the come in. Everyone sensed it and gravitated in my direction, following in Emily's footsteps until they were all crowded around me like school kids waiting for story time.

"Babe…what is it?" Her beautiful voice echoed out into the expectant silence, she was remaining calm even though her body was betraying her to the realms of excitement. I opened my mouth to speak and could almost hear everyone catch their breath. No questions as to why I had fucked off, no worries as to why I had chosen this moment to come back…just hope that I had an idea that could fucking rock.

"I think I might have just the thing…"

**I know, I promised you smut AGES ago, and now you have to wait until my head has fully recovered from Reading Festival awesomeness…but I promise (this time I actually promise, rather than saying I promise and then not coming up with the goods) that within the next two chapters you will have a 'camper' load of smut.**

**Once again, thank you all so much for reading and feel free to leave me a review to tell me just how much you want this smut, or just to let me know you are enjoying my work! (or even if you're not!)**

**Big love to you all as always! :D **


	32. Back To Basics

**I'm not going to give you any excuses as to why it has taken me SO LONG to update, just that inspiration was lacking...I knew where I wanted it to go, just had no idea how to get it there.**

**This one goes out to I'mjustafanficreader and everyone who got that little twinge of excitement when the e-mail came through to tell them I was updating! Oh and KairiM for kicking my arse into gear yet again.**

**Thank you for sticking with me, only a few chapters left until this story reaches its completion!**

**Oh and there may well be a smut alert towards the latter half of this chapter...proceed with caution! ;)**

**Yeah, I will shut up now and let you lot get to reading! :D **

Chapter 32 – Back to Basics

_Emily: _

It had been so fucking long since I had seen her like this, that glisten of inspiration running through those ridiculously sparkling blue eyes, the quiver of excitement chasing elegantly along her bottom lip...everything about her screamed about her brilliant idea that she was fucking dragging out beyond comprehension. Everyone in the room was hooked, just staring slightly at her, trying to make it not stupidly obvious that they would give just about anything for her to share her touch of genius. Knowing her as well as I did, I could tell she was enjoying teasing us, we all knew she was fucking brilliant and if anyone could help us kick arse at the awards ceremony...well the blonde bombshell with the perfect body and the ridiculously creative mind would certainly give us the best possible shot.

She licked her delicate lips and I swear I could hear the simultaneous breath as everyone in the room collected themselves for the revelation about to be unleashed. The apprehension in the room was inescapable, even Effy seemed excited, but maybe that was enhanced by the careful positioning of Miffy's hand high upon her left knee. A calm quiet had descended around us and I feared that if Naomi didn't speak soon, we were all going to pass out or actually forget to breathe.

"We go back to basics..." Five words, a simple, solitary sentence that was the supposed answer to all the worry and angst floating about in each of us. She looked at me and crooked her lip up into that half smirk that still drove me absolutely fucking barmy and I knew instantly what had crossed her brilliant mind. Looking around the room it seemed that some people, my dim-witted sister amongst them, were having a hard time grasping what exactly it was she meant. The confusion was outright, but the underlying tone of appreciation was astounding, it was weird really...how everyone was so trusting of Naomi and had such faith in her talent that they didn't even question what she was planning. They simply knew it would be great, thankfully for them however, the look of unhindered confusion wrestling with Katie's face made Naomi explain exactly what she had in mind.

"Look, all the other agencies will be pulling out all the shots after the inferno shoot, upped their games and gone all out on props and costumes, so the alternative becomes the norm...we simply make the norm into the alternative." With every word pouring from that perfect smile I could feel my own excitement growing, my own creativity burst and merge with hers, a collaboration of minds that, judging by the look on Naomi's face...didn't need to be verbalised to be understood.

"Ok, enough riddles, what the fuck are you going on about?" Katie had sprung to life and in her typical bulldog with a bone style, had decided that she needed more information.

"No tricks, no fancy lighting, no stupid costumes, no annoyingly pukeworthy backdrop. Just fabulous bodies intertwined into some awe inspiring positions beneath the silver moonlight..." She trailed off and once again returned every inch of her attention to me, Katie had receded into her own vague excuse for an imagination and every other person in the room was hanging on Naomi's every word...she was back and it sounded like she was back with a fucking vengeance.

* * *

We spent hours talking about it; every second that passed the original idea grew into something completely mind-blowing. It was so simple yet fantastically amazing, mixing the human race in their most vulnerable state and the things that put us in that state in the first place...emotions. All emotions; love, hate, happiness, depression, anger, each niggling twinge of those deepest feelings that rest inside us and ultimately change the way we see everything. It was so breathtakingly brilliant that I was practically vibrating with excitement just watching her scribble down anything that flashed through her brain into probably the tiniest notepad I had ever seen.

I was mesmerised, watching her work was completely fucking hypnotic, the way her lips turned up in that smile when she had a new idea, the way her eyes burned over the paper in front of her with little effort at all. She was positively on fire with inspiration and it was such a great turn on, the heat coming off of me for her was overwhelming and it was in that moment that I realised that I wanted her back in my arms, for good this time.

Have you ever blanked out, focused on one thing so fiercely that the world passes by without you and suddenly you snap back to full attention and realise that nothing is as you remember? Well when Naomi is around it happens to me far too often, everything just fades to nothing and the only thing that my entire body and soul can focus on is her innate beauty. When we were dating it was getting so bad I actually feared for my personal safety, being able to focus only on the piercing blue eyes of your girlfriend leaves you wide open for attacks by lampposts and pot holes. Oh how I missed the danger.

"Ems? Seriously Emily you are giving me a fucking complex...fancy stopping the staring?" That voice, the smirk...Fucking hell I was sat there like a complete loved up fool, I felt my cheeks start to flush and my heart start beating a million times faster than it should...making everything so much more uncomfortable was the sudden realisation that we were alone and she knew exactly what I was thinking. I was overwhelmed by the memories of being alone with her back at the beginning, planning the whole night through and trying to ignore the utter resolve of the feeling we had for each other, it was then the tension and overbearing sense of longing returned in no more than a few lost heartbeats. Our eyes were locked together, the fluorescent lights flickered above us and in that moment I felt like the world had stopped just for me to say the things I should have said a long time ago.

"I never stopped loving you, I should have told you, I shouldn't have let you leave like that...you needed me and I just fucking let you go..." I was babbling, staring fixedly at the table and wishing that the verbal diarrhoea I seem to suffer from at the most inopportune moments would just fuck off and leave my with a vague control over my vocabulary. I tried to shy back into the now oddly uncomfortable plastic chair that I was sitting in, I don't know why I was so fucking embarrassed to finally be telling her the truth. I heard more than saw her reaction, a sharp intake of breath followed by the silence in which I assumed she was thinking of something to say, I had spent weeks blaming myself for her leaving but knew deep down I couldn't have done anything to persuade her otherwise, she needed to sort her shit out and then fate would have brought us back together if the world saw fit. Luckily for me fate came in the form of the terrible twosome of Effy and Miffy...kicking my behind into some form of action and helping me realise something I knew all along. Naomi was it for me, and here I was fucking trying to hide from her instead of facing her head on and taking full advantage of the night we had just shared, cuddled up in the back of her camper.

"Emily..." Her voice sounding out through the collected silence gave me the hint I needed so I composed myself and looked up just in time to see her hand reaching towards me, she was standing no more than a few centimetres away and I immediately knew what she wanted me to do. Taking her hand I stood up until I could feel the warmth of her breath against my fringe and our bodies were close enough for me to inhale the scent of her deodorant. Our eyes met once more in a swirling so ferocious that if it wasn't for her hand resting gently on the small of my back I am absolutely sure that my legs would have given way beneath me. I blinked and watched effortlessly as the sides of her mouth turned upwards giving me insane butterflies in the pit of my stomach, I caught my breath just in time to start attempting to put things right.

"I really am sorry Naomi, I just didn't know what to do and even though it was you that walked away from everything I can't begin to tell you just..." I didn't get to finish my ramble, I didn't even get to take another slim breath before her lips crashed against mine and I felt my whole world start to become so much more beautiful. I can't describe just how amazing it was, to feel her complete rush of emotion wave over me, she loved me...I could feel every inch of her body start to tremble as I remembered to kiss her back. Slowly our lips moved together, our bodies pressed ever closer until I felt her hands start to move towards the back of my neck and she started to bite down gingerly on my bottom lip before removing herself from the kiss altogether.

"You really do need to learn when to shut up..." Her expression was smouldering and from the look in her eyes I could tell that she wanted to do all number of unspeakable things to me, and I would succumb without question. Her lips slammed against mine, more forceful this time, pushing me backwards ever so slightly until the backs of my legs met sharply with the edge of the table, I didn't fucking care, her tongue was twisting with my own and her hands were once again wandering all over my body...I had more important things on my mind than a little bit of pain erupting through my thighs. Passion raged, our very souls were colliding in a way that exploded a new fucking universe between us; it was so much more intense than before, all the tension before we first got together had been ripped apart tenfold and what we were feeling now was that pure unadulterated need for each other. We pulled back for breath for the briefest of moments and I licked my lips as elegantly as possible to hide the excitement twinged shock that had taken over my entire body. Her hand found its way to my chin and lifted my attention high enough for her to look deeply into my eyes before smirking once more and starting to kiss her way down my neck. My very skin was on fire from her touch, begging for her kiss to grace every inch of me with its awareness, I gasped silently as she bit down on the big pulse in my neck, making my back arch and all control to escape me momentarily. I grasped the edge of the table and braced myself against my most favourite of onslaughts, feeling her kiss all the exposed skin and her slender thigh fit itself between my legs, she really knew how to wind me up and as she eased past the tension in my skirt I could feel the fire erupt.

"Not here..." I managed to gasp through the excitement raging around inside of me, swallowing heavily as she removed herself ever so slightly until I could just about feel her smile against the skin of my collarbone. I'm not sure where it came from, what possessed me for the briefest of moments that enabled me to regain composure, but whatever strength I had was used in pushing her away and smiling into the reflection on the glass door of her staring at my arse as I left. I don't think I had ever seen her move as fast as she did to grab her things from the table and practically fall out of the door, following me to wherever it was I decided to go.

At least modelling was good for one thing, it had taught me how to use my body to the extreme. I knew just how to move to make my arse swing in the most amazing way, to make my hips move in a hypnotic motion that would just drive her crazy. I felt how hot she was for me, how much she wanted me...fuck; I wanted, no...I needed her. I made sure she watched as I bent down to ensure that the door was locked, I knew she couldn't take her eyes off of me and could almost feel the pure rays of excitement pouring off of her. As I stood I could sense how close behind me she was, felt as she wrapped her arm around my waist and nestled herself into the crook of my neck, I loved it when she held me, wrapped around me so comfortable that I couldn't help but fall back into her. Surrounded by her perfume and just the smell of her skin was making the little strength I had managed to show disappear, I stood up and made her work for me...I knew exactly where we were going and judging by the force in which she took my hand and started walking out into the drowning night...so did she.

"My my, we are impatient aren't we babe?" I ran my fingers along the inside of her palm, feeling her shiver against me and remembering just how much fun it was winding each other up before we eventually fell madly into ravaging each other's naked bodies. I felt her grip tighten as she started to manoeuvre me over the path towards the nearest available wall, I felt my back press against the brickwork as she ran her fingertips over my ribcage, her mouth hovering no more than a millimetre from my own, her breath mingling with mine and only the careful placement of her knee keeping me from falling underneath the weight of longing. Her lips caressed the air above my own, her nose brushing carefully against mine, her tongue running along the length of her brilliant smile before she turned and left me trembling.

I swallowed heavily and took possibly the deepest breath I had ever inhaled in my life and rested my head against the cold concrete. I couldn't compose myself, we were still a few hundred meters away from the camper and as I watched her start to disappear into the darkness between street lights I knew that if I caught her up before we got there I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself ripping her clothes off. Fuck it, it was a chance I needed to take.

I hurried after her, quickened my step until I was moving as fast as I could in the heels that Katie insisted I started wearing to have 'the look' of a professional model; to me they were four inches of unneeded hindrance given the present circumstances. Thankfully it seemed I didn't need to ravish her in the middle of town as I managed to push her up against the side of her camper just before she had chance to open the back doors. I slid my hands over her back, around and across her stomach before gracing her neck with the presence of my fingertips. She bowed her head ever so slightly until it seemed we both couldn't stand it any longer, she span around gracefully before kissing me with such a force that threatened to take me over completely...and without even thinking...I let it.

We fell into the comfort of several duvets that Naomi had collected in the back of her camper, hands clawing at all available items of clothing, I felt my tights rip as I attempted to slash open her shirt. I fucking hate buttons. She pinned me down and swirled our tongues together, heated kisses forming along my jaw line towards my ear, she paused briefly, whispering hot words into my ear and nibbling on my earlobe; causing goose bumps to rise up all over me. She kissed down my neck, along the exposed skin that was tingling beneath her, I wanted to feel her all over me...but she was taking her sweet time, she was dragging it out beyond comprehension and I was close to exploding. She could sense it, knew how much she was winding me up as she slowly ran her hand underneath my vest top, running fingertips against the band of my bra and playing slightly over the material until my body started to react.

I gasped loudly as her hand slipped beneath the fabric of my black lace, as her fingers started running over my skin, she started following that path with her lips, kissing down my stomach and around the band of my skirt before allowing her tongue to creep back up towards my tits. As my back arched with the sensation of her nails scratching lightly over my ribs she removed me of my top and unhinged my bra in the most fluid of movements. I should have paused to appreciate such dexterity but instead her mouth latched over one of my nipples and the feeling of her tongue lashing wildly was more than enough for me to forget the delivery of praise. I wrapped my hand in the back of her hair and pulled her lips up to meet mine, allowing her tongue to dance with my own before permitting her to continue her assault on my more than willing body.

She kissed down my neck again, this time moving her hand up and down the inside of my thigh, I managed to stop wriggling beneath her for enough time to run my hands over her exposed rib cage, over the teal bra that I made her buy because it matched her eyes and up once more around her neck. I used my momentum to roll her over onto her back and groaned audibly as her hand pushed against what little underwear I was wearing. God she felt fucking amazing and it took every ounce of resolve I had to shy away from her touch just enough to makes it possible to concentrate. I pushed my knees either side of her hips, making sure that even if she used all her strength it would be nearly impossible for her to move me, Fitch strength does come in handy at times. She smirked up at me and ran a single finger down the middle of my tits, downwards over my bare stomach and pulled gently at the hem of my skirt. She started to effortlessly undo the button but I leant over her and held her hands over her head, my lips were just out of her reach and I started letting my fingers run over the entire length of her body.

Bit by glorious bit I removed her of her remaining clothing until she was completely naked beneath me, her stunning figure in full glory and begging for my touch. I smiled down at her, started pulsing my tongue over her nipples, biting down gently and delighting in every noise she made. I moved my hand up her thigh, very softly over the throbbing area I knew she needed me and then towards her stomach before doing it all over again. She was quivering beneath me and I knew that I was teasing her to within an inch of her life, I brought my lips to her own and kissed her with all the love and passion I held within me for her.

"Please baby?" She pulled away and whispered against my cheek, I took one slow breath as I looked her in the eyes, those piercing blues crying out for me to fuck her, such ecstasy in a single glance from her was enough. I slid my finger through her wetness, watched as her eyes rolled backwards and I took the hint to start playing with her clit. Slow circles at first, waiting for her hips to start rocking against my own, she was so wound up it didn't take long, I gradually got faster, listening to her gasp and moan and timing my moment just right, I dipped myself further downwards and inserted a single finger into her throbbing core. Her back arched perfectly and I took my opportunity to start playing my tongue over her nipples once more, kissing her screaming skin as I thrust myself slowly in and out of her, my thumb still circling her clit, my hand working in complete harmony to bring her to an exasperated high.

After no more than a few moments inside her, I removed myself and continued running circles over her clit, I wanted to taste her, so kissed my way back down her glistening form. Running my free hand over her tits and down over her side towards her stomach, then following my kissing over her thigh until she was open in front of me, lifting her knee up ever so slightly to give me the access I craved before running my tongue in one slow motion between her folds. Tasting her joy, as I flicked at her clit I returned two strong fingers inside her, curling upwards and feeling her enthralment grow and twist out of all control. She was lost now, ravishing beneath me, flying in circles around the velvet starred night sky that we had looked upon the night previous.

"Fuck babe, I'm so close..." She managed through tattered breathing and I increased my speed as I felt her hips rock against me, every movement and gasp she made was making me work that much harder for her. I loved how vocal she was, no breath escaping her without a slight groan, my arm was on fire but I didn't stop, I pushed myself into her perfectly, running my fingers inside her and lashing at her clit with my tongue. I could feel her start to convulse around me, meeting her eyes with my own I could see the pleasure running through her entire body as I sucked at her clit ever so gently, pushing my tongue hard against her as she flew over the proverbial edge and beyond into oblivion. I kept the pressure there, moving faintly to ensure mind blowing orgasm after fucking mind blowing orgasm; I had forgotten how amazing it was being inside her as she came. Feeling her tighten around me as she shuddered uncontrollably was possibly one of the best feelings of my life.

Her breathing started to return to something near normal and I returned my lips to hers, letting her taste herself before the whole cycle started over again...I had a feeling we wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

**So there you go, not only a long awaited update but the smut you were promised...next on the list, the photo shoot...**

**Well I know I don't deserve reviews, seeing as I am so mean and kept you waiting forever, but if you fancy leaving me one that's awesome!**

**Love you all as always! 3**


	33. Planned To Perfection

**Hey you guys...I know once again it took me one hell of a long time to get this updated, I just have so much shit going on at the moment I completely lost my mojo...**

**But I won't babble on, just say a quick thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, despite the incredulous wait, and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story as it creeps ever closer to its end.**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 33 – Planned To Perfection

_Naomi: _

I was completely knackered, staying up all night fucking the firecracker that was Emily Fitch was absolutely brilliant, unfortunately however, my brain required more than two hours sleep to be able to function properly...I needed caffeine. I could feel the early morning light start to tickle at my eyes making me groan in subconscious protest to actually moving. It was then I felt her twitch beside me, felt her naked torso contract as she turned against me beneath the mass of duvet that had kept us warm long after the fire between us had burnt out. God I loved waking up with her, being able to see that striking red hair fanned out on the pillow, or the fluttering of her eyes as she dreamt, or the way that every so often her lips turned up into a half smile...just the warmth of her skin resonating near mine was enough to start the day off in the best of ways.

I was fighting the temptation to just wriggle over behind her and spend the rest of the early morning cuddled up with her and forgetting that the world existed outside our little paradise. As perfect as it would be, we both had things that we needed to be doing...and an angry Katie Fitch to face if either of us should disappoint. I fumbled around momentarily in a vague attempt to find where my phone had been discarded during the ravishing that had unfolded last night. It took a fucking age considering I was careful with every movement so as not to wake the sleeping beauty beside me, I figured I could afford to let her sleep for a few more moments, seeing as she looked so peaceful. My phone flashed bright in the early morning light and I had to allow a second for my eyes to recover, sitting myself up I had to stop and gaze down at the wondrous beauty that unravelled before me. I had to pause for the briefest of seconds, before letting my eyes scan her nearly naked form that was starting to silently beg for my touch. I hovered my hand over the hot air surrounding her practically glistening skin and couldn't help but smile at how much temptation was poking at me to just wake her up and ravish her all over again. I was wrestling with my conscience, every fibre of me wanted to start running my fingertips over her bare torso but however much I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to disturb her. I was seconds from gathering up the strength I needed to persuade my hand not to start its assault on her belly bar when in a swift movement that made my heart skip several beats, Emily grabbed my hand and pulled me carefully until I was forced on top of her.

"Perv...you really do need to stop watching me sleep..." I saw the brilliance of her smile before her hazelnut orbs graced me with their presence, she gazed up at me with a mixture of lust and complete adoration flushing over her perfect features. It really was breathtaking just to wake up next to her...it made everything seem more beautiful.

"Yeah, but I'm your perv baby...and you wouldn't have it any other way!" I whispered against her skin, watching as she shuddered beneath my warm breath before pushing herself upwards to greet my already parted lips with the tenderest of kisses. I would gladly give my life for one of her kisses, the softness of her lips brushing against my own in a world altering connection that can't really be described. Stars explode behind closed eyes and as breathing melts together you know that you are perfectly matched with the person that you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with. To be perfectly honest it startled me just how much my heart raced when kissing her, just how much of my life could have been planned out in my own tangled imagination from a simple meeting of lips.

"You know we have shit tons to do today right?" She spoke from beneath me and I managed to stop my hand from wandering any higher over her naked thigh despite the gasp that followed her vaguely work oriented sentence. I met her graceful eyes with mine, allowed my attention to drown into her and realised that however much I wanted to hear her moan my name again...there was work to be done, a fucking trolley load of work.

"Fuck..." I released all of my sudden sexual frustration in the one brief word that seemed to echo perfectly over her skin. Just the smell of her was enough to drive me crazy, there were so many things I wanted to do to her, so many ways I wanted to make her beg for my touch...but however much I hated to admit it, at this moment work had to come first.

"There's time for that later gorgeous, right now we have an agency to save...you up to it?" I felt her wriggle from beneath me and started to hear her fumble around for the clothes that were quickly discarded during the whirlwind of sex that had captured both of us last night, unfortunately she found them. I had enough frustrated energy to just roll myself over, bury my head in the mass of pillows that were still washed with her perfume and groan audibly into the early morning light that was beginning to burst through the flimsy curtains of my van. Silence surrounded us for a few lost moments as I assumed she was getting dressed, I just kept myself busy thinking about just how fun it was to remove her of her clothes, revealing every inch of her body slowly and carefully. However hard I tried I could not shake the thought that getting her naked wasted precious time that I could spend running my fingertips over her begging body. I was fighting a losing battle with myself so instead closed my eyes tight shut and focused on the picture of Emily I had inside my own imagination...at least in my mind she spent a good eighty percent of her time without clothes, if not more. I couldn't help but smile.

The movement stopped and I suddenly realised that she had probably been successful in her quest to get dressed, I turned myself over so that I was looking up at the ceiling wanting nothing more than to just grab her, cuddle up into her warm embrace and watch the world slowly revolve. Unfortunately reality came knocking, far too literally, in the form of the other Fitch.

"We're all so fucking happy you two figured out your shit...but we have an agency to save when you're done shagging." If the realisation that Katie Fitch knew we had been shacked up all night wasn't enough to leave me red faced with overwhelming embarrassment, Emily decided to open the door and exclaim rather loudly that I was still naked under the sheets before suggesting that they get on with it and leave me to change. Fucking brilliant.

I lay there for a few seconds, every movement outside made me hold my breath in the hope that Emily had managed to slip away from the grips of her evil twin and was returning to the warmth of my sheets. Each time I was bitterly disappointed. It wasn't just disappointment I was feeling in the slow understanding that Emily wasn't coming back to bed, but the fact that I had completely forgotten the hopes and dreams that were fixedly on my shoulders as soon as I stepped outside my van filled me with absolute trepidation. Everyone associated with Alternative Reality was counting on my idea to save them from complete eradication at the awards...no pressure then. I hadn't really planned it. All of the scribbling and note making yesterday was just to save face, don't get me wrong I had a vague idea about what I wanted to do for the shoot, but this wasn't figuring itself out like my other ideas. I was struggling with the aesthetics...how I wanted the shoot to flow and be more than just photographs, how I wanted to make everything look so alive.

I just sat next to the doors of my van, still surrounded by the faint smell of my gorgeous red head and the fantastic sex we had just shared, shoved my head into my hands and thought harder than I ever had in my life. I knew all I needed was the perfect setting, moonlight and the stunning figures of our more inked models. The night would come naturally and the figures were already breathtaking and tattooed, the only thing I had to worry about was where the fuck to shoot it. I wracked through every inch of my brain, thinking of anywhere that could even be remotely beautiful enough to house my most amazing of ideas. You know how the most obvious of plans never hits you until you have trailed through every other available option inside the whirring mess that is your own mind...of course the lake was bloody perfect, the reflection from the water would make everything animated and surround the entire photograph in the most elegant silver glow from the effervescent moonlight.

I almost burst into the agency, like one of those old western films where the bad guy batters down the saloon doors and everyone has a slow motion head turn to focus their attention on him and only him. Except I was there to attempt to rescue their chances at the most prestigious of award shows for alternative modelling...not steal, pillage, gamble and drink...however tempting a bit of Dutch courage sounded. You could almost hear the simultaneous catching of breath as everyone waited for orders as to where we were going and what we needed to take. I swallowed deeply, steadied myself with the most careful of breaths before crooking the edge of my mouth up into half a smirk. I charged my attention at Emily, her deep chestnut eyes responding by delving into mine, it took seconds before she grasped hold of what I was suggesting, asking her for silent permission to almost taint our new found personal place for the good of the agency, she nodded slowly, just once. That was all I needed.

* * *

It took us a few hours to get all the shit we needed for the shoot, even though we were using natural light we still needed several massive stands specially designed to hold over eighteen thousand watts of halogen brightness, just so we could see what the fuck we were doing when we weren't shooting. They were pissing heavy, even the guys struggled as they lumbered them into the back of my van...despite groans of protest from me, it seemed the only vehicle capable enough to hold them. Computers were moved; those fancy black umbrellas that I never can remember the technical name for were folded down and placed lovingly next to all the rest of the crap my poor baby had to transport to the lake. It was the only time I regretted the camper, I generally got stuck with all the big stuff whenever someone moved house or...well really when anything needed moving anywhere. A small price to pay for the lavish comfort it now provided I suppose.

"Be fucking careful, I do sleep in there...sometimes!" I was shouting over the chaos, but even I couldn't help but smile at the memory of how little sleep I had actually managed last night. I hoped no one noticed, but as a box of film was shoved into my hands by a Miffy that was straining to keep the foolish grin off of her face, I guessed I wasn't all too brilliant at hiding what was running through my brain. She didn't say anything, but exchanged an all too knowing look with Effy before disappearing out into the early afternoon for what I assumed to be a fag break.

We were on the road no more than a few hours after my revelation of setting, Emily and I were leading the pack in my van...it did after all seem like the most sensible idea as we were the only ones who knew the route. This was confirmed after Katie had attempted to take charge in her gaudy red beetle before finally cluing in that she had no idea where the fuck we were going. We started travelling at a fair pace, knowing that we needed to get at least half the shit set up before nightfall otherwise we were more than screwed, even if it was a crystal clear night and the full moon that was promised did shine its most brilliant light down upon us, there was no way in hell that we could get all set up without some serious injury; most likely involving Katie's poor choice in footwear and the root of a tree. Seriously, that girl had some of the best style I had ever seen, but when do the words lake and stilettos go well together? It really is an accident waiting to happen.

The journey seemed shorter than I remembered but that may be due to me not doing it for fun, this time I was visiting my...our...special place with nothing but business in mind. It felt strange, yet oddly exciting all rolled into once precious ball of bubbling emotion that I knew was going to bring out the best in everyone. As soon as I pulled to a gradual stop I sighed before turning to Emily and seeing she had the exact same nervous if not stupidly eager look on her face as I did.

"Show time." She grinned at me before leaping out of the door and running to start unloading the shit from the back of the van, it's amazing how much two measly little words made me feel like a complete tit for ever feeling scared about this shoot...it was Emily, me and our slightly crazy family together once again; against the world. And as such I was more than certain it would be nothing short of sheer brilliance.

**Ok, so not a lot happened, yet again...but the next chapter is the shoot and maybe a little more smut for you all to enjoy.**

**I really can't say it enough, thank you so much for sticking with me through this rough patch, leave me a review if you wish...if not hope you enjoyed it!**

**Big love to you all once again...**


	34. Monochrome Tension

**Ok, it has been aaaaaages since I last updated, and again I have no excuses other than unfortunately at points life gets in the way of creating fiction. **

**I have spent the past few days re-reading this story and have decided that not only do I owe every single one of you that reviewed an ending, I owe it to myself too...so I am going to knuckle down and get this finished for you all. :)**

**Here is the next instalment for you lovely readers to cast a cursory glance at...hope you enjoy it...**

**Oh, and just a brief warning, I would make sure that the last bit of this chapter is read carefully...might contain a little sprinkling of smut ;)**

Chapter 34 – Monochrome Tension

_Emily:_

Everything was taking too long, the darkness was approaching quickly and from the look on Naomi's face I could tell that we were nowhere near ready. I knew she was fucking nervous, if she cleaned the lens on her camera once more I'm sure the glass would just disintegrate to nothingness. The sky had changed to that dusty dark blue colour, still burnt with a little pink from the edge of the evaporating sun and a few lonely stars had started to appear from behind vanishing clouds. It was going to be a crystal clear night, and from what I could see, the moon was at its fullest...tonight was going to be completely magical.

"Get your head out of the stars and fucking help!" Katie yelled from an unknown location somewhere near the mass of boxes containing, well I wasn't altogether sure, but I think my sister's manners were somewhere inside. Actually, thinking about it, I can't remember her ever having anything close to politeness in her personality spectrum; she'd always been a bitch...but she was a bitch that got things done.

However much it pained me to pull my attention away from the increasingly starred night sky and the beautiful blonde obscuring my vision with the elegant way she was caressing the strap of her camera, I had to help. I grabbed a handful of bags, until I was sure I couldn't lift anymore without toppling over and ending up like a helpless turtle, rolling around on the floor unable to right myself, and started the short but treacherous journey towards the most perfect of settings. As I walked past I could feel Naomi's eyes burning through me, the heat of her lust for me was raging from her, like a magnetic current that was charging my entire body without even trying. I paused momentarily, taking a heavy breath; I had to swallow, hard, before taking the last few steps and practically dropping everything I was carrying in a majestic heap on the ground.

I felt her behind me then, she had moved completely silently in the encroaching night and the heat from her breath was flowing like water over my skin. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on her resounding presence, on how she wasn't touching me; yet I could feel her so gently over every inch of my body. I caught my breath as she brushed my hair away from the back of my neck, my complete self was tingling in an uncontrollable manner, like my very soul was on vibrate. I licked my lips as her kiss flamed over me, I heard the leather strap of her camera contort as she moved it away, allowing herself to compress her body against my back and place her fingers carefully just above my hips. I was erupting for her, every fibre of my body was screaming for her to ravish me there and then, in front of everyone...I didn't fucking care, I just needed her.

"You know, you are the only thing I have ever seen that is effortlessly more beautiful than a flawlessly full moon decorated night sky..." She whispered against the crook of my neck and my body went into full melt down, I released a shaky breath and shuddered against her. I felt her smile, before wrapping her arms further around me. She graced my stomach with a flicker of her fingertips and I was lost inconclusively, falling into a world where Naomi Campbell could quite frankly do what the fuck she liked with my more than willing frame.

"Save it for the camera? Seriously, I swear if you two were any more sexually charged you could power a small country for months." Miffy smirked as she trudged past us with yet more shit that hadn't been set up yet, and as I fully returned to earth I managed enough strength to turn around, swiftly peck Naomi on the lips and wander off as far and as fast as my legs would carry me before turning completely to jelly. I needed to do something...fucking anything that would take my mind off of her, the tingling sensation just below my gut was telling me that no one would miss us for half an hour or so if we decided to disappear into the back of her camper; but my brain knew better, it would be so worth the wait.

Sexual tension flared between us during the little bit of set up we still had to do, silent glances and hidden smiles added to the fire that was already raging and I was finding it more and more difficult to keep a safe, not going to jump her bones, distance. It was getting harder, her very presence was like gravity to me, pulling me in with every lust filled look...it really was crazy just how wet she could make me simply by piercing through me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thank fuck for that, think we're just about ready..." Naomi smiled out into the night and I immediately felt terrible for standing and drooling over her instead of actually helping.

"Actually the ergonomics of the sky aren't ideal just yet, I'd say we have about ten minutes until the full moon crests perfectly at one hundred and eighty degrees parallel to the arc of the earth for maximum light advantage." JJ stepped forward onto the edge of my vision and I gave him the same dumbfounded look as everyone else, he was a genius but sometimes he needed to realise that he was working with a few people who barely had the intelligence of a mushroom.

"He's right, we'll have a thirty minute window when the moon is at its highest...that will give us the best light." Miffy trudged over and stood beside him, resting her hand lightly on his shoulder and giving us all a rather smug yet ridiculously excited look. The only sound that wandered through the darkness was the almost liquid sounding laugh of my gorgeous girlfriend, it was the kind of laugh that could almost reach out and caress you...unmistakable.

"Perfect, guess we had better get ready, Miffy and Katie first and then me and Ems will show you how it's really done." I didn't need to see her to know she was grinning innately at me and I knew exactly why.

"That sounds like a challenge to me Campbell." Katie appeared to the left of where Miffy and JJ had exchanged their mutual understanding of the night sky and was standing there, arms folded switching her attention between me and the obviously still smirking blonde who knew just how to push my sister's buttons. Naomi reached out a hand in my direction and I practically floated over the short amount of distance that I had been struggling before to keep between us, it was a standoff...and one that I was damn sure we were going to win. No more words needed to be exchanged, the teams were set, the battlefield was understood and the rules were simple...take the best fucking photograph and stun the others into an utmost silence. There really was nothing like a harmless fun competition.

* * *

I don't think I had ever seen a night so perfect, the delicate sky was as clear as pristine glass and the multitude of stars were more stunning than I could have ever imagined. The air was warm and comfortable despite the tender summer breeze that was beginning to whip around the trees surrounding the lake. Just the smell of nature was making me giddy, the knowledge of what we were about to do however...was pushing me ever closer to the edge.

"Think we're ready to go guys!" Naomi's voice shuddered through the darkness and wrapped itself around me like a blanket. I wanted to close my eyes and just live in the calm resolve that was listening to her gorgeous voice, but nowhere near as much as I wanted to see Katie and Miffy perform...I needed to know what my blonde bombshell and I had to beat.

The photo shoot idea was ridiculously amazing; it was about the line between love and hate being so vague that it could change in the blink of an eye, or the shutter of a camera. The main body of the shoot was going to be down to Naoms and me, we had the easy task of wrapping our almost naked bodies around each other in a way that would make even the straightest girl wonder and most of the male population self combust on site. The layout of the shoot was going to be effortless yet effective, a panelled display making the photos read like chapters of a story...but throughout the story of the love me and Naomi shared for each other was going to be the hatred that bubbled within us both, the frustration that is in every relationship and how, in the end; the simplest thing can destroy us. This is where Katie and Miffy came in; they got the more theatrically challenging aspect of the shoot, divine hatred.

The silver moonlight echoed down over the scene that I found myself staring profusely at. The setting was simple, a black and white picnic blanket, two shocking red roses and one bloody fantastic argument. Katie did angry slag very well, half the time I didn't know whether she was acting like queen bitch or whether she actually was some slightly psychopathic nutter that just needed an excuse for an argument. Either way, it didn't take a genius to work out that at least some of the resounding terror in Miffy's eyes was real. I was looking on with awe, it was incredible to think that we were all so close to each other; yet at this moment in time I was almost certain that if the photo shoot needed it...we would come inches away from killing each other. There was biting, scratching, screaming and punching, clothes were being ripped; not that they were wearing much to begin with. Fake blood was flying everywhere, at least I found myself silently hoping that it was fake, with all the sounds of pain that were being stifled it wouldn't surprise me if a little bit of the red that was flowing was real.

My attention couldn't help but wonder, as fucking breathtaking as the shoot was starting to become all I ended up focusing on was the picture of perfection that was Naomi. The camera really was an extension of her body, the way she moved was almost fluid, each slight expression of her frame made me ache with want. I felt my knees start to go weak and it took all my remaining strength not to melt into a bubbling pile of Emily mush. It really was insane how quickly we had gone from mere acquaintances to rampant lovers before a ridiculously swift break up and now here we were back together, preparing ourselves to recreate the magic that brought us together in the first place. It was a crazy rollercoaster ride of a relationship, but one that I was damn sure going to make us stronger, make us completely unbreakable.

Have you ever stared at something so hard it all slows down, focused on trying to see every tiny detail of something that it ceases all movement for a brief moment...just long enough for you catch your breath. I saw every tiny detail of her; every time the shutter closed I saw the flash of brilliance just behind her eyes, I gazed in wonder as she tucked that stray bit of blonde hair behind her ear and subconsciously licked my lips in vague anticipation of getting to run my fingers through it as she buckled beneath me. Or rocked above me, the fire tumbling down just below my gut suggested that not only was the shoot going to be completely mind numbingly amazing, but it was also going to turn me on far too much...I managed to work out that I would need her inside me approximately five minutes after the final click of the shutter to avoid implosion.

"I think we're done here, get these all loaded onto the computer...and don't fuck with anything, we're going as natural as possible here." I loved it when Naomi took charge; there was something ridiculously hot about her dominant side, the shine in her gorgeous blues when she told me exactly what she wanted me to do to her. When she teased me to within an inch of my life before finally giving me what I needed...she had that same look in her eyes now, the one that said she wasn't going to take any shit from anyone. She knew what she wanted doing and exactly how she wanted it done, I was practically shaking with excitement. Well it was either excitement or bubbling anticipation, I watched my blonde temptress hand over the camera and slink away into the distance, I knew she was getting ready, I knew what she was getting ready for and I also knew that I should be doing the exact same thing...problem was, the knowledge of what was about to happen was enough to render it practically impossible to move.

"Come on you, I've got just the thing..." I had been so trapped in my own imagination that I didn't realise Miffy was dragging me over to the makeshift changing area. Naomi was nowhere to be seen and I could feel that knot begin to appear in the back of my throat, I had to swallow hard and attempt to regain some form of composure. I needed to keep myself in control otherwise, if I let the lust take complete hold, well...let's just say I'm not altogether sure where the line between alternative modelling and adult entertainment is drawn.

"Wait, what?" As soon as I heard my own voice I realised how dry my mouth had gotten, I was actually full on fucking nervous about this whole thing. I mean being intimate in the bedroom was one thing, and other than that we had only kissed on camera once, before I realised how amazing it was letting her fuck me senseless and then return the favour. I felt my palms begin to sweat and I could almost sense my back beginning to tighten as I just looked at Miffy for some form of inspiration and guidance.

"I said that I've got just the thing, you don't think Naomi is going to be the only one that gets to have fun with this shoot do you. Yeah she planned it all...but I bet she wasn't planning on you wearing this." She held up a coat hanger in front of me and I felt my eyes draw wide with shock, that was my predominant reaction, no sooner had I got over the initial panic that my imagination ran riot and I smiled almost teasingly. That was the only boost I needed, I'm not going to lie, getting to play with Naomi's body without going any further was going to be torture for me, but I knew how turned on she was by my body...and the outfit Miffy had in mind was certainly going to show off enough skin to get her wishing we were alone; or at least not on camera.

It took me no longer that five minutes to get dressed, well to be honest I took off more clothes than I put on, but getting into the suspenders was annoyingly difficult. A few minutes in hair and makeup, getting a look from Katie that told me she was disgusted yet slightly pleased with the new slutty look I had going for me, before wandering out into the still silver dusted night and I was ready to perform.

I closed my eyes momentarily and held my breath to steady every ounce of nerves that started rattling around my body as JJ called time. This was it, I had the weight of Alternative Reality hanging heavy on my shoulders, the pressure was excruciating and it was taking everything I had to stop myself from shaking...but all that disappeared in a nanosecond. I knew what Naomi was wearing, she'd shown me before we left, but even that didn't seem adequate to prepare me for the sight of her propping herself up on her elbows, long legs reaching out into the dark, tongue starting to wrap its way gently around a cherry and those beautiful sparkling eyes floating over my entire body. She was wearing black short shorts, a black bra hiding carefully underneath a rather thin white cotton shirt and very little else. To be perfectly honest she may as well not be wearing the shirt, you could see all her gorgeous tattoos carefully pressed against the material, but then again, I guess that was sort of the point. She looked fucking breathtaking.

"Not to rush you Emily but we are losing the aptitude of the moons position, leaving us with only ten minutes of acceptable shooting time before the arc of the relevant cycle dips too low for adequate light." JJ looked up at me with that goofy smile on his face that made me snap out of my adoration spiral and back to the present day, I remembered I was still wearing the robe that Miffy had leant me, which was comfort enough to snap me back to reality, for a few brief seconds at least. The smirk on Naomi's face having seen my reaction to her chosen outfit was about to be wiped clean off her face. I threw the jeans that I was carrying down next to the picnic blanket, stood perfectly in front of her and winked suggestively before loosening and dropping the robe to the floor. I heard and saw her catch her breath, her eyebrows arched gently over her now lust encased eyes as she worked her attention from my head to toe and then back again. She was taking me all in, drowning in my attire and metaphorically licking her lips at the thoughts bulging at the back of her mind. I was smiling to myself, bathing in the glow of heat coming from my gorgeous girlfriend as she wound her interest over my skin. I followed her eyes as they danced over me this time, starting with my hair and makeup, perfectly natural as requested, then moving down my arms; naked and pale against the black lace straps of a royal blue bra. Then down further over my sapphire draped chest, towards my abdomen, pausing momentarily to gaze and the startling bright turquoise belly bar I had coincidentally changed a few days ago before settling upon the black lace suspenders and briefs matching the flawless marine silk of the bra.

The tension was excruciating, my skin was crackling with explosive anticipation as I watched every move that she made. I could see the muscles contort over her stomach as she stood and offered me her hand, neither of us spoke...the silence that wound over us seemed to make everything more magical. All we needed was the perfect connection between our bodies and the effortless gaze that had her crystal blue lust filled eyes linked with my own. We were in our own world, everything else was just a distant blur that didn't need to make any sense, we were together doing the thing had brought us together in the first place...it was breathtaking.

Strobe lightning washed over us both from the flash of the camera and before I knew what had hit me Naomi had wrapped herself around me. My heart started to thud loud in the back of my throat as she ran her hands all over my skin; every movement was both purposefully meant to cause me the most agonising pleasure and choreographed to perfection for the camera. Each tender fingertip that graced my skin burnt with the fire of a thousand suns, a wild rushing sensation ran all over my body before finally settling in that wondrous place just below my stomach. I wanted her; needed her and fuck me did I let it show. I bit my lip, played with her hair, started winding my hands and arms all over her, I did pretty much bloody anything that meant I got to pull her closer. Flash after flash of complete lust and desire, we melted completely into one, turning each other on effortlessly and as we both grew more frustrated I could feel the temptation within us growing.

We could just do it, fuck each other right here in the flawless summer night; surrounded by friends and family...and for us it would be fantastic. I caught the look in her eyes as she pulled me into her, lips colliding, she had thought it too. If we fell into each other completely would it really be that taboo? I doubt my sister would be too impressed and JJ would have a full on fit, but as I felt Naomi's hands start to dance over my back and her tongue swirl into my own; I don't think I could fucking care less. All of the inhibitions I had maintained regarding this shoot disappeared in a heartbeat and all I wanted to do was make her scream for me.

Our bodies started to intertwine; any clothing that could be spared without damaging what little was left of our modesty was quickly discarded. The white shirt that had been carefully clinging to her body smashed to the ground in haste, quickly followed by the shorts until only the back bra and matching briefs remained flowing over her faultless physique. I swallowed as her lips left mine for the swiftest of moments as she guided me carefully to the ground, pushing herself on top of me and giving the camera a perfect shot of her graceful ink. I felt her knee press down onto my excitement for her, making me take a sharp breath before plunging our lips together once more and raking my fingers down her now bare back. We were lost in each other, only the continuous blaze from the camera reminding me that we weren't completely alone and able to do all the filthy things my mind was suggesting. I wanted to see how far I could push it, slowly moving my hands up her spine I paused slightly before loosening the clasp on her bra smiling as it pinged free and feeling her body tense above mine. She caught the cheeky smirk I knew I had plastered all over my face and immediately accepted the challenge. Straddling me she reached up and removed the bra, leaving her nipples erect in the cooling night's breeze, I licked my lips and felt every inch of my body lurch in the want to wind my tongue over that new target. She was definitely going to pay for this later.

"Your move Fitch..." Naomi whispered into my hair as she continued to kiss down my neck, pausing every so often and allowing JJ enough time to capture the moment. She was playing with me, I was aching with desire, unable to think let alone move under the weight of the lust that was surrounding us. Her tongue started assaulting my belly bar and my back arched upwards without warning, I could feel myself getting wetter and decided that I would gladly give my right arm for JJ to tell me that he had the shots that he needed. No such luck, the click of the camera continued and with every move that Naomi made above me I was getting closer to just jumping her in front of our crowd of more than bi-curious onlookers. Gathering the slender remains of my composure I took my chance and rolled her over so that it was me who could take charge. I knew what we were doing was borderline porn but not one iota of me cared as I reached behind and unhinged my own bra, watching as the black laced teal caressed her naked torso before falling to the ground. I pushed my body on top of her, listening as my sudden attack made her moan ever so slightly in the increasing ecstasy. I don't think I had ever felt this good without her fingers wandering over my clit or curling deep inside me and from the gasping and gentle groaning...I'm guessing Naomi hadn't either.

I kissed her hard, bit down on her lip and nibbled at her ear before moving my attention down her neck and onto her collarbone. She started to writhe beneath me, legs twitching ever so slightly and her back arching to perfection; I ran my hand over her thigh and debated gracing the black panties with a flick of my fingertips but decided that she would just have to wait for it. Everything in my vision had disappeared now; all that existed was our bodies moving together in a completely wonderful spectacle. Me and the girl that I loved twisting and turning into each other, having no knowledge of where one ended and the other began, it was pure unadulterated heat and I had completely lost control. Our hips were buckling together and I felt the silk from my one remaining item of clothing start to massage gently over my clit. It felt fucking incredible and from the movement Naomi was producing I knew she was as close as I was.

"Look at me." I growled as I ran a few final kisses over her lips and as her gorgeous blue eyes dissolved into the gaze from my own I felt the world collapse around us. We fell completely into each other, through the multitude of stars that I knew gathered above us and finally back down into the whirlwind of emotion that flooded through us as if we were one. Her hand grasped hold of my own, fingers linked in the delicate peace that started to calm my still rushing heart. The flare from the camera had gone and an effortless silence surrounded us both. I looked at her again, eyes wide with shock from what I had just done, her look mirrored mine and as the blood continued to pump fast around our now flushing bodies; we simply smiled.

We hadn't just had the most explosive orgasm of our lives, we had created art, full on, scream it in your face fucking art...and it was magical.

**So there you have it, I know nothing can be worth the agonising wait I have put you all through but hopefully this came somewhere near close. **

**And I make you all a promise now that this story WILL be finished within the next couple of weeks, all of you that reviewed and kept me going with this deserve an ending. So an ending you will have.**

**I won't beg for reviews but if you fancy leaving one that would be swell (Yeah ok, I'm liking 70s lingo a little at the moment!) **

**Love you all – don't forget it!**


	35. Breathless

**I know, I know...Have you missed me? I have said it a few times now, but I need to get this finished. This story means so much to me and has been sadly forgotten as months have continued to pass, all I can say is that I have had no inspiration at all. **

**But anyway, no promises this time other than I will finish this, I just hope some of you are still around to read it :) **

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 35 – Breathless

_Naomi: _

An echoing silence surrounded us. The only sound that met my ears was the rushed pounding of my heart simultaneously beating with the gorgeous red head's. Emily was still straddling me, her perfect thighs were pressing down gently on my hips, just feeling her naked skin against mine was enough to drive me fucking crazy. Slowly but surely the tantalising realisation of what we had just done crept into my still fuzzy awareness. We had just fucked each other senseless...on camera...in front of our Alternative Reality family. Shit.

"Do you think they noticed?" Emily whispered almost too softly as I only just managed to hear her. I looked up, eyes still wandering in frantic circles trying to come to some form of vaguely coherent conclusion. Finally my attention found itself to its natural resting place, her obviously very cold, still naked breasts. Fuck; we were both still topless. Suddenly, as if we had both been electrocuted by the same invisible force we jumped up and practically fell over each other in our search for clothing. Personally it just seemed like an appropriate thing to do, we had done so much more than get semi-naked, finding clothing seemed like the least of our worries.

I picked myself up off of the picnic blanket that was now just a crumpled up heap and grabbing hold of the slender white shirt I had started the shoot wearing, I headed off in the direction of the changing area. My legs were like mush, it was taking every ounce of reserve I had not to collapse in a quivering mass on the floor. Emily seemed to be struggling as much as I was, we didn't look back, didn't speak just kept walking towards the privacy that we were both craving. I was shaking, it should have been an involuntary reaction to the now rather fucking cold night that I was surrounded by, but it wasn't. It wasn't even that I was nervous, scared or embarrassed about what we had just done...I didn't know why I was vibrating so vigorously. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was still fighting back against the sheer wave of pleasure that Emily had erupted within me. I needed to lie down. But first I really needed to put some bloody clothes on.

I closed myself off in the almost adequate changing area that had been erected to give us some seclusion, even though now it was seemingly pointless considering the whole crew had gotten much more than an eyeful. Even so, I needed the protection right now. It was crazy how immediately safe and alone a white sheet hanging from two perfectly placed branches can make you feel, from the moment I shut it behind me my body seemed to steady itself. My heart started slowing and I regained control of my legs, always useful to trust that you aren't going to fall arse over tit in the middle of a dark wooded area whilst trying to wrestle your still shuddering body into jeans.

Getting dressed seemed to take a lifetime; I had to think about every movement at least twice before I actually managed to compute the message to my body about what was happening. Eventually I was fully clothed and sat with my back pressed as far into the tree trunk as it could possibly get without drawing blood, rocking ever so delicately whilst tears appeared as if from nowhere and started stinging down my still flushed cheeks. I was charged by the night, physically and emotionally ready to burst into a million tiny pieces and start floating around with the stars. At that moment it felt like my whole body was full to the brim with fire, rushing around inside me looking for an escape. Tears continued to rush down my face, I was in no way sad it just seemed like I had to do something to release everything that was pent up inside me.

"Baby?" That husky voice reached out to me and pulsated all over my skin. I didn't need to look up, I had barely taken a breath to respond before she curled herself around my left hand side and pulled me into her chest. Her steady rise and fall next to me was enough to calm my fluttering heart and as she gently stoked my hair I found that the tears began to slow. It was Emily's energy that had made me feel like I was about to explode into the night and it seemed only her solid resolve was able to bring me back down.

"You really are amazing." My voice was still a little shaky as it resonated against her neck and I realised that my knuckles had turned white with the force that I was clinging to her denim shorts but other than that I was feeling myself again. I looked up and met her eyes; she just crooked a smile and kissed my forehead before standing and hauling me to my feet. I didn't feel ready to let go just yet so I reached my arms around her waist and stepped forward until our bodies fitted together. We just held each other, to be perfectly honest it was a lot fucking easier to be wrapped up in her arms than to face everyone else. I would have stayed there forever but Emily seemed to have other ideas as her hand started patting my back, that not so subtle way of saying 'come on, hug over, let's go face them.'

"Alright, I get the hint...forgive me for not wanting to go out there. I don't have a barmy twin sister that is probably going to punch your face in." Sarcasm came naturally to me, it was a defence, one that I seemed to use far too often, but it was my spinach. Being a proper sarcastic cow gave me Popeye muscles and made me feel like I could easily take on anything or in this case, anyone. It was a unique talent, something that even though I probably shouldn't be, I was immensely proud of. I must have had a smug look on my face as glancing down at the gorgeous red head in my arms, she just quirked an eyebrow at me and linked her fingers within my own before dragging me out into the wild.

I didn't see or hear Katie Fitch, I felt her...I wish I could say I felt her like some weird bitchy force on the horizon, but no. I literally felt her as her fist connected with the right hand side of my head. She must have full on jumped into the punch as it bloody hurt, I didn't fall though, which was a fucking achievement in itself. I stumbled around still clinging onto Emily but stayed promptly upright which I couldn't help but notice pissed Katie off even more than she already was.

"What the fucking shit was that?" She spat at us, mostly me, I caught her words firmly in both hands and just stared at her fighting with my pulsating brain and trying to figure out what the actual answer to her question was. Through no fault of my own I was slightly distracted by the blood that had begun to trickle over my cheek from what I could only assume was my souvenir from this interaction. Now all that was going through my head was how much I really wanted to rub Katie's nose into what she had just accidentally witnessed so I just smirked, ran my middle finger down the blood on my cheek and then just put it in my mouth and sucked. Every movement without breaking eye contact with the clearly flustered Fitch standing in front of me.

"Come now Katie, even you aren't stupid enough to need to ask that question. I know you must have some form of lesbophobia, but surely you recognise a staggering orgasm when you see one." Maybe the wink was a little too much, but hell, I was riding on a wave of confidence that had appeared out of nowhere and I was going to enjoy myself. After all, the little cow had made me bleed. I'm not sure whether she huffed on purpose or she just didn't have a comeback, but I just stood there, head gently to one side, smiling. It took her a few moments to adjust to the confrontation not going the way she had hoped but eventually she gathered herself for her next attack.

"If I ever have to see anything like that ever again I will kill you both and fucking enjoy doing it. Ok?" She puffed herself up to try and seem menacing but I was stifling laughter that couldn't help but erupt.

"Oh Katiekins, it's on film..." That was it; Emily had nearly collapsed in a fit of giggling that was so beautiful I just had to join in. We were practically wetting ourselves, so far gone into such gut busting hilarity that I barely saw Katie stomping away. She would get over it, as would everyone else, especially after we wiped that floor with Karen's face at the award show in a few days.

After we had managed to calm ourselves, we walked hand in hand back out onto the set to start helping everyone pack up. No one said anything, we just started singing one random cheesy fucking song after the next...it was perfect, just me and my new beautiful if not slightly dysfunctional family pulling together and having a great time in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Don't you just hate how something seems to take forever to put together but just a few brief moments before it looks as though nothing was even there. No longer than an hour and we were all packed and back on the long winding road home. Emily's hand in my own, driving through the most breathtaking of nights with JJ rambling to himself in the background about how amazing the photos were and what he was going to do with the exposure and light settings when we were back at the studio. Nothing needed to be said, the silence was enough, it is so much easier to appreciate things when you're surrounded with quiet.

"What do you both think?" JJ's voice in the background finally broke through and Emily and I just stared forward with a completely blank expression on our faces. How long had he actually been talking to us, that was the main problem when I was around her, everything else just melted into the background. I really needed to start videoing or at least taping things around me when I wasn't paying attention so I could play it back afterwards. Who knows what I might miss.

"To be honest Jay I haven't got a fucking clue what you've been rambling on about, I don't even know how we haven't crashed." I smiled at Emily and she appreciated the slight joke, JJ just swallowed heavily and suggested it might be a good idea for him to drive. I disagreed and simply asked him to repeat what turned out to be a fantastic idea. The music and background sorted for the cat walk at the awards in a few mere minutes, he had sorted our last major problem with a single gorgeous brainwave. Everything was finally fitting together flawlessly.

It didn't take us too long to get everything back safely in the studio, we were working like a well oiled machine; each of us a separate cog turning effortlessly in unison. I loved them all for not making a big deal out of what Emily and I had done. Maybe they all just appreciated how amazing it was going to look when the prints were finished, or maybe everyone was just too damn embarrassed to bring it up. Either way, it meant a lot that we were so close we could just get on with things. After everything was back in place, and JJ had wandered off into the computer room to start his part of the process, we all just sat down and waited. Within seconds our wonderful ideas were being shared, the pizza had been ordered and much needed alcohol was being poured.

Hours passed like minutes as we discussed what we were actually going to do with the display of the shoot and the cat walk section of the show. Katie had seemed to have subdued herself which was a big relief, at least Effy and Miffy had kept her occupied enough that she had forgotten about beating the shit out of me and eventually had pumped her with enough booze that even if she did remember the chances of her actually being able to walk over to me were slim. I was happily buzzed, drunk on glee more than the beer that was working its way slowly through my liver, but whatever I was feeling was incredible. My whole life up until this point had been a blur...a never ending cycle that meant I had managed to lose myself. Emily had found me and pulled me back from the edge of oblivion. I had never really been happy at least not until now; I was finally able to admit that to myself, here in this moment, with her sliding her hands over my thigh at every available opportunity. I was happy. It was incredible how much had changed for me and I was done with being scared, I was a big girl now and in that second I knew that life could throw anything at me and as long as I had her eyes to look into; I would cope with it. She was laughing and joking about something I should have probably been paying attention too but my mind was preoccupied with reminding me how fucking lucky I was to be the one she had fallen in love with. I was so whipped.

"Think anyone would mind if we slipped away?" My lips were so close to her ear that I didn't have to do much more than mouth the words for her to hear, my breath jumped down her neck and I almost physically saw her shudder. She moistened her lips and tried desperately to continue with her conversation, doing remarkably well considering I was playing with the hem of her shorts with the hand that had I slid subtly around her waist. Eventually Emily excused herself to get another drink and shot me a look that told me I was in some serious trouble, forgive me...but with her, my dear god I loved being told off. Just from the look she was giving me I was starting to get so very wet for her and eventually decided that I needed some fresh air. Making sure she was watching me I uncrossed my legs as slowly as I could before giving a brief apology for my leaving and rushed out of the door into the now comfortable cool atmosphere.

My breath imprinted itself against the sky, billowing up towards the stars before disappearing into the night. It tasted damp and sweet. I knew that wasn't the fresh air that I had grown accustomed to living in the middle of a city and even before I turned my brain already pictured what I was going to find. Emily, lips parted gently around a spliff, breathing that thick gorgeous smell out into the heavens. The tip glowing carefully orange with every drag; she made smoking look so damn fucking sexy. Smoke rolling, almost fucking dancing around her tongue before being inhaled into her splendour and then being released ever so slowly from her mouth and nose. For a brief second I was actually jealous that it could explore her body at that moment and it would have been unwise for me to do so. One long intake later and she passed it to me. I drowned in the pleasure, feeling the gorgeous warming effect almost straight away and relishing in the wave of soothing aura that poured over me after every breath.

"Fresh air works wonders huh?" She smiled and it travelled to her eyes, her entire face lit up with the most beautiful of emotions. I simply nodded and inhaled again. I didn't trust myself to say anything, the effect she had on me was astounding, so I decided just keeping silent for a heartbeat or two longer was the way to go. I took my time with the weed; and after a few more takes, handed it back to her and smirked before running off into the darkness.

"Wait..." was all she had time to say before I heard footsteps start to follow me. I didn't run far, only a few hundred meters to the loading dock around the back of Alternative Reality and found my gorgeous van looking at me. I heard Emily behind me and turned around just in time for her to push me backwards until I felt the bonnet against the back of my knees. She kissed me, as hard as she possibly could whilst her hands ran over my body. She had no control, no rhythm, just wild and unhinged searching every exposed bit of skin. It was electric, I was alive with her energy again and my mind was reaching out in a million different directions, each one a new and more beautiful way that I wanted to feel her. I held my breath as she bit down hard on the inside of my elbow, it felt fucking orgasmic. I was responding to her in every way. I hunted for the control; I needed to be the dominant force...that's how I craved her...beneath me, writhing. Within a millisecond I had whirled her around so it was Emily who was bent over the front of the van, one knee hitched up and my body pressing down between her thighs. She gasped and I felt her explode. Energy seeped out into the air, and in turn we drew more power into us from the blackness, I kept pushing myself down onto her until she couldn't take it anymore and thrust my own hand between her legs; rubbing firm against the denim. I knew how much she wanted me, could taste it on her tongue as her lips caressed my own.

"I _need _you Naomi...please." I pulled back for the briefest glimpse of her, at my mercy, completely under my power and I bit my lip before taking her hand and pulling open the back doors to the van. I pushed her down and tipped my head back to take in just how gorgeous a night it had turned out to be. One deep breath later, twinned with Emily's hand searching for my belt was enough, I looked once more at the gorgeous sight of her in front of me, begging for my touch...and I was lost. So far gone into making her scream for me that I didn't even pause to make sure the doors were shut and locked behind me. Never mind, we'd already done one show; what harm was there in another?

**Forgive me if this chapter wasn't up to standard, I have to get myself back into the story but I'm hoping it was still good for your guys.**

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought and if you could...send me a little message suggesting what you would like to read as this story comes to a conclusion. It's from you I get my inspiration and I would really love for you to help me finish this! **

**Big love to you all – I hope you hadn't forgotten.**


	36. Blood Red

**Well this is new isn't it...you guys not having to wait nearly six months for an update! :D Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews, they really have inspired me to get my act together and finish this. **

**This is a filler chapter, just a stepping stone really but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. **

Chapter 36 – Blood Red 

_Emily:_

I wasn't supposed to be nervous, maybe a little bit apprehensive but this was meant to be one of the most amazing days of my life, not one that made my hands sweat and my throat seem to close. I had spent the last hour staring into space as Naomi slept carefully beside me, her warmth next to me was incredible and even through the sheer trepidation that had me enslaved I could still manage a smile as she wriggled herself as close to me as she could get. Her naked body smooth against my own, goose bumps sparked over my skin and I felt myself ready to shudder. It was incredible just how much she could make me feel without even knowing that she was affecting me. I closed my eyes tightly shut and just basked in her heat, waking up with her really was one of the most amazing experiences. The curve of her body, the flicker of her eyelashes as she slept, the stupid smile that meant she was having an amazing dream and the accents of perfect art that decorated her skin...everything about her was sheer perfection and perhaps more importantly, mine to play with. I just closed my eyes and listened to her breath, I was being stupid, it didn't matter what we had to do today; nothing mattered and as long as we were in it together, I knew it would be fucking fantastic.

"Well that's just bloody creepy." I opened my eyes to her gorgeous blues smiling up at me, her back slightly arched as she stretched off the night's activities. Naomi rolled into me and started playing gently with my belly bar; my stomach seemed to be her favourite bit of me to fiddle with...well, other than _**that**_.

"You really shouldn't let a girl wake up with you bolt upright, eyes closed with that strange and frankly fucking scary smile on your face." She was giggling to herself, I hated how awake she could be in the morning. Moments after waking up she was on top form; it took me at least an hour before I was even vaguely coherent.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you can deal with it...at least I don't wake you up by dribbling on your forehead!" Thankfully I had been awake for a good hour and a half now so could give her an acceptable comeback. It must have been better than I thought as she proceeded to not say anything and simply blow a raspberry on my thigh. It tickled so damn much and before I knew what was happening we were wrestling over the covers, both extremely naked, both really rather ticklish. Usually I don't even smile in the morning, I spent most mornings trying to find something to throw at Katie as she tried to wake me up but with Naomi I actually wanted to get up and enjoy my time with her. She was definitely the only one that could make me grin like a twat at this time of day.

"Ok, ok...I give up! You win again! Please...baby...stop!" I managed to almost form a complete sentence through all the chuckling and Naomi curled around me relishing in her recent victory. I hated losing to her, but the inconvenient truth was that I was just more ticklish than she was, that and her legs were too damn long for me to compete with. I'm sure she was a professional wrestler in a previous life. She beamed at me, a smile that said both how much she loved me and how awesome she was and winked. God I hated her winning.

"Come on you, we have got one hell of a day to get ready for. Shower?" Naomi was nothing if not incredibly cheeky, she raised an eyebrow as she uncurled herself from my body and I had to fight back sighing aloud. Standing in front of me, I made no secret of looking her up and down, flicking my eyes over every inch of her gorgeous frame. She just held out her hand, I shook my head slightly but took it and she hauled me to my feet before practically dragging me into the bathroom. Waking up her really was incredible.

* * *

It hadn't taken us long to get ready, packed and on our way to the Suicide Girl Awards. That is after the hour we had spent enjoying each other's wet, naked bodies in the shower...the forty five minutes it had taken to get on the road seemed like seconds. Katie had barely spoken to us after our little 'accident' at the shoot; don't get me wrong I had listened to her whine on nearly every day for pretty much my entire life the break was actually refreshing but we needed her. Thankfully today seemed different; excitement had filled the void that had opened up between us. The sheer anticipation that if we could pull everything off it would be incredible seemed to be enough for even Katie Fitch to drop a grudge.

"Everyone is definitely meeting us there right?" She was still checking the equipment that we had loaded into the back of Naomi's van which had turned into kit carrier/love shack. The look that my stunning blonde gave me in response to my sister breaking her wonderful vow of silence made me stifle a laugh that nearly made me snort and have to take a few moments to compose myself.

"Yep...They are all getting there for eleven." I almost chocked on the chuckle that just wouldn't die and scowled at Naomi who was looking very pleased with herself through her aviators. Katie just muffled something in reply and went back to making sure that everything was in the right place. JJ's big idea for the show had turned out to be relatively easy to rig, a few bits of metal scaffolding and some white sheeting. Done. Miffy and Effy had been in charge of all the theatrical crap that we were going to need for the catwalk, and the display of the shoot had been completed in printing. All in all this was the most organised that we had ever been and we were all ready to go and blow this shit up in Karen's face.

Thankfully we were only just over an hour drive from the awards so it didn't take us long before we were pulling up into the car park and the nerves that had subsided began to reappear. As if rehearsed the rest of our team came running out to us to lend a hand getting all the tackle into what could only be described as an abandoned warehouse. I wasn't expecting glamorous, just maybe something that looked a little more stable. On arrival we were given an itinerary, letting us know just what was happening and when, we were on the main stage right after Sweet Disposition...how fucking perfect. Katie and I just stood there, mouth gaping as Naomi and the rest of the crew moved all the stuff over into our area of the floor. Thankfully there wasn't much setting up to do, JJ had built it all with the help of Miffy and Effy and using "a uniquely designed hooking system" (his words not mine) it was easy to take apart and reassemble, very helpful considering we had some serious preparation to do for the catwalk.

"Don't get too comfortable, after I'm done with you they won't want you back again." I turned just in time to see Karen, hands on hips, bright pink dress, six inch heels, and head to one side start walking towards us. I felt Katie tense beside me and took her hand, if anything it would stop her starting a fight seconds after walking through the door.

"You must have some serious guts turning up here with no display, I heard you had a break in?" She smirked and Katie took a step forward, that was all I was giving her...just one step was more than enough. We both knew she was behind the destruction but I sure as hell wasn't giving her the satisfaction of reacting to her childish behaviour...after all a winner never cheats and a cheater never wins. I cringed inwardly; inadvertently quoting my father was not something that I was proud of. Katie took a breath in repost, ready to unleash a verbal assault on the cocky bitch that was taunting us by tapping her sunglasses on her bottom teeth. So fucking annoying.

"Aww Karen, you didn't think that would actually stop us from ruining you...did you?" Naomi appeared as if from nowhere and stepped in front of us both, my knight in shining armour protecting me from the neon monster. I felt my twin relax and knew that for the first time she was actually grateful that Naomi was here, not that we couldn't handle our ex employer, more a fact that we didn't have to.

"What the hell are you doing here? I heard you dumped them." Karen was flustered and it was a brilliant sight. I don't think I had ever seen her squirm before. She started to fiddle with her sunglasses as Naomi turned, walked back to me and took my free hand carefully within her own.

"Yeah, biggest mistake of my life, but kicking your sorry arse was something I certainly wasn't going to miss. Word of advice though...the neon really accentuates your hairy man arms and those shoes, well a drag queen would be proud." I couldn't help giving Naomi the typical 'my hero' look as Karen just huffed and walked off, muttering something about how we would be sorry. I managed to contain myself just long enough for her to walk away before I just had to laugh. It seemed like Katie and Naomi were waiting exactly the same as I was, as soon as she was out of earshot we fell apart like a bunch of giggling school girls.

Eventually we all managed to compose ourselves, it took a good few minutes before we could actually communicate without someone snorting from holding on to yet more chuckling. We weren't idiots, it really wasn't that funny. I guess we were all a little more nervous that we realised and laughing seemed like a good release.

"I'm sorry I hit you" Katie managed a short sentence that made both Naomi and I pay her our full attention. I had to swallow briefly, my throat felt as though someone had tied it in a giant knot and then stood on it for good measure. I hated confrontation of any kind but between my girlfriend and my sister was even more horrendous. Naomi and I had spoke about it, or I had ranted and rambled on about how unfair it was whilst she listened and nodded occasionally, but I had never heard her say how she felt about it. Suddenly I was very afraid everything was about to blow over as Naomi took two very slow steps forward, the lump reappeared in the back of my throat. Shit.

"I would have probably done the exact same thing...besides I'm sure the bruise will add to the epic nature of today. Anything that will help kick Karen square in the tits is fine with me." I wasn't sure it was possible but at that moment I loved her so much more, and I couldn't help but feel my face light up with a completely dorky smile.

"God could you get any more pathetic, seriously Ems you're grinning like a child with a giant lollipop." Katie scowled over in my direction before whispering something to Naomi and walking away flailing her arms wildly in the air. She was nothing if not expressive and a little bitchy...and one hell of a gossip, suddenly I was itching to know what she had said to my blonde bombshell that had her grinning from ear to ear. Before I had chance to ask Naomi had wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me close enough to her that I could hear her heart beat carefully fluttering in her chest. She leant herself down so that her mouth was so close to my ear that her breath prickled hot over my neck.

"I don't know about the lollipop, but I'd sure like to lick you up and down." Her voice was barely above a whisper and I felt more than heard her words as my cheeks started to tingle with the heat as I grew more and more embarrassed by the prospect of Naomi running her tongue all over my body. I had to take a deep breath as we followed in Katie's footsteps back towards our display area, it was a good thing Naomi's hand was wrapped around my waist due to the incredible mental image I had making my knees a little weak.

I took my attention of off her just for a second and it hit me, right between the eyes and I felt completely like a rabbit caught in the headlights. The gorgeous blonde beside me seemed stunned as well, it was fucking incredible, JJ was a genius; a completely mind boggling basket case but when it came to things like this he was a genuine mastermind. We were staring at a giant frame with black and white images of mine and Naomi's shoot. At least I thought they were monochrome, but on a closer inspection found it to be complete colour...the soft echo of the moonlight washing a silver glow over every photo making it look utterly magical. Scattered in between them were Katie and Miffy's photos, JJ had taken the red of the rose and blood and pushed it to the forefront of each expression, he'd also put careful scratches through the canvas. You could still see each photo perfectly, but it added some ferocity that made it look bloody breathtaking and just below all of it was the one photo that I had completely forgotten about...the one that added reason to the complete shoot.

"Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defence." Naomi read it, voice almost harsh with the emotion that we were both feeling whilst looking at this incredible display. The last frame was simply the moon reflecting in the water, rippling as the rose had been thrown gently in the middle of the shot, a piece of paper close to drowning attached to it with those words scribed on it in ink that was starting to bleed. It made me hold my breath in awe, I had no words, nothing came to mind other than how truly incredible everything looked. A small tear escaped down my face as my brain managed one semi coherent thought.

We were ready.

**Like I said, nothing much really happened, but I needed to put it in here just to get myself to the next chapter and the incredibly awesome catwalk show that I am sure you are all looking forward too.**

**Well keep them reviews coming...they really do help me more than you will ever know!**

**Big love to you all, as always.**


	37. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**No excuses, just an apology. I will finish this and I am so thankful for anyone that is still reading this. I was on holiday when they released Skins 'Fire' and am glad, I refuse to watch it - I guess the writers just couldn't get over how much Naomi and Emily were loved by us all that they had to destroy it. That's why I love it here, we can write them our way and live in a world where everything is perfect.**

**This is for mynameislizzie who mentioned me in a note at the beginning of her newest story The Long Road Home (if you haven't already go and read it!) She made me realise that people still cared about this - so here it goes.**

Chapter 37 - Every Rose Has It's Thorn

Naomi :

I felt Emily's hand tighten in my own, reminding me that we were in this together and that nothing would ever tear us apart. Within seconds she was gone, that security and warmth that came from the knowledge that she was right there...vanished in the crowd. I listened to person after person congratulate me on a fantastic display, shook more hands than I care to remember and smiled and nodded with the best of them. Everyone seemed to have appeared from nowhere, I was sure that I hadn't noticed this many people before, but in a way I was proud. It was bloody brilliant and if it was going to help us kick Karen's sorry arse from here to the moon and back then I could deal with a little schmoozing.

It was the first time in my life that I had achieved something, I'd been responsible for capturing people's memories for them on the happiest days of their lives and felt nothing. Yet here I was, fighting back the sudden urge to throw my hands in the air and shout "I was part of this!" Maybe because for once I wasn't just doing something that portrayed other people's joy, it was for me. I stopped for a moment, lost in a mass of people who were making muffled comments about how beautiful the display was, and thought about how far I had come because of her. I'd never been one for thinking about a future of any kind, in fact imagining myself in a few years time always used to give me the creeps, but now I guess I finally had something to look forward to. I thought I had loved Freddie and I guess if I had gone back and asked myself if I wanted to marry him and start a family I would have probably said yes, but I never pictured it. Standing there, being patted on the back by the nineteenth person so far and pretending to listen to their words of praise, I could see everything so clearly. Our house, car, wedding day (preferably with someone else taking the photos), children...everything that I thought I never wanted was right there in her eyes as she flashed me a smile. Fucking crazy.

"So...wanna come with me and look at the shit that everyone else has come up with?" Before I had chance to reply Katie was dragging me through other companies set ups, I had a funny feeling I was about to get the 'talk'.

"Is this where you threaten to cut my tits off and hack me to pieces if I break her heart...again?" She turned and looked me dead in the eye with that glare of hers that is terrifying even if you didn't know she packed one hell of a punch to back it up. I swallowed, at least if she had changed her mind and decided to beat the crap out of me after all, the bruises and cuts would add a little reality to the show. I braced myself as she stretched to be as face to face as she could get, considering that I was a good few inches taller than her, she did well enough to look me in the eye. What is it they say about bear attacks? Play dead? Somehow I didn't think that was going to work on this one, so instead I just braced myself for whatever was about to happen.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into one of the tightest and most painful yet comforting hugs that I had ever been given.

"I never thought I would see Ems like this, going through all that shit when we were younger and our parents never really getting on board with the whole gay as a fucking window thing, it really destroyed her. Then some bollocks with her first serious relationship, not to mention Karen the fucking crazy bint. Seriously, no shit...thank you..." I would have been less surprised if she had produced a gun from her arse and shot me square in the chest. I didn't know what to say, how was I supposed to say anything to that, Katie Fitch was many things but I didn't think she had a heart, kind of like the tin man from the wizard of oz but more bitchy and in stilettos. In the end I just hugged her back and felt some unknown tension escape from her body, I couldn't help but think that she was ever so slightly taller then Emily, not noticeable to the naked eye but Emily had been in my arms enough times I could just feel it. Slowly she pulled away and looked at me, her poker face working wonders again, hiding any hint of emotion.

"But yeah, if you hurt her I'll hunt you down and skin you with a rusty teaspoon...you get me?" As much as she fought it I could see a twitch of a smile tickle her lip, I hate to admit it but the more I got to know her, the more I started to like her. No more words were needed, she just put her arm through mine and we walked slowly around all the other displays. Everything was so over the top it was ridiculous, some of them actually made me feel woozy and a little bit light headed. Don't get me wrong the photos were good but it was just far too much, suddenly I was very excited to see what the cat walk shows would throw at us. It didn't take us long until we had gone full circle and could see the last of the massive crowds disappearing from the front of our display.

"Where the fuck did you two bugger off to?" Ah the melodious voice of my one true love ringing through my ears, is there any sweeter sound? Emily was stood, arms folded scowling at me and her twin arm in arm; talk about role reversal. She looked pissed; probably something to do with Katie and I vanishing, leaving her to deal with wave after wave of sweaty camera crews coming to see what all the hype was about. Katie walked past her, punching her playfully on the shoulder as she went, leaving me to my fate. Emily didn't flinch, she just kept those perfect eyes fixed on me...I got the distinct feeling that I was in trouble and not the good kind.

"Do you know how many people have tried to grab my arse whilst giving me a congratulatory hug?" I had a feeling the question was rhetorical so just stood there grinning like a tit hoping that would help my predicament in some way. Thankfully it seemed to have some affect as she shook her head and walked over to wrap her arms around me, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before burying her head in my chest. The sweet smell that was completely Emily surrounded me as I kissed her hair, we almost melted together.

"Thirteen..." I was confused for a split second before I realised that she was giving me the answer, her voice was muffled against my top but still as sultry as ever. It shouldn't have been funny but I still had to catch the chuckle that was about to burst from me. Instead I ran my arms down her sides, gently over the smooth curve of her hips and round slightly until I had my hands firmly cupping her arse.

"Fourteen." I felt her smile as she pushed away from me, slapped me cheekily on the wrist before linking our fingers and leading me over to our crew. Everyone looked so happy, JJ was literally vibrating with excitement, muttering long and complicated words incredibly quickly to no one in particular. Katie handed us a piece of paper with the schedule for the cat walk shows, we were the middle act of the second half...right after Sweet Disposition. It was too perfect, Karen would get to showcase her agency then we could trample all over her latex hopes and dreams. If I was ever going to have the opportunity to laugh like a James Bond villain, this was it. I would have, if I wasn't surrounded by other people, one of which was running her fingers in circles over my lower back. Fucking distracting.

We got to watch the first half of the show, it was a whirlwind of colour, strange wigs and a midget. I'm not kidding, one agency decided fairytales were the way to go and brought in a midget to make the model look like a giant as they tried, and failed, to portray Jack and the Beanstalk. Katie and Emily both fell about laughing but I like to think I was a little bit more polite and composed. That was until the Fairy Godmother's theatrical line snapped and she ended up flattening Cinderella who, from the sound of the thud, definitely won't be going to the ball. It really wasn't a laughing matter and Cinders was taken away in an ambulance but I still snort laughed loudly in the shocked silence that followed. Wait a go Naomi, wait until it's silent to be rude and mock people...clever.

At the interval we had to go and get ready, unfortunately it meant we didn't have a front row seat for Sweet Disposition's show but we could catch glimpses from backstage.

"Everyone has gone so over the fucking top! It's insane!" When Katie got nervous she got verbal diarrhoea, she couldn't help but talk.

"Seriously, what the hell was that giant thing all about? There wasn't even a story to it. It's all because of the Dante's inferno stuff, they've all upped the anti so much it just looks fucking stupid!" She just kept going on and on, usually it's garbage but she was right, people from the other agencies had gone too far. Some of this shit was ridiculous.

A drum sounded, my heart leapt into my throat and tried to hide behind my tonsils, it was loud and deep. Again...again; gradually building tempo until it sounded like the second hand booming around a clock face. At least Katie had stopped talking. The pounding built to a crescendo, louder and faster with an echoing rapture. A single spotlight flicked on as silence erupted over us all, I could feel my heart racing, carrying on the steady drum beat that had vanished. Karen was stood there, hands on her hips, scarlet red leather hugging her from shoulder to mid thigh...tight enough that it left very little to the imagination. Caressed in her right hand was a whip, black, curling like an obedient dog around her ankles. Karen took a breath as I realised I was holding mine.

"Hold your breath, believe your eyes as we take you...to Cirque Du Freak." With a flick of the rest the whip cracked like thunder and we were left in darkness again as her sinister laugh trickled through the air. If that wasn't weird and scary enough, music started flowing that sounded as though it belonged at the end of a horror movie. You know when they leave it on a cliffhanger but play some horrible music to let you know that the evil guy is still out there somewhere probably in your cupboard or under your bed getting ready to kill you in your sleep. The lights came up to a dim glow, illuminating the stage to show three models dangling, wrapped in silks. They twisted and contorted themselves in ways that weren't completely natural. In fact it was pretty fucking disgusting, incredible, but it looked as though shoulders were being dislocated and as if they weren't born with enough ribs.

The spectacle continued, getting weirder and more obscure with every note of the spine tingling music. There were girls sticking pins through their own flesh, one even ran a glowing hot poker over her skin and laughed as the smoke rose high. At one point I'm pretty sure Katie disappeared to puke her guts up, it must have been gross, that girl has an iron stomach. There were gasps of shock from the audience and from what I could make out even one of the judges had her hand across her eyes. Karen had taken it too far, she had obviously decided in her ultimate wisdom that bigger and more painful was better, clearly the next progressive step from the heights I had been a part of. Unfortunately she didn't know when to stop and judging by the look of horror on everyone's faces, stopping would be good right about now. Thankfully within a few minutes the music had ceased and once again Karen was stood there laughing, winding the whip around her legs in a careful figure eight.

"The circus is a jealous wench, indeed that is an understatement. She is a ravening hag who sucks your vitality as a vampire drinks blood. Who kills the brightest stars in her crown and will allow no private life for those who serve her; wrecking their homes, ruining their bodies and destroying the happiness of their loved ones by her insatiable demands. She is all of those things, and yet, I love her as I love nothing else on earth. She is my unsweet disposition." Again the laugh rattled through the eerie silence, no applause, no whooping as there had been before. Even as the company took their bows the audience were consumed with the grotesque nature of what they had just bared witness that there was only a glimmer of brief appreciation. Probably because everyone was trying their hardest to hold onto their lunch.

"That was what they stole, even the fucking quote was Effy; she thought it would be funny! Admittedly we weren't going to go quite that far, but..." Emily sighed, her beautiful face cursed with the anger that was welling up inside her. White knuckles as she clenched her hands into fists, all of her consumed with rage.

"The quote was the only good thing about it babe. I think one of the judges actually puked in her handbag, take what you're feeling right now and put it into the performance." We weren't exactly going to lighten the mood, but at least ours was going to pull at your heart strings rather than punch you full on in the face. I leant forward and kissed her gently on the forehead as JJ bustled past me to start setting up the stage.

"How do you do it? All you have to do is smile at me and everything else fucking disappears." Emily looked up at me and I could sense the tension slip away. I never realised before how just by holding someone close you could literally feel their emotion like waves of static electricity.

"Get a fucking room, it's hard enough seeing the photos let alone a live show. I really fucking loved you Emily, do you know how many girls I've had to sleep with to even try and get over you?" Karen, still squeaked into her leather dress, I didn't want to imagine how much that must have been chaffing and had a sudden urge to ask her how much talc they used to get her into it. The only reason my question evaporated into the ethos was the look on her face, it was dark and chaotic a whirlwind of emotion that I didn't think she had in her. I had always thought of Karen as a doll, plastic on the outside, plastic on the inside. I didn't realise she had a heart and from the look on Emily's face neither did she. Emily didn't say anything, there was no need, she had said everything she needed to. Personally I thought Karen was being a bitch just because she was angry and confused...apparently not.

Emily's hand slipped over the white robe I was wearing and rested in the back of my thigh, she knew it tickled but enjoyed winding me up. At this moment I think it was more to rub Karen's face in it than anything fun or sexual and judging by the narrowing of her eyes it had worked.

"You broke my heart Emily so it's only fair that I tell you to break a fucking leg...in fact why don't you just drop dead." She turned and strode away, well I say strode but with such a tight outfit it was more a shuffle. In that moment I hated her, I'd known her for years and thought that maybe...just maybe there was a chance we could have an amicable relationship, after that there was nothing more I wanted than for her to just get to fuck. It was my turn to tense.

"Don't you start...she's just a jealous prick besides she may be as crazy as a basket full of frogs but her threats are about as scary as a carebear. Seriously I've seen more threatening candy-floss." With that I had to laugh, Emily was right, she was a cock but one neither of us would have to deal with anymore, tonight we finished it once and for all, tonight we prove that Sweet Disposition was nothing before us and would be nothing now we had moved on.

"All done, please tell me you guys are ready, I mean it took an unfathomable amount of time and resource to affiliate the dynamics of this ambitious lighting rig display and to think that..."

"JJ, locked on!" Emily and I spoke in sync and he just shook his head before grabbing a set of headphones and joined Effy in the booth. I rolled my eyes and looked at her gorgeous russets, our silent declaration of just how ready we both were for this. It was a lot of pressure, but we were doing it together, this was our family and we were going to pull out all the stops to make sure that the future was bright for Alternative Reality. I wriggled out of my robe and watched Emily do the same, as it fell to the floor we were left in matching white boxers and bras. We were laying everything on the line quite literally, once false move and a boob could pop out or worse, a smile smoothed over my face but I didn't have time to think too much about that scenario. Katie and Effy appeared at our sides and we exchanged looks, they were wearing red underwear covered with a see through black shirt. This time we were going to portray a torrid affair and the aftermath of being caught out, how love can turn to hatred in a matter of a few heartbeats. Similar to the shoot but in a completely new, fucking incredible league, at least that was the plan.

All I could hear was the bustling of the audience; people uncrossing their legs, moving slightly in their chairs and clearing their throats. I was nervous, this was going to make or break our agency, some of the biggest companies in the world were here looking for something quirky to represent a new product or perfume. It was pitch black as I sat on the edge of the stage, knees up under my chin with a single red rose playing between my fingers. The music started a slow instrumental telling me that everyone was in place and it was time.

_"Shadows settle on the place, that you left..."_

The lights flashed like a camera, capturing the movement in my body as I got to my feet, illuminating me to the audience as I lifted my head and put the rose to my striking red lips.

_"Our minds are troubled by the emptiness..."_

Back in the darkness, I felt Emily move in behind me as I stood waiting for the next 'photo.' She embraced me and I had just enough time to find her lips with my own before the lights flashed bright again. We were at a slight angle to the audience as I ran the rose down her tattooed upper arm whilst I held her close to me. Usually feeling so much of her skin against my own drove me insane but we were both in the moment and it just felt fucking magical.

_"From the perfect start to the finish line..."_

The flash disappeared and we moved to the back of the stage; Miffy and Katie stepped forward as the music built a gentle beat until it reached full flow. Katie stood there twirling the rose, the lights came on dimmed as Miffy walked towards her.

_"'Cause most of us are breathing through corrupted lungs...we are the reckless, we are the wild youth."_

As the tempo increased Katie handed the rose over to Miffy and kissed her passionately. They fell to the ground as the lyrics spilled out around them _"the lovers that went wrong"_ rolling and playing with the movement until Miffy sat straddling Katie, sideways so the audience could see everything. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it float to the floor revealing the most agonisingly beautiful tattoo display covering most of her upper body.

_"Chasing visions of our futures, one day we'll reveal the truth..."_

That was my cue, I walked forward to the scene unfolding at the front of the stage, obviously witnessing my lover with someone else. I pulled Miffy up and threw her to the back of the stage, using all the anger that Karen had awoken in me I glared at Katie. I raised an arm and slapped her carefully across the cheek, simultaneously she bit down on the blood capsule she had in her mouth, letting enough start to run slowly over her chin.

_"And if you're still bleeding you're the lucky ones..."_

Katie ran off stage as I leant down and picked up the rose Miffy had dropped during the passion of the affair, holding it lifeless at my side. The music built again and the dim light turned to a burnt red as Emily walked towards me, face full of remorse. We stared at each other for the briefest of moments, just listening to the music and tried to portray as much emotion as was possible. I heaved a breath and threw my arm at her but this time she caught it with her own and we slowly started to circle each other.

_"It was a flood that wrecked this home..."_

We broke into a full blown fight; hair pulling, punching and at one point she was so into it she actually bit me. I used that and forced myself fully into it, Emily was shocked for a few seconds but it just made us better, made the fight more real. The music echoed _"you caused it..."_ as we put our perfectly choreographed demise out there for everyone to see. We were almost laying ourselves bare to the audience and it felt incredible, finally I pushed her away and in the drowning light we each took a side of the stage. I looked distraught out into the crowd; seeing movement at the back, I couldn't focus on it too much as I ripped the petals off the rose and threw it to the ground. I fell to my knees; head in my hands.

"_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one, 'cause most of us are bitter over someone..."_

Emily slowly took two tentative steps towards me as I turned to face her; thousands of rose petals rained down on us as the lights went up enough so you could see Miffy and Katie stood bruised and battered slightly behind us. The music grew one last time and as I turned to look away from Emily, Katie and Miffy walked towards her and took up positions either side of her, her guilt and conscious grinning devious smiles out into the audience, proud that they had destroyed us. They both handed Emily a perfectly black rose as the red melted out of the light and we were left bathed in silver.

_"To distract our hearts from ever missing them. But I'm forever missing..."_

A gunshot rang out. Piercing through the now quiet instrumental ending of the music. I threw myself around just in time to see crimson start to pour from Emily's chest. I ran, caught her in my arms as she started to fall to the ground. I felt the tears start to fall down my cheeks and forced myself to look out into the crowd one final time as the music faded and the light started to disappear. I was just in time to watch Karen's hips sway down the centre isle. Then everything went black.

**This was planned before 'Fire' and I'm sorry.**

**This isn't the end, I still have one more chapter - I hope you all trust me to do the right thing.**

**Leave me a review, even if it's hating on me right now...I'll need all you guys to help me finish this.**

**Faith x**


	38. A Happy Ending?

**Inspiration has finally returned to me, this is it - the final chapter of one of the best things I have done in my 23 years on this planet. No exaggeration.**

**I have nothing more to say than...enjoy :)**

Chapter 38 - A Happy Ending?

_Emily:_

"True love combines compassion and sacrifice. It prevails with forgiveness because it knows no sacrifice. I was born to love only you; my soul has formed you to it's measure. Your very image is written on my soul, such indescribable intimacy I hide from you. All that I have, I owe to you; for you I was born, for you I live, for you I must die and for you I give my last breath..." My voice imprinted on the silence, echoing through the speakers and winding out into the shocked gasps. I knew that everyone in the audience was slowly realising that I wasn't really shot, it was all part of the show, not everyone deserves a second chance but sometimes if you don't follow your heart it might just be too late and you could lose everything. I took off the rig hidden under my bra that had exploded over my chest giving the impression of a bullet wound and Naomi helped me to my feet. Katie and Miffy arrived at our side's ready to take a bow.

"A broken heart is never truly the end, true love is an unstoppable force, you just have to give in to it...before it is too late and you lose them forever." Naomi took my hand as her voice floated over the audience and photos of us all messing around at the photo shoot flickered over the black screens on the stage. Images showing the real us, piggy backing and leap frogging our way to an amazing shoot. I smiled as I watched frame after frame of our company flash up on the screen, great memories made with great friends and it felt so good to share them with everyone. It was kind of like a blooper real, the one of JJ dangling from a tree having got his foot caught it a piece of rope was hilarious, but that was what was best about it...it was real.

The light's went up, all four of us stood there, holding hands smiling out into the crowd, Katie turned and waved to the rest of our crew, calling them to the stage with us. We were a family and we would win as such. Karen had made herself the centre of the show, to her it wasn't about the good of the company it was about promoting her own image, she couldn't be more wrong. JJ and Effy joined us centre stage and we all took our bows together. Rapturing applause exploded and continued whilst we bowed one final time and disappeared back stage, laughing and joking between us, if nothing else we had had fun. The audience continued shouting and whooping for a good few minutes after we had left, I needed to get changed; the congealed fake blood was threatening to turn me into a bit of a living statue and was actually pretty fucking cold.

There was a make shift shower in a cubicle in the girls bathroom so I jumped under the warm water and started scrubbing the red off of my skin. There was a tap on the door and I didn't even need to open my eyes to know who it was, instead I just clicked open the lock and shivered as my blonde goddess slinked into the trickling water with me. I was expecting her wandering fingers to end up somewhere magical but instead she just wrapped her strong arms around my stomach and held me tight.

"I know it wasn't real, but even pretend losing you was heartbreaking. I never want to be without you Emily, you are my everything and so so much more. You're my best friend, the reason I wake up in the morning and every beat of my heart, we are forever and always right?" Her lips vibrated over my skin as she spoke and I felt the goosebumps rise as she laid a tender kiss on my neck. I wriggled round in her arms and kissed her passionately, letting my soul pour into hers and merge together in a beautiful whirlwind of emotion. Naomi pulled away and sad eyes looked down on me, she looked so damn fucking cute I almost 'awwwed' out loud. All that was missing was a reverberating bottom lip sticking out far enough it tickled her chin.

"Baby, I love you, nothing else needs to be said. We are eternity Naomi, I'm never letting you go again." I leant into her and pushed myself onto tiptoes, gracing her lips with a caress so soft I barely felt it. I saw a tear start to wind down her cheek and smiled up at her.

"It doesn't matter, go on and shatter...I'm all you need." I saw her think for a few moments as I attempted to sing a line of the song that was playing as we slow danced our way into this relationship. It was true, she could fucking implode and I would be there to catch her and put her back together. There were no words to describe it so I took her hand and placed it carefully over the bit of me that was still slightly stained crimson.

"Kiss me." It wasn't so much an order as a simple request but one that she was more than happy to oblige. Her lips found mine and we moved together as one, I held her hand flat on my skin and moved back into the running water as she pushed me towards the tiled wall. It was cool on my skin as I felt her naked body push into my own, nipples hard against me showing how eager she was to take this further. She kissed and licked her way down my neck and over my collarbone, my lips parted and I moaned slightly as her tongue found my nipple. She bit, licked and teased me into submission, all the while keeping her palm pressed against me.

She dropped to her knees, her arms long enough so her hand didn't move, she started biting up the inside of my thigh and that movement alone caused me to put me knee up over her shoulder, allowing her access to the most precious part of me. Het tongue teased me, never quite hitting that spot but so agonisingly close it was killing me. I took the matter into my own hands and thrust my hips forward into her, thankfully she took the hint and started that familiar rhythm of her tongue curling around my core. It felt sensational, my knees started to go weak but she was strong enough to keep me upright, one hand still placed firmly on my chest but one holding and squeezing my arse. She ran her fingers over my thigh and pushed one finger inside of my warm centre causing my legs to turn completely to jelly.

Naomi was incredible, not only was she holding almost my entire body weight on her shoulders, her tempo didn't falter. I felt that incredible warmth build up inside me as I got closer and closer to falling over the edge. I was being as careful as I could to keep the moaning and groaning to a minimum but a guttural 'fuck' escaped me as she sucked gently on my clit. That was the final act for her tongue as she stood up and licked over my chest, still thrusting herself inside me. At this angle her palm was rubbing against my clit as her fingers curled up inside me, the warmth had turned to a boiling heat now and she knew I was close.

"I love you..." She whispered as one last movement sent me spiralling over into nirvana, colours erupted, my vision blurred and I felt completely weightless as she collapsed against me. I rode wave after wave of pleasure and fell completely into the abyss, trusting Naomi completely to make sure I orgasmed as many times as was physically possible. Once she was satisfied that I had no bodily fluids left she pulled herself out of me and sucked the scent off of her fingers. I usually didn't like the smell of me on her lips but this time it was different, this time it was pure euphoria.

"I'm sorry Ems, you were saying something..." With the sudden onslaught of Naomi Campbell I had completely forgot that I was trying to make a point. I let some of the water from the shower moisten my mouth before even attempting to speak.

"Can you feel my heart beat?" She just nodded and laid her forehead against my own, her crystal blue pools drowning into me. Suddenly it was incredibly hard to form a single word, let alone a comprehensive thought. She grinned, she fucking knew the effect she had on me and it was insane, but I managed to compose myself just enough to finish what I started.

"It's all for you, every single beat of my thundering heart is yours and each one I spend without you is a waste of life." I saw her expression change as she once again wrapped her arms around me and captivated the whole of my still shuddering body with her own calm resolve. I breather heavy into the gape of her neck and smelt her sweet scent and the distinct trickle of some fucking good sex lingering on the steam from the shower.

"We should probably get cleaned up and back out there to see how badly we humiliated Karen, she disappeared near the end of our show by the way. Guess even the great Karen McClair knows when she is beat." Naomi quickly wet her hair and washed herself down before leaving me to my shower, I too ran soap over my recovering body as quickly as possible before winding a towel around me and went in search of my clothes. I threw on my black skinny jeans and white vest top, I wondered out into the crowds of people and was once again faced with an onslaught of praise. I don't think I will ever get used to people being so actively impressed with something that I had helped create and been part of.

Naomi was way ahead of me, taking her seat out in the audience waiting for what the judges had to say. Katie and Miffy were there too, as was the rest of the camera crew and JJ was so fucking excited he was looking in a million different directions all at the same time. I looked at my family and lit up with pride, I knew my future was going to be amazing thanks to them even if we didn't do well in the awards. I had already won, tacky as fuck...I know, but I can't help being a sentimental prick sometimes. I took my seat and waited like everyone else, except it would seem for Karen, who hadn't returned and all but abandoned the people that had remained loyal to her.

I wont bore you with the details of the shoot or the cat walk show awards, you and I both know we smashed it. It wasn't a complete whitewash, some of the other agencies picked up the occasional award, but the big ones all came our way. Creative vision as represented in a photo shoot and, execution and presentation of a catwalk performance both came to Alternative Reality. We were officially the best agency this side of the States and from what some of the judges were saying we were even giving them a run for their money.

There wasn't a lot left to do, the day had been a complete success and all that was remaining was to take all the stuff down and throw it back in the wagon to take it home. Everyone helped and there was a proper buzz around us all, I couldn't help but smile like a complete fucking loon. Even when some of the sweaty fuckers who tried to grope me earlier came back to offer further congratulations I just wrapped myself around Naomi until they got the hint that I was a fanny basher. They were nice enough but I didn't want their attention, I wanted to get this shit packed up and get my gorgeous girlfriend horizontal and screaming as soon as possible.

"Hello, which one of you lovely ladies is Emily Fitch, founder of this amazing company?" A smooth voice interrupted me from staring at Naomi's midriff as she reached to take down some of the rigging.

"I am, but I'm not a founder...we are all equal here, a family." I smiled at the woman standing in front of me, she was slightly taller than me by a few inches and must have been around forty. Her dark black hair was curled neatly over her shoulders and her make up was pristine, only the air of experience gave away her true age otherwise you would have placed her in her early thirties at worse.

"In which case, may I have a quick word with you all please?" She was wearing a tight pin striped navy suit, buttoned around her thin waist, it was then I met her eyes again and instantly recognised who she was, there was only one person in the world who had a waist line like that, I just didn't recognise her in clothes, usually she was just in a sexy black or red corset.

"No fucking way...you're Dita Von Teese! Pardon me but what the fuck are you doing here?" She smiled, pure red lips curling effortlessly upwards caressing her cheeks into something that was so effortlessly beautiful. She offered me a black lace covered hand and I didn't know whether I should shake it or get down on bended knee and kiss it. I opted for the safe middle ground and took her hand carefully in my own and laid a smooth kiss on her knuckles, barely enough contact to feel it but I could see from the look on her face that she appreciated the gesture.

"I am, I was in London promoting my new burlesque club and heard about this competition, I was looking for some inspiration and it seems that I have found it." Naomi had appeared beside me and everyone had stopped what they were doing and crowded around. JJ's mouth was gaping and if he dribbled anymore we would all be swimming home.

"What you did was tasteful, elegant and a creative masterpiece. I wasn't expecting to find anything after that horror show of, now what was it...Sweet Disposition. But I have to thank you for hopefully not making my trip here a complete waste." She fussed around in her black leather clutch for a few seconds before producing what I could only guess was a business card.

"Wait...what do you mean hopefully?" Katie piped up and pushed her way forwards so she was standing on my left, Naomi on my right and Miffy and Effy just behind us, attempting to hide the embarrassment that was JJ, I loved the guy like a brother but he seriously needed a bucket.

"As I said, I am here promoting my new club, and was looking for inspiration for the billboards and internet adverts. When you have been in the business as long as I have you tend to have seen it all, but, you...well, you are different and raw which is such a rarity these days. I would be honoured if we could hold talks about you coming up with something utterly unique and jaw-dropping for me." There was a long silence as I tried to pick apart what she had just said. I won't lie, I have had the biggest crush on her since I was about twelve years old and stumbled across a photo of her in the gents locker room at my dad's gym. She couldn't have just asked us, feeble little, just starting out, Alternative Reality to do promo work with her. I felt slightly lightheaded but realised that we had all just been stood speechless for a good minute or so and managed to compose myself enough to form some sort of response.

"I'm sure I speak for us all when I say it would be an honour." I didn't know if I was shouting, screaming or even if I was actually making any sense whatsoever. But she smiled and put her card in my hand, raised my hand to her lips and left a perfect imprint over my skin. Her crimson shade faultless against my pale tone.

"Do you have a card or do I just look you up in the, now what is it called...the yellow pages?" I was dumbfounded, we didn't even have fucking business cards. Fuck sake! I turned helplessly and looked at Naomi who pulled out her wallet and handed over a small card.

"I made one in anticipation of getting some printed, back in the beginning...I had forgotten about it until now." She handed it over and Ms Von Teese smiled heartwarmingly as she tucked it in the top of what I'm sure must have been a corset but I didn't have the nerve to ask.

"I keep all of my most precious things in there..." The look on my face must have asked the question why she hadn't just put the card back in her clutch bag.

"Thank you girls, I will be in touch personally to organise a get together and we can lay down some ideas." I audibly swallowed at the way her tongue curled around the word lay, she was fucking hot and everything she said sounded so seductive, Naomi elbowed me in a playful way but hard enough to let me know that she was the only one who got to make me feel like that.

She turned and walked away, even Katie had to admire her derrière and as soon as she was out of sight we all group hugged...well everyone except JJ who was still silently shaking. Nothing more needed to be said, we all loved each other and had managed to impress one of the most beautiful and talented models/burlesque dancers the world has ever and probably will ever know. Most of the rest of the packing away was done in silence, each of us getting on with our jobs and before we knew it we were all in our respective cars or in Naomi and my case, the van, and on the way home. Alternative Reality had hit the stage with a bang and would make a name for itself completely obliterating anything done before. With Naomi, Katie, Effy, Miffy and me at the helm I was pretty damn sure there was nothing we couldn't do.

This was the start of our journey, one that promised to be completely fucking amazing and as I sat in the passenger seat with Naomi's hand playing over my thigh I had to smile. In less than a year I had been hired, been part of one of the most progressive photo shoots ever seen, quit, in a relationship with my boss who was as crazy as a bag full of hammers, dumped her sorry arse, found true love, lost it, found it again and completely destroyed the competition at the most renowned alternative award show in the country. Not to mention made a bunch of new friends and prospectively going to get to work with a talisman of one of the greatest forms of entertainment.

Ultimately, my life had only just begun...and honestly I couldn't wait for what was around the corner and where it would take us next.

Bring it the fuck on...

*The End*

**There you have it, I couldn't do something horrible...after the synopsis of Fire there was no way I could even pretend to kill off one of our most loved girls now could I?  
I honestly don't know where this burst of inspiration has come from but I am so glad that I have finally managed to finish this.**

**There will be an authors note to follow but for now I will leave you imagining what Ms Von Teese has in store for the girls and if there are enough requests it might even be a cheeky one shot in the near future.**

**You don't have to leave me a review but if you want to then please bring it on.**

**I really do love each and every one of you reading and thank you all so much for staying with me on this mammoth journey.**

**Faith xx**


	39. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok, Author's Note...

I don't know where to begin, this story has taken me on possibly one of the greatest adventures I ever could of imagined. I was only 19 when I started writing this and have just turned the ripe old age of 23!

I owe all of you loyal people an apology for that, I had no idea that when I started this, with the regular, once every few days, updates that I would be fighting to get it finished over three years later. No excuses but I will give you my own personal reasons why it has taken me so long in a bit.

Let's face it, Skins series three and four set the precedent that the next few series failed to uphold. Finishing with 'Fire' for our two favourite girls, I refuse to watch it, and personally feel as though the Skins writers decided they owed a shitty ending to Naomily because of how they took the limelight away from the Freddie/Effy saga. Well fuck you Skins, we don't need you - we have our own world where we can make up whatever the hell we want and share it with the world. We can have Naomily our way, alive, kicking and taking some fucking hot photos!

Sweet Disposition has been without a shadow of a doubt the best thing I have done in my life, simply because of what has happened because of it. Many of you are sitting there thinking 'what the fuck is she going on about?' Well I'm going to tell you.

It started with another author called KairiM (She hasn't updated in a while but still has some fabulous stories going on - check them out!) I read her stuff, she read mine, we chatted via reviews and PMs and eventually decided that as we lived pretty close to meet up and say hi. That was three years ago and now I am so pleased to be able to call her my best friend. To be honest you have her to thank for the regular updates you were getting way back at the beginning, we used to sit up until the early hours of the morning swapping one liners from our next chapters - she gave me the inspiration to churn out chapters at an incredible speed! She is one of the loveliest people I have ever met and I just know we are going to be causing trouble together for the rest of out lives! I love you man!

Then came the fabulous HyperFitched (I know all of you have read 'I Hold A Force I Can't Contain) and if you haven't you should be ashamed! Go and read it now, it is without a shadow of a doubt one of the best things on here! Again I got talking to her and found out that she was actually part of a Circus that was coming to Brighton Fringe. KairiM and I decided we would go check it out and actually got to meet the legend behind the story and sit in a tent with a group of circus people smoking and drinking! It was incredible!

But I suppose the biggest reason I have to believe that this story is the most important thing in my life started when I received a review. This was back in the day when I was on here the majority of the time and was trying so hard to personally thank everyone for their kind words. I messaged this reviewer and said 'Thanks' again we got talking and realised that we lived a mere 30 minutes from each other. I was a complete pleb and after an eternity of private messages eventually asked for her number and went on to abuse her by text. Eventually we progressed to speaking on the phone, a call every other night or so and to be honest I thought she was incredible.

I managed to persuade her to drive to my house and meet me, well, if you haven't guessed where this story is going then more fool you! It was a Wednesday evening, we led on my bed for a few hours just watching Skins and barely speaking about anything in particular. Ten o'clock and just before she left my room she asked me to kiss her! I know, I couldn't believe my luck either. Well an hour and a half later we were still making out on my sofa! I'll spare you the gory details but we have just celebrated our 3 year anniversary and I have never been happier.

I literally owe my life to this story. I love her with all my heart and when I sit and think about it, it's pretty fucking crazy how something I have written has brought me a best friend and the most amazing girlfriend I could even imagine.

I know, I'm a soppy git, and it is nearly time for me to go.

I have a few personal thank you's to throw out there, the first of course to KairiM, she kept me going and I love my funky bessie!

One goes to FrenchKiwi1994, who has been reviewing since the beginning and gave me a kick up the arse once or twice too! Thanks for keeping me going dude!

Marsupial1974 again been with this story since day one, your continued support is awesome!

LazyHazy8228, another of my regulars - seriously couldn't have done this without you.

Anyone who has sent me a private message and reviewed this - this story belongs to all of you and I am so damn thankful to you all for keeping with me until the very end.

A final thank you goes out to mynameislizzie, as I have said before she mentioned me in her Author's Note at the beginning of "The Long Road Home" and that gave me the inspiration I needed to actually finish this! I would seriously suggest reading it, I'm currently waiting for the next update which hopefully shouldn't be too much longer. Hint fucking hint!

Well, it has been a pleasure. I hope you have enjoyed your time in my Alternative Reality and come back again soon. I know I am personally going to go re read it!

If you're wondering if I am going to continue writing, the answer is a resounding yes! I officially have my mojo back and have something in the pipelines already!

Any of you writers out there who want to ask me anything, send me a PM I don't bite, much, and would be glad to have a chat with you.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

I love you all.

Faith xxxxxx


	40. Just a quickie )

**Just a quick side note, I have decided that I am going to collaborate with another fantastic author on here called mynameislizzie. We have just started writing another AU story called A Room With A View. **

**We have combined our pen-names so go check out mynameisfaithsky for our hopefully wonderful new story!**

**Peace and love as always xxxxx**


End file.
